Vengeful Exorcist
by FallenWing21
Summary: A new life uncovered as buried secrets rise within the Krest lineage. Nova Krest is the last of her family and is set out on avenging her family's death, but with the Earl hot on her trail, will she realize that vengance isn't all that matters to her anymore? Can Nova finally open herself to the people around her and let them help fight alongside her for once? KandaXOC fic. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: You Never Really Know

**Ah at last! The new and rewritten version of my revised story of Man is now starting!**

**To my readers, I really hope I didn't trouble you in waiting for so long! Please oh please forgive me! I know it's been a while more like...a month? Since I updated with something but now I will, because I've finally planned out everything that's going to happen. **

**This chapter is just the start people, so you'll have to stay tuned for the characters you want to come in and do their 'stuff'**

**I hope that you readers out there who are following this story like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing show, otherwise I'd probably have Allen/Kanda/Lavi all to myself. :) Haha. **

**Now...ON WITH THE STORY!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T- T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T- T-T-T-T-T-T-T-**

**Chapter 1: You Never Really Know**

_**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T- T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**_

_Now, where was it? I remember that I put it right here. _I pondered as I stood in the lit room, arms crossed. Blinking in surprise I realized and grabbed a wooden ladder from the side, lifting it and placing it against the shelf of books. I took a step up and looked around for the name, dragging my eyes over the spines. Shifting my head, I spotted the title and stretched my arm up to grab the book that was on the top shelf.

I bit the bottom of my lip as my fingertips touched the spine of the book, moving it out just a little. Frowning, I went up on my toes to grab the book in my hand, pulling it out successfully. Grinning, I looked at the front of the cover, making sure that I got the right one before stepping down the ladder, jumping to the ground.

"Sir, was that all you needed?" I asked as I came out of the storage room, book in hand. The customer-a fragile old man with a bowler hat and coat smiled back at me, happy to see the book in good condition.

"Ah, yes. You are such a sweet girl to go and do that for me." He kindly thanked, taking the book in his hands and paying the money. I grinned and bowed to him, putting my hands together.

"Thank you for shopping here!" I said brightly as he laughed heartily, walking out of the store. I sighed as the fan whirred above me and sat up on the stool, slipping my favorite book out of my small shelf. About to turn to the page I had left on, a small cry came from the back of the room. I looked up and glanced around, seeing no one else but me.

Raising an eyebrow, I set my book down on the counter and made my way to the back of the store, surprised to see my neatly organized boxes fallen on the ground, its contents spilled out. _Hm, my foot must've bumped it or something._ I kneeled down and fixed the box, placing it upright, about to place the items back in when I caught something from the corner of my eye. I pushed aside and box and gasped softly as a dirty tiger cub innocently blinked up at me. The cub was backed against the wall, shaking in fear, her eyes wide. I cautiously drew my hand towards her, palm up as I stopped it in front of her muzzle.

"It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered as a small smile appeared on my face. The cub had stopped shaking and leaned forward to sniff my hand, crinkling its nose at the strange smell. Its small tail swished against the floor as it took a sniff again. I laughed quietly, amused by its actions when it suddenly placed its own paw in mine.

My breath caught in my throat as it stared down at its own paw and looked up at me, the same expression I had on its face. We had some sort of exchange. Something that didn't seem real, but yet it was. Then, slowly it crawled into my hand and nuzzled my thumb with its small nose. I gently brought it up to my face and examined it, seeing exactly how dirty it was. Standing up, I took her to my room for a second and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. Sitting on the bed, I gently rubbed off the dirt and grime, stroking the tiger cub's fur.

"I wonder how you got in here. Oh that's right! I have to name you if I'm going to keep you." The tiger cub gazed up at me, wondering what this new world was. It seemed as though he/she was listening.

"How about Tara-wait, I don't even know if you're a girl or not." I gave the cub a quizzical glance and stared at it for a moment. "Are you a girl?" I asked out of the blue, knowing it wouldn't even answer. Names still spiraling through my mind, I almost didn't notice the small nod that the cub gave me. Freezing, I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked at the cub once more.

"Did you just _nod _at me?" In response, the cub nodded again. I gasped, almost dropping her, but caught her just in time.

"W-what is this?" I softly uttered as the cub gave out a small mewl. She yawned, her pink tongue curling up. "Have I gone crazy?" I asked myself, only to see it shake its head in disagreement. It was as if she was trying to say 'you're not crazy! This is reality! Things like this happen all the time!' I scoffed and rolled my eyes, muttering under my breath.

"Sure they do. Oh yes; a name. What about Tigress?" The cub looked like she pondered about it for a moment and nodded, yellow eyes bright.

"Nice, now can you stay here for a moment? I've got to check if I've got anymore customers." Standing up, I set her down on my bed, stroking her head before washing my hands and heading out the door to the store. I noticed that someone was browsing through the store and stood by the counter, watching as they picked out a few things, placing them in a basket.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked quietly, catching the attention of the person. I met their eyes and saw a strange look in their eye.

"Oh, n-no thank you, I'm just looking around." I raised an eyebrow as the figure disappeared behind some shelves, looking at some more things. Sighing, I nodded and called out.

"Alright then," I quickly darted into my room to see Tigress patiently waiting, lying down on the bed with her tail over her nose as she slept. Smiling, I came back out, only to notice that the person was gone. I couldn't hear anymore rustling or movement; poof.

"Hello?" I quietly called out, moving from around the counter. It felt as though the air around me dropped ten degrees, leaving goose bumps on my arms. I hugged myself and went to the spot where the figure was before and saw a small wooden box placed on the ground. There was the drawing of a little umbrella on the top, colored in purple. I bent over to pick it up and spotted a white envelope under it. Flipping it around, I checked to see if there was a name and opened it, seeing that there was none.

_Nova,_

_Someone important to you will disappear tonight. Be prepared for the consequences of this fate. Some choices in life cannot be made by you. Everything that has happened today will change you in more ways than one. Prepare for what is to come._

_-The Millennium Earl_

I tilted my head to the side as I read the name at the bottom. "The Millennium Earl? Who the hell's that?" I muttered to myself as I looked inside the box. My eyes widened as they locked on the items inside. _What? No way…_I reached inside the little container and pulled out a necklace and ring, a matching set.

"These were…my mother's, why are they here? They should be in her grave," I shakily said, my heart beginning to race in fear. The necklace's pendant was shaped like a fang, except its white color had changed to a light green, as well as the ring. They both looked like they were glowing, which freaked me out a bit.

"What's going on?" I whispered as I set the box and letter down, holding the two accessories in the palm of my hand. Something in the back of my mind said _put them on! You've got nothing to lose! _So slowly, I cautiously slipped the ring on my middle finger, seeing that it fit comfortably and clasped the necklace on carefully. As soon as they were both on, the strange glow that came from it vanished, leaving the colors of what was of before.

I walked back into my room dazed, when I saw that Tigress was still asleep on the bed. Smiling softly, I walked up to her and patted her head, petting her fur back. Her whiskers twitched as she woke up, blinking her bleary eyes open. The jingle of a bell brought me back to the present and I stood up and came up behind the counter to see a familiar face grinning back at me. His chocolate brown hair was spiked as he laughed, his silver eyes shining with excitement. We both looked the same yet we were four years apart.

"Hey Patrick," I greeted as my brother jumped over the counter to hug me.

"How's my little sis?" He asked with his hand behind his head. He and I were the only ones left of our family. Our mother had died only a year before and we had made a living with this store ever since.

"I've been pretty good, though we haven't been having many customers today," Patrick arched a brow as he leaned against the counter, waiting for me to explain.

"I guess it's just been a slow day for some people," I suggested, walking back into my room. He followed me and spotted the tiger cub on the bed peering curiously up at him.

"Oh, when did you get her?" He asked curiously, stroking her head gently. I sat down on the bed and looked down at her, smiling.

"I just found her today. She seems to take a liking to you." Patrick grinned and met my eyes, that old glint in them.

"That's because I've got a thing with the ladies Nova," I rolled my eyes as he chuckled, sitting down on the bed next to me. He fingered with my brown hair, twirling it in his fingers. I met his eyes, seeing them going distant.

"Hey, so how have you been? Did you enjoy trying to find some new material for the bindings on some of our books?" I asked, trying to bring up a conversation. All I received in return was a nonchalant shrug. Groaning, I grabbed his wrist for him to stop fiddling with my hair. His eyes met mine at that second, a blank expression.

"Are you alright?" I inquired, sitting up in concern. Patrick quietly sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, putting a hand on Tigress's head.

"No, actually this whole day has been a wreck. I was looking for some material like you asked me to, but I couldn't find any because the store had gotten moved to a different location and I didn't have time to go look for it. Then I was making my way back, this old man came up to me and told me a little 'fortune' I guess. Something about someone important to me disappearing tonight, it's been bothering me ever since." I froze as he recited the sentence that was in the letter under the note. He noticed this and tilted his head to the side. "You okay?" I could only nod as he kept going. He took a breath and squeezed his eyes shut before taking my hand.

"What if that 'someone' is you?"

_That's exactly what I've been thinking._

"I can't stand to lose another member of the family."

_Same here, Patrick_

"Nova?" I shook myself out of my daze and stood up to grab the note from earlier. Handing it to him, he gave me a look and opened it, his eyes scanning over it slowly. I watched his expression as he read the name at the bottom. It was a look of recognition.

"No, not now," He whispered, making my heart steadily get faster every second.

"Patrick, what's wrong?" Instead of answering, he stared at me for the longest time and suddenly moved, startling Tigress.

"Where did you get this?" He asked hurriedly, his eyes getting frantic. I stood up and showed him the box and explained how I saw it on the floor with mother's ring and necklace inside. Patrick finally noticed the necklace and ring, his eyes widening gradually.

"You're wearing it," He said, reaching out to touch it. I nodded my head slowly, getting a bit worried for him.

"Yeah, and?" Patrick darted back into my room and pulled open my closet, digging through the pile of junk inside.

"Hey! What're you doing?" I exclaimed, standing behind him as he continued pulling through as if his life depended on it. He grabbed my suitcase and opened it on the bed, throwing a handful of clothes at me.

"Here, pack all of these inside that." He quickly said, tossing more and more on to the bed, moving so fast that my head started to pound.

"Wait! Just-tell me what's going on!" I yelled, sitting down on the bed, arms crossed. My brother stopped moving and faced me, the look of terror gripping his face. He grabbed my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes as if that were the last time he'd ever see me.

"_I'm _the person who's going to disappear," He whispered as he continued to throw my things on the bed. I shook my head in disbelief.

"What? That can't be true! How do you-"

"Please Nova, just start packing." He interrupted, heading into the bathroom for a second. He seemed so serious about it, and I could do nothing but obey.

"Y-yeah alright," I quietly said as I stood up and started folding clothes, stuffing them in my suitcase. Patrick appeared outside once more, toothbrush and toothpaste in his hand. He gave them to me and took a hoodie out of his own closet, slipping it on.

"You have to get out of here Nova, this'll be the last time you see me." He softly said, pulling me into a strong hug. Everything was moving too fast. I couldn't comprehend exactly what was going on, but I did know that Patrick was going to die. He knew it too.

"I-I don't understand," I whispered, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. He pulled a drawer open and took out an envelope, handing it to me.

"This will help you understand. Remember Nova, what mom and I did all these years, were just to protect you. Once I step out of this store, something will come after me. You shouldn't face it, so you have to go out the back door. I'd risk my life in order to save yours." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and held my hand for one final moment before letting go.

"As soon as I say go, and you've finished packing, I need you to leave immediately. Understand Nova?" Patrick instructed, reaching into his pocket for something. I sniffled and went back to packing my suitcase as fast as possible.

"Y-yeah," I had everything in there, my closet entirely empty. I placed the envelope on top and shut the suitcase, putting on my sweater and shoes. I picked up Tigress and placed her on top of my shoulder, hoping that she'd stay on. I glanced out the window to see the sun beginning to set. This would be the perfect time for someone to disappear.

"Ready Nova?" Patrick said, getting close to the store door. I walked over to the back door, meeting his eyes, my hand already on it.

"Yeah,"

"Alright…I love you Nova," My heart swelled up as I saw tears roll down his cheeks.

"Love you too Patrick,"

"No matter what happens, _don't _come back here. Got it? Now go!" I pushed open the door at the same time he did his, and we went sprinting in the opposite directions, our fates now decided for us. I panted as I glanced over my shoulder to see smoke rising from our store, causing a commotion from the neighbors. Salty tears blurred my vision but I kept running, ignoring the expressions on the people's faces as I passed them.

"Patrick," I whispered, gripping the fang that was around my neck.

Little did I know that my mother and brother were both exorcists.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T- T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T- T-T-T**

Patrick looked up at the creature floating in the sky and grinned, the memories of his past flying back. The Black Order used to be his home. He had lied to Nova, saying that he was on a long term job. Mother knew about this however. She was an exorcist just like him.

"It's nice to see you again, Earl." He greeted in a rough voice, pulling his Innocence out of his pocket. It activated without words, changing into a double death scythe, the colors of blue and black on each end. The floating man laughed as he adjusted his rounded glasses, his yellow eyes blazing with anger.

"And same to you, Patrick, I see you told your sister about what was to come." Patrick narrowed his eyes in anger and pulled his scythe behind him, ready to fight.

"Why did you give her that? My own mother's Innocence?" He growled, eyes burning with a long hatred. The Millennium Earl spun in a circle and jumped from the spot he was on, getting higher up into the air.

"That is how life plays out sometimes, you never really know. And you'll never get to see why because you'll be dead!" Patrick yelled as he appeared in front of the Earl, scythe already coming down when reinforcements flew in. The Earl disappeared in place of an akuma who disintegrated as soon as the blade touched its skin.

"Tell me Earl!" Patrick bellowed, appearing behind him, ready to strike again. However, the Earl grabbed him with his hand and threw him down on the ground hard.

"I see you've improved on your speed ever since you stopped fighting. However you won't need it anymore! FIRE!" Then, the akuma's lined up together and shot out thousands of poisonous bullets, aimed straight for one target: Patrick.

The brown haired teen's eyes snapped open as he rolled on his back, leaping up to avoid the bullets. He jumped back even more as one large one hit the ground right where he was standing before. Patrick deflected some bullets with his scythe, melting it in an instant; however that just made the monsters even angrier.

"_Die exorcist!"_ They all screamed, a rain of bullets coming down from up top. Patrick rolled forward, only to have them shot into his back. He cried out as he fell to the ground, a pool of blood surrounding his dying figure. Panting, with a shaky hand, he gripped his Innocence and glared up at the Earl who grinned at him. His last moments stood here of him dying, as he faced the laughing face of the Millennium Earl.

"Nova _will _defeat you."

"_We'll _just have to see."

Patrick took his last breath as his hand relaxed its grip on the staff, the black star shaped pentacles appearing all over his body. He slowly shut his eyes, the memories of his life flashing before his mind. Within seconds, his body exploded into dust, leaving only the clothes he had worn, burned and dirty. The Earl turned his gaze to the small black cat on the roof and grinned.

"Destroy his Innocence, Lulu Bell. Akuma's! Find the girl and destroy her! Make sure she turns into dust _just _like her brother here!"

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T- T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T- T-T-T**

I couldn't stop running, not now. Not when I had to get as far away from here as possible. Tigress had dug her claws so far into my shoulder that it became numb from the pain. My legs felt like jelly but I pushed on, needing to-

"Wait, the letter!" I stopped for a second, about to open my suitcase to grab it when suddenly; the sky had turned darker than it was supposed to be now. I looked up and I saw thousands of monsters grouped together in the sky, all looking down at me. They were a mix of winged creatures, huge metallic clown balls, or giant baby heads.

"W-what are they?" I stuttered, realizing that they were after _me. _I made a move to step forward when I fell to my knees. What? I tried to stand but to no avail for my legs had lost all of its energy. I heard cackling and glanced up to see the creatures smirk down at me.

"_Do you see that? She can't even walk from running so much! How weak humans can be!" _

I narrowed my eyes in anger even though I don't know why. I had no hatred against them, yet what was this boiling feeling? I felt this surge of power enter me and glanced down at the ring on my finger, it was shining that light shade of green again, just like before.

"_Look at that! She's got Innocence!" _

"Innocence?" I mumbled to myself, watching the ring twinkle.

"_C'mon! Let's kill her! It's what our Master ordered!" _

Shadows descended upon me and I looked up in shock, only to bring my hand up to my face for protection. I heard them scream, but….felt nothing. Opening my shut eyes, I gasped as a large green shield had opened in front of me, blocking the monsters from getting to me. I saw that the ring that was on my finger did this.

"What?" I said in a daze, seeing the shield start to shrink. I looked back up at the monsters to see them grinning.

"No!" I yelled as they charged. An explosion blew me off my feet and into a wall behind me. I shook my head to clear the ringing in my ears and rubbed my eyes to see a woman with blonde hair dressed in a black and gold coat. She wore thick gauntlets around her arms that showed exactly how much power she held. Next to her was a large monkey that had a large ball of energy in its hand.

"Go Lau Jimin! Artillery Shell Fracture: Lau Guns!" The monkey threw the large ball of energy at the pile of monsters, managing to hit all of them. They yelled in pain and exploded into bits of metal, hitting the ground. He launched another attack, and another till all the creatures had exploded or run away, then turning back into its normal size. It climbed on the woman's shoulder and ate some blue cheese she handed it.

I sat up and held my head as it pounded, surprised as two feet stepped in front of me. I glanced up and saw the blonde woman giving me a sympathetic look with kind eyes. She gave me a hand and pulled me up smoothly, patting the dirt off of my sweater.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly, a hint of concern in her smooth voice. I blinked and stared at the ground quietly.

"Yes, thank you for saving me."

"Hm, you look as though you were having a problem here." There was a hint of humor in her voice as I listened. I watched as the lady looked at the destruction she caused.

"I…"

_Wait, how do I know I can trust her? Who am I to tell her what was happening to me anyway? _

The woman gave me a quizzical look and chuckled, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry; I've been through exactly what you have experienced. If you want, I could explain to you what those creatures were." Before I could respond, my head pounded hard against me once more, causing me to lose my balance. My vision was getting cloudy and soon enough, the black had engulfed me. The words that had reached my ears were very hard to comprehend but I'm pretty sure I made out, _Black Order_, and _Innocence._

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Please do leave a review of what you thought! I'd really like to see your opinions! :) Thanks for reading! **

**FallenWing21**


	2. Chapter 2: Undeniably True

**Hello! I just want to thank the readers out there who Favorited/Story Alerted this story. I'm really grateful for that and I hope I am able to repay you by posting this chapter. **

**Anyways, I'll hopefully have another chapter out soon, and I wish you all a great weekend! I suppose you can call this a treat for the weekend huh?**

**ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray-Man! **

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T- T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Chapter 2: Undeniably True**

_**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T- T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**_

…_.it's warm. At least I got some sleep. Wait-WHAT?_

I blinked my blurry eyes awake and felt my fingers twitch under something soft. Craning my neck forward, I saw my body covered with white sheets, the source of my warmth. I slowly sat up and placed my hand to my forehead only to feel someone's eyes on me. With a slight turn of my head, I met eyes with a handsome long haired man who sat in a chair near the bed with his leg crossed over the other. I noticed his long black and white coat with a silver rose sown on to the side, writing engraved on it. I saw the man's lips move, but couldn't hear a sound.

"I-I'm sorry, what did you say?" I stuttered, shaking my head to clear my thoughts. He gave me a scowl and rolled his eyes, putting his chin in his hand.

"I said 'at least you're awake'," He snapped, shutting his eyes in silence. I blinked in astonishment and looked down at my hands, realizing that I must've looked like a mess. Everything was coming back now, her brother dashing through the door, being surrounded by those _monsters, _and meeting that woman who had saved her life. My head suddenly pounded and I scrunched my eyes closed, my hands immediately flying to my head. It was as if a tiny explosion erupted behind my eyelids, flashing a glow of bright orange as I doubled over.

"Hey," It was that man. His voice seemed much more concerned than it was before. I felt the mattress sink down as I felt his presence over me, one gentle hand on my shoulder and one on the sheets to steady him.

"I-I'm fine," I managed to get out, looking at him from narrowed eyes. Sweat rolled down the back of my neck as more 'fireworks' went off inside my head, making my hands press hard into my temples.

"Doesn't seem like that. Hey! We need some help over here!" He called to whoever might help me. I heard rushing footsteps and gasps, when everything stopped all at once. The pounding in my head still continued on however, leaving me in ragged breaths as I tried to see what was happening.

"Leave her be, her mind is still taking in what had happened only moments before." A smooth and commanding voice said, sounding much like a woman's. There were slow footsteps and I sensed another person by the bed, a much more calm spirit, nothing like the man who was in the chair. I took a deep breath and let go of my head for a second, just to see who this person was. Yet I already knew. The woman with the monkey from the town was here, an examining look in her eyes as she stared down at me. She was beautiful, her heart shaped face meeting my eyes. However her hair was blocking half of her face and I could faintly make out the traces of burns from the bridge of her nose.

"But General," I heard a woman say from a far, obviously worried for my condition. It was an old nurse, who seemed to care about her job more than anything; to care for patients and nurse them back to health. A soft tinkle of a bell and the monkey from before was sitting on the bed, sniffing at my clammy fingers.

"She'll be fine, now please, all of you leave for a moment; I would like to speak with her alone."

The handsome man from before had met the woman's eyes and nodded in respect and got up from the bed, following the other nurses outside of the room, shutting the door behind him softly. I watched as the blonde lady sat down at the edge of the bed, taking the white haired monkey in her arms, stroking his fur. As her eyes met my own, I saw the look of concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" I blinked, realizing that they were the same words she had spoken to me before I had passed out. Nodding, I wrung my fingers together in a nervousness I didn't know I had. The horrible headache had disappeared, but in its place was a terrible silence.

"I hope nothing that had happened from before scared you too much." I heard her mutter to disrupt the silence. Questions ran through my head, a mile a minute as I tried to come out with something to say. It came out something like this.

"Not at all, but where am I? What were those things that attacked me? Who's the Millennium Earl? Why am I here? Where's Tigress?"

The woman laughed heartily and placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I gave her a puzzled look as she smiled, eyes twinkling.

"Do not worry, everything will be explained very soon. As for your pet tiger, she is being fed and cleaned up with some of the members from the Order." I arched a brow and shook my head, clenching my free hand into a fist.

"Please, I need to know what's going on. My brother all of a sudden went out and gave up his life for me, and I need to get things straight." I quietly said, secretly wanting to go back to the bookshop to see whether or not he really was dead.

"Alright, well first things first, let me introduce myself. My name is Klaud Nine and I am a general of the Black Order. Now you," I swallowed and breathed deeply, letting it out in a sharp exhale.

"I'm Annabeth Nova Krest and I _was _the owner of a popular bookshop in the town of Gylfie, I go by Nova though," Klaud sighed and nodded solemnly, understanding.

"It's nice to meet you Nova, now you were asking where you were. This building here-"She gestured to all around her with her arms outstretched. "-is called the Black Order. This place exists because of our war against the Millennium Earl. I shall tell you more about him later on. People like me, or like Kanda-the man you saw earlier, who are exorcists, defeat akuma that the Earl creates to destroy the world. Our job is to use our Innocence, in this case, Lau Jimin, in the form of an anti-akuma weapon to rid the world of akumas. Now, akumas are creatures made of the human soul, made by the Millennium Earl. He takes grieving people's sorrows and uses it to create akuma and kill the person grieving to use its skin as their own. It is a sad way for the human soul to live on. They shouldn't have to suffer through all this pain and agony. Which is why being an exorcist is as important as it is. The Millennium Earl is the head of the Noah's. He is the First Disciple after all. His entire plan using the sorrows of people is to destroy the world using the akuma. To get rid of the akuma, we exorcists use our anti-akuma weapon made from Innocence to fight them with. To be an exorcist however you must be an accommodator, one who the Innocence reacts to, in order to fully know you can be an exorcist. Got all that?" I gazed down at the napping monkey as her words started to make sense to me.

"So, you want me to become an exorcist just like you?" I inquired, wanting to be absolutely sure about this. Klaud stared at me for a while before nodding slowly, closing her eyes.

"Only if you choose to,"

I mulled over it for a moment, putting my chin in my hand. _Did I want to risk my life in order to save the human race? This all doesn't seem real to me and yet it is. What's in it for me anyway?_

"But why me?" I mumbled, drilling holes into the sheets with my stare. There was a lonely silence for a moment, when Klaud sighed, having me look up in curiosity.

"You have nowhere else to go right? This can be your new home if you'd like." I widened my eyes as she said this, taking in the suggestion. _She's so nice to me here. _I thought as a light tinge of pink sprayed across my cheeks. I clenched my fists however as the thought of helping the world by destroying the akumas came to mind.

"So Nova, what is your decision?" I lifted my head and met the General's eyes. They were filled with curiosity and a longing for something.

I was filled with a longing too.

For a home.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T- T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T- T-T-T-**

I buttoned up the brown leather boots up my shins as the general kicked open the door, startling the people waiting outside. I chuckled softly as I hopped out after her, getting the last of the buttons done. As I came out of what seemed to be the infirmary, I noticed at only two people decided to patiently stand here; that man from before and the nurse. Klaud met my sympathetic gaze and smiled, gesturing to the young attractive man.

"This Nova is Kanda and that kind nurse over there is the Head Nurse, she takes great care of the patients here at the Order." She introduced, patting Kanda's shoulder as she walked off, beckoning me to follow with a flick of her finger. I met Kanda's eyes and smiled as he returned the gesture, nodding back to me with a frown on his face.

"Thank you for waiting for me," I softly said, meeting the Head Nurse's eyes as well. Kanda grunted and trudged off, shoving his hands in his pockets coolly.

"_That's _because the other generals ordered me to sit there for _hours on end _of course _numbing every part of my leg _thanks to you." He growled, throwing me a glare as he stalked off into a dark hallway. A loud slam of a door followed suit, echoing out into the large empty hallway. I stood there, dumbfounded at what had just happened.

That was…rude.

My eye twitched as my lips curled into a scowl, my temper already rising. Who the hell did he think he was if he could just talk like that? Especially to someone he just _freaking met!_ I clenched my fists furiously at the thought when I heard an amused laugh from the general. I glanced up to see her face turning pink from laughing.

"Don't worry Nova, you'll get used to it. Kanda isn't that bad once you get to know him, at least that's what I've heard from the other exorcists who know him." She reassured, putting a hand on my shoulder as we walked down the hall.

"Are you sure? Because he sure seems to already hate me. When we just met," I muttered the last part as we stopped in front of a small gate. Klaud had stopped talking, the gentle and teasing vibe gone as a business work like one took over. I met her eyes, only to see them closed, her eyelids fluttering.

"You are sure about your choice Nova?" She asked in a hushed whisper, speaking from the corner of her mouth. I licked my dry lips and nodded.

"Yes," With a slight squeeze of my shoulder, she let out a sharp breath and opened her eyes, pushing open the gate. I stared down at the floor-or what seemed like a floor since it was covered in a sea of papers in shock and snapped my head up when Klaud's grip on my shoulder squeezed again.

A man in a white hat and matching coat leaped from his seat, the glare from his rectangular glasses blocking the view of his eyes from mine. There was a happy grin on his face as he came around his cluttered desk, revealing his feet in fuzzy slippers.

"Ah! General Nine! It is nice to make your acquaintance once more~ Now, would you mind telling me who this young pretty lady is over here~?" He said in a sweet voice, clasping his hands together as he blinked innocently at me. I could see them now. His eyes; they were startlingly dark purple, which brought out his long curly same colored hair under his hat.

"Her name is Annabeth Nova Krest," Klaud answered firmly, the seriousness expressed all over her facial expressions. The man nodded enthusiastically and consistently stared at me. I broke eye contact for a moment as an awkward silence settled in place. The General cleared her throat once but didn't catch the attention of the man. He was still _staring_! I stared back at him, getting tremendously irritated making me want to grit my teeth and punch something.

"Koumi!" The woman snapped, jolting him out of his daze. His hat jumped from his head and he jumped up and caught it, planting it safely back on his head.

"Ah-ah yes! It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Krest; I am Koumi Lee, the Head and Chief of the Black Order." He put a hand out, a cheek to cheek grin on his face. I smiled warmly back at him and took his hand, shaking it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well," I replied, seeing that there was a bit of a childish nature in him.

"Yes, and _you _will be getting to see her a lot more." Koumi raised an eye brow at this statement, tilting his head to the side. Klaud gritted her teeth in irritation and sighed. "She wants to be an exorcist."

It was as if it was Christmas for him in that moment. Koumi's head seemed to have exploded and now the room was filled with flying confetti and balloons. He was simply jumping-_literally _for joy as tears spilled from his eyes, his crying obviously angering the general. In the second he met her daggers, it was as if it had never happened, back to his original composure. Koumi pushed up his glasses and crossed his arms, grinning as he looked down at me.

"Well I see that you've already received your Innocence-"With a clear of a throat from the general, he shut up, meeting Klaud Nine's eyes. He blinked for a couple of seconds but then gulped, rocking back on his heels, as if he didn't say anything. There was something off about the way he said it. What Innocence? I didn't have-

"I think I'll be taking my leave then," Klaud interrupted, stepping away from me. I whirled around, fear flashing in front of my eyes. She met my eyes and froze for a second, narrowing her own in suspicion.

"Don't worry, I'll be around." She said, turning around to leave. I sighed inaudibly as she closed the gate behind her, Lau Jimin looking back at me with a tilt of his adorable little head as he disappeared into the darkness of the halls.

I turned around slowly to see Koumi Lee seated back in his brown whirly chair, taking a sip from his very pink and blue coffee mug. He met my eyes for a second and closed his own, leaning back in his seat. I didn't know what to do. Do I just stand here or what? I wore the clothes from before, my torn sweater and ripped jeans because that was all I had. Slipping my hands into the sweater's sleeves, I put them in front of me, locking my fingers together. There was a question that came to mind; one that I was meaning to ask every since he mentioned it.

"Koumi-san?" I asked quietly, only getting an "hmm?" in return. I smiled kindly as he met my eyes once more, setting his mug down. He leaned forward and waited for my question, seeming to anticipate it from the look in his eye.

"What did you mean by 'received my Innocence'? I don't have it yet," I asked, really pulled in and curious now. There was no stopping him to answer me now. The Chief cleared his throat and stood up, rummaging through some papers fanned out on his desk.

"Well, there's more to you than I guess you would've ever known. I'm assuming you don't know this or someone in your family didn't choose to tell you but, ah here we are!" The man handed me a stack of papers, which was surprisingly heavy. I hugged it in my arms and waited for his answer continued.

"But?" I pressed on, leaning forward in anticipation. Koumi sighed and closed his eyes for a second.

"Your mother and brother were exorcists in the Black Order."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T- T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T- T-T-T-**

"W-what? That doesn't make any s-sense!" I spluttered out, taken by surprise at his sudden announcement. Koumi sighed and gave her a puzzled look, putting his hands behind his head.

"It makes perfect sense," He bluntly replied, closing his eyes. I widened my eyes as I remembered my brother saying that he was going on a long term job. Anger rose up within me but I immediately regretted it, knowing for a fact now that he was dead.

"So he _lied _to me?" I hissed, curling my fingers into fists. The Chief jolted and stood up, brushing dust from his coat.

"His name was Patrick Krest then? Related to Cynthia Krest am I correct?" I took a step back, hesitant as I replied.

"Yes, she's my mother." He smirked and nodded at her, crossing his arms.

"Then that necklace and ring is her Innocence, now belonging to you."

"Wait, why didn't they ever tell me this?" I complained in a sad voice, a bit hurt that even my own family didn't want to say that they were exorcists. Koumi shrugged and went back to sip his coffee, watching me with cautious eyes.

"They must've wanted to keep you safe from what this world has done. Perhaps they didn't _want _you to become an exorcist or have known about any of this."

"But I already have," I muttered, glaring hard at the papers on the floor.

"Then I suppose they have to accept your decision," Koumi replied, reassuring me a bit. I looked up and saw him completely relaxed, his legs propped up on his desk.

"Now, those papers I handed you." I glanced down at them to see my mother's name in most of the sentences on the page. "They are all about your mother and what she did as an exorcist here, your brother as well. I suggest that you read over them in order to understand how much they've meant to the Order and what they've accomplished. We had no idea that you had existed. We only thought it was Patrick and her." I frowned, saddened that my mother had hidden my existence from these people. However, I knew for the fact that it was all just to protect me, from coming into this strange reality; to save the world.

"For now, just go down to the dining hall to get something to eat, you must be hungry. It's just down the hall; you'll hear a lot of chatter coming from there. Oh! And you might stumble into the other exorcists as well, so go see if you can get to know them better. I'll talk to you about your Innocence later." Koumi said, dismissing the subject. He stood up and nodded, letting me go. I turned around and headed for the gate, but stopped, wanting to know more about my mother, but glanced down at the papers once more. Hugging them to my chest, I made my way to the other side of the gate, when a shrill voice stopped me.

"OH, WAIT A SEC!" I rolled by eyes as I heard running footsteps behind me. Whirling around, Koumi stopped in front of me, grinning.

"I've got to let Johnny know that we've got a new exorcist! Here, you can wear this coat till I get your uniform ready!" He called off as he threw me one of what looked like exorcist coats. It was the same design as Kanda's…except about 3 times bigger. I scowled at how long and large it was and looked down at my average and skinny profile. Groaning inwardly, I moved my gaze towards the ceiling and realized that I was the only one in the hall now. Koumi must've left to get the person who'll get my uniform.

Slipping on the large coat, it fell over my feet, almost making me fall flat on my face as I took a step forward. I put my arms through the sleeves and saw that my hands wouldn't even show at all from how long they were. I buttoned it all the way to the top and realized to myself that I must've looked like an elf.

"Oh well, you'll just have to do." I mumbled to myself, heading down the hall. I stuffed the paper inside the coat and buttoned it up, hoping they wouldn't fall out. There was a loud boom as I heard someone laugh hard. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as I approached the large hall, the bright yellow light seeping out. The aromas of different types of food curled around me, slowly bringing me closer to the dining hall. My stomach let out a low rumble and I clamped my hand over it, forcing it to stop as I gazed upon the members of the Order, all crowded into one giant room.

People dressed in brown cloaks were separated on one side, laughing and have a great time, all the while eating their food down to the last bite, while the exorcists on the other side only had idle chatter, not as much as the other side. Still, I spotted some people who looked to be around my age and smiled softly, walking forward to approach them when I felt someone's presence behind me. Whirling around, Kanda stood behind me, an annoyed look in his eye as he looked me up and down, the large coat overwhelming me. I heard a low snicker as he walked past me, covering it up with a cough immediately. I flushed furiously as I kept pace with him, balling my hands into fists.

"What's your deal huh?" I asked dryly, my silver eyes ice cold as they met his dark blue ones. He simply scoffed as we stopped in front of a line, all the way in the back.

"Nothing, just that you look like an idiot." He retorted with a smirk, grabbing a tray from a nearby rack. I widened my eyes in anger as I grabbed one as well, wanting to break it in half and chuck it into his face so bad. Too bad that was just in my mind. It would've been better if it was in reality.

"What the hell! It's just a coat!" I exclaimed as I bore holes into his back. We moved forward slowly as people started to line up behind me. I turned around to see a tall man in an exorcist's coat, his left arm designed in some sort of way. With a clear of a throat, I moved my head to see Kanda giving me a blank stare, his lips naturally in a frown.

"I wasn't talking about the coat," He said quietly, the look of amusement fully shown in his eyes. My heart was pumping furiously by then, my face becoming beet red with anger and embarrassment as I wanted to punch his face in _so _hard. I gripped the tray in one hand; clenching it in my hand, I must've left indents of my fingers in it. I was about to smack him upside the head when a voice called out to him, breaking his amused stare from me.

"Oi! Yuu!" I turned my head in the direction of the voice and saw a teen with fiery orange hair approach us. He wore an orange scarf as well, a black eye patch over one eye and a bandana wrapped around his head. He had an exorcists coat and seemed to have a matching outfit under.

"I thought I told not to call me that." Kanda growled in a low voice, clearly aggravated by what he had said. The teen only chuckled, happy that he was able to tease him. Suddenly, his eyes landed on me and he gave me a curious glance, putting a hand to his chin.

"Now I don't suppose you could be our new recruit?" He asked with that playful grin in his eye. I grinned and nodded, putting my hand out.

"My name's Nova Krest,"

The orange haired teen looked down at my hand and up at me, hesitating for a second before taking it.

"Lavi,"

"That's a lovely name Lavi," I complimented, cheerful. Lavi laughed and joined the line with me.

"Thanks! General Klaud told us that we had a new recruit so I thought that we should invite you to sit at our table. How does that sound?" My eyes wandered to look for the table he came from, when I saw a couple heads turned towards us, grins on their faces. They looked lively…and friendly. Smiling softly, I met Lavi's bright green eye and nodded.

"Sure! That'd be nice." I replied, moving forward as it was now Kanda's turn to order. The cook up in the kitchen was a bald man with black shades, making him look utterly boss. Before I even knew it, Lavi had his head hovering above my shoulder, almost making me smack him in the face if I didn't know him.

"That man right there is Jerry. He's our Head Cook and will give you _any _type of food you'd like. Just ask him anything when's it's your turn. I have to go, my food's gonna get cold!" And with that, it seems as though he was never even there. I peered over Kanda's broad shoulder to see him order a bowl of soba noodles, steaming hot. With a slight shift of his head, he glared at me through his bangs, obviously annoyed. Then with a grunt, he stalked off to the side, waiting. _Hm, maybe he isn't as much of a jerk as I thought. _I said to myself, walking up to the counter with tray in hand.

"Hi there! You're a new face, what can I do for ya?" Jerry asked politely, grinning. I thought about it and took a deep breath.

"Hi! I'd like a plate of fried tempura, a cup of fried rice, some pork dumplings, one cup of green tea and a small plate of tiramisu please," I ordered, seeing that he was already moving at the speed of light to get the orders ready.

"Ah, I see you've got a pretty big appetite. Here you go dear~" He said as he placed the orders kindly on my tray, lastly putting the tea with a small _thump._ "Enjoy!" He chirped, waving as I walked up next to Kanda who patiently and quietly waited for me. The two of us walked over to the table where Lavi ran back to and sat down in an empty bench. Instantly, I was greeted by the exorcists sitting at the table. Names going round, smiles on everyone's faces.

"It's nice to finally meet someone new around here! I'm Lenalee Lee, I'm Koumi Lee's younger sister," The teen with long green pigtails introduced brightly. She had this bright aura around her, making her vibe very welcome and friendly.

"I'm Allen Walker, finally someone new eh? Hopefully we'll get to go on missions together!" A cheerful spiky white haired teenager greeted with a scar on his left eye and a glove over his left hand. There was something off about him, but I liked him anyway. Lastly, I met gazes with the ever so silent Kanda, who started mixing his soba noodles together. All eyes were on him and when he looked up, he scowled, shaking his head.

"_No." _

"Aw, c'mon Ba-Kanda! She needs to know who you are too!" Allen prompted, a tick mark forming on the side of his head. _I already know who he is…_I thought darkly to myself.

"_No." _

"C'mon!"

"I-it's okay! I've already-" I tried to intervene but it seems like Allen didn't hear me. I let out a small sigh as the silver haired boy and the samarai glared at each other angrily.

"At least tell her who you are."

"We've already met." I managed to cut in as Allen's head turned towards me. Kanda met my gaze for a moment before taking a sip of his tea.

"Really? When?" Allen inquired as a look of interest appeared in his eyes.

"A-a while ago," I replied as Kanda suddenly got up out of his seat.

"Wait, where are you going! Come back!" Lavi exclaimed as the Japanese man began to throw his dishes into a bin.

"Leaving. I've had enough of you guys," Kanda growled before stalking off, away from the lively group of exorcists. After a second a silence, Lavi sighed as he looked down at his food.

"Hm, not what I expected to happen," Lavi quietly said, getting some conversation going. I turned to him and chuckled, starting on the dishes I ordered. Little conversations started at the table, each with their own topic. I turned to Lavi and smiled as he drank his tea slowly, steam rising from the cup.

"So, do you think we'll all get to go on missions together?" Lavi inquired, leaving me dazed.

"Missions?" Heads turned and eyes blinked curiously at my statement. I flushed and lowered my eyes, staring into my tea.

"Sorry, I'm still new here." I mumbled, fiddling with my fingers. A hand clapped my back and I looked up to see a cheerful Allen grinning next to me.

"No worries! Yeah, we get assigned missions to look for Innocence." He explained, giving me a bit of clarification. I nodded and was down to the dessert, finishing the last bite with a large spoonful as the conversations started up again.

"So Nova, you got any siblings? Koumi can be a bit lonely at times; maybe they can visit to keep him some company?" Lenalee joked, grinning as she waited for me to response. I forced a smile as Patrick popped back into my mind, his face clear as day. Hopefully they didn't notice.

"Nah, it's just me,"

"No other family?" Lavi inquired, slightly leaning forward. I shook my head sadly, giving them a small smile.

"My mother died about a year ago and my brother-"I never got to finish my sentence, nor had I wanted to for a loud shrill familiar voice called out to me from the end of the hall. Turning my head, I saw Koumi waving his arms frantically with a happy-go lucky grin on his face.

"Ah, gotta go you guys, see you around!" I said, making a move to get up, taking my tray with me. They called out in a chorus of good-byes as I set the dishes back on the counter for Jerry to clean and mildly jogged over to an antsy Koumi. Surprisingly, Kanda inclined his head slightly and met my eyes for a second before looking down at his cup of tea once more. I couldn't dwell on the thought any longer for Koumi grabbed my shoulders and started propelling me towards his office once more.

"H-hey! What're you doing?" I exclaimed as he continued to push forward, making me stumble on the papers that lay all over the floor.

"We have to take your measurements for your uniform!" Koumi gleefully said in a singsong voice. He shoved me into a tiny room with a large mirror glinting back at me. I whirled around to see his hands on the handles, his eyes cast somewhere else.

"The rest is up to you Johnny." With a cheerful 'yes sir,' a short man in a lab coat appeared from behind the mirror, startling me to take a step back. The man put his hands out apprehensively and took a step forward.

"Oh, I didn't mean to make this situation to look kind of _bad _but, I just need to take some measurements for your uniform. Could you please remove your jacket?" He asked kindly, a small smile on his face. I gave him a look and slowly uncurled my fists, unbuttoning the jacket, making sure that the papers didn't fall all over the ground. Folding it up nicely, I placed it on the small sofa that was to the side of the room and came up next to him, still a bit anxious.

"Okay, put your arms out to the side, yup, just like that and hold still." While he lined the tape measure to my arms, I stared at myself in the mirror and stole a look at the white fang that was hanging around my neck. I didn't know if I should ask, it would seem pretty stupid, but I did anyway.

"E-excuse me?"

"Oh! Yes Miss…"

"Krest,"

"Miss Krest?"

"Will someone teach me how to use my Innocence soon?" I asked quietly, waiting for his reply. It was almost immediate.

"Oh yes! That will start once we get you to Hevlaska." I raised an eye brow at this as I met his glasses, seeing him stop for a moment to move to my other arm, writing down the previous measurements on a slip of paper.

"Hevlaska is an exorcist but looks nothing like you know. She is the holder of the Cube, the Innocence fragments that have been gathered, for more than a hundred years. The way she looked before has changed because of the Innocence inside her. You'll understand once you meet her." He briefly explained, giving me a smile at the end as he continued to measure my legs and waist.

"Hm," I let out in response, waiting till he finished. Soon enough, he leaped up grinning with the slip of paper completely filled out.

"Okay! I've got the measurements ready; I'll get your uniform to you soon! Good-bye Miss Krest!" He quickly said, whizzing out the door in a millisecond, leaving me there in my tattered clothes. I instantly whipped on my jacket and grabbed the papers, heading the door as well, that is, until Koumi put his hand in my face.

"Here you go Nova," With that, he dropped something metal into my hand and handed me a large box.

"That's the key to your room, which has the number engraved so you'll be able to find it yourself I'm sure. The box has some extra clothes for your closet and I will call you later for your meeting with Hevlaska. For now, just explore the place, relax. I hope you like it here at the Order!" He cheerfully said before returning to his desk, giving me the signal to leave.

I walked out his office and headed down the empty hallways, trying to find my way to my room, which was kind of hard because of the large box covering most of my view. I peered around the box to catch a look at the room numbers and saw 098 next to the door. Glancing down at my key, it smirked back up at me with its numbers. Room 215.

Boy was _this _going to be fun.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T- T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T- T-T-T**

With his hands shoved daintily in his pockets, Kanda kept his eyes forward, keeping his thoughts to himself as he enjoyed the sweet silence. It was what he liked most at the Order. Not like the dining hall where it was always _so loud _nothing compared to the calming peace in the empty halls. Choosing to take a stop, he came up next to railing and leaned on it with his elbows, closing his eyes as he meditated, taking deep breaths. It was nice to be alone for once.

He liked the quiet.

That is, until _someone _decided to ruin it.

"AGH! ARE YOU _FREAKIN _SERIOUS? WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAMN ROOM!"

His eye brows scrunched together in agitation as he squinted out of one eye, waiting as the person who so _rudely _disturbed his silence came trudging down the hallway. The new recruit appeared around the corner, an overflowing box of items held in her arms. She didn't seem to notice him yet and decided to keep quiet, watching as she stomped past him, glancing at the door numbers, not noticing his presence. Kanda eyed the spot she was looking at and silently smirked to himself.

Room 168

With a loud exasperated sigh, the brunette dropped her shoulders and fixed the tipping over box with a heave, setting her jaw. Kanda crossed his arms amusedly as he watched her carry the heavy box a few more steps when he decided to intervene. He had to admit, it's painful to move in on the first day…of anything.

"Need any help?"

A small yelp came from her as she whirled around, dropping the box with a loud crash in surprise. Nova immediately bent down to pick up the box, when Kanda, in one graceful movement heaved the box into his arms himself and stood up, casting her a glance.

He noticed that she looked a complete mess. Kanda noticed that even with her hair perfectly in place, a strand or two escaped the hair tie, falling in front of her face. He also noticed that the clothes she wore were the same ones she woke up in. The two of them started walking down the hall, heading towards her room at a slow pace.

"Why are helping me?" came her question, in a quiet, curious voice. Kanda glanced down at her, surprised by the difference of their height and smirked, causing her head to snap up.

"Your arms looked like they were about to give. Either way, I would've helped you out whether you liked it or not." This got Nova into staring at him awkwardly, leaving him to look away and only focus on what was in front of him.

Nothing.

"But you hate me," Her voice was soft and timid.

A slight turn of the head and there she was, her hair covering the look in her eyes as she walked, hugging the papers that were in her arms tighter and tighter. It was as though the world for her had ended a long time ago and all he was doing was adding more weight on to her shoulders. With a soft sigh, Kanda knew exactly what she was feeling.

"I don't hate you," He replied calmly as he heard someone shut the door to their room. He took a glance at the room number and saw 202, realizing they were almost there.

"Then why did it seem like you did as soon as I met you?" Nova inquired in a stressed out, grief-stricken voice. Something bad must've happened before she came here. The way her emotions were flying out in different directions just gave it all away.

"….just believe that I don't hate you. I may yell at you or ignore you at times in the future, but that would probably because of the situation or me just being _extremely _annoyed….which can be all the time."

Wow. He had not expected _that _to come out of his mouth. He was surprised that even _he _said it. He'd never say something like that. Ever.

So why now? What _is _it with this girl? Something about her is just…off. The moment he saw her, she looked so familiar to him yet he hadn't seen her before. Was it the eyes? The silver lightly colored eyes that reminded him so much of someone he can't remember?

They both stopped in front of her room and he waited behind her to get the door open, noticing exactly how heavy the box was. His arms were starting to ache as Nova pushed open the door. Setting her things down on the bed, she helped Kanda by taking the box from him and plopping it down on the bed next to her papers. She let out a relieved sigh as she placed her hands on her hips, satisfied that she finally got to her room. She met Kanda's still figure outside the door and let out a small laugh.

"Hey, thanks for helping me out there. I appreciate it." She wandered back over to her box and shuffled through it, looking for something hurriedly. Kanda continued to search his mind for that one name that reminded him of this new recruit. But it wouldn't come. Maybe her name would help.

"Here, you can keep it if you want, or throw it away. It doesn't really matter." His thoughts were broken when the said girl raised something in front of his face. Kanda took it with a quizzical look in his eye and examining it closely, he saw that it was a little charm with a small white fang attached to a multicolored braided string.

"It's an old charm I always used when I was on a job. It was my mother's and she told me to use it always. Supposed to give you good luck," The exorcist tilted his head to the side as he looked at it from afar and looked back at her, nodding as he wrapped it around the palm of his hand, putting it in his pocket. "By the way, I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Nova Krest."

The moment he heard the surname, he instantly knew. She looked almost identical to her own mother: Cynthia Krest. It was blantantly obvious! Suddenly, he knew _exactly _who she reminded him of. Cynthia Krest, one of the most outstanding exorcists of all time. She also had a son didn't she? Patrick Krest, the most tactical and agile of all exorcists combined. So where did Nova fit? Why hadn't anyone known about her? Cynthia had died a year ago and here is her daughter in her spitting image, without a brother and all alone.

Why did come here? Did she even know about the exorcist world before she even joined?

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T- T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T- T-T-T-T**

**Okay, I know Kanda might've been a bit OOC and I'm sorry, but please stay tuned for the rest of it! Happy Sunday! Anyways, hopefully you all liked this chapter. **

Revised: 7/17/13

**Stay tuned with my (better) D-Gray-Man fic!  
****FallenWing21**


	3. Chapter 3: What They All Want

**I'm sorry for the late two month update. Recently I just got back from an Orchestra trip, which I have to say was pretty fun! Lots of things happened. Mostly involving some groups breaking up, and me and my "little" crush on someone...agh why must emotions always get in the way of everything? Anyway, here's another chapter for my new -Man story! **

**Onwards!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Chapter 3: What They All Want**

_Living_

_That's all it takes to keep moving forward_

_To never look back_

_However the past will always return_

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

I stumbled on the mats as I avoided the tip of the blade that was aimed for me. My knees hit the soft cushion as I rolled away from the wielder of the blade, only to come in contact with it again, sending vibrations up my arms. With a scowl, I glared at the smirking Lavi and shoved him off, coming at him for another round. The eyed teen held his ground as I launched myself at his katana, it wasn't his of course; he was just _borrowing _it from the storage room. It was surprising that he knew how to wield one. Something I didn't expect.

The side of my blade screeched against his as I slid it off and went straight for his torso. With an elegant leap back, he swung his weapon towards me, a glint of seriousness in his green eye. I concentrated as I clashed metal with him again, the sound ringing in my ears. I gripped the hilt of the katana with both hands and sparred against the red headed exorcist some more, sweat dripping down my back. I met his gaze and saw the glint of contentment in them as he pushed me off, lowering his arm as he advanced lightning fast. Heart pumping with adrenaline, I realized that he was coming too quickly; I had no time to defend myself. Weighing my options swiftly, I simply improvised.

Just as he was about to bring his arm up, a look of worry and confusion in his eye as I didn't seem to defend, I breathed in and did a one armed back handspring just as the blade skimmed over the heels of my feet. As soon as I felt solid ground, I tightened the grip on my sparring weapon and dashed towards him, the intent of finally beating him shining brightly in my eyes. It all happened in seconds; as he lashed out with his katana pointed straight in front of him, I swerved to the side and appeared behind him, blade at his throat. With a hoarse chuckle, Lavi swatted the blade away and turned around to face me, a grin on his face.

"Looks like you won this time!" He energetically said as he put his hands on his hips. I noticed then, just as I was staring at his chest, he didn't have his jacket on, just a mere black undershirt. It brought a lot more attention because of the sweat that was covered all over his body. I immediately pressed my lips together as I blushed furiously, looking away. Lavi seemed to take notice of this and raised an eye brow curiously.

"What?" He asked as he started to wonder of my reaction.

"Nothing," I let out the breath I was holding, which came out as a laugh and turned away, heading to the rack where the swords where supposed to be placed. This was the training room after all. Lavi's presence followed me as I set the katana I used on the rack, stiffening slightly as the red head's arm appeared over my shoulder and set his own weapon next to mine. Heat rushed to my face but I ignored it as I turned around to meet his gaze. We were only a foot apart, close enough, yet so far. Lavi his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at me suspiciously. I simply stared back at him, holding my own gaze as he continued to scrutinize me. It was a moment before he rolled his eye and hooked his arm around my neck friendlily, a grin on his face.

"You know, sometimes you can be so weird." He muttered beside me as we made our way out the door. I rolled my eyes as we strolled out, heading for the rooms in a peaceful silence.

"Yeah I know Lavi, you've told me that about five times…_today." _A hand ruffled my hair playfully and I glanced over at him with narrowed eyes.

"I know," He replied sweetly, as we walked through the halls in silence. Everyone must've been in the dining hall by now. It must be somewhere in the middle of the afternoon; to confirm that, my stomach growled loudly, catching the attention of the only one here. Lavi burst into a fit of laughter just as we reached his room, holding his stomach. Only seconds after he calmed down, his own stomach rumbled, causing me to chuckle lightly.

"I guess we should eat?" He inquired, his eye brows raised. I gave him a knowing look and shook my head with a smile.

"You'll get sick if you don't take a shower first." I replied without knowing. I mean, I care about people. The green eyed teen grinned and opened the door to his room, inside neatly organized. I stayed outside the corridor but just as he was about to enter I started forward.

"Hey Lavi," He slightly turned, his back muscles shifting as his green eye settled on me.

"Yeah Nova?" He asked as he scrambled around his room for a towel and some soap.

"Thanks for sparring with me today, it helped." I said as he met my eyes again. Something flickered past his eyes but was gone in a second. It was then replaced with a cheerful look.

"No problem! Now I think you should go shower too, don't wanna get sick do you?" He smirked as he shut the door on his way out and brushed past me to head to the bathroom. I smiled softly as the click of the door echoed in the halls. Glancing down at my hands, I saw them slightly raw with blisters. Clenching them, a stinging sensation came from them, making me wince. The training has finally gotten to me.

When General Klaud asked me to become an exorcist, she told me that there would be an intense session of training, _every day. _I recalled the day of the first session, I stood inside the training room, just where I was a few minutes ago, anxious of what I was doing that day. The General was there with me, her monkey always present and told me to go out the back and run laps. That wasn't so bad. Not. Immediately after the laps, she made me work on my core and endurance. This was just the _first day. _I had pushed myself so hard that as soon as the session was over, my knees had buckled underneath me and I fell flat on my back exhausted, thinking that it couldn't get any worse.

Well it had over the next couple of weeks.

It was all about endurance and whether I could handle a long period of time without much energy. I understood that as soon as I began to feel the improvement; faster times in the laps, higher records in core, and a healthier feeling resonating through my veins.

Now I was about a month into my training to become an exorcist and General Klaud told me to ask some of the other exorcists to help me train. It just so happened that Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen seemed to want to take part in helping me. What about that Kanda Yuu you ask?

He just scoffed and stalked away.

The usual.

It's as though he doesn't give a rat's ass that I'm here, training to become one of them. To fight alongside them, to be _with _them and he didn't care? Well fine, operation be-friends-with-Kanda is officially terminated. Heading back to my room, I grabbed my towel, shampoo, and clothes and stormed out, fuming.

Sucks to be him.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"_Hey, doesn't she sort of look like someone?" _

"_Yeah! She looks just like Cynthia! Do you think-"_

"_No way! It can't be!" _

I silently walked past the whispering finders through the hall as I made my way towards the dining hall. With clenched fists, I gritted my teeth having the thought that the only reason that the Order wanted me here was to become my own mother's replacement. As soon as I set foot into the dining hall, all eyes turned to me, blank and intense. I stopped in my own tracks as soon as I met eyes with everyone, noise coming down to a hush. The only thing that was heard was the steaming rising off the pan in the kitchen.

I looked into everyone's eyes and saw nothing but disappointment and expectation. Hair bristling in anger, I tore my gaze with the lot of them and silently walked out when I heard footsteps run out of the dining hall. Not stopping, I stuck to the shadows as the person approached, briskly walking. A hand wrapped around my wrist but I yanked it away, only walking faster, away from all this.

"Nova wait!" A worried male voice cried out. Ignoring that voice, I lowered my head and trudged onward, only to have an arm block my way. Stopping now, I glanced over to the side to see Allen staring at me.

"_What?" _I quietly said, my jaw clenched. The white haired kid sighed heavily and put his arm down, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Why'd you run off? Didn't you want to eat?" He asked as he ran a hand through his while locks. I gave him an incredulous look and turned to fully face him.

"Did you _see _how they looked at me? All those people in there, they all _expect _me to be someone I'm not!" I exclaimed, gesturing back to the now noisy dining hall. Allen gave me a sympathetic look and I clenched my fists, backing into the wall.

"I don't need your pity Allen," I growled, eyes narrowed. The teen put his hands up in a surrendering motion and took a step closer.

"Alright, but at least eat with us. Lenalee is worried too. So is BaKanda," I scoffed at the mention of his name and broke my gaze with him, glaring at the ground.

"I never should have done this," I whispered dejectedly as Allen put his hands on my shoulders. Looking up at him from the shadows, it looked like his hair was glowing.

"Hey, don't give in yet. All of us went through what you are feeling right now, as soon as you get to go on missions and be with us that feeling will go away. You'll have a home here," He softly comforted as I slowly let go of my clenched fists. Lowering my head, Allen nodded enthusiastically and started walking back to the dining hall.

"C'mon I'll go into the line with you," He offered, a gentle smile on his face. I gazed at him for a few moments and with a hardened heart, I followed.

As soon as I turned the corner, eyes locked on me instantly and I felt all the pressure land on my shoulders. I was about the run out again, away from this demand, when a hand caught my wrist and jolted me out of my trance. Allen was looking over at me with a grin on his face.

"You can do this, just ignore all of them." He whispered close to me before walking forward, dragging me along. With a slow breath, I moved my gaze to the floor and could see from the corners of my eyes, that blank look in their eyes. When I reached Jerry, chatter slowly resumed and the tense atmosphere that was in the room before vanished. Sighing in relief, I smiled softly at Allen as he picked up his order.

"Thanks Allen," I said as he walked back to the table where Lenalee and Kanda were. Taking my order I approached their table and silently sat down, not wanting to interrupt Lenalee's and Kanda's conversation.

"Your insolent brother has been recently…_aggravating _lately,"

"I know, it's just that he's really stressed since the other Generals recognized that Nova looks a lot like Cynthia,"

"Tell him to calm his balls down so that I can actually have some _peace _for once."

"Kanda!"

"Well, he's been spazzing out too much and it makes me just wanna, I dunno, _rip his head off?_"

"Fine, fine."

So now the Generals know too. What would they have me do now that they know I'm the daughter of Cynthia Krest, one of their most favored exorcists? I wasn't her, they had to know that. There can never be another Cynthia Krest.

"Nova!" Jumping out of my daze, I looked up to see Lenalee staring at me with a shocked look on her face.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that! I-!"

"It's alright Lenalee, I know." I interrupted with a small smile. She gave me a sad look, making me cringe and turn away. Meeting Allen's eyes, he tilted his head slightly over to Kanda who was sipping his tea in silence. All of them were silent, leaving me with that awkward feeling. Sighing, I caught everyone's attention and placed my hands on the table, standing up.

"It's okay…I don't care if I look like my mother, I will never _be_ her_. _So I don't want any of your pity. _" _I quietly uttered, looking down at the table. "I may have her Innocence, I may have her blood, but that doesn't make _her. _I'm my own person. And _they _can't change me. Just remember that."

With that, I took my tray, set it by the trash can, and walked out, extremely calm inside.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Hevlaska wasn't what I expected. I didn't know how to react when I saw this giant _thing _standing down at the bottom of the tower, Innocence fragments inside of her. Looking up at her, I thought she was just beautiful. From what Koumi had told me, she used to be a human, but was turned into….this.

Was this how the Order worked? They had people force Innocence inside of them, just to see if they were an accommodator, not even giving a second thought about whether they'd live or not?

That was what Lenalee told me at least, about her life when she first got here, how she wanted to commit suicide because of what they had her do.

Was it right to join the Order?

Did I just make a crucial mistake?

"Now, just relax and I will bring you up to check your Innocence rate." With a nod, I felt the tendrils wrap around my limbs and carry me up, high enough to see her face.

There was a moment of silence when a flash of green came from within me and shone bright into my eyes. It was a fuzzy feeling, like something warm embedding itself into me.

"_Synchronization rate: twenty percent." _

"What? That's impossible!" Koumi exclaimed from below, his hands gripping the railing in worry.

"_I'm afraid it's true. Annabeth Nova Krest, daughter of Cynthia Lila Krest, cannot wield her Innocence because of its low rate."_

"No, that doesn't make sense!" I cried out, fear crawling up my spine.

"How is this possible Hevlaska?" Koumi asked, confusion knitted in his eye brows.

"_I am not sure, but I do know that Nova cannot fight without her Innocence. With her rate this low, she cannot go out on missions till it increases." _

She slowly lowered me back to the ground and I walked over next to Koumi who looked like he had seen someone die or something. What was I supposed to do now? If I couldn't fight, what would I have to do instead?

"Hevlaska, if she were to accompany the other exorcists on a mission, not too dangerous, just to see what it's like, would she have the chance of possible increasing her Innocence rate there, if she were to attempt to activate it during a fight?" The chief inquired, his eyes widened in hope.

"_I'm against it but there is a chance that it could happen." _

Koumi turned to me and gave me a long serious look. With a big sigh, he nodded and put a hand on my shoulder, leading me out of the basement.

"What am I going to do Koumi-san?" I asked as we went up the elevator. He took off his hand and ran a hand through his hair, his eyes closed.

"I want you to spar with someone again today," I gasped softly as the elevator came to a stop.

"What? But I just came from one!" I exclaimed in surprise. Koumi stared at me and huffed, putting his hat back on.

"You're leaving tomorrow, for a mission with the others."

"W-what?" I stuttered as he walked into his office. I stood outside his gate to see him plop down into his chair and lay his head in his hands.

"I don't want you to go, but this is to help you. I'm putting my trust in the other exorcists to help protect you if there's any trouble." He said in a muffled voice, shifting his head around in exhaustion. Blinking for a few moments, I understood and nodded.

"Yes, Koumi-san,"

"Good, now I will let Lavi and Lenalee know later. Go find someone to train with and then pack your things."

Bowing, I made my way out of his office and was about to head to the dining room to look for Allen when I saw someone come my way. With the long hair, he was instantly recognizable. I was veering away from him, refusing to make eye contact when he scoffed. Looking up, I saw him roll his eyes as he walked past me.

"Moyashi went to his room to sleep," He said as he walked away. I stopped in my tracks, realizing that if Allen was asleep, I wouldn't have anyone to spar with.

"What about Lavi and Lenalee?" I inquired curiously. The long haired man stopped walking and turned his head slightly, meeting my eyes.

"Talking with the Generals," I gulped inaudibly and realized my only option.

Kanda was my sparring partner; the thought of having him as my partner terrified me, I mean, he could break my neck in like…._seconds. _But still, I needed someone to spar with. The said man was about to start walking again when I started forward. He gave me a suspicious look as I stopped a few feet away from him, hands slightly shaking.

"C-could you….maybe…" Damn it, curse my nervousness. Kanda gave me an irritated look as he put his hand on his hip.

"What is it?" He growled, annoyance starting to appear in his facial features. I gulped once more and decided to go for it.

"Wouldyoubemysparringpartner?" I quickly said, hoping he heard it. From the way he tried to process the words, I assumed not. Taking a deep breath, I fiddled with my fingers.

"….what?" Kanda quietly said, trying to repeat the words I just said in his head.

"Would you be my sparring partner?" I slowly said, pleading that he would agree. Then again, he could beat me to a blood pulp.

A smirk formed on his face as he looked me up and down, as if to see whether I was light enough to fly out a window if possible. He turned away and started walking down the hall towards the training room.

"You'll regret you ever asked that," He replied in a low voice as I ran after him, dreading every second of the training session.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**So in the next chapter, there'll be lots of action and maybe some Kanda moments where he gets so pissed that well...interesting things happen. xD I hoped you liked it! Oh yes, because of audition week this week, I won't be able to update any of my other stories because of it. I'll be too busy practicing my violin. But I'm planning on trying to post something every Saturday? Sunday maybe? **

**See you next weekend!**


	4. Chapter 4: Where The Decision Lies

**Chapter 4: Where the Decision Lies**

_When someone is told to do something_

_Do they do it?_

_Sometimes the mind decides to go another way_

_And make the person do a completely different thing_

_However whether to obey_

_Or disobey is up to that person_

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Sparring with Kanda was like…fighting a rage filled bull. It was just pure HELL. And I was regretting every second of asking him to spar with me.

Skidding against the mats, smoke swirled around me as I lowered my weapon, coughing. We had been fighting for roughly an hour- an _hour _for goodness sake and I was already exhausted. Leaning over on my knees, I panted and tried to catch my breath when I felt a presence hurtled itself towards me. Looking up, I widened my eyes as Kanda's looming figure came into view and crashed into my weapon, sending jolting pain down my arm.

My feet slipped against the mats once more and I flailed my arms for balance. Once I regained my footing, long dark blue hair brushed past my shoulders as Kanda pressed his blade against my own, a grin on his face. Curling my lips, I summoned the strength I had left and fought back, jumping back and then leaping forward, using the momentum for more pressure as I came from above. Sparks flew as metal clashed against metal and I was sent flying.

Spinning through the air, I crashed into the walland gritted my teeth as my arm tingled as though a thousand needles were piercing it. Clutching the side of my arm, I dropped to the ground and crouched on the mats with my hand placed in front of me, head lowered. Letting out a long breath, I lifted my head and met Kanda's intense eyes. He was clearing the dust from his practice sword, looking completely nonchalant.

With a sudden surge of adrenaline, I charged forward and lifted my arm up to strike down, smiling as Kanda didn't notice, when he suddenly lifted his arm and clashed blades with my sword, sending me back. With my mouth slightly opened in silent pain, I met his eyes and saw astonishment as I slowly fell down, weapon clattering against the mats.

"Hey!"

I gripped my arm as the vibrations from when the weapons met pounded in the bone. _It's okay, you're fine Nova, just get past the pain and you'll be fine. _Shutting my eyes for a second, I didn't realize that Kanda had knelt over me in concern, brushing the strands of hair away from my face. When his fingers suddenly touched my cheek, I snapped my eyes open and slowly sat up as Kanda moved away from me, not meeting my eyes. When feeling returned to my arm, I thrust it out to the side to make sure it was movable and clenched my fist to make sure that my joints weren't locked. Bringing my arm back to me, I quietly looked back at Kanda to see him staring at the mats intently.

"Sorry about that, I'll do better in the next one." I said with a small chuckle as I stood up. I walked over to the spot where my sword landed and bent down to pick it up when I heard a low mumble. Lifting my head, I saw Kanda's gaze on me. Tilting my head in curiosity, I picked my sword up from the mats and sat down back next to him.

"We'll continue next time. You already had training with Lavi and I don't need an injured exorcist on the mission." He stated as he bent his head to the side, as if he were scrutinizing me.

"Wait, how do you know about that?" I inquired, giving the exorcist a confused gaze.

"That idiot Koumi decided to put me on the mission too. With that Moyashi and Usagi." Kanda growled, his features pulling into a scowl. I smiled softly and stood up, grabbing his sword on the way to put it back on the stand. I paused as I put the swords on the stand, Hevlaska's words coming back to me.

"_Annabeth Nova Krest, daughter of Cynthia Lila Krest, cannot wield her Innocence because of its low rate."_

I clenched my fists in anger as I felt the Innocence around my neck thump against my skin. As if it was alive. _No matter what, I'll fight with this Innocence. _

"Hey," Turning my head, I saw Kanda standing by the door, his arm against the post waiting. "Let's go."

Nodding, I ran up behind him as we left the training room, soon moving beside him as we walked through the halls. The walk to the room was in silence, a calm silence. Soon we reached my room and I was about to go in when a hand fell on my shoulder. Turning around, I met Kanda's serious gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"Make sure to watch yourself on this mission." He said before walking off into his own corridor. Shutting the door behind me, I leaned against it and put my hand to my chin.

_Was Kanda _worried?

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Alright! Is everyone here?" I heard Lavi calling by the boat, his voice was echoing off the walls. Running with my suitcase in hand, I raised my hand just as I came to a stop in front of the boat.

"I'm here!" I said breathlessly, giving Lavi a small smile. He grinned and scooted over, patting the empty spot. Climbing aboard the small boat, I sat down next to the red haired exorcist and grinned as Lenalee waved from across me.

"It's nice to have you here Nova!" She cheerfully said, her eyes sparkling. I nodded in return and glanced around, searching.

"Where's Kanda?" I inquired as my head turned from side to side, searching for the long haired man. Lenalee giggled as Lavi hooked his arm around my neck, bringing me close.

"Aw does our little Nova have a little crush on our Yuu?" He grinned as pinched my cheeks hard, pulling it.

"H-hey!" I cried out as tears pricked my eyes just as Lavi decided to yank just a _little _harder. Angry, I reached out and grabbed his cheeks in my hands, pinching them just as hard as he was to mine. Hearing him help, I stuck out my tongue as I stretched his cheeks. In doing that, he did the same to me.

"Kanda!" Lenalee brightly greeted, making Lavi and I cease our actions and look up. Kanda was looking down at us with a raised eyebrow before he scoffed and climbed in the boat. Lavi instantly let go of my cheeks, but I held on making sure to give him the message to _never do that again. _Smiling in content, I observed a red cheeked Lavi who was massaging them tenderly, a sad frown on his face. Lenalee turned to the man who ferried the boat and nodded.

"Okay, we're all ready to go." The man in the coat nodded and started to ferry us down the underground river. Through the long ride, the cheerful exorcist turned to me and handed me the information about the mission.

"We'll be going to Paris, France and they're in the winter season so it might be a bit cold." She said with a smile as I looked through the mission's details. "Just make sure to stay warm when you fight okay?"

My smile instantly slid off my face as Koumi's words from last night replayed in my head.

"_Nova, make sure not to get into any trouble. General Klaud told me that you shouldn't be fighting at all in the state your Innocence is in. She said you shouldn't even be going with them but I insisted that you needed experience so don't let this go to waste."_

"_So I can't fight…at all? W-what if I wanted to?" _

"_Even if you wanted to you cannot. I'm ordering you as of this moment not to fight unless given the action to do so. The decision for you to fight rests with the other three exorcists who are going with you. Unless they tell you to fight, you cannot." _

As if Lenalee noticed my little replay inside my head she lowered her head in her mistake and took her hand in mine. I met her eyes and smiled, shaking my head.

"Sorry," She softly said as she met everyone else's eyes. I reached up to touch the Innocence around my neck and grasped on to it, closing my eyes. _Please, let me fight alongside you. Let me know what it feels like to fight with you. _

"I'm sorry to say this Nova, but during this mission, there will be times when you shouldn't be involved. When that happens, get to a safe place and contact all of us with your golem understand?" Lavi asked as we stepped off the boat and into the town. I gave him a sidelong glance and nodded, hating the idea but having to along with it anyway. We made our way to the train station quietly as we kept an eye on the time.

By the time we stepped on the train, it was already noon. Heading to our compartment, Lavi and Lenalee went off to find some food for us and left me with the silent Kanda. Going into the compartment, I sat down near the window and put my suitcase on the shelf above. Getting settled, I read the information about the mission silently to myself. We were to go to Paris to investigate about a strange phenomenon happening there. It seems as though the amount of people there have been suddenly decreasing and that the cause is because of one person who is a high wanted criminal there.

"Why can't you fight?" Looking up I met Kanda's intense gaze and shut the mini folder, joining in the conversation.

"You know the reason," I replied as I gave him an annoyed look. He scowled and sat up in his seat.

"Other than that, I know there's something else." I stared at him for a moment, pressed my lips together, and shook my head with a smile. Kanda narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Hmph, guess I'll have to find out sooner or later." He mumbled to himself as he glanced out the window, refusing to meet my eyes. I smiled softly at him and touched the ring that was around my finger; the one that belonged to my mother. _Just why can't I fight with it? It only takes two words to activate it. _

"Hey we're back!" Lavi greeted as he slipped through the door, arms handful with snacks and drinks. He dumped them on one side of the seat, which unfortunately was my side, and sat down on the floor, rubbing his hands together, a manic grin on his face. Lenalee came in after him and saw him about to dive in and smacked his head.

"We're not supposed to eat them yet! This is all for when we're there!" She exclaimed as she added her pile to Lavi's. Then she took a seat next to Kanda. Chuckling, I looked over to see Lavi practically crying to eat something, crocodile tears appearing from the corners of his eyes.

"Wah, Nova! Tell Lenalee to stop being so mean and let me eat! I'm hungryyyyyy~!" He whined as he literally _begged _in front of me. I gave him a surprised stare and shook my head. He groaned and sat in his spot, his eyes watering as he looked at all the delicious food.

"Mean Lenalee. Mean Nova. Mean Kanda. There's only one nice guy here and that's me." Lavi murmured to himself, sulking in the corner of the room. I smiled softly at him before closing my eyes and leaning my head against the window. The last thing I saw before falling asleep was Kanda and Lavi glancing in my direction.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Hey," My eyes snapped open as a hand shook my shoulder. I lifted my head to see Lavi leaning over me with a chocolate pastry in his mouth. I glanced around me and saw that we were the only ones left.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I gathered all my things, yawning. Lavi stuffed every snack on the seat into his pockets and grabbed his suitcase.

"They left. Said to meet at this hotel. Can you read this? I absolutely _cannot _read Yuu's handwriting. It's just horrifyingly bad." He handed me a slip of paper and headed out the door. Following after him, I unfolded the small piece of paper and read the address. It wasn't _that _bad.

"Rhinestone Hotel," I muttered to myself as I stepped down from the train. Glancing up I could see Lavi's moving figure and bounded after him, making sure to stay behind him at all times. I bumped into people as they brushed past me and separated me from the red haired Lavi.

"W-wait!" I cried out as I tried to get through, stretching my hand forth in hopes of grabbing on to him. However he didn't seem to notice as he munched on his chocolate pastry. Gah, him and his little food antics. The crowd of people seemed to thicken and I was pushed back even further.

"Lavi!" I exclaimed as I was shoved to the ground. Making sure not to get stepped on, I scooted over to the side and slid up the wall, hugging my suitcase to my chest. It would've been really bad if I was claustrophobic.

"Nova!" Turning, I spotted Lavi searching the crowd for me the midst of the crowd. Shoving through some people, I made my way towards him with a relieved smile.

"Sorry about that. Just stay behind me and it won't happen again." He said with a grin as he walked forward, however before he did that, he grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him.

"It's called Rhinestone Hotel," I told him as we got out of the station and into the town. Snow was scattered all around and my breath came out in tiny puffs as we searched for something to ride in.

"Alright," He replied as he tried to get a carriage, still holding my hand warmly. Calling one over, we climbed inside and settled in, sighing as the long trek was over. I looked out the window as the carriage made its way to the hotel and stared in awe at the snow that fell from the gray sky. Reaching the hotel, I could see that Kanda and Lenalee were trying to get the rooms ready. Climbing out of the carriage, Lavi and I stepped into the hotel and shook the snow off our coats.

"Okay well here are the room keys. Nova and I will be sharing a room so I guess you can figure out who you're rooming with." Lenalee brightly said as she handed Kanda the room key. He was currently glaring at Lavi who was hiding behind me, smiling.

"I don't want to room with you."

"Well to bad! You get the amazing Lavi for the rest the trip~!"

"…I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

And with that, Kanda lunged forward and grabbed Lavi by the collar, dragging him up the stairs, refusing to the take the elevator. I smiled as Lavi tried to call for help as he gasped for air. A hand grabbed my own and pulled me towards the elevator.

"Okay so as soon as we get settled in, we should

go take a look around okay?" I nodded as we went up, the elevator whirring. I sighed as we continued to ascend and leaned against the wall.

"Don't worry Nova, I'm sure you'll be able to fight with us soon." Lenalee reassured as she put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and fiddled with the ring around my finger.

The elevator came to a stop and we stepped out heading for our room. Coming to it, we entered it and saw that it was a two bedded room. I set my things down on the bed and wandered over to the window. Pulling the curtain back, sidewalks covered in snow were revealed and people walking around were all window shopping.

"It looks nice out there don't you think?" I asked as I turned around to face my teammate. Lenalee tilted her head to the side and nodded.

"Yes, I guess so. Remember we're here to find the one who's causing all these disappearances."

"Right." I opened my suitcase and jumped when my golem flew out and landed on my shoulder. Grabbing a pocketful of money, I closed it shut and looked in the mirror. A pretty face looked back at me, silver eyes bright. I realized then that I resembled so much like my mother. If she were here, what would she think of me being an exorcist?

"Okay, ready?" Lenalee called as she stood by the door. I nodded and followed after her, pulling the door shut behind me. Lenalee handed me the room key and took out her golem.

"Link to Kanda and Lavi's golem." She said as we walked through the hall. Her golem lit up and fluttered near her head as static came from it.

"Kanda? Lavi?" Lenalee asked as we headed for the stairwell.

"Yeah?" Lavi asked from the other side. There were sounds of rustling from his side.

"Meet us down at the lobby, we should go around and make sure things are okay." She replied as we made our way down the stairs, our footsteps echoing.

"Roger that! Hey Yuu get out of the shower we have to go!"

"SHUT UP USAGI!"

There was laughter on other side before the line disconnected. Lenalee and I came out of the stairwell and made our way into the lobby, taking a seat by the couches. Only a few minutes later, the elevator door opened and put stepped a cheerful Lavi and a wet haired Kanda.

"Okay let's go." Lenalee said as we all gathered together and headed out. Instantly, a blast of cold air hit my face and I brought my hand up to shield it.

The rest of the night went smoothly, everyone was having a good time, all the while keeping a watchful eye to the people around us. Lavi kept swooning over the pretty ladies here and Kanda actually found a store full of antique made katanas. Lenalee found a store that held many cute items, ones that she said her dear brother might like. I stood nearby all of them, sitting at a small cafe, watching quietly. I was under my teammates' gaze as well; the shops they were at were all around me. Plus I caught them peeking outside ever so often.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Quietly sipping me tea, I closed my eyes as people passed in front of me, but snapped them open when I sensed an ominous presence nearby. Setting my cup down, I searched silently and saw a handsome long black haired man dressed in a black long coat approach a young woman. He had a lustful look in his eyes as he engaged her in conversation. I stiffened as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. My intense gaze faltered as I realized that I might just be assuming things.

I took my golem out of my pocket and let it flutter to my shoulder. I stood up cautiously as the couple started to wander off, away from everyone else.

"Link to Lenalee's, Lavi's, and Kanda's golem." With a couple beeps I was connected with all of them.

"Nova? What's wrong?" Lavi asked with worry laced in his voice. I made my way out of the cafe and caught the couple turn a corner. I caught the man holding a small knife in his hand as he turned.

"Nova, what're you doing?" Lenalee inquired, her voice getting concerned as well. I looked up to see my teammates all standing outside their shop, a look of confusion on their face. Taking a breath, I clenched my hands and turned my head to where the couple disappeared.

"I found him. The killer." Instantly, the others began to approach me as I peered around the corner where the pair went. Not seeing anyone, I looked down and saw their footsteps still fresh in the snow.

"How did you know it was him?" Lavi asked behind me, his voice only a hushed whisper.

"He had a knife." I started to follow after the footsteps when a hand grabbed my wrist, turning me around.

"Wait a sec! We need a plan. Lenalee you should take to the skies and watch from up there, I'll be alongside you as well. Kanda, stay down here with Nova. Our top priority is to make sure that no one gets killed." Lavi instructed as he activated his Innocence. I blinked in surprise as the small black hammer grew to a larger size and pulled Lavi up. Lenalee activated her own and floated up to the sky, green fire wrapping around her as she rose.

I glanced at Kanda to see him activate his katana, the blade glowing a dark blue. He met my gaze and started forward, his steps cautious.

"Kid, don't butt in got it?" He said as he turned the corner, eyes searching.

"Yeah," I replied softly as I turned the corner with him. The footsteps went on. Carefully following, we turned the corner to see the most...awkward scene. I widened my eyes as I saw the handsome man practically make out with the girl from before against the brick wall. Blushing furiously, I looked away to see Kanda glaring angrily at me. A scowl pulled at his lips as he started to walk away.

"W-wait! I wasn't lying!" I whispered desperately to him. However he just kept walking.

"Nova, maybe you just assumed?" Lenalee said in a disappointed voice over the golem.

"No! I-I wasn't! I saw the knife and everything!" I whispered back to her, panic starting to unfold within me. I wasn't hallucinating. I saw that knife in his hand and that murderous look in his eyes.

"C'mon Nova, just meet back at the cafe." Lavi added before breaking the conversation. Overhead, I saw his figure pass over me, heading back towards the cafe.

"No, I wasn't wrong. I am not wrong." I whispered to myself as I forced myself to step away from the couple. With clenched fists, I shut my eyes for a moment when I heard a soft whimper. Opening them, I froze in place as I listened.

"W-what're you doing? W-why do you have that-" There was the sound of a muffled scream that shook me out of my daze. I grabbed my golem and realized that the link was still on.

"Lenalee, I'm not wrong! Please come back!" I pleaded in a hushed whisper. I turned the corner to see the girl pinned against the snow ground and the man leaning over her, knife raised over his head. I bent down to pick up a small pipe on the ground and watched carefully.

"Nova, c'mon it wasn't-" Lavi's sentence was cut off as the girl screamed at the top of her lungs. I took off running as everything moved in slow motion. The hand slowly came down but I kicked him off the girl and whacked him in the head with the pipe. He groaned but lashed out with his knife. I dodged it easily and punched him hard in the face, giving him a bloody nose. I knocked the knife out of his hand and pinned his arms down. Then flipping over him, I swung him over my head, sending him barreling into the wall.

"Nova? Nova are you there?" Lenalee called over the golem. Panting, I stood up and walked over to check on the girl who was dazed.

"Yeah," Instantly, my three teammates came down from the skies and landed beside me. Lenalee shook me and apologized but I was more focused on the girl. Her eyes were fading into a blood red color.

Bending down, I helped the girl sit up with the help of Lenalee. I turned around to see Lavi and Kanda speaking the man with the knife. Lavi looked like a different person over there, his green eye filled with ferocity and anger.

"Thank you for saving me," Turning back to the girl, her red eyes were on me and it looked really unusual.

"You're welcome." I replied as I took a glance at Lenalee who was staring at the girl. Her strange silver hair was swaying lightly against the snow that was falling.

"No, really. Thank you...Annabeth Krest." I froze in place as I met her eyes, they were widened with a grin on her face.

"Akuma!" My blood ran cold at the word and I regained my senses as soon as the gun was aimed for me. Jumping to my feet, I backed away from the girl as her body soon morphed into something unrecognizable: a cat-like creature with guns sticking out of its back like spikes.

"Nova go!" Lenalee called out as she rose up to fight. Taking deep breaths, I turned around to see Kanda and Lavi already fighting with the man. So it was a trap. Angry at myself for falling for it, I ran away from the battle and made sure to distance myself with all of them. The streets were clearing off as the night grew darker. My breaths coming out in puffs, I ran across the street in hopes of getting to a safer place when something suddenly exploded, sending me flying back.

"Nova!" Three voices called through my golem at once. I got up to my feet quickly to see a dragon looking animal floating in the air, two guns position next to its head, aimed for me.

"Die exorcist!" It screamed as it brought the rain of pink bullets. Running for cover, I ducked into another alley and pressed myself against the wall.

"Nova where are you?" Lavi asked as explosions erupted from his side. "Lenalee told me to get you to a safe place. I need to find you first."

"See the akuma that looks like a dragon? Yeah, I'm with it."

"You're not fighting are you?" I rolled my eyes at his question and stood up from my spot as the metal dragon appeared again.

"No, I'm not."

"Good, I'll be over there in a sec."

The dragon let out a roar and sent another wave of bullets down on me. Leaping out of the way, I made my way around it and back into the streets. Hearing another roar, I heard an explosion and was thrown off my feet. Crying out in pain, I touched my scratched side and stood up, scanning the skies for Lavi. The dragon floated over me, grinning when it suddenly flew to the side and fell to the ground. Lavi landed on the ground and ran over to me panting. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me along.

"C'mon we have to get you somewhere safe." He said as we made our way back to the hotel.

"Lenalee and Kanda will need some help so just stay in the room okay? Please don't go out. General Klaud entrusted us with your safety." Lavi softly said before he left the room. I sighed as I slumped down by the side of my bed. It was all my fault. Why hadn't I seen it sooner?

I stood up but winced from the cut on my side. Pressing my hand against it, I headed over to the bathroom when I heard a click. It was the familiar sound of a gun cocking. Turning my head slightly, I widened my eyes when I saw the akuma's clown faced head appear in the window. Dammit, not again.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Agh!" I cried out as the metal assassin blew up the window with its pink bullet. I hit the wall and slumped against it, dazed. I heard the akuma's sorrowful cry and rolled out of the way as another bullet whizzed past me. The explosion sent me flying against the cabinet, breaking it as I crashed through it.

"Nova! You okay?" Lavi asked through my golem. It sounded as if he were running.

"N-no," I coughed out as I got up to my feet, splinters everywhere.

"Don't worry! We're coming! Whatever you do just don't use your Innocence!" Lenalee replied back; she sounded as if she were with Lavi as well.

"If it goes on like this I might just have to," I retorted as I ducked under another raid of bullets. I rolled out the side of the window and was about to land on the ground safely when something hard rammed into my side, sending me deep into a building.

Coughing, blood dripped from my chin from the impact as I climbed out, only to have a claw wrap around me, pulling me out. Within a second, I was thrown across the street, hands raw against the pavement. Panting, I wiped the blood that came from the cut above my eyebrow and got to my feet, staggering back when an arm caught me.

Turning around, Lenalee gave me a sorrowful look and glanced at the akuma, her features changing instantly. She frowned as dozens of akuma appeared around us. I was helpless. And I hated being that.

"Lenalee, please let me fight! I can help!" I asked as she walked in front of me, her Innocence activated.

"I can't. General Klaud placed her trust in us to keep you safe. We cannot let you die." My plea faltered as she soared into the air to get rid of the poor souls. Clenching my fists, I lowered my head as the Innocence around my neck pulsed.

"If I don't then I'll never become an exorcist!" I yelled, knowing that the three people could hear me.

"It is the only way to know whether I can wield it or not." I added, much more quieter now. The explosions in front of me muffled down as I heard Lavi's words.

"...okay. But I'll have Kanda be by your side to make sure nothing happens to you. He won't interfere with your fight unless he has to." A smile slowly creeping on my face, I almost jumped in the air in excitement.

"Yes! Thank you!"

"Just...be careful." I heard a thump beside me and saw Kanda watching expectantly, a frown on his face. He stood beside me, not saying a word, but looking up to the skies.

"Okay," I whispered to myself as I walked a few feet away from Kanda, my hands cold. All it took were two words to say. Closing my eyes, I brought my hands up to grasp on to the tooth of my necklace.

"Innocence...activate." I said quietly, hoping it would work. Almost immediately, I felt a spark in between my fingers and opened my eyes as a loud ringing noise filled my ears. Wincing, I ignored it and watched as green light emitted from my hands. It felt as though I was touching white hot fire and my skin was-

Suddenly, the light grew bigger, shining bright in my face. As it grew bigger, the pain did as well. Sweat running down the side of my face I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

Please, just let me fight with you. I want to make my mother proud of who I am. I want to be someone who is her daughter but not an exact copy. Will you be by my side through this life?

Slowly, the fiery pain ebbed away and I opened my eyes. I watched as my ring grew larger and grew chains from the bond, wrapping around my hand down to my wrist. The chains molded together to form a metal glove and the stone on the ring expanded in size. Then with the stone almost as big as my fist, silver plates slid out from the chains that hung from it, forming a circle till it sealed all the way around, taking the form of a shield. The tooth around my neck grew in size as well and slipped through the string, the bottom of the tooth morphing into a hilt. Chains hung off the hilt and wrapped around my wrist just as the others had and changed into a steel glove. The sharp part of the tooth extended out, the white tinge soon fading to a light green, the color of Innocence. It slimmed down to a lean katana and was as light as a feather.

The light soon faded away and I was left standing with a large green stone shield and katana. Despite my bleeding hands, I felt like there was another presence inside me. Turning around to see Kanda's reaction, I saw him gaping at the weapons.

"So I'm guessing this wasn't what my mother's weapon looked like?" I asked as I approached him. He shut his mouth and looked up to the skies again, a look of admiration in his eyes.

"No. Ah, look at them. I guess you get to use it after all." As soon as he said that, he turned around and jumped to the side as a rain of bullets nearly hit him. Looking up, I saw two large akuma, in the form of a giant insect and a hawk.

"I'll take this one. Just don't get hit with their bullets. If you're smart, you'd dodge them." Kanda added before going off to fight the insect one. Nodding, I turned around to see the hawk land lightly on the ground, its red eyes boring into mine.

"Alright, you wanna play?" A grin slid across my face as I bent down into a stance, my katana at the ready. The hawk squawked, flapping its wings, stirring the air.

"Fine. Then let's play." I jumped into the air and dodged the first gust of wind, katana above my head as I came down.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Phew! I finally finished that chapter! For the readers out there waiting for an update on my Kuro and my Naruto story (who is currently on a hiatus), I'm sorry for the super long wait. Right now I'm at the home run right now with SOLs coming up and such. So, please forgive me if I say I'm gonna update on a weekend and you see no update the following weekend. I will try really really hard to update but it might take some time. **

**Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter! For the people waiting to see what Nova's Innocence was, well you saw it! I'll hopefully update in the next two weeks or so. See you all then~!**

**FallenWing21**


	5. Chapter 5: Wrong Choice

**Author's Note: **Hi guys, sorry about the change of the title, but the title before just didn't seem to fit. Sorry about that. I hope the new title suits this story better.

**One more thing: **I see all you people favoriting…why you no review? D;

**Disclaimer: **I don't have enough coolness to create something as amazing as this.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-**

**Chapter 5: Wrong Choice**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Koumi," General Klaud walked into his office, a gloomy scowl on her pretty features. The Chief looked up from his work and widened his eyes as he jumped out of his seat and greeted her with a bow.

"General Klaud," He replied in return as he met her gaze. The blonde woman reached into her coat pocket and pulled a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"That is the remains of a letter found outside the bookstore where Nova used to live. It was found next to what remained of her brother, Patrick." Koumi widened his eyes at this information as he read the letter from the Earl and met the General's eyes.

"Patrick's dead?" General Klaud nodded grimly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have reason to believe that it was the Earl." Koumi frowned as he set the note down on his desk, thoughts running through his head.

"We've lost one of our strongest exorcists," He murmured to himself, a saddened look in his eyes.

"But yet we've gained another one." Klaud added quietly as she lowered her gaze to the ground.

"About that, I checked all of Cynthia's files and found no information on Nova on it. There were no files of her having a daughter and yet here she is. Why is that?" The General kept quiet as she tried to come up with an answer, possibilities running through her head. However one stood out the most.

"Koumi, Cynthia died because of the Earl. She died without wanting her daughter to experience any of this, is what I assume. And yet, that grinning maniac has an army going after her." Koumi's head snapped up at her sentence and walked behind his desk, shuffling through papers.

"Do you suppose that he wants to get rid of the last Krest, so that the prophecy won't come true?" He asked as he sifted through the millions of papers cluttered all over his desk. He cursed himself for being so messy at a time like this.

"Possibly, but then again, he thinks killing us exorcists is 'fun'." Klaud replied, the idea of Nova being in the prophecy rising in her mind. "This prophecy talk, it can't be Nova."

"Why not? Though it mainly focuses on Allen being the Destroyer of Time, it's added in, in _very _hidden context that the Destroyer of Time will make an alliance with an exorcist who has been unknown from the Order and defeat the Earl." Koumi retorted as he gave up on finding the thing he was looking for, worrying about it later.

"That can't possibly be her!"

"But yet, we've had no information about her being Cynthia's daughter, and yet she's _here _looking exactly like her mother. Let's face it; Cynthia hid her own daughter to protect her from the prophecy!" The Chief excitedly said as he looked at the General's startled gaze.

"There's a slight chance that that might be true…" She trailed off as she stared at the Chief.

"Oh yes, I wanted to inform you of a certain phenomenon beginning in Greenland. The weather has been changing very frequently and is affecting the town that is there. Just thought I'd let you know in case you wanted to go." Koumi said as he handed her the folder just in case. Klaud hesitated before accepting it, a strange feeling rising within her. She didn't know what it was, but it felt…ominous.

"I will go. Let Nova know when she returns from her mission." With that, she left quietly, bringing the ominous air around her with her out the door. Koumi sunk down into his chair in exhaustion and rubbed a hand over his face when the phone rang. He glanced over at it and was about to reach for it when Reever stepped in with a stack of papers in his hands. Being the nice person he is sometimes, he set down the paper and took the phone in his hands and answered it.

"Hello?" He answered, his eyes wandering to the floor as the person on the other line spoke.

"What?" He exclaimed in surprise. Koumi jolted in his seat at his scientist's sudden outburst and stood up in his seat, eyes filled with worry. "H-hey, Lenalee calm down…" He tried to coax softly before Koumi literally grabbed the phone out of his hands and pressed it against his ear.

"Hello, Lenalee! Are you alright?" He quickly asked as his heart raced in fear. From the way she hiccupped, he could tell she was crying.

"I-I'm fine brother it's just that…Nova…" She trailed off as she broke into tears again. It sounded as though she handed the phone to someone else.

"Hey Chief," Lavi continued in a hoarse voice. Koumi braced himself for the worst. Nothing this bad could make the Bookman like this.

"Just what happened out there?" He quietly asked as he balled his hand into a fist. There was a sigh on the other side of the phone.

"….we let Nova fight because we were all in trouble, but…it looks as though once she finished, the Innocence's reaction backfired and started to defend itself against the wrong accommodator." Koumi stayed quiet at this the news settled into his brain.

"Is she alright?" That question hung in the air for a few moments before Lavi cleared his throat and replied.

"I think she'll pull through….should we keep her on this mission?" Koumi closed his eyes for a second as Hevlaska's words replayed in his memory, How Nova wouldn't be able to wield her Innocence unless with a high synchronization rate. He had to let her try. If he didn't, he wouldn't know what Nova would decide to do next.

"….yes." There was a long period of silence before Lavi rustled on the other side.

"Alright, we'll let you know when things are good to go." And with that, Lavi hung up immediately. Koumi put the phone down and turned to Reever, who was as worried as the Chief.

"What happened?" He asked as he took a step forward.

"Nova Innocence-I mean, Cynthia's Innocence reacted against her. I don't know what kind of reaction is was, but it seemed to have affected Lavi enough to make him a bit speechless." Koumi replied as he lowered his head, sitting in his chair again.

"Hm, that's a bit useless information to look into but I'll take a look at Nova when she returns from her mission." Reever said before he smacked his hand down on the papers on his desk.

"Hey! You _have _to finish these papers! You _have _to this time! Got it?" He demanded before he stepped out of the room. Koumi glanced at the papers and scoffed before taking the first one and beginning it. Who knew being a Chief could be so complicated?

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

I flipped in the air as I blocked the incoming bullets, and crouched on the ground as I charged forward, taking a burst of speed. Remembering my training sessions, I ducked under the wing that swung over my head and jammed by katana into the hawk's torso. The hawk screamed in pain and tried to peck me to get the weapon out.

Moving my head to the side, I punched it hard in the beak with the back of my shield and put it in front of my face when the hawk's head swung back. I flinched against the impact of the head against the shield and looked down at the katana that was sticking out of the akuma's torso. In one quick movement, I slid it out and leaped back, away from the gust of wind that was blown towards me.

"_You'll die here exorcist!" _The hawk screeched as it opened its beak to reveal a large pink beam that had fully charged.

"Hey, get out of that thing's way!" Kanda yelled through the golem that was tucked in her exorcist jacket.

"I know that idiot!" I retorted as I jumped into the air as the beam fired. I raised my katana above my head as I came down and slashed down with a yell. The hawk cried in horror before it exploded into bits. I smiled to myself as I gazed at my Innocence that was in my hands. I just fought against an akuma, and I won! I grinned inwardly in excitement, about to tell the others when the gloves of the Innocence started to grow hot. I winced and fell to my knees as I clenched my hands together in pain. Slowly before my eyes, the gloves suddenly started to fade to white and spread till it covered the entire glove's being. The white color wrapped around the katana and the shield and froze, solidifying.

At the sudden amount of weight, I fell forward and tried to move my hands but saw that they wouldn't budge. Panic rising within me, I called my golem out and had it flutter above me.

"Guys,"

"What is it? Did you die?" Kanda asked with a bit of hope in his voice. I scowled at his words and was about to reply when someone beat me to it.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Lavi exclaimed over the other line.

"Nothing, what's wrong with _you_?" Kanda retorted nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes and was going to respond when-

"C'mon guys, just calm down. Let's get back to Nova. Nova where are you?" Lenalee asked kindly.

"Okay, all of you get to a high place. If you spot a person kneeling against the-"

"HOLY MUFFINS! Are you okay Nova?" I heard Lavi scream from above me, only a little dot against the night sky. I watched as the three exorcists made their way over when I spotted something from the corner of my eye.

A level one akuma floated out of the shadows, the one from the hotel and instantly aimed its guns at me, a sorrowful cry escaping its mouth.

"Dammit!" I cursed as I tried to move my arms. They still wouldn't budge!

"Nova, get out of there! What're you doing?" Lavi exclaimed through my golem.

"She can't move, baka usagi." Kanda replied as he quickly approached me. He took a quickly glance at the state I was in and turned to the akuma. Lavi and Lenalee came down next to me and tried to get the heavy blocks of ice off the ground when a roar came from behind them. Lenalee left them to get rid of the akuma when another army of akuma decided to swarm in.

"Okay, uh..." Lavi trailed off as he stared at the ice that wrapped around my hands. "...what to do..." He took his hammer and extended it, and thought things over.

"W-what're you doing?" I asked nervously as he raised the weapon over his head.

"This is the only way to break it right? There are some other options, but this seems the most suitable." He replied as he licked his lips nervously. I looked down at my hands and saw the ice shine in the light. To me it literally looked as though it wasn't meant to break...

"Alright, here we go!" He said as he brought the Innocence weapon down. As soon as it even touched it, a layer of shock enveloped me. I widened my eyes and bit my lip in pain as Lavi's Innocence rang with my ears, merging in with the one of my own.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Lavi exclaimed as he knelt down next to me and eyed me worriedly. I lowered my head in pain as the wave slowly ebbed away.

"I'm fine. Just...don't...do that again." I muttered as I sent him a glare. Lavi laughed sheepishly and stood up as another swarm of level one and two akuma surrounded us.

"Don't move, I got these guys!" Lavi said before taking to the skies.

"Like I can!" I exclaimed as I chuckled to myself. I tried to jerk my arms in hopes of freeing myself, but to no avail. I felt only a slight tremor of panic rise within me as I attempted once more. I sighed as I looked down at my hands and wondered why they were like this.

"Nova look out!" I snapped my head up to see a level two akuma fire a rain of bullets down on me. I ducked my head and braced myself for impact when a presence in front of me wrapped their arms around me and shield me from the bullets.

The body against mine stiffened as the bullets embedded themselves into his back. I looked up slightly and saw the familiar long blue hair. I widened my eyes in shock at Kanda's sudden action.

"Idiot, and you tell _me_ to not get hit with them?" I whispered as he moved back, only to turn around and launch himself back to beating the living shit out of the bastard level two akuma that decided to shoot her. I stared in awe as the wounds on Kanda's back slowly healed, leaving the skin a bit bloody, but not scarred.

"Nova! Another heat's headed towards you!" Lenalee warned, providing no use to me...seeing that I was still in the same place as before.

"I can't fi-" My words were cut off when something exploded in front of me. I snapped my head back in recoil but couldn't move because of the ice bands that weighed down my hands. Another explosion came down and would have thrown me flying when my arms felt like they were being pulled from their sockets. I groaned in pain as I slumped down, the effort not to scream becoming too much.

Blood rushed to my head and blocked my sense of hearing for a second. I didn't sense the bullet that had managed to hit the blocks of ice. It sent a numbing shock up my arms, causing me to yell in pain. Right when my vision began to blur, another one landed directly into it, this time breaking the hold it had. My side burned in pain but that wasn't as bad as my hands.

The gloves were completely screwed, blood from the scrapes pooling into my hands. I winced in pain as small shocks came and went. I glanced at my weapons and almost sobbed at the sight of them. They were still encased with ice, but were now seperated from the gloves that had strapped them to my hands.

I sat up and clutched my head from the high pitched ringing that was coming from the Innocence. I couldn't hear the signs of fighting and assumed it was finally over.

"Nova!" Lenalee cried out as she landed next to me. She saw my mangled state and silently cried as she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so relieved you're alright, if you were to die, I'm not sure what I'd do with myself." She whispered in my ear.

"C-c'mon, I don't die that easily." I teased as I pushed her back a little bit. Suddenly my head pounded and I clutched it in my badly burned hands.

"Agh!" I exclaimed before I bit my lip. Lenalee gave me a look of worry before putting a hand on my shoulder.

"S-sorry, I-I'm...fine..." I trailed off as sleep took me with its greedy fangs.

"Nova? Nova!"

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

When I opened my eyes, my vision was a bit hazy as things focused again. I gathered my surroundings and realized that I was in our hotel room. I shifted with my hands so that I sat up on the bed, but hissed when a numb sensation hit me from my hands.

"Easy there," I looked up to see Kanda sitting there next to me, his hands opened to a page in a book. He looked completely fine. I sat back in the bed and gazed down at my hands, seeing them bandaged thoroughly. I could barely feel them. Just what the hell happened to my Innocence?

"What happened to them? My hands," I asked in a hoarse voice as I tried to curl my fingers.

"Thanks to those damn akumas, they managed to shock them so much from that ice-thing that they burned them raw. It might take a little time to heal because of you." I gaped at him with an astonished look on my face.

"H-how is this _my _fault?" I retorted as anger rose within me. Kanda scoffed and rested the side of his head against his hand that was balanced against the arm rest.

"_You're _the one that wanted to try to see if you could wield your Innocence. Or your mother's Innocence." He sneered before reading his book once more. My action to instantly retaliate failed as his words settled into my mind. It _was _sort of true. They weren't ordered to let me fight, only at the utmost importance. It was _my _decision that made me like this now. I slumped back down against the bed and rested the palms of my hands against my eyes in irritation. I tried to clench my fists but they refused to cooperate, only responding with a flare of pain each time.

"Hey," I said without taking my hands off my eyes.

"What?" Kanda snapped as he turned a page in his book. He was just getting to the good part.

"...thanks for...what you did..." The long haired exorcist caught on easily and glared daggers.

"Yeah, another reason it happened because of your decision." I dropped my hands and sent a fiery glare at him, matching his own fierce gaze.

"You can't even say 'you're welcome'?" I asked with a small frown, holding his stare quietly. He simply stayed quiet and returned to his book. I sighed and carefully threw back the covers, cautious of my palms and walked over to the bathroom. In doing this, I earned Kanda's head to look up from his book and trail his eyes behind me, observing.

"What, I can't even walk around?" I snapped at him before I shut the door behind me. I walked over to the sink and looked at my hands, carefully unbandaging my hands. As soon as the first round appeared, I saw how much damage there was and froze in horror. I brought my hands up to the mirror and turned them to the palms, burned raw and bleeding. What had I done?

I backed up against the wall and slid down it, sitting on the cold tile, my hands resting against my knees, palms up. I could only silently look at them, an injury that would take weeks, maybe months to heal. Tears blurred my vision, ones that I weren't aware of, and rolled down my cheeks. Just _what _did I have to prove to myself? Why did I have to go and do that? If I hadn't, maybe this wouldn't have even _happened. _It was my fault. All my fault.

"Dammit!" I angrily whispered as I leaned my head against my arms. All my fault. Thoughts of doubt ran through my head as sudden memories of Patrick came back. More tears welled up and rolled down my face as I saw his cheerful smile again. Suddenly there was a thump against the door, making me look up.

"Hey, how long does it take to use the bathroom?" Kanda asked on the other side of the door. From what I could tell, he was sitting against it.

"A-ah, sorry. I'll be out in a sec." With that, I stood up and carefully attempted to rebandage my hands. My palms suddenly flared in pain, causing me to make a muffled cry of pain. There was a rustled at the door the next second.

"You're not dying in there are you?" He asked with a muffled voice. I took deep breaths and calmed my racing heart down as shocks of pain went up my arms. I didn't answer his question because of this. Suddenly my head pounded from the pain and I squeezed my eyes shut from the blood rushing blood in my ears.

I didn't sense him open the door till his strong hands had gently grabbed mine. I snapped my eyes open in surprise as he carefully bandaged my hands, a calm look on his face as he did so. Once he was finished, he stepped out of the bathroom silently.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

****Review?


	6. Chapter 6: A New Addition

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! Here's another update! Only a couple days of school left! Yes! Since school is almost over, I'll probably be updating more often now. ^^ So watch out!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Chapter 6: A New Addition**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Hey, we're back!" Lavi announced as he entered the hotel room, a handful of food in his arms. Lenalee trailed in after him with an exhausted look on her face, the heavier load of the food in her arms. As soon as Kanda had bandaged my hands, I didn't know what to do after that. After a few moments, I just came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed, staring at my hands miserably. And that was when the others came in.

"So Nova, how ya feeling?" The Bookman asked as he set down the bags and started unpacking things, throwing them over his shoulder and on to the bed. Lenalee grumbled to herself at Lavi's carelessness as some bags of sandwiches fell on the floor as well as other types of food. The long haired girl picked them up and crawled on to the bed next to me, a cheery grin on her face.

"Alright I guess," I replied absently as I closed my eyes and rested my head against my hands, my mind swaying. I felt a hand on my shoulder and sat up slowly to meet Lenalee's gaze.

"Lavi called Komui while you were passed out and he told us to keep you on this mission. So, tomorrow we were planning to continue to go around the town searching for anything suspicious. We'd like you to come." She said as she gave me a gentle smile. I gave her a hesitant look before I sighed and fell back against the bed, giving in.

"Okay, I'll come." Lenalee let out a tiny 'yes!' and grinned down at me, her purple eyes bright. I turned my head to see the door pull shut and noticed that Kanda wasn't here.

"Here Nova, eat something! You must be hungry," Lavi said as he handed me a small pastry with a smile. I took it kindly and gave him a grin before I grabbed it and made my way to the door.

"W-where ya goin Nova?" Lavi asked as I wrapped my injured hand around the knob.

"Just for some air, I'll be back soon." I replied as I opened the door.

"Be careful!" Lenalee warned before I shut the door behind me. I stood in front of the door for a moment and wondered why I decided to follow Kanda out. I turned to the side and saw a window that had the moonlight's rays coming through the window. I walked to it and sat against the window, with my pastry in hand. I glanced down at it and was about to start to unwrap it when my head pounded, causing me to wince. A high pitched ringing filled my ears as my vision became hazy.

"_Hey mom, where are you headed to?" I asked as I saw her pack some things from her closet. My mom froze and smiled softly when she saw me in the doorway. She approached me and pulled me into a hug, a hug that felt like I wasn't going to see her for a while. _

"_I'm just going to go on a business trip dear," She quietly said before she stood up and ruffled my hair. I giggled childishly and stepped aside as she walked past me, a long coat draped over her shoulders. It was a dark blue and white with a silver rose on the side. _

"_Mommy, what's your coat? I've never seen something like that." I asked curiously as I followed behind her. Suddenly, Patrick appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me through the air and flying me around. We were only around the age of 8 and 11. _

"_Patrick, take care of your sister while I'm gone alright?" My mom said as she stroked her son's hair gently. _

"_When will you come back?" He asked sadly, a look of reluctance in his eyes. _

"_I'm not sure baby, but I'll be back soon. I promise." She said before giving the two of us a kiss on the cheek. She gave us one last look before stepping out of the house, locking the door behind her. _

I took a deep breath as the memory ended and I was back at the hotel, leaning against the window. _My mother…was an exorcist? And she chose to not tell me? _I sighed heavily and raised my hand up to my face. Slowly, I took off the bandages and gazed at the raw skin that was now my hand. I was about to go back into the room when I spotted a figure approaching from down the hall. I expected it to be Kanda but apparently not.

A young man with milky brown hair approached me quietly with a cap over his head, his hands shoved in his pockets. I sat up straight and tensed as he was about a foot or two away from me. He came to a stop in front of me and met my eyes. I flinched when I met widened, icy cold brown eyes. His hand flew out towards me but I reacted quickly and jumped to my feet, whacking his hand away.

"What do you want here?" I asked bitterly as he took a step back and grinned.

"You looked a bit lonely," He replied in a sly voice as he put a hand behind his head. I scowled and stepped back, only to have him move forward. _Damn him, just go away why don't you?_

"I'm fine really, you can leave." I bluntly said as I crossed my hands in front of my chest. However, the man decided to just push on.

"Nah, I think I can help you here." He then suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me forward. I reacted instantly and slipped out of his grasp, giving him a roundhouse kick. He caught my foot in his hands, the air from the impact making him grunt.

"Hm, strong I see." He grinned and pushed my foot back, moving quickly. His hand slammed into my stomach and sent me rolling across the floor. I coughed at the sudden force and stood up slowly, wiping the blood from my chin. I sent the man a glare and curled my hands into fists, despite the pain. _Kanda, where are you at a time like this? _

The man widened his eyes as weapons materialized in his hands, giving off an eerie green light throughout the hall. I narrowed my eyes at the possible Innocence and gritted my teeth as the man charged. _What the hell am I supposed to do in a situation like this? _

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Kanda opened the door to the room quietly and found that the spot where Nova was before was empty. In its place was Lavi chilling as he read a book, a lollipop in his mouth. Lenalee was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, where'd she go?" He asked as he approached the Bookman, flopping down into the chair next to him. He just wanted to get some air before he had to go back into that small cramped room. Before the night ended, the two of them, Lavi and he would have to move back to their own room.

"She said she needed some air." Lavi replied in a muffled voice as he rearranged the lollipop in his mouth. Kanda thought to himself and recalled not seeing the girl anywhere in the hall. Or at least where he was.

"…I didn't see her." Kanda said a bit hesitantly, giving the exorcist on the bed a wavering look. The orange haired teen glanced up at him from the book and stared at him for a second.

"Lenalee's out there too. She'll be fine." Lavi replied after a long silence, sighing as he moved back to his book. Kanda scowled at his retort and sat in the chair a bit uncomfortably. He's not worried. She's just an annoyance.

Just that.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"J-just what are you?" I asked as I panted from the amount of energy I had used. The man in front of me was most definitely _not _an accommodator. His form had completely morphed into something else. As soon as he pulled out his weapons, the tone of his skin turned dark and his eyes became a fiery blue.

"I'm human, just like you." He replied as he waved his hands around.

"How can you be human…when you're like-"

"Like this?" He interrupted as he gestured to himself. I narrowed my eyes and nodded as he sheathed his weapons, the glow fading and the moonlight returning through the windows.

"That's something you don't need to know. I just work for the Black Order." I blinked in confusion at his words and straightened up, watching his expression change as he saw the emblem on my coat.

"You work with the Order?" I asked as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied as he gestured to my coat. "You shouldn't be with these people." He added as he approached. I tensed as he stopped a few feet away from me and noticed that the look in his eyes was filled with a deep hate. But it wasn't directed at me.

"W-what?" I stuttered at his statement and was about to ask what he meant when a figure from the corner of my eye approached.

"Nova! Phew, I finally found-" Lenalee stopped talking as soon as she met the guy's eyes. They slowly widened in surprise and in a second, she was in front of me, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"What're you doing here Sam?" She asked in an emotionless tone. The guy named Sam tilted his head to the side and put his hands on his hips.

"The Order asked me to help on this mission."

"Well, go back to them and tell them that we don't need you." Lenalee bluntly replied with a sudden coldness. I've never heard her so angry before. Sam frowned and sighed as he put his hands behind his head.

"Sadly, as I much as I'd want to go back home, I can't. The Generals ordered me to come. So, obviously I can't go back on an order like that." He replied nonchalantly along with a shrug. Lenalee scowled and stared at him for a moment before she grabbed my hand and led me back to the apartment.

"Fine, c'mon." She grumbled as she opened the door to our room. I felt Sam's eyes on the back of my head and glanced back to see an accusing look in his eyes. _Just who is he and why is he giving me this look? _

"Nova!" Lavi called out as he bounded over to me, a relieved look on his face. I gave him a weak smile and walked off to the side as Sam walked in. As soon as he stepped foot inside the room, the atmosphere changed into a cold and hateful feeling.

"Sam," Lavi said in a low voice as he crossed his arms. The brown haired teen grinned and put his hands behind his head.

"What, no welcome party?" He asked as he looked at everyone. His gaze stopped at me and I flinched and looked away. Lenalee came beside me and took a glance at my hands, soon leading me to the bathroom to wrap them up. I could hear the conversation outside however.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"No, afraid not, after what you did, you won't ever get a welcome home." The Bookman replied in a grim voice as he clenched his fists. Sam chuckled and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed.

"I can see that. Now, I have a question for you. Why is that _girl _here? She doesn't belong in a place like our world." He said with a sneer, a look of disgust on his face as he glanced over at the bathroom door.

"She came here because she wanted to become an exorcist. Got a problem with that? Wait, you've _always _had a problem with everything." Kanda answered as he stood beside his comrade, a scowl on his face.

"Hey hey, no need to get so touchy. I'm just here because of an order. I won't ya know, _hurt _her or anything." Sam retorted with a satisfactory smirk. With a wave of his hand, his brown hair faded to its natural color; a bleach white.

Lavi clenched his fists at his words and wondered to himself just what the Order was thinking, sending him here. The Generals sure have gone to the extent to investigate on Nova's past. As a Bookman, he must observe everything and so far, the knowledge he has gathered hasn't helped him very much.

"If you want information on her to take back, you can get it later, but just work on the mission for now." Lavi said to him in a low voice, his emerald eye burning with fire. Sam grinned and laughed at his statement.

"You're getting the wrong idea Bookman. I wasn't sent here to gain information, I was asked to simply _kill _her." Sam replied in the same tone, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Kanda stepped forward and grabbed a fistful of his collar, pinning him against the wall.

"Just like you did to your _other _comrade?" He asked in a bitter tone, his dark eyes filled with fiery anger. Sam hesitated for a moment as a look passed in front of his eyes. Kanda didn't catch it but it didn't matter.

"This time is a bit different." He quietly said as Kanda loosened his grip on his collar.

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked as he came up beside his comrade.

"I'm saying that maybe this time….I'll think about what the General's orders really mean. Why they want _me _to do the job. Why it isn't anyone other than _me. _And why they want me to get rid of a new exorcist, especially when that exorcist is the daughter of our most infamous exorcist." Sam replied with a darkened look in his eyes. There was a moment of silence before Lavi huffed.

"We still don't trust you." He said as he met Sam's surprised eyes.

"I-I know," He replied as the door to the bathroom opened again. He saw the girl named Nova come out with bandaged hands. He met her eyes and grinned, earning an astonished look in her eyes. He noticed that she was quite pretty based off the looks of her mother.

"Sorry, about that earlier, hopefully we can start over?" Sam asked as he put a hand out to shake. He then remembered her hands and chuckled, pulling his hand back. Nova looked at him and gave him a calculating look before giving him a small smile.

"Sure," She replied with a nod.

Sam froze in place at her action and noted that this girl might be something else. Even though she looked like an exact image of her mother-expect younger- she had a completely different personality from her. Maybe he could learn to take a liking to her.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Alright guys, stay together and look out for anything suspicious." Lavi instructed as we came out of the hotel. I trailed along behind Kanda as Lenalee and the new addition, Sam, watched the back of the line.

As we joined the crowd of people, we all clumped together and I ended up in the back with Sam. Keeping an eye out, I met his gaze a couple times and had darted my gaze away each time. I could sense that there was something a bit _off _about him, like he was hesitant about something. I glanced over at him again and saw a bothered look on his face.

Yup, something's definitely not right.

"You okay?" I asked out of the blue, catching the teen's attention. Sam swiveled his head towards me with an astonished look before composing himself.

"Yeah, sorry about last night again," He said with a hand behind his head, looking completely relaxed. I gave him a small smile and shook my head.

"It's alright. As long as you're on our side," I replied as I looked forward, watching the way I was going. I didn't notice the way Sam looked torn when I said this though.

"Y-yeah," He added in a hesitant voice.

"So about-"I was interrupted when we suddenly stopped. Lavi called for us to scatter and I jumped back into the shadows, wondering what was going on. I glanced from the location I was in and spotted Lavi standing in front of a Level 2 akuma. _What was one doing here? Is there Innocence nearby? _Kanda's voice came through my golem and I picked it out of my pocket.

"_Everyone, we're going to lead the akuma out of town. Nova, get out of town as fast as possible and we'll be right behind you." _

"Right!" I replied before I set off running. I passed the currently distracted akuma and saw the forest in the distance when a mass of figures blocked my vision. I looked up and saw dozens of Level 1 akumas getting ready to fire.

Moving quickly, I rolled out of the way and got up to my feet again. I heard the repeated clicks of their guns and tensed up in anticipation when they suddenly exploded. I whirled around to see Kanda fly through the smoke and drop down about a meter away from me. He met my eyes and clenched his teeth.

"Go!" He yelled as he thrust his hand out. I nodded and took off running, hoping that the others would soon follow.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

I had reached a clearing, deep in the woods when an explosion blew me off my feet. I landed face first into the ground and sat up, meeting eye to eye with a large metal angel carrying a silver bow and arrow. An akuma. The angel grinned down at me and cried out as it launched a barrage of arrows down at me.

"Shit!" I yelled as I got up and barely dodged the attacks. I jumped into the trees and panted, putting my hand against the wound on my side. The arrow had just grazed me and yet it felt like a thousand needles were stabbing me all at once. _Was this the effects of the poison? _

I gritted my teeth as a wave of pain came over me. I tried to clutch my head but the bandages were in the way. I looked down at them for a moment and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

_Innocence, please. Will you let me fight alongside you? Not as my mother's Innocence, but my own. _I thought this as I took the bandages off my hands, not caring of the pain I felt. I reached behind me and took hold of the katana that I had strapped to my back. The instant I touched it, I felt a spark and knew that they were still encased in ice. The angel cried out again and sent another load of arrows in different places, explosions erupting everywhere.

"_Nova, you alright? We're here! Just get to a safe place!" _Lavi called through my golem. I let out a breath and pulled the ice encased katana out, holding it gently in my hands.

"Sorry guys, but I can't just run away from this. I came here to find my own Innocence." I replied as I put a hand over the hilt of the katana.

"_But what if-" _

"_Let her do it." _Kanda's voice interrupted Lavi's so suddenly that I froze. _"She needs to do this." _With the silence that followed this, I looked down at my Innocence and closed my eyes.

_Innocence, activate. _

Slowly, the ice started to hiss as steam rose up from within. Cracks began to form in the ice, soon becoming larger till it shattered completely, showering me with the remains. The Innocence that used to be my mother's had turned into a dark cube and was floating in my hand.

"_When it liquefies, drink it. Once you do, you'll gain your true Innocence." _Kanda instructed before he cut the line and drove off into the fight. Like he said, the black cube liquefied and gathered together in my hand. I closed my eyes and tipped my head back as I poured the liquid into my mouth.

I opened my eyes as my heart beat stopped for a second. Then two crossed appear on my wrists and opened, splattering blood into the air. I stared at it in awe and saw the blood slowly take shape of a sword. I put my hands out and it slowly floated into them, the blood encasing the weapon clearing up and showing what it really looked like.

_So this was my Innocence. _

The weapon I held in my hand was one I had never seen. The blade itself was a long thick blade with a large circle in the middle. The blade was the color of white metal and the hilt itself was an eerie light blue with the charm that my mother gave me hanging off of it. The cross's on my wrists soon sealed up but remained there. I smiled to myself as I gazed at my new Innocence, wondering if my mother could see me now.

"Mother, I'll make you proud as your daughter." I whispered to the air that swirled around me. The angel cried out again and opened its mouth to reveal a beam that growing larger.

I jumped out of the trees and was about to attack when someone decided to beat me to it. A vein angrily throbbed on the side of my head as I grabbed Sam by the collar, meeting him eye to eye.

"What the hell is your problem! I was having a moment!" I yelled into his face as I shoved him back, practically fuming. _The nerve of him! _

"Well you were too slow," He nonchalantly replied as he turned around to face another round. I scowled at his retort and pointed at his face.

"I'll show you, you bastard!" I fumed as I jumped off to fight the other akuma. As soon as I was an ear shot away from him, I smirked as I came face to face with another one of the angel akumas.

"I'll show him," I muttered to myself as I bent my knees and held my Innocence in my hands.

"Innocence, activate!" I called out as my Innocence reacted to my words. A bright white light shown from the blade and enveloped the weapon's entire being as well as my own. White gloves appeared on my hands and a shield materialized on my back. I grinned as I jumped up to the akuma and slashed down, leaping away from the explosion.

This was the new me.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Author's Note: **So what did you all think of this chapter? I decided to add a new OC so I hope that you guys liked him! Oh yeah, and what about Nova's new Innocence? Tell me what you thought of that as well! I'll update in a week or so, so watch your alerts!


	7. Chapter 7: The Painful Life Before

**Author's Note: **Enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Chapter 7: The Painful Life Before**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

I jumped back from the barrage of pink bullets that rained down upon me and leaped into the air to give the final blow. I took out another line of Level 1 akuma and rolled out of the explosion's way. Panting, I stood up and watched as another line formed.

"Just what is causing this?" I whispered as the sound of guns clicking filled my ears. I dodge-rolled out of the way and cried out when a bullet hit the shield strapped on my back. I fell forward but picked myself up quickly, leaping into the air once more to get rid of the line of floating akuma.

As I stood away from the exploding akuma, my vision became hazy and I put my hand against a tree trunk to steady myself. The pain from my burnt hands was taking its toll on me. I tried to catch my breath quickly when I heard a rustle behind me. I whirled around, my weapon swinging, only to be met with Mugen. Kanda gave me a scowl and pulled back his weapon, only to jump over me and destroy the remaining akuma.

He brushed past me and beckoned for me to follow, disappearing into the forest. My vision still a bit blurred, I followed slowly, watching his retreating figure through the sunlight that penetrated the forest. The others looked up when they saw me and let me join their circle as well as their conversation.

"So we think that because of all these appearances in akuma, Innocence is attracting them, which means that an unusual phenomenon will happen when we get near it. We decided we should go look for it separately, so I divided us into pairs, but since there are five of us….Kanda, Sam and Nova, stick together and search on the ground, Lenalee and I will survey from above. Just meet back at the hotel by sunset. Contact us through your golem if anything comes up okay? Let's go!" Lavi explained before he extended his Innocence into the sky with Lenalee right behind him.

I turned to see Kanda and Sam glaring coldly at each other and inwardly sighed, going to hate every second of this. As I looked up at the clear blue sky, I thought to myself, _why me? _

The three of us made our way through the quiet forest, cautious of any other akuma that were around. I had my sword strapped under the shield on my back as I hopped over a branch. Sam walked silently behind me, a serious look in his eyes as he kept his gaze forward. There was one part of me that was curious of who he was, but I figured that now wasn't the best time to ask.

I looked ahead of me to see Kanda made it to another clearing, a frown on his face. Sam brushed past me as I slowed down for a second. I gazed down at my white gloved hands and saw traces of blood seeping through them. _How much longer will I be able to stand this pain?_

"Nova?" I looked up when I heard Sam call my name, waiting up for me. I clenched my fists and nodded, following after him. We both crossed the clearing when the sky suddenly darkened and rain pelted us from above. In about a few seconds, the three of us were soaked to the bone.

"Do you think this is the cause of Innocence?" I yelled over the rain, hoping someone had heard me.

"It has to be!" Sam replied, pulling the hood up on his jacket. I looked in front of me to see Kanda still moving and suddenly sensed something move from underneath us.

"Kanda!" I cried out as he stopped at the call of his name. He whirled around with an annoyed look on his face, and before he could answer vines shot out from the ground, wrapping around his arms and legs, immobilizing him. I glanced over at Sam who was in the same predicament as Kanda. Surprisingly, none came after me.

I ran over to the two and tried to yank the vines off of them but ending up cutting my fingers, adding to the pain. Kanda yelling for me to get these vines off of him as well as the pelting rain did _not _help me at all.

"I'm trying, you idiot so calm down!" I retorted angrily as pulled as hard as could. A second later there was a large gash on the palm of my hand, a rip in the white glove. I clenched my fist to push aside the pain and turned around when a Level 2 akuma decided to show up.

"_Ah, so this is where you exorcists are. This must mean I'm close to the Innocence!" _It screeched as it chuckled, its body was that of a demonic court jester.

I gritted my teeth and drew my sword, bending my knees. I stood in front of Kanda and Sam as the rain decided to get harder-if that was even possible. While Kanda and Sam were making attempts of freeing themselves, I gripped the hilt of my sword and jumped into the air.

To gather more momentum, I did a quick front flip and clashed against the court jester's arm, sparks flying. The akuma grinned and pushed me back, his other arm swinging around to land a punch. I skidded on the ground and dodged out of the hands way, immediately retaliating and jumping towards its torso, about to make a slash for it. Once again, I was blocked by his metal and instantly felt the wind knocked right out of me as I was shoved against the ground, his hand preventing me from moving.

"Damn it!" I cursed as the court jester grinned down at me.

"Nova, we're almost out!" Sam called as he pulled against the vines once more, feeling them tighten against his arms. He gritted his teeth as the thorns dug into his skin.

"_Die!" _The hand that pressed me into the ground tightened around my waist and threw me across the clearing, a crater forming under me as I landed.

"Nova!" I heard my two teammates yell. I carefully got up to my feet and tightened my grip around the hilt of my sword. _We _will _get that Innocence! _I moved my head at the last second to avoid the bullet that whizzed past me and raised my sword as I ran head on.

With a spark, I appeared on the other side with my sword down. The court jester yelled before exploding into bits. I slipped my sword behind my back and ran to the others, barely recognizing the injuries that I had from the fall before. I tried attempted to pull them off again but they wouldn't let up. I pulled out my sword and slashed downwards, hoping that it had worked. There was a pause before the vines snapped and fell into pieces on the ground.

"About time," Kanda muttered under his breath as he took a glance at his teammate's condition. She had a couple bruises, but other than that she looked fine, at least on the outside.

"C'mon, we're probably close." Sam said as he walked forward through the rain. I followed after him with Kanda wrapping up the back, making sure to keep a look out.

"The Innocence probably did that to protect itself. There's no doubt that it will happen again." Sam suddenly said as we came to a dense part of the forest. He stepped out into the clearing and was about to move forward when vines suddenly shot up out of nowhere.

I widened my eyes at this and saw that they were used for a defense, guarding what seemed like the Innocence in the middle. I leaned forward and narrowed my eyes as I saw a little pool in the middle of the clearing. I turned back to Kanda and pointed it out to him, a look of curiosity in my eyes.

"Someone has to go there and get it." Sam uttered as he drew his swords, crossing them in front of himself defensively.

"I got it, cover me." Kanda replied as he took a step into the clearing. Immediately, we were by his side, poised and ready to slash down any vines that came his way. Almost instantly as he took off running to the pool, the vines had a mind of their own and flew towards him. I jumped into the air and side-slashed them, landing on my feet and running next to Kanda as Sam did the same.

In no time, we reached the pool and he gazed down at it for a moment. I looked over my shoulder to see him bend down on his knees and reach into the pool hesitantly. I drew my attention back to the snake-like vines and took down another one of them, always returning to my position like before. Kanda's barely muffled cry of pain brought my attention back to him. I glanced over my shoulder to see his arm in shoulder deep but with electric shocks running up his arm.

He had his face scrunched up in pain as he tried to reach for the Innocence. I looked over at Sam and nodded, sheathing my sword and bending down next to him. I peered into the water and saw that he was only about an inch away from grabbing it.

"Kanda, c'mon," I softly said before standing up once more and defending said exorcist.

"I'm trying, so shut up." He growled back before he sunk his arm further in, the water touching his face. Soon he was being shocked throughout his whole body, the water from the rain acting as a conductor.

Within seconds, he grabbed the Innocence and instantly pulled out, standing up and holding the green glowing cube in his hand. I turned around to see it and gazed at it in awe. The rain suddenly stopped and the sky was once again clear.

"So that's Innocence huh?" I whispered to myself quietly.

"Let's get going." Sam's voice jolted me out of my little fantasy as he walked away, the vines no longer moving. I followed after him, with Kanda right behind me when my chest suddenly began to burn like fire. I froze against a tree and gripped my side in pain, my heart racing.

"What's wrong, Nova?" Sam asked as I felt his presence in front of me. I panted and shook my head, water droplets falling everywhere.

"It's nothing, let's keep going." I lied as I pushed on, not wanting them to worry about me. I could deal with all this later. Sam gave me a wavering look but shrugged, moving forward. I was right behind him, when I stumbled on a root. I thought I was going to fall flat on my face but a hand looped around my waist and I found myself leaning against a glowering Kanda. My arm was over his shoulder as we walked, most of my weight going over to him.

"Idiot," He muttered as he refused to meet my astonished gaze. I was about to retort with something clever but decided against it, giving the silent man a small smile.

"Thanks," Kanda met my eyes and rolled his own as we came to the streets.

"Never again," I grinned and nodded as we made our way to the hotel.

"Got it,"

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Geez, what happened to you guys? Did you get the Innocence?" Lavi asked as soon as we stepped foot into his apartment. I dragged myself over to the bed and sat on the edge, only to fall off and lean against it for support.

"Yeah, here," Kanda replied as he showed him the Innocence that was tucked inside his coat.

"Alright, I'll let Komui know." The orange headed teen said as he made his way over to a phone.

I held my side in pain as my breathing came out as low wheezes. Lenalee came over to my side instantly and dragged me over to the bathroom, scolding me for not coming to her first.

"Sorry," I managed to say as she took off my coat and set it to the side. I looked down at my white gloves and realized that I needed to deactivate my Innocence. Lenalee noticed this as well and waited with crossed arms.

"Once you deactivate it, you're going to be in a lot more pain." She warned with a knowing voice, her tone serious. I sighed and braced myself for the pain to come as the shield and sword changed into necklace charms, the gloves that were on my hands disappearing.

Almost instantly a wave of pain came over me and I bit my lip to prevent from falling unconscious. Lenalee immediately started working and wrapped a bandage around my ribs.

"You broke two ribs, but other than that, I think you're fine." She said as she stood up, looking at her handiwork. I smiled at her and slipped on my t-shirt again, standing up hesitantly.

"Thanks Lenalee," I kindly said as she nodded in return. I stepped out of the bathroom and flopped down on the bed, completely exhausted.

"Is this what you do on missions? Come home exhausted?" I asked particularly to no one.

"Deal with it." A voice said to my left. I suddenly sat up, groaning at the pain in my side, holding it with my hand. I glanced over to see Kanda sitting on the bed next to me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine." I muttered as I lowered my gaze to the floor. We sat there in silence, Lenalee, Lavi, and Sam out to get food. In this sweet silence, I thought about my mother and my brother, seeing their cheerful smiles in the back of my mind. _I was their legacy. I'm the only Krest left. Just what'll I do without them? _

"So, what was your life like before this?" Kanda asked hesitantly, startling me out of my thoughts. I looked at him with a bewildered look on my face. _Was he actually engaging a conversation with me? _

"W-why do you want to know?" I asked a bit reluctantly, raising my eyebrows in curiosity. Kanda rolled his eyes and tilted his head to the side, giving me a glance.

"Just answer the question," He replied in a nonchalant tone. I blinked and realized that maybe it would be nice to talk to someone about how I felt. I sighed softly and turned to face him, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"As you know I came from the lineage of Krests," Kanda gave me a blank gaze as if to tell me _I know that already. _

"And my family only made their money through a bookstore, or so I thought. My mother and my brother never told me that they were exorcists, so they both went out on jobs often, leaving me to tend to the bookstore myself. All along, I had no idea that they were constantly risking their lives for me, just so that we make a living. They always came up with the excuse of it being a business trip, and I believed all of it." I closed my eyes and lowered my head as memories of my mother's words came back to me.

"But, even through all that, I managed to handle it and take it all in. And to know that my mother hadn't died from a car crash but from the Millennium Earl himself just-" I paused as I clenched my fists in anger. After reading the information on her and finding out that it was the Earl himself made me fume in rage. I lifted my gaze and met Kanda's eyes with a new resolve.

"One day I _will _destroy him." I quietly said, the truth laced into those words. Kanda stayed quiet for a moment, taking in her words silently.

"You'll get your chance someday." He replied in the same hushed tone.

"And when I do…" I trailed off as I glared down at my hands. A hand suddenly covered mine and I blinked in surprise to see Kanda looking down at the hand that was on top of mine.

"…And when you do…you'll have us by your side."

I gazed at Kanda Yuu wondering exactly what his past was like. Whether it was like mine, or something completely different. All I knew was that this guy…has a past buried in him that was worse than mine.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Author's Note: **So what did you all think? I do hope I brought the two slightly closer than before! I really hope you all liked the new update!

Please leave a review for me!


	8. Chapter 8: It's A Promise

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, it's gonna be my birthday soon (June 22nd yo!) So I wanted to give you all this as a gift from me! Thank you guys so much for being with this story, I hope you all stay along for the ride!

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Chapter 8: It's A Promise **

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Komui-san, is there anything you needed me to do?" I asked as I stood in front of him, handing back the black folder from the mission before. The Chief looked up from his current paperwork and smiled at me as he stood up.

"Ah yes, go and give this to Kanda, it's his new mission." I took the small black folder from him and nodded.

"Do you know where General Klaud is?" I asked curiously, meeting his gaze.

"Ah she went out on a mission, but don't worry, she'll be back soon." He cheerfully said, patting my head affectionately.

"Alright then, let me know when she comes back!" I replied with a smile as I exited his office, giving him a wave over my shoulder.

It had only been a couple days since the others and I had returned from the mission from Paris and yet work was already being put on all of us. Lately the others have been sent out on missions so the ones left behind were asked to help sort out Komui's mess of an office.

I hugged the black folder containing Kanda's mission to my chest as I smiled to myself, glad that I had found a home that actually welcomed me with warm arms. I was forever in debt to General Klaud for bringing me in and letting me become an exorcist. I was thankful that I had managed to fit in well.

Nothing could ruin a perfectly good day as this.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Komui smiled as the daughter of Cynthia walked out of his office with a bright aura glowing around her. Without knowing it, she had managed to make his day all the more brighter with that grin of hers. He looked down at his paperwork and continued to write some things down when the phone on the side wall began to ring.

"Hello?" He answered as he pressed the black phone to his ear, leaning against the bookshelf, fingering his hat as there was a response on the other side.

"H-hello, Chief?" He recognized the voice instantly, belonging to one of the finders that were sent out on the mission to Greenland, the one where General Klaud was sent to.

"Yes, is there a problem?" He asked hesitantly, an ominous feeling in the air.

"The-the General…she's been taken!" Komui froze in that instant, his purple eyes widening in complete shock.

"Who was it? How did you escape? Was the General still alive when she was taken?" He demanded instantly, his heart racing with fear. And he thought that nothing could ruin a bright day like this.

"I-it was a man with tanned skin and long black hair; he had pentacles on his forehead. A-another person was with him; a young girl with purple hair with these same characteristics." The finder replied in a panicked voice, his breath coming out in pants.

"Alright, get back here as soon as possible. We'll settle things back here." The Chief said with a grim look on his face as the finder agreed and hung up the phone. Komui let the phone slip from his grip and swing back and forth by the cord as a feeling he hadn't felt in a while rose up within him; dread.

Suddenly Reever came into his office with the usual stack of papers and saw the serious look in the Chief's eyes. He set down the stack and approached him, putting a worried hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He quietly asked, a concerned look in his eyes. Komui slowly turned to meet the Chief of the European Science Division's gaze.

"General Klaud has been taken by the Noah." Reever widened his eyes in horror as he took a step back in astonishment.

"H-how?" He stuttered as his stomach lurched with fear…one of their Generals, taken by the Earl? That just can't be!

"I'll give this news to the other Generals, tell this to other exorcists."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

I walked over to the corridor where Kanda's room was located. _He should be here, _I thought as I stopped in front of it, a hand raised to knock on it. Right when my knuckles were about to tap it, someone cleared their throat behind me making me jump. I whirled around to meet Kanda's irritated expression.

He had Mugen balanced on one shoulder as he held his room key in his hand, a white towel wrapped around his neck. I gulped as I noticed that his neck was shining with sweat and that he was in a black tank top, his muscles showing off. I pressed my back against the door in reaction to seeing this and shoved the folder into his chest, head bowed.

"Ah…here's your new mission." I stuttered out as I moved to the side, lowering my gaze to the floor. Kanda took it silently with a smirk on his lips; he certainly hadn't seen her act like that before.

"Hm, thanks, now get lost." He instantly said as he entered his room, slamming the door behind him. I jolted at the sound that echoed in the hall and clenched my fists in anger.

"You! You. Rude. Jerk!" I yelled on the other side of the door, adding a kick to it for emphasis as I fumed with rage. I walked off, my face still heated up from seeing him dressed like that, when I crashed into someone. Sprawled out on the ground, I rubbed the side of my head and sat up to see Allen with a surprised look on his face.

"Ah, Nova! I have some really important news for you!" He exclaimed as he pulled me up to my feet, a worried look in those eyes of his.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side, crossing my arms in front of me. Allen gave me a hesitant look before taking a breath and letting it out quickly.

"It's General Klaud!" I jumped at this, my interest now perked. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him mad, needing information about her.

"What? What is it? What's wrong with her?" I asked hurriedly, pure concern shining in my eyes.

"She's been taken by the Earl!" My mind literally went blank at that statement, my arms slipping off Allen's shoulders slowly. I stared into his silver eyes and searched them, not wanting to believe it.

"What? _What!" _I exclaimed in utter shock, the news now reaching my brain. Allen grabbed me by the hand and pulled me through the hall.

"I'm worried about it too! C'mon, we have to tell the others!"

I followed after him with a gut wrenching feeling solid in my stomach. _She can't be gone! She can't! I refuse to believe it! _

Because if she were, I'm not sure _what _I'll do.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

When he had seen her face when she turned around, he was surprised, seeing her cheeks heat up as her gaze caught his figure. What, was she expecting some sort of not toned guy for an exorcist? Well, that's some of them, but still! She knows he works out often so couldn't she have expected this?

Kanda fell back against his bed, the new mission lying on the bed next to him. He looked up to the ceiling of his room and smiled slightly when Nova yelled at him through the door before storming off. _Nothing at all like her mother, _he thought to himself as he sat up and started changing. He was about to pull his exorcist jacket on when he heard said exorcist scream. He jumped at the sound and froze as her astonished voice echoed through the hall.

"I'm worried about it too! C'mon, we have to tell the others!" He heard the Moyashi say before he heard hurried footsteps rushing away. _This can't be good, _he thought as he grabbed Mugen and strapped it to his waist, heading out the door.

The mission could wait, for now.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Allen and I stepped into Komui's office to already see the other exorcists grouped up there, asking questions about the General. I scanned the crowd and saw that no other Generals were there either. Allen and I pushed our way to the front of the crowd and saw Lenalee trying to help her brother calm the others down. A hand tapped my shoulder and I turned around to see Kanda standing slightly behind me, an eyebrow raised in confusion. _So he hadn't heard the news yet. _

"The-" Before I could continue, Komui gathered everybody's attention.

"All right everyone, I know that you've all heard the news that General Klaud has been taken, but we still need to figure out why! I will call a meeting with the Generals immediately to discuss about it so please, just go back to your rooms and continue on with what you were doing while I handle things here!" He quickly said, meeting everyone's conflicted gaze.

"You heard my brother," Lenalee added in a serious voice, stepping up to the front to get them all to leave. Slowly, but surely, the exorcists filed out of his office, brushing the papers on the floor on their way out. Allen, Kanda, Lavi, and I were the only ones left standing there, looking at Komui with a worried glance.

"We have to look for her!" I exclaimed as I took a step forward, wanting Komui to agree with me. He _had _to. He knew how I felt about her. What she meant to me, and how eternally grateful I am to her. However the Chief just gave me an exhausted sigh and rubbed his eyes.

"I do as well Nova, and I know how you're feeling but please, try not to let your emotions control you. I will discuss this with the other Generals like I said, so please just wait while we try to sort things out." He replied as he made his way out of his office, a stressed out look on his face.

"I feel bad for him," Lenalee whispered beside me, a look of pity in her eyes. "I've never seen him this stressed and worried before." She added before she made her way out of the office as well, followed by a sullen looking Lavi and Allen. I silently stalked out of the office as well, with a silent Kanda trailing along behind me. I didn't notice it, but we had stopped back at his room.

I glared angrily at the tiled floor as I subconsciously curled my fingers into fists, clenching them hard till my knuckles were white. _There has to be a way! What if we run out of time? What if she's already-no, I can't think that. I _can't. I gritted my teeth as my emotions boiled up inside of me; hatred for the Earl for causing this pain, and anger at myself for not being able to do anything.

"Why is it that everything I care about gets taken away?" I whispered as my nails dug into my skin. A presence stopped behind me and I felt a hand on my shoulder. It comforted me somehow. I acknowledged his presence with a slump of my shoulders.

"The General isn't gone yet. Otherwise we would've found out sooner. She's still alive." Kanda replied quietly behind me, his being here providing a calm wave within me.

"And what if-"

"Shut up idiot, we'll bring her back." He interrupted with a hint of annoyance in his voice. I slowly released my clenched fists, feeling the pain of my nails dug in them flare up my arms.

"That Earl…" I hissed as I furrowed my eyebrows in anger. My hatred for him just grew ten times as strong. _He's going to pay once I see that damn face of his! _

"That time will come." He reassured as he came around me, his ever so quiet presence calming me. I lifted my head to meet his gaze, a conflicted yet resolved look in his eyes. A smile graced my lips as I nodded, his words replaying in my head.

"And you'll somehow be there." I replied as I remembered the conversation we had that one night. Kanda raised his eyebrows but understood with a ghost of smile on his lips. Slowly, he raised his hand and rested it against my head, a reassuring gesture.

"Promise," He mouthed over to me quickly. I had barely caught it but smiled in return.

We stayed there like that for only a second, when his peaceful expression soon shifted to an annoyed one. I stepped back in shock as he grabbed a handful of the scruff of my coat, shaking me back and forth.

"You _idiot, _why did you kick my _door! _Your _footprint _is now forever marked on it no thanks to you!" He yelled as he dragged me back to his door, pointing at the 'disgrace' angrily.

"_You're _the one who told me to 'get lost'! Who _wouldn't _react like that?" I retorted in the same heated tone, pointing at him with narrowed eyes.

"Obviously just you, because you're such an idiot!" I ground my teeth in anger and clenched my fists once more.

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled as I got up in his face, my forehead crashing into his as I glared icily.

"Idiot, kid," He replied with a smirk as he made his way to his room once more, slamming the door behind him again. It took all of my will power to prevent myself from screaming and tearing down his door in a rampage as I turned around and stalked off, trying to calm myself.

_Geez, having this guy as a comrade is _not _fun…However, his words were straight and true. When I see that damn Earl, I'll rip his throat out for killing my family! And if he even laid a _finger _on General Klaud…everyone at the Order will see a _very _dark side of me. _

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

_Damn it, just how the hell did this happen? One second I'm on my way back to the Order and the next-_

"Why? Why would you take me when you've killed my comrades?" Klaud asked as she pulled against the chains that attached against the wall. Blood dripped from the side of her head as she glared up at her captor. Her coat was shredded and her golden gauntlets were splattered with her blood.

"Relax, you'll get to meet your dead friends soon. We just need one person to kill." The handsome young man with the pentacles who went by the name Tyki Mikk replied. He sat in a seat right in front the chained General with a comfortable look on his face.

"I won't let you lay a hand on her." The blonde woman growled as the aura around her radiated with an unquenchable anger. . Tyki Mikk laughed in a disbelieving tone as he bent over the side of the chair to meet the General's eyes.

"Really? Well then, that just makes this game even more fun! Did you know that I'm the Noah of Pleasure? You _do _know what that means right General? Once she's mine, I'll have my fun."

"They'll stop you before you even can." Klaud replied with a look of disgust expressed on her features.

"Why don't you put our trust in us General? She'll be in such great care...that is, before we kill her."

"Why do you need to kill her? Is it because she's a Krest?" Klaud demanded as her head began to pound painfully.

"Precisely, their existence has been displeasing to my Lord so we have been ordered to get rid of the last one." Tyki replied with a small smile, running a hand through his hair.

"You'll get to see her one last time before you die with her." With that, the Noah exited the room, locking the door behind him.

Klaud looked down at her bloodied self and bit her lip as memories of her Innocence were torn away from her. Lau Jimin was taken from her, just what had they done to him? _If they killed him…_

She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, ignoring the piercing pain that was in her side. They had probably broken a couple of her ribs as they took her in. She tried to recall what had happened, but each time she did, her head pulsed with a throbbing pain, refusing to let her remember. Klaud clenched her fists as she lifted her head to glare at the door that had shut.

_Nova…please…be safe…._

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"A-ah, Kanda you're leaving already?" I asked as he brushed past me, his suitcase in hand. He didn't even answer. I followed behind him quietly, fiddling with my hands in worry. _If he doesn't come back…what'll I do then? _Ever since their conversation in Komui's office, his silent presence has put me at ease. It was…let me just say…._comforting _to be next to him…somewhat.

"….would you stop that?" His voice jumped me out from my thoughts and brought me back to reality where the long haired man had stopped walking, his back to me.

"Stop what?" I quietly inquired, my eyes locked on the back of his head.

"Stop _staring_ at me." Kanda replied before he continued walking down the hall, heading for the boats. I stumbled after, not even sure why I was here.

"What, now you're following me like a lost puppy?" He scowled as he looked down at me, his cold eyes narrowed. I instantly heated up, gritting my teeth.

"No I'm not! I was just going to-"

"YU!" I winced as Lavi's voice echoed throughout the underground river. Said exorcist flew past me and launched himself straight into Kanda, pestering him about the simplest things. The orange haired teen was about to let him go when he remembered something and grabbed on to the Japanese man's collar.

"WAIT! Since your mission is near our own, why don't you stop by?" I blinked in interest at this statement. _Our mission? _

"We're going on a mission, Lavi?" I asked as I stepped forward, putting my hand on his arm. He stepped back and grinned, putting his hands behind his head.

"Yup! Just the two of us!" I widened my eyes at this and sensed a bit of…discomfort to my right. Kanda was giving the Bookman an irritated glare as he briefly listened to their conversation.

"Where are we going?"

"Egypt, Cairo my friend!" Lavi energetically said as he hooked his arm around my neck, grinning. I tried to pull of his vice like hold with my hands, but surprisingly, the guy had a strong grip.

"I'm heading out." Kanda grumbled as he sat down on his boat, signaling the Finder to get moving. They pushed off the side and without any other word, silently drifted. I realized that I didn't get to say what I came here for. Slipping under Lavi's grip, I ran over to the edge of the stone dock and cupped my hands over my mouth.

"Kanda!" Said swordsman whirled around in his seat-a bit too quickly at that, as though he were _waiting _for me to say something-and sent me a glare.

"What is it?" He growled in return, the boat was slowly getting further away from her. I took a deep breath and yelled out my response, possibly causing my orange haired exorcist to go unconscious.

"_Keep your promise!" _

As I turned away to check up on my currently passed out friend, I didn't see the small smile that the Japanese exorcist had as the sun shone down on him. Maybe he will keep her promise.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Author's Note: **Well? That's some birthday treat for you all huh? I hope you liked the chapter! I'm going to skip out on updating my Kuroshitsuji story for now, but I'll have a new chapter for my Naruto story out soon!

Please leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9: Searching and Hoping

**Author's Note: **Hey, sorry about the real late update! Hopefully this chapter can make up for it!

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Chapter 9: Searching and Hoping**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

_OH GOD, WHY DID THE MISSION HAVE TO BE HERE? JUST WHAT IS THE REASON FOR ME TO DESERVE THIS TORTURE? _I groaned in exhaustion as I turned my face up towards the sun, dragging my feet on the dry terrain. Beads of sweat formed above my brow and rolled down the side of my face. Closing my eyes against the intense heat, I tried not to collapse from dehydration as I followed my orange haired friend in front of me.

"Lavi…" I rasped; feeling like my throat was a pit of fire.

"Yeah?" Came the reply only a few feet away from me. My eyes shot open and I snapped my head up to glare at the back of his head angrily.

"WHY EGYPT? JUST WHY WERE WE SENT HERE? IT'S TOO HOOOOOT!" I screamed as I grabbed the sides of my head, yelling at the sky, hoping it would answer my call to everlasting rain. "I'm out of water…my head feels like it's gonna explode…I _really _want to punch something…and _you're _the only person I can talk to!" I muttered under my breath, barely seeing where I was walking.

"Sorry, Nova, but Chief sent us here. Didn't you read the summary of our mission?" Lavi asked, his voice muffled in my ears.

"I did…but…" I trailed off as I began to feel lightheaded. _Oh why now? And in the middle of a desert? _I lifted my head to see Lavi staring back at me, a curious look in his emerald eye.

"Ah forget it," I mumbled as I caught up with him, sleep calling me softly.

"C'mon Nova! Look, I can practically see the buildings~" The Bookman cheerfully said as he pointed into the distance. I looked where he was pointing but could not see anything except for the waves of heat that rose from the ground.

"Uh, Lavi?" I asked as the orange haired teen stopped walking. He had a bright look in his eye.

"What is it?" He replied as he turned around with his hands behind his head.

"I-I think you're hallucinating…." I bluntly stated as I saw his emerald eye twitch. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked back at what supposedly seemed like the buildings.

"No, I'm not." He replied, his eye searching frantically. "I swear, I saw it!" He added as he pointed into the distance. I gave him an uncertain smile and patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Sure you did, Lavi!" I energetically said as I began to drag him into the direction we were supposed to go.

"Nova, don't pretend like you didn't see it!" Lavi called behind me as I pulled him forth.

"Yeah, yeah!"

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

_**Earlier on the train ride…**_

"So, we're going to Cairo to check out some strange weather patterns right?" I asked as I glanced down at the report in my lap. Lavi sat across from me with the same folder opened next to him.

"Yup! That's correct! Komui said that there's a massive sandstorm that comes to the town often and is preventing many people from entering. Maybe we can find some way to make it stop."

"There might be Innocence causing this right?" Lavi nodded as he switched his gaze to the window. I nodded and shut the folder, placing it into my briefcase. Setting it on the cushion next to me, I sighed and pulled my hood above my head, leaning my head against the wall, shutting my eyes.

The steady movements of the train relaxed me as I crossed my arms and shifted my position. Even though my eyes were closed, I could still feel someone's gaze boring into mine. I opened my eyes and lifted my head slightly, my eyes meeting Lavi's.

"What is it?" I asked quietly, tightening my arms around my stomach. Lavi's emerald eye darkened before he shut his eye and leaned his head back against the seat.

"I wonder….what does the Earl want with General Klaud?" He muttered to himself, his voice loud enough to reach my own ears. I widened my eyes at this question and felt my gut clench in anger. My thoughts moved back to the letter that I found that day.

_Nova,_

_Someone important to you will disappear tonight.  
Be prepared for the consequences of this fate.  
__**Some choices in life cannot be made by you.**__  
Everything that has happened today will change  
you in more ways than one.  
__**Prepare for what is to come.**_

_-The Millennium Earl_

'Prepare for what is to come' huh? Is _this _what he meant by that? _By taking the one person who gave me this opportunity to a new life? _I gritted my teeth in anger and squeezed my eyes shut against the wall. _Just what does he want? _

I remembered the time when Patrick told me-no _ordered _me to leave the store, like he was anxious for something, like he didn't want me to _find out. _But find out what? That he would die? But who killed him anyway?

"Nova?" I snapped my head up and met Lavi's bright eye. "You okay?" I blinked a couple times, getting out of my thoughts before pulling my hood off my head.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine Lavi," I muttered out as I moved my gaze over to the view outside. "…was just thinking,"

"About?" Lavi inquired, earning him a hard glare. He gave me a quirky smile before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry," He chuckled before sighing and looking out the window. I stayed quiet, moving my gaze to the floor as my thoughts became jumbled. Suddenly the train slowed to a halt, gathering my attention. I exchanged suspicious glances with Lavi and stood up, glancing out the window. There was nothing but sand as well as a miniscule breeze of wind.

"Let's go check it out," I said as I grabbed my suitcase, heading out of the compartment. Lavi was right behind me as we looked at the other compartments, seeing nothing but people who feared for their lives. They met my gaze and pointed over to the window frantically.

Studying their expressions, I narrowed my eyes and suddenly noticed them. I slammed the door open and grabbed them by the arm, shoving them out into the hall, all the while screaming, "Get out of the train!" I felt Lavi's hand on my arm but shrugged him off, turning my head to explain exactly what was happening.

"They're here! Akuma!" I yelled as I shoved the last out before moving on to the next. Lavi widened his eye before immediately coming to assist me in pushing all of the people out. Suddenly there was an explosion that wracked the whole train. I groaned as I slowly got up to my feet, rubbing the side of my head when an arm pulled me up.

"C'mon Nova!" Lavi said as he jumped out the side of the train to fight.

"Yeah…" I moaned as I stumbled off the steps, clutching my aching head. When another explosion hit me, I instantly put aside the headache and activated my Innocence. With the shield strapping on to my back, I unsheathed my long sword and tightened the white gloves that appeared.

Turning my face to the sky, I gazed at the large amount of them. There must have been at least twenty or so Level 1's that floated above the train! Clenching my jaw, I leaped into the air and immediately took down the first one, jumping on its head to move to the next before it exploded.

I was about to reach the seventh one when I felt one sneak up behind me. Whirling around, I swung my sword and let go as it sunk into the Level 1's face. I rolled on the top of the train as bits of the akuma rained down on me. Quickly getting to my knees, I grabbed my sword and jumped into the air again, defeating the last of them. I let out a breath as I landed on my feet and stood up straight, putting my sword behind my back.

"Nova, let's go!" Suddenly, Lavi appeared out of nowhere and dragged me by the arm, pulling me into the desert.

"H-hey! Wait up! What about the-" My words were cut short as the train exploded, throwing me off my feet and flat on my face. I groaned and got up to my hands and feet, shaking the fuzzy feeling in my head. Hesitantly, I got to my feet and turned my head around slightly, catching the view of a person standing on top of the train, the fire surrounding him. I widened my eyes as I saw a creepy grin slide on his face-his handsome, dark skinned face.

Who was this guy?

Before I could ask myself that, an arm dragged me back into the dry desert. And that was when my hallucinations and craving of thirst began.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

_**Present…**_

"AGH, FINALLY," I groaned as I sat down in the shade of the town. I leaned against the wall and was about to take a _huge _powernap when an arm pulled me to my feet once more.

"Ah, Lavi, I don't want to move~! Too…tired…" I trailed off as he dragged me through the busy crowd.

"Same here, but we need to find a place to stay." Lavi replied, his voice _not _sounding like he was hallucinating anymore.

"But that place where I was before was a perfect place~!" I exclaimed as I tried to ignore my pounding head.

"That was just a _wall. _C'mon, I think I found a place." The orange haired teen in front of me retorted as he pulled me into a tall building. I sighed when I spotted a loveseat and flopped down in it, holding my head in my hands as Lavi set the preparations.

My horrible headache just seemed to be at its breaking point when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Thinking it was Lavi, I lifted my head with a relieved look in my eye, but instantly froze when I saw Patrick's face.

"…Patrick?" I whispered hesitantly, my hands falling from the sides of my head.

"Patrick? No, it's Lavi." Slowly, my brother's face faded away and changed back into the orange haired teen I knew.

"Oh," I softly uttered before shaking my head, grinning. "Sorry, I think _I'm _hallucinating now." I muttered to myself as I stood up. Lavi gave me a quizzical look before handing me my room key and leading me up the stairs.

"I'll come in a sec." He said as he stopped in front of his room. It was right next to mine. I nodded and opened my door, surprised to see the bed neatly made as well as a lamp on a bedside table. I set my suitcase down on the bed and sighed as I sat on its edge, my hands in my lap. _Why had I seen his face? Am I just tired? _

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts and I walked over to open it. Lavi was on the other side with a gentle smile on his face. Opening the door wider, I let him in and shut the door behind him.

"So, we should start searching for Innocence huh?" I asked as I sat back down on the bed. Lavi found his place against the wall, his intense gaze on me. He nodded and redirected his attention to the view outside.

"I think we should wait until that sandstorm comes. It might lead us to where it's causing it." The Bookman added as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Sounds good, so what should we do until then?" I inquired as I met his emerald eye. He gave me an exhausted smile before fingering the edge of his glove.

"I say we should rest a while. If something happens, I'll just be on the other side." He said before he gave me a wave and left my room. I sighed and set my suitcase against the wall, unbuttoning my coat and setting it on a nearby chair. Only in black spandex shorts and a white t-shirt, I climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over my head, waiting for sleep to take me.

The letter's words rose up in my mind, my family's faces appeared, and I could see the explosion behind the store when I was running away. By the time I jolted awake, I realized that it had only been about twenty minutes. Sitting up, I groaned in exhaustion and pressed the palm of my hands against my eyes before flopping back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. I had a really bad feeling that I wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

Scowling, I got out of bed and slipped my coat on, wandering over to the bathroom to look at myself real quick. Seeing my sweat drenched face, I sighed and grabbed a towel from the shelf, getting ready to take a quick shower.

I just hope I don't faint from the heat here.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**(Just a little change XD) **

**Lavi's POV**

I flopped down on the bed with my arm over my eyes and sighed in exhaustion. Ever since I asked Nova that question about the Earl, she's been a bit quiet. Maybe she's thinking about it too. I shut my eye and thought about when the sandstorm would come. One of us would have to be awake to watch out for it. _Maybe I should, Nova looked completely exhausted. I should let her rest. _I thought as I sat up to pull off my coat. I set it on the chair and pulled off my bandana when I heard something thump against the wall. Followed by that was a pain filled cry. Blinking in surprise, I lifted my head and stared at the wall that was connected to my comrade.

_Did something happen? _I stared at the wall for a few more seconds before shrugging it off and entering my own bathroom to take a shower. _I guess she's awake too. Does that mean I can rest instead? _Random thoughts of life came to my head as I crawled into bed, pulling the covers over my shoulders. Like, will Nova ever find out why the Earl killed her mother? When will my time as an exorcist end? Will it end soon? Or will fate take me and the old panda to a new place where we must observe?

I frowned in thought at that idea and shook my head. I didn't want to leave yet. I liked being with others who accept me for who I am, even if I _am _just a little hyper. However…I knew that I had to keep my distance somehow. There's a line that I'm not allowed to cross as a Bookman; and if I _do _cross it…then my duty as a Bookman…

I didn't finish that thought as sleep took me over.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Nova's POV**

I cursed quietly as I lay down on the floor of the shower, my shoulder aching. While I was squeezing some shampoo into my hand, some of it spilled on the floor where I just _happened _to step on. That then caused me to fall straight into the floor, possibly bruising my shoulder. The raining water felt relaxing as I slowly sat up, holding my hand against my shoulder. I winced as my fingers poked it and nodded to myself. Yup, definitely a bruise.

Standing up, I finished shower and stepped out, changing quickly before running a comb through my hair. I pulled the curtains back from the window and squinted as I looked out at the people walking in the streets. _It looked so hot out there…_I thought as I dreaded of walking into that. I didn't do well with heat, as you saw in the first part of this chapter.

Sighing, I figured I had to accept it, and slipped on my exorcist coat when I heard a couple scream from outside. I froze for a second before rushing over to the window, moving my gaze over to where the scream came from. _Was it the sandstorm? Was it coming? _I looked into the distance but couldn't see any signs of a disruption and glanced down at the people once more.

There was another scream and I tensed as I saw a shop owner yell at a figure running away. They passed my window and I caught a look of his face, young but filled with mischief. He looked only about eight and was already stealing…I blinked when I caught sight of a couple apples in his hands. The boy then turned a corner and disappeared from my sight.

I let go of the curtain and wondered if he had a family; if he did that for his family. _Of course he would. _I took a deep breath and let it out as I grabbed my necklace and clipped it on. I figured since I was awake, I could do something. It was boring to stay in a room doing nothing. I went over to Lavi's room and rapped the door with my knuckles, expecting him to open up, when a few moments passed by, I sighed to myself and knocked again.

"Lavi? You in there?" I asked through the door. All I received in reply was a sleep deprived groan and a thump against the door. He must've thrown a pillow.

"I'll let you sleep okay? I just thought I'd let you know that I'm going for a walk. Okay? Lavi?" I pursed my lips for a moment before pressing my ear against the door, hoping to hear a reply.

"Lavi?" Suddenly, the door was pulled open and I fell forward, only to pull myself up-

THWACK!

I groaned in pain as I held the back of my head, tears of pain pricking at the corner of my eyes. The person in front of me also held in a cry of pain as he rubbed his chin with one hand.

"I heard you Nova," Lavi managed out in a stifled voice, meeting my gaze with a dull and tired one. I smiled and nodded, pulling my hands away from my head.

"You'll be alright here?"

"I might come out in a while, but let me know if the storm comes through your golem." He said before shutting the door in my face. I smiled softly and made my out of the hotel, bracing myself for the heat.

I let out a whistle as the heat smacked me in the face and joined the busy people in the street, shoving my hands in my coat pockets. I kept an eye out for any signs of glowing Innocence but remembered what Lavi told me. How they could hide in places that would cause the sandstorm. I stopped by some shops and food markets and bought an apple from the man who screamed at the boy earlier, thanking him.

All I received in return was a cold glare as he eyed the crest on the side of my jacket. I gave him a curious raise of my eyebrow when he scoffed.

"You exorcists…we don't need you here," He spat out, rubbing one apple with the sleeve of his shirt. I let out a breath of surprise and tilted my head in curiosity.

"Well excuse me, but we're to help your town. A little _gratitude _would be nice?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at him. The man simply smirked and actually _threw _the apple at me. Using my quick reflexes, I sidestepped it and took a sharp intake of breath, trying to control my temper.

"I don't think that that was necessary sir," I calmly said, giving him an intense glare. He simply stared back before turning his head, dismissing me.

"Why don't you just leave? You are scaring my customers away." He snobbishly replied, earning him an icy cold stare. Without another word, I clenched my fist and stalked away, the dark and angry aura around me causing people to walk a good distance away from me.

Taking a bite out of my apple, I stopped walking to realize that the street I was on was complete empty. Hm, that's weird. _How did I get to such an empty place? _Turning around, I noticed that I had walked incredibly fast away from the man selling fruits. I could see that stand of his from the distance. Suddenly, a shadow covered my own and I lowered my gaze, seeing that this person was taller, bigger, and stronger than me.

Whirling around, I was met with a very strong build wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a black vest that had dozens of knives tucked in them. This guy had long wavy hair that was slicked with oil. His face was covered in shining sweat, and some of his teeth were missing. Three more of these kinds of guys came from behind me, forming a circle.

"Now, what's a pretty face like _you _doing on the outskirts of this place?" The one in front of me asked, pulling out a knife from his vest, touching the point with the tip of his finger. He raised his eyes to meet my own curiously. I smiled back and put a hand on my hip, taking another bite of my apple.

"I was just taking a walk. Is that so bad?" I asked as I widened my eyes. The man in front of me (let's just call him Pointy), chuckled and shifted forward slightly, the sharp side of the knife along my cheek.

"Not when you meet _us. No one _will come to help you, _girl." _He smirked and gestured for the others to close in. I sighed and shook my head slowly, causing Pointy over here to freeze for a second. I closed my eyes for a second before raising my head to meet Pointy's annoyed gaze.

"Sadly, I don't _need _help." I quietly said before the men pounced on me. I jumped up just in time and landed behind them, taking another bite into my apple. They all turned around with a shocked look on their faces.

"Wha-? G-get her!" Pointy demanded as he pointed over to me angrily. The other men, I'll call them Marty, James, and Cain, came charging at me with their knives at the ready. I narrowed my eyes and ducked under Marty's arm, swinging my arm around to pound him in the stomach. He flew back, only to be replaced with Cain who came from above. I sidestepped it and flipped over the arm that swung under me, swerving on my foot to come behind him and kick him in the back. I took a step back as James ran past me, holding his knife with two hands, an enraged look on his face.

He ran at me quickly and yelled, his knife coming up towards my face. I spun out of the way and kicked his legs out under him only to see a knife thrown at me at an invisible speed. Moving me head in time, it scratched my cheek, drawing blood. I flipped over James and ducked under the knife once more, landing a blow to his stomach, sending him flying. Standing up straight, the three guys were down with Pointy in the middle, an irritated look on his face.

"You just _had _to go and do that huh?" I whirled around to see Sam come around the corner with a smug look on his face.

"Sam? You're here again?" I asked as I gave him an astonished look. The brown haired teen grinned and came up beside me. I took a glance at him and noticed that he looked exhausted.

"Yep, just got here though," He replied as he gave me a nod. He stared into my eyes for a moment before moving his gaze down, noticing something. His hand came close to my face but I stepped back and remembered something that Lavi added on the train.

"_So are we going to see Sam anytime? He seemed like he wanted to prove himself to you guys." _

"_Pfft, no. Sam's not going to show up on this mission, he's too busy being the Generals' dog. Uh-sorry," I gave him a small smile before tilting my head to the side. _

"_What did he even _do _deserve this kind of cold shoulder?" Lavi stared at me for a moment, his emerald eye twinkling. _

"…_.He was ordered to kill his closest friend. And that friend was someone who was important to us." _

"_But…don't you think that he might've not had a choice?" _

_He's not here! _I reminded myself as I jumped away from him, my Innocence activated and in my hand. The Sam in front of me grinned as his face morphed into a Level 3 akuma. He pulled up his mask to reveal a face full of eyes.

"Wah! W-what are you?" Pointy exclaimed as he pointed to the demon that stood in front of him. I widened my eyes and instantly realized what was going to happen.

"Get out of here!" I yelled as I appeared in front of him, Pointy's three friends stumbling to their feet and running off into the distance. Pointy stuttered for a second before whirling around and becoming a spec in the distance. I raised my sword just in time to block the kick that was aimed at me, using the blade as a shield. I let my golem cling to my shoulder and asked it to link to Lavi's golem.

"Since you're here, why don't I just destroy your Innocence here?" The Level 3 asked as it stroked its chin with the tips of its fingers. I gritted my teeth and glared at him angrily.

"Hello?" Lavi asked in a muffled voice. His head must be pressed against a pillow or something.

"Lavi! Get up and get out here! There's a Level 3-" My words were cut off when I felt something sink into my gut. Stifling a cry of pain, I flew straight into a wall, my suppressed scream coming out as a gasp. I shifted out of my spot in the wall and fell to my knees, rocks and rubble bouncing off me.

"Nova, are you alright? I'm coming okay?" His reply coming out quickly as I heard the shut of a door. I just hoped that he didn't come too late.

Getting up on my hands and knees, I panted and felt the shadow next to me. Glaring at the ground, I took a breath before disappearing and appearing behind the Level 3. I whirled around on my foot but was blocked by his arm. Immediately, he twisted it in his arms and kicked my crumpled form.

Coughing up a splutter of blood, I groaned as the Level 3 grabbed me by my arm and landed a blow to my stomach once more, sending me flying. Landing on my back, I gasped for air as my vision swayed in front of me. Summoning as much strength as I could, I rolled on my back and blocked the punch that was aimed for me with my blade.

I glared into the hundreds of eyes that looked down at me and yelled as I pushed myself on to my feet, shoving him back. I leaped over him and swung my sword under me, feeling it blocked with the palm of his hand. I landed on the other side and whirled around, sword aiming straight for his head when his hand blocked it again, holding the blade in his hand. I met his eyes once more but moved my gaze down when he clenched his grip on the blade, the metal creaking.

He grinned back at me and moved forward. I didn't feel it until I actually recognized that his hand was actually _through _my side. I coughed up another round of that scarlet liquid and lowered my head as I heard the demon chuckle.

"Hm, just as weak as I thought," He rumbled, yanking his hand out. He let go of the grip on my sword and I barely kept myself up, my hand holding my side, trying to stop the bleeding.

"If you're here….does that mean…" I trailed off when I felt a gust of wind brush past me. I glanced to the side and saw in the distance a large cloud of sand approaching at high speed.

"Looks like you get to live just a _while _longer." With that, the Level 3 instantly disappeared and I crashed and burned into the ground.

"Lavi…the Innocence…" I whispered into my golem. Instantly, I received a response.

"I know! But what about you?" I hated myself instantly, but it _had _to come first.

"I'm fine. Just go find it!"

"W-what? Y-you're _fine? _After facing a-"

"Just _go! _I'll meet you back at the hotel!" I interrupted, doing my best to sound as not pain filled as possible.

"Nova-"

"Lavi." There was a sigh on the other side before he replied.

"Alright." With that, the connection was turned off. I sighed to myself and shut my eyes for a second, trying not to think about the gaping hole in my side. _Hopefully, Lavi would find that Innocence. _I sheathed my sword behind my back, biting my lip down in pain and slowly got up to my hands and knees, looking at the blood that dripped from my wound and on to the sandy ground.

This was going to be hard.

Slowly getting to my feet, I stumbled over to a wall for support and nearly fell over by the time I reached it. Gasping for air, I took a step forward and put my mind to getting to the hotel. Maybe I can find a way to magically heal this gaping wound. _Yeah, and maybe Kanda will magically appear out of nowhere. _

"Oi, what happened to you?"

_What the-_

I looked up from my stare down with the ground and saw Kanda standing in front of me with raised eyebrows.

_No way. _

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Author's Note: **Cliffhanger huh? Hoped you liked the fight scene! Sorry for the really late like two week update! I'll probably update my other stories soon! Please leave a review!

FallenWing21


	10. Chapter 10: Something More

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Hopefully this update will make up for it!

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Chapter 10: Something More**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Nova's POV**

"Kanda, is that really you?" I asked as I blinked to make sure I wasn't dreaming. He-just how in the world could he be here? Did he finish his mission already?

"Who else would it be idiot? Now what happened to you?" He growled as he approached me, his eyes widening a fraction when he saw the large gaping hole in my side. Seeing this, I gave him a forced smile.

"Gruesome, huh?" I inquired as I took my hand off of the wound, glancing down at the splotch of blood that was on my hand. I was about to place it on my side once more but a hand grabbed mine before I could touch it.

"Don't," I heard Kanda softly say. I lifted my head to see his eyes locked on the wound, a sort of 'distressed' look on his face. My eyebrows shot up in curiosity as I met his gaze. What's with him?

"Anyway, I guess you finished your mission?" Kanda's face slowly pulled itself into a scowl as he nodded and released my hand, putting his hand on his hip.

"How can you even stand?" He asked as he met my eyes, a surprised look in his blue eyes. I pressed my lips together and looked at him as I leaned against the wall for support.

"Ahaha, honestly, I'm using all my willpower not to crash into the ground. I was heading for the hotel but-" I stopped when Kanda suddenly moved forward and wrapped his arm around my waist and legs, hoisting me up into his arms.

"K-kanda! What're you doing?" I yelped as he positioned me better in his arms. I tried to suppress the blush that heated up my neck as I attempted to escape his grip.

"Stop moving idiot or you'll open the wound even more." He growled as he tightened his arms around me. I kept in a shriek as I was in 'too close for comfort' with him. I lowered my head as my hair blocked my eyes, keeping my gaze on my hands that were in my lap.

"Why are you helping me?" I mumbled, crossing my arms in front of my chest. Instead of answering Kanda passed through the crowd and I lifted my head as I met eyes with the man who sold the fruit. He caught sight of my wound and for a second he looked a _little _bit sorry. I felt a rumble against my shoulder and recognized it as Kanda clearing his throat. I glanced up to see his eyes darting around as if in searching for something.

"Where's your hotel?" He asked as he glanced down at me. I blinked a couple times but then turned my head, pointing it out to him.

"Wait, but Lavi's out looking for the Innocence. The sandstorm's coming soon and we decided that we-" I winced as my wound throbbed but continued. "-that we would search for it while the sandstorm is happening to see where it is. I think you should go help him." I finished as I met his gaze once more.

"You look half dead. I think the Usagi can handle it himself." He bluntly stated as he came in front of the hotel. He gently put me down on the ground but kept his arm around my waist to support my weight. I rolled my eyes at his reply but figured that there was no changing his mind. On our way back to my room, limping, Kanda decided to have another conversation with me.

"So, what made you look so damn close to death?" He inquired, glancing over to me. I sighed at the memory and met his gaze with an angry stare.

"A Level 3 that's what. Stupid asshole," I muttered the last part as I glared off to the side. We stopped in front of my door and I quickly opened it, having Kanda drag me inside, painfully as a matter of fact. As soon as we made it to the door post of the bathroom, I collapsed in a heap on the floor, glad that the cool tile was pressed against my cheek. While Kanda was getting the medical supplies, I was carefully pulling myself up, leaning against the wall of the bathroom with a very pale face, the blood probably already staining the wall.

A shadow passed over me and I looked up to see Kanda with the bandages. Offering his help to stand up, I was about to grab the bandages when he took them away from me at the last second. Throwing him a confused look, I went for the bandages again when he pulled them away once more.

"What're you doing?" I asked as I leaned against the sink's counter.

"There's no way you can do this yourself." He replied, narrowing his eyes at me. I pressed my lips together and clenched my fists tightly. First, he takes me into his arms _without _my _permission, _and then he offers to help bandage my wound? No way in hell. _No one _was going to _ever _help me with that kind of stuff. Unless it's Lenalee. But _that's it. _

"Yes, I can. And I don't need your help with that, so why don't you go help Lavi?" I countered as I reached for the bandages once more. He raised them above my head with a quirk of his eyebrow and scoffed.

"Really?" I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes really, now get the hell out of here and help your comrade!" I yelled as I grabbed the bandages and pushed him out the door, groaning in pain, fire sparking in my torso. Kanda suddenly whirled around when I groaned, making me stumble into him. His arms wrapped around me gently as I steadied myself.

"Ugh, just go." I muttered as I glared at him with one eye. He smirked as he pushed me back into the bathroom, him following.

"Now that you're like this, it seems as though you _do _need help. Che, figures." He rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. I sat down on the seat of the toilet and scowled at him, hoping that somehow Lavi would intervene and call for help.

"I _don't _need your help, Kanda Yuu." At the mention of his first name, his eyebrow twitched annoyingly. Kanda glanced down at me with an icy cold glare as he put his hand on the hilt of Mugen.

"_Don't _call me by that name." He said in a low voice, a vein popping out on the side of his head. I chuckled lightly and was about to call him Yuu again when my golem popped out from my jacket.

"_Nova! Hey, I found the Innocence! Are you alright?" _

Oh thank you Lavi. I shall forever be in debt to you!

"You did? That's great! I'm okay right now. Oh you'll never guess who I found! Yuu's here!" I excitedly explained, grinning as Kanda pulled out his weapon, its tip gleaming near my face.

"_YUU? YUU! COME HELP YOUR DEAR FRIEND WOULD YA? There are rounds of akuma here who would just _love _to fight you! C'mon Yuu!" _Lavi crooned through the golem, his voice pleading. I turned to Kanda who had a deathly aura around him, the air around him dark. I sweatdropped and chuckled as Kanda grabbed my golem and started yelling into it.

"WHEN I GET OUT THERE USAGI YOU ARE GOING TO BE _DEAD!" _

"_Ahaha! So Yuu really _is _there! I'm glad you came to visit Yuu! Now, when you step outside, get to a high place and search for the large horde of akuma that are grouped together in the sky, that's where you'll find meeeeee~!" _

Just then, the link was cut off. I smiled softly at the exorcist in front of me as he handed my golem back to me silently.

"Looks like I don't need your help." I cheerfully said, grabbing the bandages in my hands. Kanda threw me a glare before he sheathed Mugen and sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and meeting my eyes. I raised my eyebrows in surprise when the gaze he gave me was filled with a hint of reluctance. Wait, he didn't want to leave?

"Just…wait here alright?" He quietly asked, putting a hand on my shoulder softly. I nodded and once and grinned.

"Of course, it's not like I can go anywhere right?" I replied with a smile, watching his expression soften, only a little.

"Che," He muttered before he walked out of the bathroom and shut the hotel door behind him. I sighed and closed my eyes for a second before shutting the bathroom door to bandage my stomach. I took off my jacket, wearing my white t-shirt and spandex shorts, and saw the blood already soaking my shirt.

I grimaced and pulled it off, grabbing a new one by the sink. Carefully cleaning my wound, I wrapped the bandage around my stomach, slightly messy, but an alright job and slipped on my shirt once more. I took the dirtied exorcist coat and stepped out the door only to freeze in place and stare at one person.

"Ah, hi there," My mouth dropped slightly as I recognized the man. _He was from the train! _The memory of him standing on top of the train surrounded by fire resurfaced in my mind.

"H-hello," I replied softly as I continued to stare at him. He was just sitting on the edge of my bed, holding a lit cigarette in his lips.

Just _how _did he get into my room?

After a moment of silence, I awkwardly walked back over to my suitcase and placed my jacket on top of it. Doing this, I could feel that man's eyes burn into my back. The pressure was just so immense, if I started talking, I don't think I'd be able to keep going. Turning around, I faced him with raised eyebrows.

"Can I…help you with something?" I asked hesitantly as I leaned against the wall across from him. The handsome man wearing a simple white collared long sleeve shirt and gray pants raised his eyes to meet mine; an eerie yellow against a sharp silver.

"I'm looking for someone," He replied, taking a drag from his cancer stick. I narrowed my eyes at this and nodded, waiting. "Someone who goes by the name of Nova,"

I widened my eyes at this and immediately tensed up when the man in front of me smiled. He stood up from his spot on the bed and took a drag before holding it between his two fingers.

"Are you the one I'm looking for?" He asked, raising his brows at me curiously. I stared into his eyes and caught the gleam of amusement and pleasure in those frightening yellow eyes of his.

"What if I am?" I quietly retorted, my nervousness fading away to a determination. If he did something, I'd have to react quickly. I noticed as the man approached that there were pentacles lining around his forehead. Instantly, I remembered learning about people like this. Who serve under the Earl and are called Noah's; and that there were 13 of them.

"If you are, then I have some exciting news for you." He answered in the same tone, quiet but with a hint of danger somewhere in it. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously and instantly moved to the side, away from the wall, and away from him.

"Who are you?" I inquired with a quirk of my eyebrow. Mr. Handsome grinned for a second before putting the cigarette back to his lips. The next moment, I couldn't even comprehend what happened until I was pressed against the floor, a hand wrapped around my throat. He had literally _vanished _for a moment before appearing behind me, to grab my throat and slam me into the floor. As I tried to breathe calmly, I sent a cold glare up into the man's face. He simply looked down at me with an amused smile, his face coming only inches away from my own.

"You asked who I was didn't you? Well, I'll introduce myself. My name's Tyki Mikk. And I'm sure you know I'm a Noah right? Based on your knowledge or whatever the crap you learn." He said, the cigarette smoke escaping from the corner of his mouth and into my face as he breathed.

"Now, can you guess what Noah I am?" He asked with a grin. I gritted my teeth as I tried to get my hand up to my neck but Tyki's other hand caught my wrist and pinned it against the floor. Now he was too close for comfort.

"What news do you have?" I asked through my clenched teeth, trying not to breathe in the stench of the cigarette.

"Aren't you looking for a certain General?" He replied, his amused eyes widening. I breathed in sharply at the mention of her and pulled my head up to try and get him off me but he just tightened the grip around my throat, making me stop.

"Where is she?" I demanded, glaring angrily into those yellow eyes of his.

"You won't get to see her yet. I thought I should just let you know that you have two choice." I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion when I when him release my wrist. "I know based on your actions, that you won't attack me hm? Because I can just kill you right here if you do." Tyki released the grip around my throat and sat up, leaving me on the floor taking deep breaths. I sat up and glared at him angrily, wanting to punch his face for violating my personal bubble.

"You said I had a choice?" I growled, crossing my arms in front of my chest. Tyki chuckled and took another drag, letting the puff of smoke out through his nose as he sat against the bed.

"Yes, you do. I'll give you a couple days to think about it before I come again. Now, your choices are either, one: you come with me freely to the Earl for your imminent death and might possibly get to see your General again, or two: you fight against me reaching the inevitable death of your friends and _then _die in front of the Earl, never seeing your dear General ever again."

"….so you're saying that I die even if I choose one?"

"Exactly~! Now you understand your fate?" Tyki said with a wide smile. I glowered at him, clenching my fists in anger.

"So what happens if I _don't _choose one?" I inquired, deciding to test my theory. The smirk that was on Tyki's face slipped off as he gave me a serious frown.

"If you don't choose one, then you'll just die." After a moment of silence, I glared angrily into the floor. I'd fight back and just attack him here but I remembered that this was a hotel. I couldn't afford wrecking it.

"The Earl wants me dead?" I growled, pissed off even more. The Noah in front of me frowned for a second before giving me a stare.

"I don't think it'll be a waste to tell you. You _are _the last Krest after all. I'll just leave a _few _parts out hm? The Earl doesn't like you to put it simply. He hated your mother and your brother so why not just kill all of them? Oh and the prophec-" He cut himself off, shutting his mouth as he narrowed his eyes. "Damn, that managed to slip out." He muttered to himself quietly. I went back to the word he cut off silently. _Prophec…..prophecy? _

"Anyway, I'll leave you to your choices. It'll be nice seeing you again Nova," Tyki said as he stood up, taking one last drag before he headed towards the door. I watched as he pulled the door open and gave me one last glance.

"Oh, and if you were on our side. I do believe things would have been different between us." I blinked in confusion as he left, shutting the door behind him.

Getting up from the floor, I held my side as I let the golem flutter above me.

"_Hey Nova, Yuu here wants to know if you got the bandages on okay!" _I rolled my eyes as Lavi's loud voice filled my room.

"Yeah, it worked fine." I replied, trying to sound normal. What just happened moments before was still replaying in my mind.

"_We got the Innocence too! We'll be back there in a few minutes!" _

"Alright, see you." I cut off the connection and sighed as I fell against the bed, still feeling Tyki's hand wrapped around my throat. I fingered where he squeezed it and winced when it throbbed. Another bruise, great. What Tyki said before he left still wound around my mind. I widened my eyes when I realized what he had said.

"_He hated your mother and your brother so why not just kill all of them?" _

He killed my brother. The Earl killed my _brother. _

Things just got _way _personal.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Kanda's POV**

When we had told Nova that we had gotten the Innocence, I couldn't help but feel a bit off for some reason. My first thought was, did something happen? It seemed as though the Usagi noticed it too because once she cut off the connection, he exchanged glances with me.

"What do you think happened?"

"How the hell should I know?" I replied with the usual irritated glare. Lavi rolled his eye like normal as we made our way back to the hotel. On the way I felt a pair of eyes land on me, and following me. I turned my head, ready to glare the living hell out of them when I saw that it was the fruit vendor from before.

When he had spotted Nova and her wrecked condition, I noticed it but chose not to look over. It would just add to the stress that I had at the time. Stress, ha, like I would have that. The fruit vendor was giving me a guilty look and I wondered what was wrong with him. Not bothering to ask, Lavi and I walked past him and entered the hotel, heading up towards the rooms.

"Well maybe you should check on her," Lavi suggested before we fell into silence again. I remained quiet.

"Did you get a room too Kanda?" Lavi asked as he stood in front of his door. He was going to put the Innocence in a safe place before coming to visit Nova.

"Just why the hell wouldn't I?" I retorted coldly, giving the orange haired teen a glare. The Bookman stayed quiet for a second before his lips spread into a grin.

"Maybe you want to get comfy with our little Nova over there~" He teased as he elbowed my chest. I immediately scowled at him and shoved him off, pushing him into the door. He laughed as he let himself in, shutting the door and leaving me outside. When he had said that, something warm erupted in the pit of my stomach. Not familiar with any of these emotions, I just put it to the side.

I knocked on Nova's door and heard her reply, pushing it open to see her lying down on the bed staring up at the ceiling with a dejected look on her face. Keeping my usual impassive look on my face, I shut the door behind me and approached her, instantly catching the scent of something familiar.

The stench was…nostalgic and yet also angering. It reminded me of someone….and it lit a pit of fire in my stomach for not being able to remember it. Just what was it? When I came to the side of the bed, the scent was even more powerful as if it was on Nova.

"What smells just so damn disgusting?" I muttered, trying to remember. I met Nova's blank gaze and stood at the side of the bed, thinking.

"Cigarette smoke," It was soft, but I heard it. Instantly, _that _idiot's face popped up; that sadistic grin on his face, and that damn annoying gleam in his eyes. Tyki Mikk. The idiot that works with the Earl.

Suddenly it made all sense, why it was in this room. I looked around the room but didn't really notice anything.

"Was that damn Tyki here?" I demanded, glaring down at Nova's face. She glanced over at me with blank eyes before nodding slightly.

"He did," Her lips barely moved. I raised an eyebrow at this, suspicious of why someone like him would be here.

"What happened?" I quietly asked, watching her face for some sort of reaction. When she shook her head, I knew she was hiding something. I knew I shouldn't pry, but I was curious and I wanted answers.

"Nothing, alright?" Nova replied as she sat up, groaning softly, low enough for anyone else to miss it but me. After a few seconds, I caught a glimpse of a growing purple mark around her throat before she buttoned up her jacket all the way.

"...what...did he do?" I grounded out, feeling a growing anger within me. I was surprised by it. However _more _surprised when I saw her brush a finger across her nose. Was she crying? She sniffed quietly, sitting in the silence that was it the room. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of her.

"What...did he do?" I repeated, moving on my own as my hands gripped her shoulders tightly. I was bent slightly towards her, my gaze trying to seek her own, but her hair covered her eyes.

"You...shouldn't have to know," She whispered, causing me to blink at her words. I shouldn't have to? Okay...but why do I _want _to? Silence resumed between us two before I broke it.

"...tell me," I uttered, moving my gaze away from her to focus down her hands in her lap. I could already tell her astonished expression as she stiffened.

"You...you want to know?" She drawled out, her voice filled with curiosity. I nodded silently once, expecting her to start bawling or something. Instead, I sensed her lean forward to wrap her arms around my back, pulling me close. I was shocked by the sudden contact, not really a fan of it. But for some reason, with her, it brought a ghost of a smile to my face.

"Thank's Kanda, I wasn't really sure...who to tell..." She whispered; her voice slightly filled with delight as she pressed her cheek against my coat. I grunted in response and when she pulled away from me I couldn't help but feel sad. I took a seat next to her and glanced over at her as composed herself, her eyes darting around before she began to explain.

"Tyki came to tell me that I had two choices," She quietly said, getting my attention. "And whatever I choose, I'll end up dying apparently." I widened my eyes at this and looked over at her.

"If I choose the first one, I can freely meet the Earl and get my revenge and possibly get to the General. If I pick the second one, then you'll all be in danger of facing a Noah, as well as myself. No matter what, he says I'll die. I want to prevent that, but we need the General right? So, what if-"

"No," I knew what she was thinking. And I knew what the others would think of that idea. Of sacrificing herself for us. "Don't do that to yourself. The others wouldn't want that." I replied in a low voice, hoping to get my point across. Nova looked over at me with a wide eyed expression, like she can't decide what to do.

"But he'll come back. He's going to come back to either get me, or kill me and I don't know what to do," She quietly uttered as she hung her head. I wanted to reach out to get her attention but I decided not to.

"Oi," She lifted her head to peer over at me with a quizzical look in her eyes. "No matter what, don't choose. We'll all be fighting for you. Remember that." She stared at me for a second before nodding slowly. I gazed into her eyes and realized exactly how different she looked from her mother. She held a lot of emotions and she could express them so clearly. She was….something more to me.

And I wanted to find out exactly what it is.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Author's Note: **I hoped you guys liked that scene! The two of them needed some scenes together, so there are two for you! I hope things went smoothly with this chapter! And how did you like Tyki Mikk's entrance?

Please leave a review for me!


	11. Chapter 11: You Who Must Go

**-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 11: You Who Must Go**

**-.-.-.-**

**Nova's POV**

It had only been a few days since Tyki had come visited me. And in those days that passed, I had kept a cautious eye out for him each time. I expected him to come as soon as we left Egypt, but as we walked through the desert there were still no signs of a handsome, curly haired man walking up to us saying, "Oh hey, so did you make your decision?" Even though he hadn't appeared yet, Lavi and Kanda always had their guard up just in case. It made me feel like I really meant something to them. However….there were still thoughts that clouded my mind of leaving with him…a life for a life…not a bad saying when there's some truth to it.

By the time we had crossed the desert, we were walking through a deserted town, crumbled buildings standing in our way as we headed for the train station. Since we walked around a lot, it gave me a lot of things to think about such as whether I'd ever get to see General Klaud again. I gritted my teeth as that chubby Earl appeared in my mind again, holding that pink umbrella over his head.

"Hey," Looking up, Lavi and Kanda had stopped in front of me, weapons already drawn and poised. Staring ahead of them, I narrowed my eyes as a figure walked through the dirt that flew into the air.

Recognizing his insane grin and his curly hair instantly, I widened my eyes and activated my own Innocence, holding the hilt of my sword tightly. Tyki smiled as he stopped only a few meters away from the three of us, his hands shoved in his pockets as he fished out a cigarette. Lighting it, he took a drag and stared at us through the smoke.

"It's nice to see you again Nova," He greeted with a small wave, instantly getting a hammer and a katana pointed at his face.

"You take one step near her and you're dead." Kanda growled as he glared at the Noah angrily, a scowl across his face. Tyki raised his eyebrows at this and backed up a bit, his hands behind his head.

"Whoa, and what's going on here?" He randomly questioned to no one, looking from me to Kanda suspiciously. The heck was _he _talking about?

"Well no matter, Nova dear, would you like to tell me your choice?" The Noah instead said, glancing over my way with a predatory look, angering me instantly.

"Yeah, like _hell _I'd ever go with you!" I retorted as I unsheathed my sword and placed it in front of me, both hands gripping the hilt. What Kanda had said to me those few nights ago made a lot of sense to me now. There was no way that they would give me up that easily, at least _that _was what I think he trying to imply.

Tyki tilted his head at my reply and grinned wide like a Cheshire cat, extending his arm out. Instantly, there was a flash of purple and a thousand dark butterflies were fluttering around him, swirling into a cyclone. He raised his arm up and the butterflies grouped together as if they were merging as one. Slowly I saw that they _were _becoming something; a larger version of them except with striped silver wings, and a skull. Not to mention that there were three of them.

"That's too bad; I was hoping to bring you back unscathed." He mocked with fake sympathy, his false frown curling into a sinister smile. "I'd like you all to meet Tease. These beautiful creatures can torture you in _any _way possible so let's have fun alright?"

I noticed that Lavi stiffened when he mentioned Tease. Did he happen to know something? Whatever he realized, he didn't show it now. Glaring at Tyki with an angered emerald eyed glare, he balanced his hammer on his shoulder. The same thing went for Kanda, and it seemed like the two of them had gathered closer to me, as if in a gesture to keep him away from me.

One of the so called Tease that was fluttering next to him landed on his arm, taking the shape of a combat blade. The other two morphed into a shuriken blade, shielding him as they wrapped around his other arm. Tyki Mikk, now a deadly threat, widened his smile even more as he met my fiery gaze.

"Let's dance kid,"

With that, he instantly disappeared into thin air. Reacting instantly, I whirled around and barely blocked his attack, my sword slamming into his shuriken blade. Only a second later, Tyki raised his arm to block the two weapons that crashed into it, Kanda and Lavi standing next to each other with frowns on their faces.

"It'll take more than sheer force to defeat me." Tyki scoffed as he shoved me away from him. Stumbling on my feet, I felt my heel hit something and the next thing I knew the sky rose up to meet me. Tyki's face made its way into the picture and I rolled to the side to dodge the combat blade that sunk into the ground.

Jumping to my feet, I leaped forward just as Tyki picked up the blade, swinging my sword up. There was a flash of light and with a blade and a sword against each other; Tyki and I were fighting with every ounce we've got. With clenched teeth, I pushed my sword against the shuriken blade, keeping it away from my face. My other hand had his wrist, preventing him from stabbing me with the combat blade, so it was just a matter of strength here. Which I didn't have much of. Great.

Tyki seemed to notice that I didn't have that much upper body muscle and grinned as he pressed closer, his yellow eyes glowing maliciously. I narrowed my eyes at this but suddenly realized, pulling away from him and jumping back, my heels skidding against the stone ground.

"Remember, I'm not the only one here!" I exclaimed as two figures rushed past me both clad in exorcist coats. Tyki stopped in his tracks as Kanda and Lavi leaped into the air, weapons raised. The Noah of Pleasure grinned as he shielded himself from their attacks, meeting their gaze face to face.

"Like I said gentlemen, let's have _fun._"

**-.-.-.-**

**Tyki's POV**

Oh it was just so much fun to toy with them. That was something I realized as soon as I was chatting up with mister ponytail here. The orange haired one didn't really mean anything to me since he was a Bookman after all, supposed to keep his distance in certain relationships. How do I know this you ask? Well the Earl likes to _explain _things sometimes and by 'explain' I mean give out a full on lecture. Even if he _was _annoying at times….he can still be pretty scary. That's also something I noticed, being a Noah.

Anyway, no need to get into the detail here, so why don't we get back to the fight?

"Aw c'mon little samurai why don't you just tell me what's going on between you two?" I asked mischievously as I struggled against the weight of his katana.

"Shut up!" Kanda snapped back as he leaped back and slashed his weapon at my chest. Evading his attacks by backing up, I grinned as I retaliated, clashing against his weapon repeatedly.

"Just face it kid, you won't win this fight no matter how strong you are." I quietly explained to him as I raised my arm into the air, giving the signal. Dozens of Level 2 akuma then jumped from behind the crumbled buildings, surrounding the orange haired one and the target.

"You can kill the one with the hammer but leave the one with the sword alive. You can mangle her a bit too…just don't let her die…yet," I smiled as I whispered the last word, the adrenaline rushing through me as I saw Nova's reaction; pure anger. How I couldn't wait to see her face when she saw her teacher!

"_Of course Master!" _One of the Level 2 akuma shaped as a large pumpkin replied, its sharp teeth appearing as it smiled in malice.

"_We'll gladly carry out your order." _A snake looking one added as it curled around the two back to back exorcists. I redirected my attention back to my long haired opponent just as he came at me with incredible speed, two glowing katanas in his hands. Leaping back from his attack, I flipped on one arm and let one of the Tease who formed into my shuriken blade turn back to its original form.

"Now!" I exclaimed as I pointed towards the furious man who was charging at me with that stoic face. The skull on Tease began to glow as its eyes turned a dark red color, instantly sending out a line of lasers straight for Kanda. Seeing this, the ponytailed exorcist widened his eyes and flipped out of the way, coming right at me with a frown on his lips.

"I don't get it," I started as I blocked his katana, striking back immediately.

"Don't get what you bastard?" Kanda demanded as he disappeared and reappeared behind me, clashing with my shuriken blade but managing to scratch my side.

"Why you try so hard for a girl you don't even know that well," I replied nonchalantly as my combat blade grazed his cheek, drawing blood. Kanda narrowed his eyes as he jumped back, his blue eyes blazing with fire.

"_That's _none of your damn business Mikk." He growled as he wiped the dripping blood from his cheek with the back of his hand, all the while giving me the glare of my life.

I blinked at this for a moment and studied his expressions seriously, a small smile forming on my lips. Ah, I see now. It wasn't that hard to recognize it as long as you looked closely, but that look in those eyes of his says it all; the target was someone he cared about. Wait, maybe something more refined than that. Oh well, he won't win in the end anyway. After all, I _always _get my way.

**-.-.-.-**

**Nova's POV**

"Damn, what is _with _these guys?" I demanded as I dodged an tail that came down from above, ending up back to back with Lavi again. When those akuma had popped out of nowhere, I instantly knew that things were going to get pretty bad out here. Out of all the akuma I've fought, these guys that surrounded us were the most unusual out of all of them.

"I know right? They feel somehow stronger than the other Level 2's I've fought." Lavi replied as he swung his hammer at the few that charged at him, sending them flying. I nodded in agreement as I leaped into the air and made my way to the snake that had encircled us, making a gash in its middle. Landing on the ground, I looked up as the metallic creature came slithering up to me with a furious cold gaze in its red eyes.

"_I can't let you die girl, but I can surely put you through a lot of pain." _The snake hissed at me, instantly striking at me with incredible speed. Gasping in surprise, I tried to leap away at the last minute but I felt something sharp sink into my foot and cried out in pain as I was thrown into the air. I tried to recover as I flipped through the air but I didn't have enough time as I felt something slam into my chest, knocking the air out of my lungs.

My head slammed against a material that felt like metal and I immediately felt blood drip down the side of my face. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was lifted high into the air by a large metal hand that belonged to no other than that court jester. I looked down and saw that Lavi was having a hard time as well, a cut above his forehead that wouldn't stop bleeding.

"_Don't worry about your friend; I think you should worry more about yourself." _Widening my eyes, I turned my head to see that Level 3 from before floating right next to me with its hundred of eyes blinking at me. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my throat and it felt like that was the only thing keeping me from falling.

"Nova!" I heard Lavi call out, but it seemed just muffled to me as my vision began to blur. The Level 3 in front of me was grinning, at least from what I could see.

"_Oh, that wound I gave you back in the desert, did it heal up yet?" _A sense of dread filled my entire being at the mention of that. I didn't like where this guy was headed, but I knew what he was thinking of. I shut my eyes tight when I felt that ripping sensation once more, my shirt and coat soaking up the blood. I could hear someone screaming loudly in that moment….wait that was me. And yet I was falling. I opened my eyes to see the Level 3 looking down at me with a wide smile.

I widened my eyes when I unexpectedly felt a foot slam into my newly opened wound, sending me into the ground. I pushed back my head into the ground as I coughed up blood, groaning as I held my side. There was a loud thump next to me and knew that it was that Level 3 immediately. Glancing over to the side, I was gasping as he took leisurely steps towards me, unclenching and clenching his fist. Come to think of it, where did those other akuma run off to? Agh, now's not the time to think about something like that. You've got more important things to worry about Nova. Gritting my teeth, I forced myself up on my feet tried not to collapse onto my knees as I bowed my head to catch my breath.

"_Pitiful girl. You should just let me put you out of your misery." _The Level 3 had stopped in front of me now, and in my current state with all this blood loss, I could barely even see what was right in front of me. I felt a fist slam into my stomach I instantly stiffened, coughing up another round with tightly shut eyes.

_No, I can't die here. I won't let these people take me away to just be killed like my family was. _Jaw set, I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, a solid determined look in them. Pulling back my arm I threw my fist straight into the Level 3's stomach, instantly coming in contact with hard armor. Not giving in to the pain, I inhaled sharply as I leaped back, glaring at him furiously. Panting, I held my sword with both hands and got into my stance to attack.

"I won't allow you to kill me," I growled as I lowered my head and tightened my grip on my weapon. "Innocence Activate: Level 2 Release!" I yelled as my white sword began to glow brightly.

"_What? You're-!" _I heard the Level 3 say before getting cut off by the bright glow of the light. He shielded his eyes from the brightness and winced as it became even brighter. I could feel the shield on my back begin to change into something else as well as the sword in my hand.

_I wasn't going to die here. I can't afford to. _

**-.-.-.-**

**Kanda's POV**

When I heard that high pitched ringing, I turned to see Nova's weapon glowing brightly. What did she just do? Hearing a small sigh, I whipped my heard to see Tyki without his weapons but with a cigarette in his mouth. The hell?

"Seems as though my role is starting," I heard the Noah say quietly, taking a drag silently. With a quirk of my eyebrow, I deactivated my Level 2 form but kept my katana poised towards him.

"What do you mean?" I inquired as Tyki met my gaze with those yellow eyes of his, a grin on his face. The expression he was giving me didn't look very good, which meant big trouble for me and everyone else.

"You'll see soon," He replied before disappearing into thin air. I widened my eyes in shock and whirled around to face Nova and Lavi. Where did he go?

"Usagi! He's gone!" I yelled at the orange haired teen that got rid of the last akuma and turned around. He looked pretty banged up just like Nova.

"C'mon!" Lavi called as he ran over to where Nova and that Level 3 were fighting. Following his lead, I caught up with him and saw that the sword Nova was holding had become smaller, but sharper and deadly. The shield that was on her back had morphed into a coat of armor, the sign of something I've never seen before on the back of it. If I didn't know her, she would've looked like a knight.

I watched as she charged at the Level 3 with amazing speed and had pierced through his armor, shattering the red color into tiny fragments. She appeared on the other side of him and immediately whirled around to fight hand to hand with him, not giving him a second to attack her. If she was still here, then where was Tyki?

He said he had a role to play, just what did he mean by that?

"Yuu, look," Lavi said as he pointed out that Nova's wound from before had opened and had completely soaked through her coat, staining it red. That didn't look good. Suddenly, I spotted the familiar face I was fighting with a moment ago come out of a nearby tree.

"There he is," I quietly mentioned to Lavi with a nod of my head. We both immediately made our way to Nova, hoping that we'd be able to reach her before anything happened.

**-.-.-.-**

**Nova's POV**

I was just giving the Level 3 the pain he deserved when he was suddenly thrown to the side without my doing. Leaping away from where he flew, I bumped into something and immediately felt a hand around my throat, clawing its hand.

"Sorry dear but you'll have to come with me." Tyki whispered in my ear, making me cringe as he started to drag me to an unknown direction.

"Like I'd _ever _go with you," I managed to say through clenched teeth, ripping his hand away from my throat. I turned around to face him and drew my sword, still in my Level 2 form. Tyki raised an eyebrow at this but grinned at the while, seeming to enjoy every second of this.

"Even when I'd let you meet your teacher?" My stomach rose to my throat at his sentence as I clenched my weapon tightly out of impulse.

"Nova!" I heard Lavi call from behind me, approaching with another person's footsteps; probably Kanda's.

"Now now, let's not get _indecisive _shall we?" I looked up, not even realizing that I had lowered my gaze, to see Tyki's chest in front of me. The more shocking part of it was that I couldn't move, and that there was a blade through my opened wound. Tyki pulled it out instantly, causing me to fall to my knees, only to be caught by him. I tried to push away from him but he pressed me against him firmly, refusing to let go.

"Hey, let her go!" Lavi demanded angrily from behind me. I couldn't see his face but if I did, I bet he would've looked extremely pissed. I knew that I didn't have that much time before I passed out, and I bet Kanda and Lavi knew it as well. If this was to save my teacher, then so be it.

"Kanda, Lavi," I firmly said, turning around to face them, Tyki's arm moving to my shoulder uncomfortably. My two friends looked back at me with confused gazes, half filled with anger, the other confusion.

"I'm going with him," I saw Kanda narrowed his eyes as this while Lavi did the opposite, both stiffening at my words.

"What're you talking about Nova? You can't go with him. You know what'll happen to you." Kanda replied in a low voice, his narrowed gaze matching mine. I could tell what he felt in that second. It was gut wrenching to have to say this, especially when we had this talk already.

"I know. But I'll come back." I retorted quietly, clenching my fists at my sides at how hard this was. I switched my gaze over to Lavi to see his form shaking in anger maybe?

"But how do _you _know that? Why did you decide to change your mind?" He hissed, lifting his head slowly to meet my gaze with such anger. It was the first time I've ever seen him like this. And I could feel Tyki grin from behind me because of this.

"I'll promise you." Lavi and Kanda both gasped at this, a wavering look on both of their faces. It hurt with ever word I spoke, but it meant saving their lives and giving up mine…

"What about _our _promise?" I barely heard his question, but I caught it, coming out of Kanda's mouth in such a low whisper. I looked over at him and saw that he lowered his head, his hair blocking his eyes. I shut my eyes and lowered my head as well, my fists clenched so tight that they hurt.

"…I'm sorry." The promise we made to face the Earl together….it would have to wait for another time. I turned to glance at Tyki from the corner of my eyes and narrowed them angrily. This was all because of him.

"If I go with you, you better not hurt them." I demanded with a scowl on my face, eyes burning with fire. The Noah raised an eyebrow at me but shrugged, nodding.

"Yeah, as long as you come with me, I won't hurt them." He replied nonchalantly as he took a drag from his cigarette. He waved his hand behind him and suddenly a door appeared out of nowhere, black and white checkers decorating the front of it. I looked back over at my teammates to see them both glaring angrily at me, mainly out of anger for giving in so easily. I met Kanda's gaze to see such pain and anger in them, making me widen my own in surprise. So…what I had felt that night when I hugged him…was real? A felt tears build up inside me but I refused to let them show, for they didn't need to see something like that. Kanda was holding my gaze intently, his dark azure eyes filled with that emotion I saw.

"I promise I'll be back." I said as I made my way to the door with Tyki. To think this was even more painful than losing Patrick back then. I could barely hear his reply, but I heard it all the same.

"…yeah, you better,"

And that's all I needed to try to keep myself alive.

**-.-.-.-**

**Hey guys….I apologize for the really late update but summer assignments have been killing me lately but I decided that I couldn't let you all wait anymore. I hope things didn't go too badly in this chapter….but yeah; hopefully the relationship with Kanda and my OC is pretty well done? I'll try to update more frequently, but I can't guarantee that…especially with my last chapter update….**

**With the decision to let Nova go, do you think Kanda reacted right? Or maybe he was a little bit OOC? But, I needed Nova to go with Tyki so…please understand for the readers who read this little scene and were like: "The fuck no! Don't go with that bastard Tyki!" **

**Ahaha, yeah. So I hope you all liked the chapter, and I really apologize for the late updates now and then. And so sorry for DancingDynasty for making you wait these past few weeks for a new chapter….hopefully you liked the chapter! **

**-FallenWing21**


	12. Chapter 12: Bearing the News

**Chapter 12: Bearing the News**

**-.-.-.-**

**Kanda's POV**

I couldn't believe that she'd do something as stupid as this! And yet it was happening as that damn smoker was leading her through the door, his filthy hands placed on her shoulders. The familiar checkered doors began to close and before Nova's figure disappeared completely, she glanced back at me with a small smile.

_I'll come back._

She had better keep her promise this time. If she doesn't and dies, well then I'll just have to go find her, bring her back to life and then beat her to death for being so stupid. When the doors clicked shut, it started to decompose into tiny fragments, disappearing into the air. I'm again left alone with the Usagi who was quiet as Nova left. Sheathing Mugen, I sighed through my nose and turned to the orange haired exorcist, grabbing his arm as I turned around and started walking.

"Where are we headed now Yuu?" Lavi inquired in a low voice, following beside me with his eyes covered with his hair. My eyebrow twitched at the mention of my first name but kept walking, knowing that he'd just ignored it if I yelled at him now.

"To the next town, we need to tell Komui about this." I replied as we reached the edge of the deserted town, heading into a deep forest filled with shadows and vile creatures.

"She'll come back right?" I barely heard above a whisper. I stopped in my tracks, near the beginning of the forest and turned my head slightly, meeting the Bookman's gaze.

"She promised," I murmured under my breath as I clenched my fists, trying not to think of that quirky smile of hers before she left. She had made her choice, so there was no point in dwelling on what happened. And I had to put my mind dead set on her returning.

"Let's go." I said as I walked forward, my steps slowly reaching a steady rhythm. Lavi's footsteps followed my own as we trudged through the forest silently, waiting for what will come for us back at the Order.

Surely it can't be good. Not in this situation.

**-.-.-.-**

We were in the small city of Fermosa, a well known place where travelers came to see the so called 'The Rose Extravagant'. And as of right now, this person with that strange name had come, attracting all of the tourists and travelers to this one spot. The city was packed with people as soon as we both stepped foot into it, chatter all around and vendors calling their products out.

"Hey look food!" Lavi exclaimed as he pointed over to the stand piled with all sorts of snacks. I sighed with a roll of my eyes and shoved him over there unexpectedly.

"You eat your food, I'll contact Headquarters. Just don't go doing anything stupid," I growled as I stalked off in the direction of a nearby café. As I entered the small place, heads turned and I was immediately met with the manager of the place, a teenage girl with a try hard smile on her face.

"Yes can I help you?" She politely asked as she approached me, her ginger hair swishing as she tilted her head to the side. I narrowed my eyes and nodded before giving off a 'hm'. Just get to a phone.

"You got a phone around here?" I bluntly inquired as I crossed my arms stoically, an impassive look on my face. The teenage girl looked startled a bit as a light blush dusted her cheeks, trying to come out with an answer. I raised an eyebrow at this, inwardly scowling at how hard it was to get an answer out of her.

"Y-yes right over here sir," She stuttered as she lead me to a wall where the black phone was hanging. I gave her a nod of thanks and went over to hook up my golem up to it when I sensed that the girl was still behind me. Sighing, I turned around slightly and tilted my head to the side, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What is it?" I ground out, clenching my fist in irritation; couldn't she just go away? Couldn't she tell that her business was _done _here?

"U-uh would you like some coffee or tea sir?" She hesitantly said, squeezing her locked hands together out of nervousness. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the phone, waving my hand behind me.

"No," I gritted my teeth with a cold reply, sensing that the girl, _finally _getting my answer, sighed dejectedly and walked back over to the counter where she waited. Thank you. Taking my golem out of my pocket, I hooked up the wire to its core and muttered to link to Komui's office. In minutes the connection was finished and I was met with a _very _aggravating voice.

"_Hellooooo~! And what's with the sudden call Kanda?" _Komui cheerfully greeted on the other side, phone pressed to his ear as he propped his feet up on the table. I sighed and felt my eyebrow twitch in irritation, thinking he'd just let me get straight to the point.

"I've got some information for you so listen or you won't be hearing it again." I grimly retorted into the phone, immediately noticing that the Chief had stayed quiet.

"…_alright, what is it?" _Sighing, I swiped a hand over my face and turned around to lean against the wall, crossing my arms as I briefly met the manager's gaze.

"Nova's gone. She went with the Noah named Tyki Mikk. He offered her to let her see her teacher but I don't believe that he'd do something as nice as that before they kill her. She went willingly, thinking that what she was doing was right. We tried to talk her out of it, but she insisted." There was a long silence on the other side of the line before I heard a heavy sigh followed some shuffling.

"_She went willingly huh? Is there any guarantee that she'll make it back alive?" _

"…I think there is, but she'd need something or someone powerful enough to go on par with the Earl himself." I replied, leaving the part where she promised that she'd come back out, deciding that he didn't need to know something like that.

"_Okay then, come back to Headquarters and I'll send out a few search parties to look for her. We'll talk more about this when you return." _Komui's voice sounded hollow as he gave me the orders, my words probably still spiraling down his mind.

"Right,"

"_I'll let the others know as well so don't give up yet Kanda," _I scowled at this and clenched the phone in my hand tightly. How dare he think of me as someone like that?

"Like I ever would," I snapped before I hung up, taking my golem and heading out of the café in an angry silence. I was met with the cheers of the people outside as I pushed the door open, trying to find my orange haired companion. Standing up straight and scanning for that loud color, I spotted him in the front of a really large crowd, his face completely filled with shock. Weaving in and out of the crowd, I approached him and put a hand on his shoulder, instantly shaking him out of his trance or whatever he was in.

"Yuu!" Lavi exclaimed with wide eyes, they were filled with shock and awe at the same time which was odd to me.

"What're you doing here?" I growled as I looked at the other people surrounding Lavi, their expressions completely different from his; excitement and happiness. The Bookman looked conflicted as he tried to reply but instead tilted his head up, looking at something.

"Look there," He whispered, leading me to tilt my head up as well. I gaped in surprise when I saw _her _face above the crowd's, clad in a velvet red dress and short black hair. It couldn't be-

_Why is she here! She-_

"….she isn't supposed to be alive, how-" I stopped as I gritted my teeth in frustration, completely confused about the entire situation.

"I know, I was wondering that too." Lavi cut in, clenching his fists as he continued looking up. What we were both looking at was the teammate that Sam had killed, the one who _wasn't _supposed to be here.

The one who should be dead. Her name was Victoria and she was an exorcist just like the rest of us, except she has been with the Order longer than anyone, fighting harder than anyone, all for the sake of bringing someone who was lost to her. On that day, she was so close to reaching that person, but the Generals had found out what she was plotting to do and ordered Sam to kill her. We all knew that Sam was her best friend, someone who would never such a thing like that, and yet he went ahead and did it. Something had changed in him that day, something that affected us all. When Sam had killed Victoria he had sealed his fate and had become the General's dog, doing everything they asked without hesitation. It was like his mind was completely erased of all memories of her, only an empty shell that listened to orders. As if there were only snippets of their time together, merely a small image.

The Victoria standing on top of the marble counter was twirling around with a red streamer in her hands, her eyes shut as she danced with the beat of the music that the few fiddlers around her were playing. Lavi and I were focused on her face entirely, how unscarred it look, especially when that image of that large slash across her face was evident in our minds.

Suddenly, Victoria threw up the streamer and pulled from her back a long golden chain, throwing it into the air as she opened her eyes, blue eyes staring into the streamer as she launched the chain into it, ripping it into pieces. Then with a snap of her fingers, there was a puff of smoke and the falling scraps of streamer were now changed into blood red petals, swirling around her form. The audience cheered with delight as she threw up a few more scraps, snapping her fingers and dancing once more to the music. With a narrow of my eyes, I realized that there was no doubt that she was the real Victoria. The only question was that how she survived Sam's attack. If she had managed to escape so close to death, then there has to be something that she hadn't told us that we all didn't know.

Soon Victoria was climbing down from the counter and everyone snapped a picture of her, conjuring a conversation with her, asking her when her next performance was. I exchanged glanced with Lavi who nodded silently as we approached her. As she turned, she took a startling step back as she examined our faces, eyes widening a fraction.

"Ahaha, I guess you found me huh?" She sheepishly greeted with a hand behind her head, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. I glanced over at Lavi again who was wide eyed at her, completely surprised at how nonchalant she can be. Then again, she _was _always a carefree person. As she met our gazes with her dark blue eyes, she smiled and turned to the side, sweeping her arm to the side.

"This way please, I'll explain everything back at my apartment." She grinned as she let the both of us follow after her, leading us to wherever she lived.

"So you guys, how old are you now?" Victoria cheerfully inquired as she opened the door to her apartment, letting the two of us in.

"I'm 19 now," Lavi replied as he took a seat on the couch, spreading his arms out as he sighed. I sat in the chair near the couch and set Mugen down on the table, crossing my arms as Victoria came out with a tray of cups.

"How about you Yuu?" I scowled at the mention of that name and glared up at her coldly. In return she froze in place and laughed nervously again, rubbing the back of her neck once more.

"Right, you don't like to be called that." Victoria gave me a cheeky grin before seating herself next to Lavi, a friendly smile on her scar less face.

"Same as Usagi over there," I growled as I leaned back in the chair, cold eyes locked on Victoria's own. The black haired exorcist grinned at this, a false smile, before opening her eyes, a serious look resting on her face.

"You still call him that after all these years?" She whispered to herself, her eyes half closed as she remembered a long forgotten memory. I glanced over at Lavi who looked wistful, memories of the past all creeping up behind us. It wasn't a fun past either.

"So, how did you survive?" Lavi asked, disturbing the silence that had ensued, catching the attention of Victoria. She snapped her head up at this and met both of our gazes, a pained look in her eyes that remained only for a split second before disappearing.

"That's a long story to tell. I hope you can stand it." She softly said, fingering a strand of her hair as I met Lavi's emerald eyed stare once more.

"Anything to hear the truth," I quietly replied, waiting for whatever horrors she was about to say. To be able to escape something like that, it can't be a happy story.

**-.-.-.-**

**Nova's POV**

As the doors burst open, the arm that was around my shoulders pulled back and I found myself shoved to the ground roughly. Acting on instinct, I rolled on my side and flipped on to my feet, minding my side wound that had opened. I glared furiously at the Noah of Pleasure who walked down the steps from the door, a grin on his face as he stopped only a few feet away from me. I knew what I had done was stupid, and when I get back, Kanda will probably beat the living shit out of my but I couldn't care about that now. All I needed was to see General Klaud and get us out of here. Just who knows how long that will take?

"Where is she?" I demanded as I held my side in pain, my seeping in between my fingers. Tyki narrowed his eyes at me, taking a drag from his newly lit cigarette, exhaling the smoke around me. He didn't seem to be enjoying being cast aside as soon as he stepped foot in his home.

"Just relax kid, you'll get to see her soon, up there." He replied, his lips curling up into a smirk as he watched me fume with rage. Curling my hands into fists, I clenched them tightly till my knuckles turned white, my vision in front of me filled with red.

"You don't mean-" I growled out, pulling out my sword from my side, still in my Level 2 form. This man, making me do all these things, he should just be destroyed for serving under the Earl!

"Calm down Nova! Geez, can't you take a joke?" Tensing up, I turned to where the voice came from and widened my eyes when I saw a young Lolita girl step out from the shadows with the same characteristics as Tyki's; the circle of pentacles but with purple hair.

"Hi there, my name's Road Camelot, Noah of Dreams." She sweetly introduced, bowing with her hands clasped behind her back as she stood in front of me. I quirked an eyebrow at this and sheathed my sword, suspicious about this whole thing.

"Yeah, I know who you are," I grumbled out irritably as I took a few steps away from her, only to bump into a muscular chest, an arm wrapping around me as they pulled me close.

"Do you, now?" Tyki whispered huskily in my ear, making me cringe in disgust and turning my head to the side. The girl named Road tilted her head at me, her eyes blinking with the utmost curiosity.

"You wanna see your teacher don't you? Before you die of course?" She inquired as she thumped Tyki in the forehead, making him let go of his prey. Road grabbed my wrist and started leading me into the shadows of the large hall we were in.

"I won't die, especially from the hands of the likes of you." I retorted in a low voice, eyes cold as I met Road's yellow eyes fiercely. To my surprise, she smiled at this, tightening her grip around my wrist in response.

"_Of course _you won't. The Earl really can't think of killing you this early on did he?" She muttered to herself as we came in front of a large door, the pentacle shape embedded into it. I narrowed my eyes at her murmured comment and ripped my wrist away from her grasp.

"So you disagree with the Earl killing me?" I softly asked, clenching my fists in confusion. Road Camelot turned and looked up at me, a sinister grin soon slipping on to her face. She put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes, smiling.

"I don't disagree with him, I absolutely think that you should just die, your lineage is a stain in our plan, it'd be better if you hadn't existed at all, _but _it just isn't the right time yet. _That's _what I don't disagree on Nova," She replied as she walked past me, laughter escaping her lips and echoing around the hall.

"Your teacher's in that room. Talk to her all you want, we'll be back for you soon." I looked up at the silver door that was in front of me, the possibility of General Klaud being on the other side gnawing at my gut. Putting my hand against the door, I took a breath before pushing it open, a bright light immediately shining in my eyes.

Putting my hand up to shield it, I stepped into the large room and let the door automatically shut behind me, sealing me inside. Slowly, I surveyed my surroundings and saw nothing except for white walls. Just what was this place? I looked in front of me and slowly put my arm down, first seeing the fancy chair, then the chains against the wall, and lastly, the person who sat chained to them, barely conscious. Her beautiful blonde hair was matted with blood and there was a wound in the middle of her stomach, dried blood all over her coat. Running over to her, I got down on my knees and put my hand to her cheek, tilting her head up to see if she was alive.

"General…" I whispered, my heart filled with dread when she didn't respond. Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes as I took the hand that was chained to the wall, squeezing it desperately.

"Please General….wake up," I tried again, my lower lip trembling as her pale, bloodied face looked up at me, eyes shut. I closed my own tightly, the tears streaming down my cheeks as I lowered my head, shoulders shaking. _This can't be happening! She can't be dead! I owe her! I owe her-everything! _

Gritting my teeth, I leaned my head against her shoulder, my tears falling on to her torn up coat. I could see that she was brought here wounded; there were bloodstains on the ground, and there was a line of blood coming from her temple. I clenched my fists in anger and bowed my head as more sobs wracked my body.

"General….you can't be gone yet…I still have so much to say to you….I owe you for giving me this new life….please General!" I whispered as I opened my eyes once more, my vision blurred with the tears.

"Everyone back at Headquarters is waiting for your return….so please….don't give up yet…." I cried as I lifted my head to look at her cold, pale face. Another wave came over me and my lips trembled as tears rolled down my face, my eyes solely locked on the one who had saved me from despair. Suddenly, when I thought there was nothing else keeping her here, her eyelids fluttered for a moment before I heard a soft moan of pain. Gasping, I put my hand on the General's shoulder, hope rising within me. The General's eyes slowly opened and met my own, widening slightly in surprise.

"Nova…" She whispered as tears built up and streamed down her cheeks. She smiled wide at me as I pulled her into a hug, grateful to God or whoever was out there that was alive. That the person who had given me hope was alive. My shoulders shook from the sobs that wracked it and I pulled back as I pressed a hand to my mouth, trying to stop it.

"You shouldn't be here Nova…" General Klaud added on, meeting my eyes softly, a relieved look on her pretty face. I shook my head and sniffed, wiping away the rest of my tears with the back of my hand.

"I needed to bring you back General, we were all so worried about you." I countered as I sat down in front of her, a grin on my lips. She blinked at me for a second before closing her eyes, smiling and understanding.

"I see then…but do you know exactly what you have risked by being here? You could die here alongside me," She grimly explained as she met my gaze seriously. Rolling my eyes, I drew my sword and sliced the chains that were around her wrists, freeing her.

"I can't die here; I made a promise to come back." I replied as she rubbed her aching wrists, grimacing as she clutched her side.

"Then we need to escape in order to go back." She said as she stood up with my help, me taking most of her weight.

"Can we?" I inquired as we made our way over to the door slowly. Hopefully Road or Tyki weren't coming yet and we had a chance to escape them for a while. I grabbed the handle of the door but tensed up when I sensed a presence in front of it. Instinctively, I turned and shoved the General to the side just as the door decided to explode into pieces. Thrown off my feet from the blast, I looked up as a large looking man stepped in, well built, but with black spiky hair and those pentacles surrounding his forehead.

"You two, come." The Noah ordered as he approached me and picked me off my feet and throwing me over his shoulder. Before I could fight back, he went ahead and picked up the General as well, throwing her over his other shoulder as well. Slowly, we were carried out of the room, and glancing over at General Klaud, we both nodded in unison.

Acting quickly, I pulled out my sword, back in my regular form and stabbed the Noah in the back, feeling his grip around me slacken. I pushed up against his shoulder and flipped over him, pulling my sword out of his skin as I landed on the ground. Instantly looking over to the General, I jumped over to her and grabbed her hand, stabbing the other arm that was holding her down. The Noah roared in pain and I gasped in shock as he whirled around unexpectedly and slammed his arm into my chest, sending me flying. Groaning, I landed on my back and sat up, holding my side as the Noah in front of me faced me with the General still in his other arm.

"Hey, let's not get too excited shall we?" I stiffened when I heard that voice and was about to scrambled away from him when a hand grabbed my wrist and yanked me up into the air, just by my wrist. Clenching my teeth in pain, I met Tyki's cruel stare and glared at him with anger.

"I won't die here Noah," I growled as he smirked, walking over to the one holding General Klaud, nodding at him.

"I see you managed to let your teacher free. Now you'll both get to meet your death at the hands of the Earl." He whispered in my ear, his breath hot against it. I narrowed my eyes at this and winced when the Noah of Pleasure set me down, both wrists in his hands, preventing me from escaping.

We came back to the large hall where I entered before and was thrown to the ground once more, the General landing beside me painfully. Getting up on to my knees, I watched as the large Noah and Tyki walked up to a set of wide steps, going off to the sides as a figure stood in the middle, in front of a large organ looking thing. I immediately knew who it was when he turned, his chubby little body meeting my eyes. I instantly got up to my feet and was about to attack him in anger when something wrapped around my arms and legs, immobilizing me. Looking down, I saw a yellow rope with small skulls on it, a purple hue floating above it. Struggling against it, I gasped when they tightened around me, bowing my head as I tried to breathe.

"It's quite nice to see the final Krest here," I snapped my head up when I heard his voice, the Earl floating down the steps, away from the organ.

"You! You killed him didn't you!" I spat as he approached me, putting his hand against my cheek. His glasses blocked me from seeing his eyes, but I knew what they looked like, filled with hatred for my lineage.

"Yes, as well as your mother. I say they've all put up a fight, I wonder if you will too." He softly said to me, playing with a lock of my hair in his big hands.

"I won't give up on living; I _will _kill you for destroying everything I have." I glowered at him, my eyes only locked on his, anger building up inside me. The Earl chuckled, a wide grin appearing on his face, revealing his sharp teeth. He floated away from me and twirled in the air before he stopped and gazed down at me.

"Why we see if you can? You can't escape from here anyway. I'll just give you one last shot to prove that you can't kill me." He declared, lifting his arm to release the rope that held me down. As it slipped away from me, I went over to General Klaud's side and helped her up to her feet.

"General, please find a way out of here." I whispered in her ear, meeting her astonished gaze. The blonde woman blinked repeatedly before shaking her head.

"You're going to die here, you think I'd let that happen?" She harshly replied, a determined gaze in her golden eyes, staring up at the Earl.

"But your Innocence, it's gone. You just need to get back to everyone. They're all waiting for you." General Klaud gave me a conflicted look as she searched my gaze, a reluctance to do what I asked.

"You've got people waiting for you too." I grinned at this and pulled away from her, activating my Level 2 form and pulling out my sword.

"I'll come later. Now please General," I gave her a small smile as she stared back at me with the most torn look in her eyes. I turned to the Earl and bent my knees, sword held in one hand, ready.

"Let the General go. I'm the only one you need anyway." I announced, watching Tyki's features move to a surprised gaze. The Earl laughed at this and met my gaze seriously, a frown instantly appearing.

"Why should I?" I looked down to the floor, unable to answer for a moment. However, a memory flashed through my mind, providing me an answer; a crazy and completely stupid one, but one that might work.

"Before Tyki left that one day, he told me that if I were on your side, things would've been different. What did you mean by that?" When I asked that, General Klaud started to say something, but was cut off when Road appeared in front of her with a smile on her face.

"So you remember that?" Tyki inquired as he took a step near me, a small approving smile on that damn face of his. The Earl chuckled as he came down beside the Noah, his pink umbrella in hand.

"You're willing… to join our side? Even if you work for an organization that plans to destroy us because of what we've done? You would abandon your friends for something like this?" He questioned, floating around me amusingly, his umbrella shouting as they spun around and around. I lowered my troubled gaze and glanced over at the General who shook her head, not wanting me to answer a thing like that.

"Just let the General go and I'll answer your question." I replied as I stared up at the Earl, eyes narrowed in anger. The Earl landed beside the General slowly and put a hand to his chin, eyes calculating.

"If you speak of anything about what you've learned here, _if _you've learned anything, I won't guarantee that she'll live."

"Oh I'll live you bastard!" I interrupted, clenching my weapon tightly in my hand. The Earl chuckled and glanced over to Road who nodded with a frown.

"Nova, don't do this! If you join sides with them, you _know _what will happen! The whole Order will against you! Do you want that? Do you really want something like that to happen to you?" She demanded as Road made the checkered door appear once more with a flick of her hand. I met her confused gaze and set my jaw, sighing.

"Goodbye General," I whispered as Road took her by her hand and started leading her towards the door. General Klaud tried to pull away from the little girl's grip but she was surprisingly strong, being a Noah.

"Don't join sides with them Nova! You've got people waiting for you return!" Before she could add anything else, Road led her to the doors and followed her inside, shutting them behind her.

So that was it. I had just now sealed my fate.

"Now girl, why don't you answer my question?" The Earl inquired as he turned to me, pointing his umbrella at my face. I gritted my teeth and lowered my head, my hair covering my eyes.

All of my teammate's faces appeared in my mind, smiling as they laughed beside me, happy that I was with them. I saw Kanda's pained expression before I had left him, the promise I had made with him, both times.

"…_yeah, you better," _

I snapped my head up when I heard his voice in my head, eyes narrowed in anger. Clenching my fists, I met the Earl's gaze and drew my sword back, the blade starting to glow the color of Innocence. It was these people that caused all the suffering all around the world, it was people like this that made the Order lose someone as precious as my mother and brother! _It was people like this that made me lose what family I had left! _

"I _won't _join your group! Why _would _I? After everything you've done to destroy all the happiness that some people have had! And for what? Just to create your stupid pawns? People like you shouldn't even _be _existing! Isn't that what you wanted to say to me? That I shouldn't exist? Well guess what? You won't be either! _I'm gonna pound you till there's nothing left!" _I screeched as I drew my energy into my sword, the glowing light burning brighter every second. _He deserves to be gone! I'd be doing everyone a favor if do this now! _

"Hm, you're a loud one aren't you?" The Earl asked in a booming voice in the air, motioning for the other Noah to move away. He stretched out his arm and a large sword appeared, the appearance looking like my sword from my regular from. I glared at him with anger as the energy around me formed a circle, particles of Innocence dancing around me.

_Innocence! Full Invocation! _

Immediately, it began to respond, the light that surrounded me starting to close in on my form, enveloping my legs and rising. It soon covered my entire being and suddenly it was like I was in another world. I opened my eyes and I only saw a vast white room, it felt like I was floating and it seemed like there was no one else here.

"_You hate him that much huh?" _I whirled around at the sound of that voice, like little bells echoing around me. I made a full circle when I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning around; I widened my eyes when I saw myself but with dark tanned skin and pentacles wrapped around my forehead. What frightened my most of all was that I had the exact same eyes as Tyki and Road.

"You're…." I trailed off as I gazed at myself more clearly, realizing who this was. The one in front of me grinned as she spread her arms out.

"_A Noah, and I'm you." _

"So I'm going to become a Noah?" I asked in disbelief, trying to make sense of what was happening here. The Noah in front of me laughed, sounding like bells once more as she ruffled her hair.

"_Not…yet. The ones out there just don't know I exist. I live inside you Nova, but I'm just not born yet. This is just a small fragment of my being speaking with you." _

"Does that mean I'm going to have to join them?" I whispered out in fear, not wanting to believe whatever she told me.

"_Like I said before; not yet, I still have to be awakened to do that. Oh, and the other Noah's and even that Earl don't know I'm here, that I live within you. They've only known about the ones who are with them right now. I'm someone who has been brought down God to carry out an order of his." _

"So…you're a Noah, but also not a Noah?"

"_Something like that. I guess I'm something in-between all of this. Right now, your Innocence, activated at its maximum power managed to link up with me. So why don't I lend you a little bit of my power?" _I widened my eyes at this and stiffened when she came forward and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

"_Remember…I live in you." _

Suddenly, it was as if I was brought back into the world once more in a flash. I opened my eyes and gasped when I felt something move on my back. Turning my head, I widened my eyes in shock as white wings moved on my back. I glanced down and the sword in my hand was my regular one but with the flames of fire wrapped around it.

"_I've lent you some of my power, so use it well." _The Noah's voice whispered in my head, soon disappearing. I blinked and tested out my wings for a second, feeling them move at my command. With a smirk, I glanced up at the Earl who looked down at me with wide eyes, completely surprised with this outcome. Bending down on my knees, I gazed up at him with ferocity and pushed myself up off the ground, heading straight for him. With a raise of my arm, and a flash of light, I clashed into something and narrowed my eyes as wind brushed past me, pushing my hair back. In front of me was the Earl with a widened look in his eyes, a frown on his face as he blocked my attack with his sword. I met his gaze with a determined look and grinned as I shoved him back, flying back to float in midair.

"Like I said, I gonna beat you until there's nothing left."

**-.-.-.-**

**Hi you guys! I DID say I was going to update so here it is! So in the next chapter, we'll get to find out what happened to Victoria! I hope you liked the whole chapter with all this backstory and Noah stuff~! Please leave a review and I'll try to update as soon as I can! Oh and thank you for the people who reviewed last chapter! I'm glad to know that you all still love it! Till the next chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13: A Sealed and Destroyed Fate

**-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 13: A Sealed and Destroyed Fate**

**-.-.-.-**

**Reever's POV**

I could only stare down at the orange striped creature that was nibbling on the chew toy by my feet. Of all the people, why did the tiger have to be put with me?! With a sigh, I got down on my knees and picked up Tigress with one hand, bringing her up to eye level. Bright green eyes blinked back at me curiously as she tilted her head to the side, whiskers twitching.

"How could the Chief think that I'd be able to take care of her?" I grumbled as I scowled at the female feline that yawned at me, her pink tongue stretching. As I continued to stare at her more, I began to notice how bright her eyes were, like the color of Innocence.

"Hmph, well I guess you'll keep me company for now." I sighed as I got up and settled her down on a chair next to my desk. With a loud thump, I fell into my own chair and let out a long, exhausted sigh, rubbing my hand over my eyes. It was quiet, just me and Tigress. The rest of the Science Division had gone to bed, finished with their work. I on the other hand didn't have enough time to finish mine because I was too busy spending my time "looking after" Tigress. Meaning that I had a really long chat with the Chief about her. Which of course ended up me taking her into my own room until Nova came back. I glanced over at the tiger cub that gazed back at me with wide eyes, her head rested in between her paws. To be honest, she was quite cute.

"Ah Reever, what's gotten into you? Taking in a tiger cub?" I asked myself, staring into the ceiling as I turned from side to side in my chair. It was around two in the morning and mostly everyone here at Headquarters was asleep, so silence reigned the halls for now. Realizing that I needed to finish organizing the papers for the Chief to sign, I snapped up in my seat and scooted forward, ready to start, when I heard rushing footsteps. Before I knew it, the Chief was sprinting towards me at full speed, arms pumping.

I grabbed Tigress quickly and hopped to the side just as the Chief zoomed past me, crashing into a mountain of books. Instantly, he snapped up to his feet, the books exploding off of his form and slamming on to the floor. I stood there in shock as he walked over to me with a serious frown on his face, his glasses blocking his eyes.

"What's up Chief?" I inquired as he took a seat in my chair, crossing his arms over his chest. From the way he had composed himself too quickly after just that must mean that something bad must've happened.

"Kanda contacted me earlier. He said that the Noah's have Nova. But he also said that she went of her own free will." I widened my eye at the news and tightened my grip around Tigress, causing her to hiss.

"S-she went of her own free will?" I asked in disbelief, my mind in complete shock. Why would she do such- I met the Chief's gaze suddenly, a reason to why she did that in my mind.

"The General! She did it to see the General!" I hollered as the Chief cringed from the volume of my voice. Komui waved his hand to be quiet, and motioned for me to come closer.

"Before General Klaud left for her mission, she had an assumption that Nova was part of the prophecy with Allen. If we let the news that she went willingly with our enemies to see the General, what would the other Generals think?" The Chief whispered softly, a torn look in his dark, purple eyes. I thought about it and was shocked with what kind of answer I came up with.

"They'd interrogate her for going willingly. Not the Generals, but *those* people." I mumbled out as the Chief nodded with a hand curled around his chin. Tigress crawled out of my grasp and hopped on to my table, curling up into a ball, her tail over her nose. The Chief noticed this and turned around in the chair to stroke her head lightly, a small smile on his face.

"And you said you wouldn't take care of her." He grinned evilly as he turned around slowly to face me, a dark look over his face. I rolled my eyes and sat in the chair where Tigress was before, studying the tiger closely.

"So what're you going to do? How are you going to find her?" I asked as I glanced over at the Chief who had his eyes lowered, a troubled look on his face.

"I said that I would send out search parties for her, but I doubt that they'd find her so easily." The Chief said as he continued to pet Tigress's head. I scratched the back of my head and looked at Tigress once more, remembering the color of her eyes.

"Wait a minute," The Chief glanced over at me, a raised eyebrow on his exhausted face.

"I looked in Tigress's eyes earlier and it looked like the color of Innocence. I know it might just be a coincidence, but maybe she's got Innocence inside her." Komui's eyes widened at my suggestion as he turned his head to look at Tigress. He suddenly lifted her up into the air, startling her to open her eyes from her nap. Joining the Chief, we both stared into the tiger's eyes, surprised to see her eyes not green but a teal hue, the color of Innocence. We exchanged glances uncertainly but knew it for certain. If there was Innocence inside her, then maybe, since she belonged to Nova, she'd be able to find her.

"I'm not sure if she'll be able to, but we should at least check if she harbours Innocence." Komui nodded as he held Tigress in his arms, headed for Hevlaska with me following on his heels.

**With Hevlaska...**

As I looked up with the Chief in the early hours of morning, I couldn't help but feel bad for Tigress who was about fifty feet in the air only being held by glowing tendrils. However to my surprise, she didn't look frightened at all. In fact, she looked confident, the gleam in her eyes. Hevlaska, after being awoken from her deep slumber, took Tigress high into the air and was now at the moment examining her after we had explained that Nova had..."disappeared".

"Hevlaska, does she have it?" Komui inquired as he looked up at the transformed human being that was now holding all of the Innocence fragments they've collected. The beautiful creature set Tigress down on the rail and moved to face them, her masked eyes looking down at them.

"She does. However, this tiger used to belong to someone long ago." I tilted my head in confusion as I began to question who that someone was. Tigress hopped back into my arms, shaking her head as if to get rid of the feel of those tendrils wrapped around her body.

"What do you mean?" The Chief said as he crossed his arms over his chest, a calculating look in his eyes. In the silence that followed, the sun began to rise outside, penetrating the deep darkness.

"This tiger used to belong to someone you knew well. One who supposedly died." Komui stiffened at this, his eyes wide as he relived a memory from long ago.

"She belonged to Victoria?" He whispered to himself, catching my attention. Victoria? Why did that name seem familiar?

"Yes, but what confuses me is how Tigress found Nova and not Victoria." Hevlaska's voice echoed around the basement, disturbing the silence. Not really getting what they're saying, I went ahead and asked my question.

"Will Tigress be able to find Nova?" There was a moment of silence before the glowing being replied.

"It's possible since she's made a connection with her but the link between her and Victoria's are at completely different levels. If it were Victoria, she'd be able to find her easily, but for Nova, that is only if they establish a bond between their Innocence. Tigress has already done that with Victoria and is able to search for her anytime, but it appears that she doesn't want to anymore."

"Doesn't want to?" I inquired as I glanced down at the sleeping tiger in my arms.

"When I saw her Innocence, I had caught a glimpse of her memories with Victoria. I'll just say that they didn't go well."

"Alright, thank you Hevlaska." The Chief said as he walked towards the elevator, waving the keeper of Innocence goodbye. I followed him in and glanced over at him as we ascended the levels.

"Chief, you alright?" I concernedly asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. The man with a sister complex sighed as he nodded slowly, eyes shut.

"We need to try to find her before the Generals get suspicious of Nova's disappearance. We've already sent out a few search parties for General Klaud and with Nova gone too, it will raise suspicion." The Chief glanced over at me with a serious gaze before he broke out into a wide, cheery grin.

"Go get some sleep~! We'll send my dear Lenalee and Allen to go look for Nova when Kanda and Lavi return!" My eyebrow twitched as he pranced away from the elevator, sparkles surrounding his head as he went around a corner. I hung my head as I sighed and put a hand on top of the sleeping Tigress's head.

"Well, I'll try to at least get _some_ sleep." I mumbled as I made my way towards my room. I was only a few feet away from the door when I froze, suddenly realizing something.

"NOOO! THE PAPERWORK!"

And thus ends my time for any sleep.

**-.-.-.-**

**Victoria's POV**

"You are to keep what you hear in a moment secret. You are to not tell anyone in the Order." I mentioned to them in a low voice, meeting their gazes seriously. Kanda and Lavi both nodded quietly, understanding. With a close of my eyes, I sighed as memories of long ago resurfaced in my mind.

"When Sam told you all that he killed me and brought you my body to prove it, that wasn't me. In fact, it wasn't _anybody_." I was met with Kanda's and Lavi's shocked gazes as they took in the information.

"Just listen closely alright?"

**3 years ago...**

I hopped down from the top of the tree just as the rain started to pour. I was finished with my mission and had successfully retrieved the Innocence, now on my way back to the Order. I pulled up my hood and started walking through the empty, darkened streets of the town near headquarters when my golem poked his head out of my jacket.

"Hey Chika," I greeted as my purple golem flew into the air and landed on my shoulder. I held him against me with a hand as he fluttered his wings.

"What you've got a message for me?" I softly said as I turned my head to Chika, a beep coming from him.

"Victoria," I immediately grinned when I heard his voice, grabbing Chika and holding him in my hands.

"Sam!"

"Meet me at our spot," After that it seemed like he waited for a moment before continuing.

"It's time." The smile that was on my face instantly slid off, my heart starting to beat faster as I realized what he just said.

"No...no!" I cried out as I started sprinting, dread striking deep in my gut as the rain pelted my face. I'm so close to reaching him! He's just in my grasp! Why did this have to happen now!

I turned a corner and immediately headed towards the park, chest heaving for air. Through the lamplight, I could see his silhouette sitting against the railing on top of the playground. I ran over to him and leaned over on my knees as I gathered air into my lungs. When I could breathe again, I stomped straight up to him and grabbed him by the scruff of his exorcist jacket.

"Why?! Why now!" I demanded as I met his distant gaze angrily. Sam looked back at me with a conflicted look in his eyes and hung his head to the side, rain matting his hair to his head.

"The Generals figured out what you were going to do and sent me to kill you." I gaped at this and closed my eyes resignedly as I let out a long sigh. I fell to my knees and looked down at the ground with anger.

"We need to stick to the plan." Sam quietly said above me, his voice sounding hollow and lonely. I shut my eyes and pressed my balled fists to them, not wanting to do this.

The reason I had become an exorcist was because I needed to bring someone back. And becoming the one thing I hated was my price to find him. Sam, my best friend had joined along with me to keep a promise; to protect me. A promise he made to my late mother. We had planned on the day that I had actually met the person I was looking for that we'd watch each other's backs always. Because I realized then, that I couldn't bear to lose Sam, and I knew that he couldn't lose me.

The person whom I had almost reached was my father, someone who left our family of two to finish his research about something important. Before my mother died, she had told me that I needed to find my father to tell him that she had gone, and that she loved him. I hated him because he left us, left me and my probe to illness mother alone. But since she loved his much, I figured that that was all I could do.

So in becoming an exorcist, I knew I'd be able to find him because of where his research was; around akuma and the Noah. But when I had finally seen him, he was outraged that I had become an exorcist and tried to kill me. I realised then, that being around the akuma and Noah had destroyed him. And with the news of mother's death weighing in his shoulders, he had gone ballistic and shot me in the shoulder. He had disappeared when I came to, but Sam was right next to me, sobbing like a little baby. We both knew then that we couldn't let each other die.

In that moment back then, I had planned to try to bring back my father from that sorrow of despair. And Sam decided that he would help me. I knew what I had to do to find my father, and the first was to contact the Noah's. Sam and I planned that if the Generals found out what I was plotting, he'd help me escape. But since he's my best friend, we both assumed that the Generals would send him out to kill me. And ever since that day, I've been dreading for it to happen.

Because Sam would have to pay a price.

"Sam I-" A hand touched my head and I stopped talking a I was pulled up to my feet. Arms wrapped around me as I was pulled close, my head buried in his shoulder.

"It's okay. As long as you're alive, it's okay."

"No it's not! You'll be the General's dog! You don't need to do this for me!" I exclaimed as I stepped away from him, shaking my head. Sam only gave me a small smile before he took my hand and led me into the middle of the park.

"I promised. So I'm going to keep it. Now we have to proceed with the plan." I sighed as he grabbed a pile of sticks and tossed it on to the ground in front of me. He stood across from me with that same smile on his face, though it was a sorrowful one.

"Sam..." I whispered, tears building up quickly as he shook his head resignedly. I couldn't lose him. I can't!

"It's alright Victoria. I'll be fine." He reassured softly as his eyes met mine. I suppressed a sob as I lowered my eyes and gazed on to the pile of sticks. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, taking control of my emotions.

"Alright," I quietly said as I opened my eyes and pulled out a rose that was inside my jacket. In one big swoop, I tore off the petals and threw them into the air, instantly activating my Innocence and launching the golden chain towards the falling petals that were right above the pile of sticks. The golden chain wrapped around the cluster of falling petals as if they were encased in a ball and began tightening its grip around them, the red petals beginning to change into the color of my Innocence. When the petals completely changed color, I pulled my chain back and let the golden petals fall on top of the sticks. With a snap of my fingers, there was a flash of light and a copy of me was lying down on the ground, eyes shut but with a slash across my face.

The Innocence I use can let me cast illusions. And this one was simply part of the plan to let me escape.

Sam bent down and picked up the illusion of a body, meeting my gaze as he stood back up, a pained look in his eyes. He knew what he had to do, and leaving me to live on was part of it.

"It's been a great three years working with you Victoria," He softly said with a rueful smile as he looked down at the lifeless body in his arms. I blinked back the tears and nodded in agreement, stepping forward to pull him into a hug.

When he had left with that blank look on his face, I knew that that would be the last time I saw him.

**Back inside the room….**

I waited in silence as I looked down at my hands, feeling the uneasiness and surprise in the room after what I had just said to them. I clenched my hands together and looked up to see Kanda and Lavi looking away from me, a pained look in both of their eyes. My guess was that the planned had worked and Sam made them believe that he had actually killed me, being as cold and mean as possible. And they fell for it.

"I trust you not to tell anyone right?" I quietly inquired as they both turned their heads towards me at the same time, their minds still trying to process what I said.

"Yeah," Kanda replied a bit hoarsely, rubbing his throat before he took a sip of his tea. I nodded and sighed before breaking out into a grin, putting what just happened behind me.

"So, how did you end up in the town of Fermosa?" I asked cheerfully, catching both of them off guard. Lavi and Kanda exchanged glances before the orange haired exorcist decided to reply. When I learned the news of how this Nova was "taken" it made me rise in suspicion. I realized then that it was exactly like when the Generals found out that I was going to go with the Noah's to find my father. But why would she want to go there and meet them?

**-.-.-.-**

**Lavi's POV**

When Victoria had finished her story, I was shocked to even speak for a while. Though I had enough strength to explain why we were here. Now that I heard what _really _happened, I couldn't help but feel guilty for treating Sam like that, telling him that he wasn't welcomed. I know now that he had given his life up to save Victoria's, to become the dog of the Generals in order to let Victoria escape. Because Sam knew that if he didn't kill her, then they'd kill her themselves.

"Well, we had better get going." I said as I stood up, stretching my arms into the air. Kanda followed suit and strapped Mugen around his waist, fixing his jacket as Victoria got to her feet as well.

"Remember your promise." Victoria reminded as we made our way out the door, waving goodbye to her.

"Wait," I stopped walking when Kanda stayed by the door with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the black haired former exorcist.

"Did you ever find your father?" I blinked at Kanda's sudden question and turned to him fully, also looking over at Victoria's pain filled stare. She stayed quiet for a few moments before she sighed and put a hand over her eyes, a frown forming on her lips as she replied.

"_I did, but by the time I found him, he was already dead; only a pile of dust." _

"Hey, if the Generals find out that Nova went freely, do you think-" A hand grabbed me by the scruff of my coat and I was pulled close to Kanda's cold glare. I widened my eyes at the ton of emotion I saw in those usually calm dark eyes.

"Don't even think about that." Kanda growled as he let go of me and continued walking towards the direction of Headquarters. I was left standing there, thinking for a few moments about what the hell just happened when I recalled the look in his eyes. There was pain in them. Something I didn't see very often. I smirked to myself as I continued walking, my hands shoved in my pockets as Kanda took the lead, far ahead from me. Kanda, in love? Is the world ending? I sighed as I smiled and looked up to the bright sky, my bright emerald eye shining.

Well it's possible.

**-.-.-.-**

**Nova's POV**

It was worth a shot.

"_At least you tried." _

I was in that room again huh? But this time, I was lying down on the floor, the white ceiling looking down at me. I blinked when I felt something wet against the back of my hands and turned my head to see a pool of blood underneath me; which was weird because I couldn't feel any pain. What exactly happened?

"_You almost died." _Footsteps approached quietly and as I turned my head, someone sat down beside me and grabbed my bloodied hand, holding it in their own. As I recognized the pentacles around her forehead, I smiled at her in greeting and nodded.

"You saved me?" The Noah in front of me nodded as her yellow eyes bore into my own. I tried to remember what happened in the battle, but I couldn't make anything out.

"_Yes, at the last moment before the Earl killed you. After all, you have people waiting for you." _

"So what did you do? Why am I covered in blood if you saved me?" The Noah-

"_Please, just call me Avon." _

"Alright, well Avon, what did you do to save me?" Avon smiled softly at me, reaching down to play with a lock of my hair. She really looked like me.

"_When you were fighting with the Earl, his sword went straight through you. Because of this, I had awakened. I merged myself within you for only a moment, but to give us just enough time to escape. I burst through a wall on the side and we fell a long way down, but I used your wings to dampen our landing. But that still didn't stop you from breaking a few ribs and arm." _

"So where are we now?" Avon grinned as she helped me sit up, letting me lean against her shoulders as she still played with the lock of hair.

"_I'm not quite sure. Though I'm sure that your friends will find you. Hopefully you don't die yet. You've got some pretty bad wounds but if you hurry and get yourself somewhere to patch them up." _

"Wait, you said you awakened, does that mean that-" A finger pressed against my lips, making me stop. I looked into Avon's eyes and saw a pure gentleness in them. Those couldn't be the eyes of a Noah.

"_I'll appear from time to time, but that doesn't mean that I'll try to let you keep this body. I'll take it one day. You remember that." _To my surprise, I was pulled into another hug by her. It was warm, for a Noah. Like my mother's hugs.

With a blink, I was brought back into the world but I was flat on my back again, arms outstretched and searing pain everywhere. As I stared straight up into the blue sky, I was relieved that I was away from that dark hall with the Earl. There was something about that place that was just creepy and when I fought with him, that dark presence just got larger.

As I tried to sit up-

SNAP!

Instantly, I broke out screaming as I felt another rib break inside me. Panting on my side, I forced myself up on my knees, holding my side where the ribs broke. Pulling out my golem, I asked for it to hook up to Kanda's golem but when he tried there was static on the other side. I looked around and saw that I was in a rural area all alone and probably about to die.

"Dammit, now what?" I gritted my teeth as I stood up, the wound in the middle of my stomach opening and dripping another round of blood on to the ground.

"Excuse me?" Lifting my head, I was met with an old lady carrying a basket filled with vegetables. Clutching her dress was a little auburn haired boy with a bandage over one green eye, a curious look in his eyes. I thought it was a little odd that someone would come right when I screamed my guts out and got even more suspicious when they decided to approach me slowly.

"Oh you're bleeding! Come, we'll help you tend to your wounds!" The old woman exclaimed as she put her hand on my arm, gently leading me towards her house.

"U-uh, it's-"

"Lady, just listen to Grandma. If you don't she'll only get ask you more," The little boy who walked next to me said, also helping me walk. I blinked down at him and wondered if they were akuma, but then again, I guessed they've never seen an exorcist before, or an almost dead person.

"S-sure," I softly agreed as we made our way towards their house. What I didn't see was the milky brown hair of someone I knew behind a tree, watching closely with calculating icy cold eyes.

**-.-.-.-**

**Hey! Can you guess who the person at the end is? When you leave a review, give me your guess! I hope you liked the new chapter. I know it was kind of a filler with Victoria's past but I hope that it was interesting! Oh and for those who missed Tigress, well you got to see her now! She'll appear more often now that she has Innocence! Nova and Kanda will be reunited soon as well! Hope you all liked it! **


	14. Chapter 14: The Smell of Death Literally

**Alright! For those who guessed who the person is, great guessing guys! I'm glad you decided to participate in it! So the person who got it right was DancingDynasty with the guess of Sam! For those who didn't get it right, I'm sorry, why don't you have some chocolate brownies? Oh and some brownies for the winner as well! Thanks for playing and enjoy the chapter! **

**Oh and I have a question, please do read it at the end of the chappie.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 14: The Smell of Death. Literally**

**-.-.-.-**

**Sam's POV**

When Nova had agreed to go with that old woman who came out of nowhere I instantly wanted to smack her for being such an idiot. Why would you go with someone who just appeared out of nowhere? Unless her injuries were that bad. I only came after she met the old woman.

As the three of them began walking towards the house, I trailed behind them quietly. I made sure that I was undetectable. The house itself was just enough to live in. It wasn't one of those huge ones, but it was enough. When they stepped inside, I climbed up the side of their house and stood on top of the rooftop, eyes shut. With my Innocence ability, I could sense the three of them inside. Everything was calm so far so good and if there was even one sign of danger or distress I would take a look inside check it out.

I've had my suspicions with old ladies helping injured people. Based on experience. The last old lady I met tried to kill me and I'd rather not go through that again. And now after seeing another one take an injured exorcist in, well I'm dead certain that they're akuma too.

It's odd how I'm suddenly here, yes I know. But I have my reasons for that. I was sent yet on another mission by the Generals to look for more possible Innocence and just ended up losing track of time. So let's just say that I was, uh, taking a stroll. Yeah.

I'll just let you know that I'm not always this cold. I used to be a bright, cheerful person. But that kind of all changed a while back. A clatter of dishes broke me out of my black haired, blue eyed memory as I sensed distress from below. I immediately jumped off the side of the roof and dodged a barrage of poisoned bullets, rolling on the grass.

Up on my feet, I pulled out my swords and grimaced as my skin changed color. This is also what I hated about being an exorcist. The first reason was because I had to leave someone to live.

The side of the house suddenly exploded, sending splinters of wood into the air. A figure immediately stumbled out, wearing an exorcist jacket. As I took in Nova's condition-the way she clutched her side and the gaping hole in her coat, I could see why she decided to go with the lady. At least she got her wounds somewhat bandaged.

Nova fell to her knees as she coughed up a round of blood on to the ground. I rushed over and was about to reach her when she suddenly rolled over to the side, the little boy from before sailing over her. As I knelt down next to her, she looked like she was fighting a battle with death, her face sheet white.

"Sam?" She hoarsely said as she pushed herself up to sit. I grimaced at the already soaked bandage and sighed as I punched her in the shoulder lightly.

"Don't trust old ladies that pop out of nowhere." I growled as Nova broke out in a grin. Glad to see that she could at least still do that.

"Yeah, I figured." She weakly replied as she activated her Innocence, pulling her large sword from behind. I gave her an incredulous gaze but she simply brushed it aside as she got to her feet with the help of her sword.

"Are you crazy? Sit this one out or you'll die." I said as I turned and left her standing there, jaw dropped. Sometimes I wished that people like her would let the guy help out sometimes.

**-.-.-.-**

**Nova's POV**

Okay, first Sam comes over to help me and then he tells me to stay put? Normally I'd disagree and go off into the fight but I have to admit, I feel pretty close to death right now. It wouldn't do me any good injuring myself even more. As Sam fought off the two akuma, I closed my eyes and deactivated my Innocence, hoping to save my energy for later. I just wish I could see Lavi and Kanda again. I'm pretty sure they've told Komui already as well as the others. Feeling my world sway around me, I sat back down and tried not to fall unconscious. I was confused about how Sam was here, but I'm glad because I could use his help. If he weren't here, then I probably wouldn't have made it alive.

I whirled around just as I heard the old lady akuma scream, "Die!" before Sam appeared in front of me and slashed her straight into two. He glanced back for only a second before returning back to the fight to destroy the other one. I sighed with exhaustion and winced as pain spiked through the middle of my gut. I kept wondering how I was going to be healed, whether it was by magic or something, I just didn't want to feel this pain anymore. A pair of feet appeared in front of me and suddenly I was carried on his back.

"We need to treat those wounds." Was all that Sam explained to me as he started running towards the now empty house where I was only a few moments earlier. Whoa, wait, _he's_ going to look at my wounds? No freaking way man. I already made this clear with Kanda and now I have to do it again to this jerk?

"No way," I instantly replied as Sam set me down on the bed. As he set down his weapons, he whipped off his coat, only wearing a black tank and a complete worked out body. Oh god, not this again. I looked to the side as I felt my face heat up. I glanced up when he approached with the roll of bandages from before.

"Whoa whoa whoa," I quickly said as I stood up from my seat, moving behind it as I pointed at Sam with wide eyes. Said exorcist froze in place as I put a hand over my wounds, the pain spiking. Sam started to move again but I thrust a hand out to make him stop.

"What're you doing?" The milky brown haired exorcist asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing! Could I...have the bandages?" I hesitantly inquired as i reached out for them, a forced smile on my face. Sam scowled at this and crossed his arms, clearly not getting it. I have this serious problem with guys wanting to help bandage my wounds. Ever since that time with Kanda it's been freaking me out ever since.

"I can handle it myself so you don't need to help." I added as I gaze at him intently, hoping he'd give it to me, just like Kanda did.

"You've got more than that hole in your stomach don't you? A few broken ribs with the way you're holding your side." He retorted as the side of his lip lifted into a smirk. I narrowed my eyes as I fumed and tightened my grip around my side.

"So what if I do? I don't need your help to-"

"Do you want to die?" I blinked as I pressed my lips together, looking away from him as Kanda's face popped back into my mind. Suddenly the roll of bandages was tossed to me and I caught them with a startled gaze.

"Do whatever you want; I've still got a mission to do." He coldly said as he put on his coat and strapped on his swords on his back. I gaped at him, speechless as he made his way towards the huge hole in the house and bit the side of my lip as he left. That didn't go too well. How am I going to get to the Order now? Wait, what about the General? I ran my hands through my hair as I sighed, slowly limping over to the spare room to change the bandages. As soon as I finished, I took out my golem again and asked for it to hook up to Kanda's golem. Again, static.

I groaned in irritation and held my head in my hands, wondering what to do when the door to the room was suddenly kicked open. Immediately reacting, I was holding my sword in my hand, the point held straight at the person's throat. I instantly widened my eyes as I stepped back, a suspicious look in my eyes.

"What are you doing back?" Sam shrugged quietly as he walked back out into the ruined part of the house- which was pretty much everything.

"I've got nothing else better to do." He replied as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed in front of him. I tilted my head to the side in confusion and sheathed my sword, shaking my head.

"I need to get back to the Order. Are you on your way there?" I inquired as I stepped outside the hole in the house, turning to him with a raised eyebrow. Sam blinked for a moment before stepping outside as well, sighing.

"Yeah, but I need to finish a mission."

"What? But you just-you just said that you had nothing else better to do." I exclaimed incredulously with wide eyes, seeing him meet my own.

"I don't. I honestly don't like being the Generals dog." A frown appeared on my lips as I kept quiet, a moment of silence passing between us. Sam cleared his throat awkwardly and turned to me, a frown on his face.

"Anyway, if you're headed back to the Order then come with me. Once I'm finished with my mission I'll be heading back." I thought about his offer for a bit but bit my lip and simply shrugged.

"Sure why not? I'll just help you kick some ass if needed." I offered with a bright grin, a thumb pointing to myself as I saw Sam's lip twitch slightly.

"As if you _can _kick ass." I heard him mutter under his breath not so secretively. With a twitch of an eyebrow, I scowled as I grabbed a fistful of his exorcist coat.

"What. Was. That?" I bit out, teeth clenched as I glared into his eyes angrily. Sam shoved me off of him and started walking along the trail, leaving me behind.

"I said you can't kick ass!" He yelled back at me as he raised his arm and gave me a thumbs down, all the while still walking. Fuming, I clenched my fists and followed behind him, only further away from him and his entire ego.

This was going to be a pain in the ass.

**-.-.-.-**

**Kanda's POV**

As soon as Lavi and I arrived back at the Order, we were immediately met with the Moyashi and Lenalee, all dressed and ready in their exorcist coats. I raised an eyebrow at them curiously but they both shrugged, having no clue what was going on. All I knew was that I really needed some sleep. Lavi looked like he needed it too.

"Hey! Kanda! Lavi!" We both turned at the sound of his voice and saw Komui and Reever approaching us with Tigress in his arms. As they both stopped in front of us, Reever handed Allen the tiger, petting her head affectionately before walking away to the Science Division.

"W-wait! What should I-" Komui put his hand up to make him stop talking, a serious look on his face. The four of us turned to him, a questioning look in our eyes.

"Nova's missing and we're hoping that Tigress here can help find her." He explained as he glanced down at the not so small cub. She wasn't the size of a hand anymore. She was more like an entire arm now.

"She's missing?" Lenalee asked worriedly, eyes wide as she looked at her older brother. Komui nodded, his gaze wavering over to my own as well as Lavi's. He wanted us to explain later.

"Yes, but we recently found out that her tiger Tigress may be able to find her. She's got Innocence inside her which means Nova can use her in battle if she takes her with her." I nodded as Tigress jumped out of Allen's arms and padded over next to me, her head tilted all the way back to look up at me. I scowled down at her but she didn't seem to care, a curious look in those Innocence colored eyes.

"Oh look! She likes you~!" Lavi cooed as he bent down and patted her head with a cheerful grin. Tigress raised her head as he whiskers twitched with pleasure. I glared angrily at Komui who simply moved on to explaining the situation.

"I was hoping that the four of you would go out and search for her together. I told the Generals that you're all going out in a back to back mission which means more time to find Nova. This is your cover up in case they became suspicious because if the Generals find out that-" He leaned in and made us all huddle together, his eyes darting around cautiously before he continued.

"-that Nova had gone with them freely to save General Klaud, the other Generals would have her head. Only one other person has done that," Komui whispered before he pulled back to resume in his normal voice. I exchanged knowing glances with Lavi and turned back to the Chief, deciding to keep our word.

"So you think that Tigress here can find her?" Lenalee inquired as she locked her hands behind her, bouncing from one foot to the other. Komui gave them all a grim smile but nodded, positive.

"Yes, just ask her yourself." He exclaimed before he whirled around and went back to his office, leaving the four of us exorcists alone with a growing tiger cub. Allen gave Tigress a pondering glance before bending down on his knees, followed by the rest of us.

"Tigress, can you find Nova for us?" For a second, the tiger tilted her head to the side curiously before she blinked and nodded, her tongue swiping over her lips. All of us gaped in surprise as she nodded again.

"She can-she can understand us!" Lavi cried out with a wide eye, pointing at her with a shaking hand. There was a moment of silence before he broke out into a wide grin.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" I scowled at this while the others literally deflated, a sweatdrop behind them. Bending down, I scooped up Tigress in one arm and turned to the others, a serious look in my eyes.

"Let's go. We've got a lot to tell you."

**-.-.-.-**

"Are you serious? So she might be mortally wounded?" Allen exclaimed incredulously, his eyes wide with concern. I glanced over at him as Lavi nodded to his question, a grave look on his face.

"I hope she's alright," Lenalee softly said; a worried frown on her face as she gazed at the ground. Lavi, being the one who always had to cheer things up shot his arms up in the air, startling the Moyashi and Lenalee.

"DON'T WORRY! SHE'LL BE FINE! YOU KNOW OUR LITTLE NOVA!" I cringed at the volume of his voice but proceeded to walk alongside them as Tigress took the lead, walking on the pathway with her tail dragging on the ground.

She had led us on the train to some rural area and now we're on the way to a nearby town past the train station. She was pretty good at it too, keeping her eyes alert and cautious as if something were to pop out and attack us-which hasn't happened yet. We had told Lenalee and Moyashi all about what happened to Nova starting with the decision she had to make and how she left. They were both pretty quiet about it, taking in the information.

Soon with a soft growl, Tigress had led us to the town we were headed to, a place called Shion. The place was pretty lively too, lots of shops and bars, people all about. Not as crowded as Fermosa though. That place was just overwhelming with people. As we entered the town, Tigress froze in place, eyes wide. She turned around and literally shook her head at us as if to say _run away! _I exchanged glances with everyone and activating our Innocence, we ducked for cover just as a few bullets landed in the spot where we were just standing. I blinked in surprise at how they weren't those pink poisonous bullets we were all familiar to.

"What're you doing here exorcists!" A distant voice called out, filled with fear and anger. I glanced over at Moyashi who was sitting beside me who simply shrugged, not knowing what was going on. Lenalee took a breath before standing up and stepped out of cover, taking cautious steps as she met whoever shot at us.

"It's okay. We're not here to hurt you. We're just looking for a friend." She calmly explained, a reasoning look on her face as she looked at the people who pointed rifles at her, blazing gazes wavering with fear.

"Please let us pass," Lenalee added, meeting everyone's gaze seriously. A middle aged man with an aging beard stepped from the line of people with rifles and stepped out to meet her, his rifle still pointed.

"Why should we? You exorcists cause nothing but trouble for us! Coming in here and destroying our buildings, trying to get rid of those weird flying, clown faced creatures." The man yelled as he tightened his grip around the weapon, eyes narrowed. Lenalee seemed shocked to hear this but composed herself, giving the man a pleading glance.

"Please sir, we're not here to cause any trouble. We won't destroy any buildings. That isn't us." She replied as she beckoned for the rest of us to come out. Slowly, we filed out of our hiding spot and stood behind her, Innocence deactivated and weaponless. The man gave them a wavering gaze before he frowned and lowered his rifle, signaling for the others to lower theirs as well.

"Fine. Just pass through then." He grumbled as he stood to the side, glaring at all of us with anger. Lenalee glanced back and shrugged, telling us silently that we can't rest here. We'd have to look for someplace else.

"Thank you," Lenalee quietly said as we passed the middle aged man who grunted in reply. In a few minutes we were away from the town that returned to its business, now back in the rural part of the place once more, an empty trail leading our way as Tigress continued her search. I just hoped that it wouldn't take too long and that Nova wasn't dead yet. Because if she was, then like I said before, I'd bring her back and then beat her senseless for being stupid.

At least that's what I'd _think _I'd do if she were dead.

**-.-.-.-**

**Nova's POV**

As Sam and I reached the town of Kingsley, we were immediately met with bright smiles, glad that their happy village finally had a few visitors. I exchanged glances with Sam as the villagers who came out led us into their most well known restaurant, seating us down immediately. They seemed to be pretty excited about all this. But I guess it was just one of those one time things. Soon the table we sat at was filled with food and Sam and I were finishing it all, not inhaling it, but chewing it quickly to quench our ravenous hunger. Once we had our fill, we drank our tea in silence, sipping it ever so often.

After a few moments, I started to feel my eyes begin to close on its own. What the heck? I forced myself awake and looked over at Sam who was also in this situation. He narrowed his eyes when he saw me and grabbed a knife, making a slash in the palm of his hand, probably to try and keep himself awake. I was about to do the same thing when a twinge of pain shot up my back, reminding me of the wounds I had.

"They goddamn drugged us," Sam bit out as he clenched his cut palm, blood seeping between his fingers. I struggled against the drug, trying to stay awake as much as possible, but it was just too much. My eyes closed of its own accord, as did Sam's and soon I was taken into the darkness.

When I woke up I could feel that my arms were tied, raised above me and chained together against something. Scanning my surroundings, I noticed that they had torn off my coat with a sudden coldness, revealing my bloodied shirt and bandages. I realized that I was in a small room as well, my coat and Innocence nowhere to be seen. This was all by using my senses in the dark; it was complete pitch black in here. Hearing a moan next to me, I shifted and turned my head to recognize his scent; Sam.

"Ugh…Nova?" I heard him softly say as he shifted as well, gathering his surroundings through the darkness.

"Yeah?" I replied, pulling against the bonds to see if I could break out of them.

"You okay?" I glanced over at him-wherever he was, wondering why he'd suddenly ask a question. It was unlike him to do such a thing, in my opinion anyway, being a cold and mean person sometimes-well really most of the time.

"Never been better Sam," I replied bitterly as I felt another spike in my gut, biting my lip in pain. The wound was still bleeding; I could at least tell that from the way I could feel something sticky stuck against me.

"How do we get out of here? They took our coats which has our golems. I don't have my Innocence either." I wondered as I struggled against the bonds once more, sighing when they didn't work.

"Got no idea. I guess we just wait until someone comes in to check on us." I settled with that thought for a moment before widened my eyes, stiffening. I just realized it now. How could I have not noticed it sooner! As if Sam sensed my sudden stir of fear, he nudged me with his leg.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, his burning gaze on me, even though I couldn't see it. I tried not to breathe it in but the stench became unbearable.

"Don't you see? No one is going to check on us! Don't you smell it?" I heard Sam tried to sniff but he sighed and then silence, indicating he was shaking his head no. I groaned and leaned back against the wall, shocked.

"Sam, this town robs the people that come in. The people that are robbed _never come out. _They're dead Sam and they're _in this room._" There was a second of silence before Sam sniffed again, this time gagging and coughing from the smell of rotting flesh.

"Shit,"

**-.-.-.-**

**I know this chapter is a**_** bit **_**short compared to my other ones, only a few hundred or so words short though! Right now I've got around 4,000 words, I'm usually aim for around 4,500 or something and I'm usually at that level by now but I've got no more scenes to write till the next chapter so bear with me! I hoped you enjoyed Sam and Nova's little scene there. And I'm sorry; Kanda and Nova's meeting will have to wait for the next chapter! I promise it'll be good! **

**Okay so here's my question: Wouldn't it be cool if this story had some bonus specials or something? I know it's a little late with how far the number of chapters is now but I've always wanted to do it! I could start right after the next chapter based on your feedback! So what do you think? Would it be cool to have a bonus chapter filled with random shit about Kanda, Nova, Avon, and all the other characters? Wouldn't that be AWESOME? Leave your opinion with your review!**

**Please leave a review for me! **


	15. Chapter 15: A Strange Meeting

**I'll just put a warning out there, there's some...foul language in this chapter, but I'm sure that you've seen all there is. I don't really use other curse words other than 'bastard', 'dammit', or 'asshole' so other words that you may know, I won't know so it's all good! **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

**-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 15: A Strange Way of Meeting Again**

**-.-.-.-**

**Nova's POV**

Nothing could be worse than being stuck in a room filled with decaying corpses. The smell was just _so refreshing. _Oh, and to add to this, every time that I tried to move; my ribs would respond and decide to burn my insides with fire. Oh yes, such a wonderful time, being stuck inside a room in this sort of condition.

"Dammit, I can't see anything!" I yelled as I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing for some light, _any _light.

"Yeah I know so stop repeating it!" Sam retorted back, pulling at the bonds around his wrist with a grunt. I sighed loudly and leaned my head against the wall, hoping that there was some way out of this. We were both quiet for a few minutes before there was a creak from across from us. Both stiffening, I could sense that Sam had moved slightly closer to me, his leg beside my own.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open, shining light on both of our faces. Crying out in pain, Sam and I both squeezed our eyes shut till we could see again. Looking at the person who entered, I narrowed my eyes as I recognized one of the people who dragged us into the restaurant where they drugged us. It was a man no later in his thirties with dark blue hair and cold brown eyes. And this man with these cold eyes approached Sam and I with the cockiest looking gaze on that smirking face. The man kneeled down in front of both of us, a small smile on his face as he met my burning gaze.

"Normally we'd never come visit the ones we've captured, but we've got a couple of guys who'd like to meet you," I froze at his sentence, unbelievable anger rising from the deepest part of my heart. Sam also stopped struggling at this, his eyes wide as well. The man in front of us grinned widely as he untied my bonds, moving my arms behind my back.

"_You're sick! You're all disgusting. Evil. Bastards!" _I screamed at the top of my lungs as I tried to lunge away but he tightened his grip around my wrists to the point where it felt like they would snap. At this point, Sam started yelling as well, a stricken and shocking fearful look in his eyes.

"Don't stop fighting them! You hear me? No matter what! I'll be there soon!" I turned my head towards him as we left, a rage filled glare met my own, a promise made in that moment.

"They're going to regret untying me," I said in a low voice as the door was shut behind me and the man, leaving me to a crowd of unruly, cocky looking assholes who looked at me like I was some sort of meal. With a frown of disgust, I met all of their gazes as the man shoved me forward. Stumbling on my feet, I looked behind me as the semi circle turned into a full one, locking me in.

"So, is _this _what you do when you have a female guest around?" I spat as I surveyed my surroundings, ignoring the hungry looking glares in their eyes. Okay so we were still in the restaurant, but all the tables were gone. The room where we were locked in was in the back near the freezer and their back door was bolted shut, the only way out past these bastards. With a glance to my left, I spotted my torn exorcist coat along with my necklace of Innocence hanging on a coat rack by the front door. Sam's jacket and swords were there as well.

"What's your name girl?" One man said gruffly, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he glared down at me, a smirk on his lips. I looked at him straight in the eye and narrowed them, clenching my fists by my sides.

"The name's Nova. And I've got something to say. You better be ready because I'm going to beat you all so hard for thinking you can get away with this." I threatened, tensing up as they all started growling at my threat.

"What was that?" The man with the gruff voice asked, his face looking beyond pissed now. I closed my eyes for a second, taking a breath.

"You bastards are going to get what you deserve." I whispered as I opened my eyes, glaring at all of them with blazing anger. They've pissed me off way beyond the point of forgiveness now. One man came charging at me from behind but I simply sidestepped him and grabbed him by the arm, turning and flipping him on to the ground, cracking the floorboards. I hissed when my ribs responded with a stab of pain and held my hand to my side, looking at the other guys as if to say _who else wants a go? I'll just kick your ass! _

"Get her!"

And with that, I was immediately beating everyone in that restaurant with every ounce of strength I had.

**-.-.-.-**

**Kanda's POV**

As I gazed up at the setting sunset, I realized that we hadn't even eaten dinner yet. The whole team was dying of hunger right now and we were almost to the next town from Shion which was a relief. Tigress, still looking as tensed up as ever stopped by a nearby tree and shut her eyes for a moment. The four of us stopped next to her, used to this now. Ever since she started her search, the tiger needed to stop a few times to make sure she was going the right way, according to-well some invisible 'Nova tracking' radar or something. Soon she was up on her feet again, taking the lead as she broke into a slow run, making the four of us walk a little faster behind her.

"Do you think-"

"It's gotta be!" Allen finished Lavi's sentence with a bright smile as the four of us started running as Tigress began taking wider leaps. I glanced over to the rest of the team and saw them all grinning in relief. I probably was too. Up ahead, the outline of another town came into view, boosting our motivation to reach it; one for Nova, and the other-well food.

When Tigress stopped in front of the sign Allen bent down to pick her up and the four of us looked up at the name of the town: Kingsley. From what it looked like, they didn't get very many guests because as soon as they spotted us, they started charging as if they were a hungry pack of wolves. They started pushing us over to a nearby restaurant which was filled with people and sat us down immediately, a waiter already there, a pen and paper in his hand to write down our orders. While Allen ordered every piece of food on the menu, I cast the rest of the team a suspicious glance, despite being hungry. The way those people acted when we stepped in was beyond weird, but then again maybe not. But it can't be too safe to be a little doubtful about it.

"You know, the way they reacted was really weird," Lenalee whispered to all of us as she leaned forward, her hand over the side of her mouth to hide what she was saying. Lavi nodded in agreement as he leaned forward as well, adding on to it.

"I think I read in a board back at the train station that Kingsley was known for robbing tourists. Do you think that's true?" He asked as he met all of our gazes with a worried glance. I thought about it with a frown but considered it possible with how quickly they moved.

"If it says that on the board where everyone can read it, then I guess it is." I replied as I crossed my arms in front of me.

"Hold on, if it's true then Nova's in trouble! If Tigress stopped here, then she must've gotten robbed!" Allen exclaimed in a hushed voice, leaning in as he looked at all of us with wide worried eyes. It dawned on all of us right then that he was right.

"Holy crap, he's right," Lavi muttered under his breath as he glared down at the table with a troubled look in his emerald eye. Right in that moment, the food that Allen had ordered came, filling up the entire table. We all glanced at each other hesitantly, knowing for sure that something was suspicious with the food already.

"Don't eat it," Lenalee warned everyone, a frown on her usually warm face of hers. We all nodded in agreement as we glanced over at some of the people who kept staring at us with a frown. Then, with a stare off for a moment or two, the ones who stared stood up and made their way out of the restaurant, heading into another one across the street. I met everyone's gazes and nodded as we all stood up, paying the bill as we exited the restaurant, not touching a single piece of food.

As we stood outside the restaurant, the business outside seemed to have gathered even more, focusing on the area where the people who stared went into earlier. Lavi exchanged glances with all of us, a frown on his face as he fingered his Innocence with the tips of his fingers. Allen looked down at Tigress who was now bristling as she glared at the restaurant we were staring at. With a nod of certainty, we all walked towards the restaurant, about to push open the door to it when something crashed through the front window.

We all froze in that moment outside the door to see that it was one of the people that were staring at us back in the other restaurant. Another person crashed through and slammed into Allen, knocking him to the ground and dropping Tigress. Lavi immediately suppressed his chuckles as Allen shoved the unconscious man off of him, a pissed off look on his face. Right when we were about to go in, Allen fell flat on his face as a rock slammed into the back of his head. With a slow turn, Allen glared angrily at the person who threw it; the waiter who seated us with a cold look in his eyes.

"Why'd you throw that?!" The silver haired exorcist demanded as he took a step forward at the waiter who smirked. Suddenly, the people who were inside the restaurant we were just in filed out and formed a line with the waiter in the middle.

"Because you caught our scam," The waiter replied as he took out another handful of rocks in one hand, and a pistol in the other, a sadistic smirk on his lips. Allen frowned at this as he clenched his fists, glancing over at us with an angry glare. With a nod of understanding, we lined up next to Allen, all meeting the eyes of the ones who looked beyond pissed.

"We're looking for someone, hopefully you've seen her?" Lenalee asked as she looked at the waiter expectantly. The waiter narrowed his eyes for a moment before breaking out into an even wider smirk.

"If it's someone like you people then yes; two of people like you actually fell for our trick! And we robbed them of those expensive looking jackets and weird looking weapons!" I exchanged gazes with the others as we tried to figure out who the other person was. Allen met my gaze and narrowed his eyes, mouthing the name to all of us. _Sam. _

"Where are they?" I demanded, a hand wrapped around Mugen's hilt tightly. Nova's face down body kept appearing in my mind, lifeless. The waiter's defiant gaze faltered for a second before he put it up again, a smile on his face.

"If you can beat us, we'll tell you." He suggested as he threw up a rock and caught it in one hand, a cocky look on his face. I scowled deeply as I personified the aura of _pissed off. _Allen let out a short laugh, activating his Innocence arm and bringing it in front of him.

"This will be over in a second," He said as he met the waiter's confident glare.

"Oh yes it will," The waiter replied as the line of people next to him pulled out pistols and rifles of their secret hiding spots, aiming it at us.

**-.-.-.-**

**Nova's POV**

I panted heavily as I stepped back from the heavy muscled body that was face down on the floor. Blood seeped in between my fingers as I turned around and ducked under a punch that was aimed for my face, sending a blow of my own to his gut. Instantly, I got out from under him as he collapsed on the floor next to his buddy. Oh yeah, these guys got what they deserved. I freaking made sure of it. An anger filled yell broke me out of my thoughts and I tensed up as another one of those beefy men came running at me at full speed. I jumped away from him and looked over to the side to see a broken floorboard sticking out from the pile of unconscious bodies. I pulled it out and held it in one hand, watching as the man came charging over to me again. As I dodged his attack again, I brought my hand back and smacked the floorboard in the middle of his face, letting go of it and punching him in the nose. As he fell back, I looked back at the door where Sam was, heading towards it slowly.

"Sam?" I called out as loud as I could; coughing up a round of blood next to the wall I was leaning on.

"Yeah? You about finished with your angry phase?" He teased back, making me chuckle a bit as I moved again, using the wall as support.

"I'm about fin-what the holy crap!" Out of nowhere, a guy came from behind a wall and tackled me to the ground. I instantly pressed my lips together as I tried not to scream in pain, my ribs probably puncturing a lung already. Tears of unbearable pain streamed down my face as I took in deep breaths, yelling in pain as the dude on top of me wouldn't get off.

"Get. Off!" I punched the guy in the face but moved his head and pulled out a knife from his back pocket, bringing it down on my face. I turned my head, just as the knife grazed my cheek, sinking into the wood next to me.

I launched a blow at him once more, striking him in the nose when he pulled the knife out of the wood, about to strike again when I heard wood and glass breaking as something big came in. Suddenly, the guy was off of me and sent into a wall across the room, unconscious. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, wincing as I held my side and flinched when someone knelt by my side. With a turn of my head, I widened my eyes to see the face that's been in my mind for so long.

"Kanda!" I exclaimed in surprise before I broke out into a grin, relieved that he was here. The same went for him, a softened look in those dark eyes of his as he carefully helped me up. I turned around to see Allen, Lavi and Lenalee and surprisingly Tigress, all grinning at me-except for Tigress. I returned their grins with a nod and suddenly realized.

"Sam's in the back room over there. Tell him I'm okay, he's been wondering." I mentioned as Lavi nodded, heading over to the room with Lenalee at his heels. Allen wandered back outside quietly, leaving Kanda and me alone for a little while. I looked up at Kanda's face, seeing his eyes closed, a peaceful look shown in his expression.

"It's nice to see another face other than Sam's again," I softly said as I leaned my head against his shoulder, shutting my eyes. Was it my imagination, or was there a hand wrapped around my shoulders, bringing me closer?

"You're such an idiot sometimes you know?" He replied quietly in my ear, his breath tickling it slightly.

"Of course I know; that's why I left." I felt a puff of breath tickle my ear again, indicating that he scoffed.

"Making me worry like that," I opened my eyes at his reply, noticing him stiffen slightly. I smiled softly and shut my eyes again, leaning into him a bit. So he really _does _feel like that?

"Sorry," I whispered, chuckling slightly as I felt my world sway. The exhaustion was finally getting to my body, and it felt like I wasn't going to wake up for a while.

"Sorry Kanda, I'm gonna have to clock out for now," I whispered again before I fell unconscious for the second time that day.

**-.-.-.-**

**Sam's POV**

When the door was kicked open and Lavi and Lenalee stepped in, I knew that I'd be alright. As Lavi told me that Nova was okay, I felt a huge weight pick up off my shoulders in that moment. Why I worry about her? I don't know, I just did. As I stepped out of the room, Kanda was there, carrying Nova in his arms, unconscious.

"She needs to see a doctor," He quietly said, his eyes lingering on her form for a moment before meeting my gaze. Lavi moved forward, took a worried glance at Nova for a second before he nodded, heading for a nearby phone outside the restaurant. I stared at the person who practically saved us from this predicament and felt indebted to her. She fought even though she was injured as badly as she was, and that was something I respect.

I cleared my throat as Lenalee tossed me my coat and swords, giving me a nod before leaving the room followed by Kanda and Nova. To my surprise, I saw a familiar tiger walking by the long haired man's side, her eyes locked on the unconscious form of Nova. What was Tigress doing here? With a shake of my head, I cleared the thought and buttoned up my jacket, strapping on my swords, making sure they were alright. I stepped out of the destroyed restaurant and blinked as unconscious bodies of the rest of town lay on the floor. Hm, seems like Lavi's group took care of them.

"I'll be taking my leave from here," I called out, catching the attention of the team that was leaving. They all turned around and met my gaze with a astonished ones. I gave them a small smile and shrugged, putting my hands behind my head.

"Hey, I've still got a mission to do." I nonchalantly replied as I turned around, heading off into the opposite direction, in search of another town with possible Innocence.

"Hey, thanks for being with Nova!" Allen exclaimed behind me, earning him a wave of goodbye.

"She was good company!" I yelled in reply before I was too far away for them to reply back.

With a smirk, I continued walking forward, as a dog of the Generals.

**-.-.-.-**

**Kanda's POV**

What luck, as soon as I'm able to finally see Nova, she goes and faints on me. But I sighed with relief as the nurses took her away back in the town of Shion. At first they gave us a look of disgust as they recognized the people from only hours ago, but when they saw our almost dead companion, their expressions changed slightly, the doctors agreeing to take care of her. Meanwhile, the entire team decided to fill their empty stomachs in one of the finest restaurants here. Since they took in Nova, we were completely sure that the food wasn't drugged, since they did that for us. I admit, when Allen swung his long arm at them, taking down most of that line of people, I was pretty amused.

Lavi, the Moyashi and I had then proceeded to beating the answer out of the some of the people who were still up, who complied easily, pointing to the restaurant we were just about to enter. And that was when I kicked down the door to see Nova about to get stabbed by this peeved off looking guy who was _on top of her. _That for some reason just complete brought me on edge, tackling him in an instant, sending him into a wall and rushing back over to her side to check if she was alright.

I mean after that, I didn't want to believe what I had said to her earlier, but it was the truth. I was worrying like crazy, wondering if she was dead or not. Without an answer, I'm not sure I would've been able to sleep at night. It was just one of those answers that you _had _to have, you know?

As I sipped the last of my tea, I was receiving the glance from Lavi that I knew so well. It was one that said that he knew something, but didn't want to explain. With a tilt of his head, we both stepped out of the restaurant and leaned against the side of it, both enjoying the cool fresh air.

"What did you need Usagi?" I growled out as I glanced over at him from the corner of my eye. For a moment, he didn't reply but with a small chuckle, I felt his hand clap my shoulder.

"I'll just say this; if you're going to go after her, don't screw it up. You know how you are sometimes. You get set on edge easily and you misunderstand things…most of the time. So, just don't mess this one up alright? I know what she means to you," Lavi quietly said as he met my astonished gaze, a small smile on his lips. As he finished, he clapped my shoulder again before stepping back inside the restaurant to where Allen and Lenalee were waiting.

With a ghost of smile gracing my lips, I leaned against the wall as I looked up at the starry night sky, the stars reflected in my eyes. To think Lavi could say something like that. I guess he wasn't such an idiot all the time.

**-.-.-.-**

**Nova's POV**

Brief flashes of what happened in the room came before my eyes.

I was screaming so much because of my snapped ribs.

I couldn't do anything but bear the pain, no one else to bear it with me, all alone.

"_Don't worry, I'm still here." _Avon's voice echoed inside my head, making me open my eyes against the white light shining in my face.

"_Just to put this out there; when you're in your weakest state of mind, your energy depleted at its maximum extent, and your physical body unable to endure anymore, I can come in there and take over your body at anytime." _

"You're still on that?" I whispered as I pressed my hand to my forehead, trying to catch my breath.

"_Of course; I still need to carry out the mission I was sent here for." _

"Which is?" My head pounded in pain as she laughed lightly, her voice like bells.

"_To destroy the ones who tormented you," _

"Stop joking," I hoarsely replied as I sighed, staring up at the ceiling with unfocused eyes.

"_I'm not! I can't really talk to you like this so when we meet again, back in that white room, I'll explain some more." _

"Yeah? And just how am I supposed to get there again?" I asked myself as I shut my eyes against the pain, biting the bottom of my lip.

"_Through your dreams, just will yourself there and I'll help you along the way. Just do that and you'll get to see me," _With that, her voice faded from my mind and I was left alone in the empty room excluding the bed and table with a bin of water. As I forced myself to sit up, I held my head in one hand, trying to remember what happened.

I remembered beating the crap out of a lot of guys, Sam and I getting drugged, me almost dying multiple times…and Kanda somehow appearing next to me. I snapped my eyes open as I remembered him.

"_Making me worry like that," _

I widened my eyes as I recalled what he had whispered in my ear before I knocked out. With a hand to my lips, I looked down at my lap, trying to make sense of what he was feeling. I may be a little bit of an idiot, but I'm not _that _stupid to realize what he was feeling. So he likes me then? If so, then what I needed to find out for myself was whether I liked him too.

Well I mean I _do _like him, he's been really nice to me lately, but for the question of do I _like _him? An answer to that was…complicated to come up with. I've never really had relationships with many guys except for my brother so I don't really know what it's like to like someone. Maybe…an idea sprouted in my mind, not something stupid, but kind of like a test.

"I mean, he wouldn't find out if I just make the questions vague right?" I muttered to myself as I poked the side of my cheek, pondering.

"He wouldn't be smart enough to figure out that I'm talking about _him _right?" To why I'm asking these questions to myself I don't know, but for some reason it was assuring me to carry out the idea. As I scratched the back of my head, there was a knock at the door, making me look up in curiosity. With an inward groan, I smiled warmly as the guy I was thinking about stepped in, a flicker of relief passing in front of his eyes. As he sat down in a nearby chair next to the table of water, I was indecisive about going with the plan.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, startling me out of my thoughts. I lowered my poking finger from my cheek and put my hands in my lap, grinning.

"Yup!" I replied cheerfully as I tilted my head to the side.

Well, here goes.

**-.-.-.-**

**Phew, now that that long chapter's over, I'd like to thank everyone who has been with this story! It really means a lot and I'm super happy that you love it! I'll update again somewhere in a few days or weeks because of upcoming school. So as you patiently wait for a new update, go ahead and look back at the chapters before this, of Kanda and Nova's quirky relationship and all that jazz. **

**-FallenWing21**


	16. Chapter 16: What Is Seen As Trust?

**-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 16: What Is Seen As Trust?**

**-.-.-.-**

**Kanda's POV**

I don't know whether this has happened to you all but when you've got a hunch on something, you stick to it. At least that's my conviction. I couldn't help but feel suspicious at Nova's questions. She just kept launching them nonstop and honestly, every time I asked what the hell this was about, she averted her eyes away from me. Proof that she was a horrible liar.

"What is this about?" I grumbled as I rubbed the side of my head, a headache approaching from the answers I had to provide.

So far, she's asked me if I knew what love was, which...took me some time to answer. Then came the question of what I thought of girls, resulting in the answer of, "As long as they don't piss me off, which rarely happens, I'd be fine with it." Finally, a question that I thought was absolutely idiotic and stupid to say was...

"Do you know about the birds and the bees?" If I was drinking something at that moment, I would've spat it out by now. But sadly, I don't, so instead I glared at the person who uttered such a question and stood up, now towering over her. Nova frowned as she looked up at me, an apprehensive look in her eyes.

"Why. Would. You. Ask. That." I enunciated slowly as I crossed my arms in front of her, waiting for an explanation. Which of course, would just end up being a horrible lie.

"Y-you know! Just curiosity!" She nervously replied as she turned her head away from me, probably mouthing to herself that she was in deep shit. Which she was at the moment.

"Pfft, like I'd believe a lie like that." I scoffed as I rolled my eyes, sitting on the side of the bed now. Nova whirled her head around, her eyes blazing, surprising me.

"I wasn't lying! Now answer the question!" She demanded as she pouted slightly, making my stomach clench in uneasiness, which of course meant that she looked cute. I held her intense gaze for a moment before sighing, holding my head in one hand. Just why did I have to fall for someone this awkward and bad at lying?

"Yes, I know what it is." I gritted out, hearing the barely covered up sigh that escaped Nova's lips. Immediately whirling around, I caught her gaze midway from looking her clasped hands.

"Now it's my turn to ask the questions. I think you've said enough." I suggested, nodding when she nodded, a worried look on her face. Hmph, well that's what she gets for asking me all these weird questions.

"Why did you just sigh just now?" As if she was expecting it, Nova blinked an unusual amount of times as she looked away from me, turning her head to the side.

"I-didn't sigh," She muttered under her breath, knitting her brows together, pissed that she got caught. I rolled my eyes and still stared intently at her, knowing that it bothered her.

"Right. And you didn't just ask me whether I knew what the birds and the bees were?" I added on, seeing her stiffen and her eyes narrow. A smirk slid on my lips as I moved on the bed, putting an arm beside me, leaning closer to her. In doing this, I could catch the scent of her; a light floral smell that made anyone who smelled it swoon.

"You're really weird sometimes..." I quietly said to her, still staring at the side of her face as she refused to meet my gaze.

"Yeah? Well you get really mad easily," She replied back, glancing back at me for a second. But in that moment, that was all I needed to see the look in her eyes; completely flustered and nervous. As if she were nervous of me?

"Don't tell me you like me..." I muttered under my breath, staring down at the floor as I waited for her to reply. It was almost instantly.

"A-are you kidding?! Why would I like you? You always snap at me and call me an idiot! That isn't something a girl would like in a guy like you!" She exclaimed, immediately stiffening at what she had just said. I replayed her words in my mind as I closed my eyes, feeling her gaze on my face.

So that's how it is then?

I felt the ghost of a smile appear on my face before I opened my eyes and met her gaze again, raising an eye brow. She looked back at me with the same expression except she bit the bottom of her lip in waiting.

"Is that really what you think of someone like me?" I softly asked as I leaned away from her, feeling the tension around her go away. Nova stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before she took a breath, holding it in until she let it out sharply.

"I dunno," She whispered as she turned away, closing her eyes. I stared at her angelic face for a moment longer before getting up to leave. However, before I reached the door, something stopped me. Her hand had reached into mine and pulled me for a second, stopping me in my tracks.

"If...if you were to put your complete trust in someone...someone who you respect deeply, someone who looks after you every step of the way...would you, even if something bad were to happen to that person?"

I blinked for a moment as her question spiraled through my mind. She's talking about herself...With a small smile; I turned around and walked back over to her, leaning close to her as I raised my hand.

"Yeah, if you love that person, then you should believe in them." I replied as I put a hand on her head warmly, lingering there for a second before I turned on my heel again and walked out the door. As I shut the door behind me, I leaned against the side of the wall, a hand over my face.

"'If you love them huh? Since when did I get so emotional?" I asked myself as I grinned on my way out of the hospital.

Just fighting alongside her makes me think that being an exorcist couldn't be so bad.

**-.-.-.-**

**Nova's POV **

As soon as Kanda left, I immediately started freaking out; half from being embarrassed for asking those stupid questions and the other for realizing that I had confessed, indirectly of course. I gripped the sides of my head in embarrassment, seeing that small smile on his face as he left. So now he knows; that I love him.

"Oh gosh," I whispered as I closed my eyes, a smile spreading on my lips. My stomach fluttered throughout the entire conversation and it still was. I buried my face in my hands as I tried to stop smiling, snapping up when the door opened again and the doctor stepped in with a tray of anesthetics to take another look at how I was doing with my wounds.

"Sorry, we need to take another look to see how you're doing." The doctor was a short old man with a bushy mustache and square spectacles. When he looked me in the eye as he sat next to me, he looked like a gentle, sweet, old man. I nodded and laid back down, feeling him inject the needle into my arm, the numbness seeping into my wounds in seconds. Soon I was off in dream land, in complete darkness, when I remembered Avon's words to me.

"…_I can't really talk to you like this so when we meet again, back in that white room, I'll explain some more."_

That's right; she wanted to explain more about why she was here…

_Take me…to Avon._

With a flash of light, I felt like I was floating once more and lowered myself to the cool white floor to see Avon sitting, her eyes closed as she meditated in silence. I blinked in silence as I approached her, sitting down quietly in front of her, putting my knuckles together to meditate along with her. After what felt like an eternity, I felt her shift and opened my eyes to see her staring intently at me, her golden eyes glowing.

"So I see that you both know of your own feelings yes?" She sweetly asked, clasping her hands together. I immediately flushed, biting the bottom of my lip, realizing that she was inside me, seeing everything, hearing everything that happened to me. So there's no doubt that she heard…_that. _Avon chuckled lightly, bringing her hand over her lips as she looked at me with amusement.

"You humans are _quite _entertaining indeed," She softly said as she met my astonished gaze. There was something in the air that made her seem different than the last time I saw her. It seemed colder for some reason. As I stared into her eyes, I noticed that the golden color was starting to flicker, slightly, but then faster as it faded into a deep blood red. I gaped in shock, wondering what this meant. Avon, seeming to notice this smirked, her red eyes revealing a glare of indescribable hatred. This wasn't that cheery girl from before. It looked like a part of that didn't seem to exist in this Avon.

"I'll just tell you this now; I was _never _your friend." She stated, her hateful glare only growing larger as I widened my eyes.

"What?" I looked at her with wide eyes, watching as her tanned skin faded away, the pentacles disappearing as her silver hair faded to a deep black, her red eyes boring into mine.

_What-what _is _she? _

"You're…not a Noah?" I whispered as I stood up, looking down at her with a fear filled gaze. _If she's not a Noah…then what has been inside me this entire time!? _The person who looked like me, the one who used Avon as her name, stood up and raised her arms up, her whole form beginning to glow brightly in white light.

"What you see here isn't a Noah. I am much more than that! _This _is my true form!" She yelled as the white light spread out from her, igniting a blast that blew me off of my feet. I cried out in pain as I fell on my back and looked in front of me as what I saw in front of me then would haunt me for the rest of my life. It was a monster that now stood in front of me.

It was a human, merged with a completely messed up being; one that stood ten feet tall with a body that looked like it was made of fire. There were flames that surrounded her wrists, and as Avon stepped out of the blazing fire, the flames solidified and changed into two bands, locking on to her wrists. She wore blazing red armor with blood red boots, a menacing looking sword that looked like mine strapped to her waist. She grinned as she approached, her heels clicking on the now scorched tile, as black darkened wings unfurled.

"What you see here is the being created from the hatred buried deep in people's hearts. We are known as Shigai and have been around you people for ages, feeding on your hatred for each other, and growing strong till it was time for us to carry out our mission!" She looked down at me with wide eyes, filled with the hatred that I held.

"And _finally, _after waiting all this time, feeling your hatred towards the Earl, I can reside in my _true form _all thanks to you Nova!" Avon yelled as she broke out into laughter, raising her head to the sky, a wide grin on her face.

"But you saved me!" I exclaimed as I clenched my fists, gritting my teeth together as the ten foot Avon laughed once again, the roar of the flames deafening in my ears.

"That was all just so I could take over this body! I told you before you disgusting human that I wasn't your friend didn't I?" She growled as she leaned over and brought her face close to mine, her red eyes glowing with fury. I narrowed my eyes and put my hand out, activating my Innocence as the monster in front of me grinned, shark teeth shown in front of my eyes.

"So once you've taken over my body, what will you do with it then?" I demanded as I held my sword in both hands, glaring up at the beast that was inside me this entire time.

"Carry out my mission of course! To destroy those that are glad, those that have _nothing _to fear in their lives, people who rely on _you _exorcists to do their work such as save their town! Oh, and my master, the ones who created us to be born into the ones who bear hatred, _he _also wants this Black Order destroyed as well. He bears a _deep _hatred for them anyway," I frowned at this, clenching the hilt tightly as Avon looked down at me once more, a scowl on her face.

"What, you gonna fight me when you're in _that _sort of condition?" She scoffed as she pointed at me, pointing at the wounds that I was now suffering in the physical world. I widened my eyes as I felt that stab of pain in my side once more and placed a hand on it, clenching my teeth together in pain.

"H-how?" I muttered under my breath as I looked back up at the beast in front of me. The flaming Shigai narrowed her blood red eyes and moved so fast in that one second. Her hand slammed into my side, sending me flying into one of the walls, creating a crater as I fell, face contorted with pain.

"This is _your _mind, the one thing that I live in. Which means that I can take any advantage of wounds outside of this place and inflict it on you here," Avon explained as she brought her hand down once more. I raised my sword just in time to not get crushed, yelling as the pressure went all to my shoulder.

"You're trying to take over right now?" I asked as I struggled against the force that was being placed on me, feeling a droplet of sweat roll down the side of my face.

"Of course! Now that I've fully awoken, I'll defeat you and take what's now rightfully mine." Avon declared as she swiped her other hand at me, grabbing me and bringing me up to her flaming face.

"You humans don't even know _half _of what we feel right now. Your hatred, your pain, it all flows into us."

"Then why don't my friends notice this!?" I exclaimed as she twisted her lips in disgust, her eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"Out of all of you, _you_ are the only one who noticed-no wait, your _Innocence _was the only one that reacted to your hatred when you fought that Earl, thus me being born in this blank hell." Avon replied as she brought her face close to mine once more, letting me see the embers inside those red eyes of hers.

"Oh yes, the Earl and the people who call themselves 'Noah'. My master hates those people as well. So I am to dispose of them as soon as I finish with the other vile human beings who fear nothing." She thoughtfully said to herself, glancing to the side.

"No! Finishing the Earl is _my _job!" I growled as I was thrown back, doing a flip in the air, landing on the ground smoothly.

"You bastard! Who is this master?!" I demanded as I dodged her hand that smacked down on the floor, destroying the smooth tile.

"I'm sure you'll meet him one day. After all, he _is _in the Order." Avon softly said, startling me as she grabbed me suddenly and threw me to the ground, punching me repeatedly. As she lifted up her fist, I groaned in pain, my sword beside me as she looked down at me with scorn.

"_Now, time for me to take over, human," _

I snapped open my eyes when it suddenly felt like my head was going to explode. It felt like someone was squeezing my head together with two large hands, making me grab on to my head as I shrieked in pain. Whoever was watching over me at the time came rushing in now, calling my name as I screamed. I could hear maniacal laughter resounding through my mind as I knocked my head against the pillows, wishing for the pain to stop. I felt two hands grab my shoulders and push me down on the bed to stop me from moving so much but even that wasn't enough. I knocked the person away with my arms and buried my head in my knees as I panted, looking through my fingers with tear blurred eyes.

"Nova…" I heard _his _voice next to me, soft and worried, but I couldn't. I just _couldn't _right now. I took a deep breath before curling my fingers, squeezing my hands tight. If I didn't do something quick, Avon would destroy them all.

"You need to get out of here now Kanda," I quietly said, sensing the tension in the air as more footsteps rushed in.

"Kanda! What's going on?" Allen asked as I heard him approach. Keeping my head leaned against my knees, the pain now being almost unbearable.

"Kanda, listen to me! If you don't get out of here, you are all going to die. You need to move!" I demanded as I heard the others gasp from surprise.

"Something is going to happen to me, and when it does, you are all going to be destroyed! Do you want that?" I desperately said as I lifted my head, meeting their gazes, almost instantly gripping my head in pain.

"Nova, what about you?" Lavi softly asked, the tension only getting thicker as the choice they had to make began to surface.

"I don't know about me, but I would give up my life for your sake, whatever the cost!" I replied as I glanced over at Kanda who was staring down at the floor, a frown on his face.

"Go!" I yelled, startling the others into running off.

"Please, just come back to us!" I heard Lenalee say before her footsteps faded away, along with Allen's and Lavi's. All that was left was Kanda now. There was a high pitched ringing that began to grow louder every second with Avon trying to take over.

"Kanda," I choked out, squeezing my eyes as I felt his arms wrap around me, bringing me close to his chest. He rested his chin on top of my head for a moment and whispered something to me, making me widen my eyes in shock. Then in the seconds passed, I felt something soft press against my cheek before disappearing again. In a moment-he was gone. I felt something cold roll down the side of my cheek and shut my eyes as white light covered my vision.

**-.-.-.-**

"_Hello?"_

"_Ah yes, Kanda is it? What's wrong?" _

"_Yes, Nova managed to help me escape. Is this about her?" _

"…"

"…_.I see. I'm almost at the Headquarters so I'll provide some assistance. Hold that thing off as much as possible!" _

**-.-.-.-**

**Komui's POV**

As I sipped my coffee, I stared at the glowing screen inside my little room where all the others of the Science Division were packed in. We all crowded around the TV, watching as a hooded figure climbed over the cliff that is the Black Order. I snorted as the person fell flat on their face, getting dirt covered on their already filthy cloak.

However, as this person stood up and walked towards the front gate, a sinking feeling came into my gut. I ignored it as I took another sip of my coffee, glancing over at Reever who rolled his eyes at whoever was standing in front of our door guardian, probably freaked out that a talking head was yelling at them. As the person shifted from the screaming guardian, I caught a glimpse of blonde hair, and the jacket that looked like something I've seen before…said person kept turning their head as if in looking for something. Then with a tilt of their head, they looked straight into the camera, startling everyone who was in the room into screaming and or spilling their coffee, which was me.

"_You idiots! Can't you recognize a General when you see one?!" _

I jolted at that voice; as did everyone else, all gathering close to the small little television as the hooded person ripped off their cloak, revealing the form of the General whom we've been searching for this entire time.

"_General Klaud!?" _We all yelled, dropping our coffee and falling flat on the floor once again. I bit my lip in fear, feeling extremely guilty about what I had just thought before she revealed herself. The General herself looked in a pretty beat up shape; dried blood crusted on the side of her head, her coat in complete tatters, and a really peeved off look on her face.

I closed my eyes when she disappeared from the camera, knowing where she was headed for. In a moment, the door to our little 'observatory' was kicked down and there stood the General herself, fire in her eyes as she glared at all of us. She locked eyes with me and stomped over, shoving aside the other scientists with one big swoop before she grabbed a fistful of my uniform and dragged me behind her.

"W-w-wait! Don't kill me! You were unrecognizable under that cloak! Noooo!" I screamed as I clawed back at Reever who was giving me a pitiful smile. Suddenly, I was thrown out into the hallway, falling flat on my face. As I sat down, rubbing the cheek that had skidding across the tile, I felt a hand grab the same fistful of material as before.

"Listen Komui! Nova is in trouble! I just got word from Kanda that something bad is happening to her in the town of Shion and it's going to destroy the town! What're you going to do about it?!" She yelled as her gaze bore into my eyes, filled with intensity and worry.

"N-nova's in trouble?" I stuttered out as she pulled me up to my feet, closing her eyes as an eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"_Yes _and a _town _might be blown off the map!" She hollered as she opened her eyes, glaring at me at a hundred percent ferocity. I widened my eyes, still trying to process that the General is actually here, yelling at me.

"Right!" I yelled as I made my way towards the phone that broadcasted throughout the entire Order. "How did you get out?" I inquired as I dug it out of a pile of books, throwing it on my desk with a heave.

"Never mind that Komui, _just get to Nova!" _General Klaud growled as she chucked me the phone, shutting her eyes as she put her hand to a wound that I couldn't see. With a gulp, I pressed the phone to my ear, and clicked the button, clearing my throat.

"_All exorcists available in the Order as of this moment; you all have a mission together. Head to the town of Shion immediately, as fast as possible, to prevent the town from being blown off the map! General Tiedoll, head with this team immediately!" _

Somewhere in this large vast Order, a man lifted his head when he heard his name called, looking up from his work with a grave look on his face. He walked over to his chair calmly, grabbing his black and golden General's coat, slipping through it as he walked through the door of the General's office, the bottom of the coat draped behind him.

"Looks like things are going to get a little messy,"

**-.-.-.-**

**Hi guys! Um…The beginning of the chapter, what did you think of it? Was it alright? I think I added the whole 'take over' thing in pretty well didn't I? Kanda **_**FINALLY **_**did something other than hug Nova! Whoop! I hope you all understood that he kissed her on the cheek right? XD Thanks for reading the chapter! I probably won't be able to update as often since there's school now, so please be patient my oh so faithful readers! Thanks again and leave a review! **


	17. Chapter 17: Unexpected Attack

**-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 17: Unexpected Attack**

**-.-.-.-**

**Nova's POV**

I groaned as I sat up, rubbing my back, wondering how I got on to the floor of the hospital when I froze, bringing my hands up to my face. _No way. _I was…alive? I stood up slowly, rubble rolling off of me when I glanced to the side, eyes widened in shock. My body was on the bed, and my _face _was grinning like a maniac. Just what was going on? Suddenly, my head turned and met my gaze, blood red eyes staring back at me.

"So you managed to escape then," Avon whispered as she hopped off of the bed, brushing the dirt off of her. I gaped at her, who was now in _my _body, and running _my _hand through _my _hair. Which was now a deep black.

"What do you mean?" I asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, a frown on her face.

"What I took over your body, you were supposed to go back into that burning white room. But somehow, you slipped out of it and ended up outside of your mind, invisible." I blinked at her last word and shook my head, not understanding.

"Invisible?" To prove what she was saying, Avon raised her hand up to her face, eye brows raised expectantly. Blinking in uncertainty, I did the same and widened my eyes when my solid looking hand just suddenly became transparent. I let out a little gasp, completely confused on what was happening to me.

"S-so I'm a ghost now?" I hoarsely inquired as I raised my other hand to my face, seeing that it was see through as well. Avon smirked at me, eyes narrowed as she flipped her hair with her fingertips.

"Not necessarily. You're still very much alive. It's just that your spirit isn't inside your body anymore. You can solidify yourself, but that would take a bit of practice. So for now, you're invisible to the human eye." I could hear the sound of glass crashing, probably my entire state of mind.

"If you can get your friends to hear you, I'll give you some credit. But right now I've got more important things to do." Avon quietly said as she put a hand beside her waist, her sword from before materializing in her hand. She unsheathed it and looked at it with a grin, glancing up at me.

"If I were you, I'd get out of here as fast as possible before this whole building falls on top of you." She said with a grin, raising her sword up high. I widened my eyes, about to take off when I realized-my Innocence. I glanced at Avon's neck and saw that it was still hooked around it. Making a running leap for it, I jumped out, about to tear it off of her neck when-

I passed straight through her.

Rolling on the other side, I looked back at her with wide eyes. This _can't _be happening. She's got my Innocence and I can't fight! Avon grinned back at me, wrapping her hand around the necklace. I immediately understood what she was going to do. As I tried to stop her, she ripped the chain off of her neck and threw it into the air, the hand with the sword already swinging. With a flash of green light, my Innocence was split in two, now on the ground in front of Avon's feet. Eyes brimming with tears, I lifted my head and met her blazing gaze with my own.

"_You bastard!" _I took off running at full speed, adrenaline pumping through me as anger fueled it, feeling like I was held to the ground once more. Avon's eyes widened as I swooped down and picked up my Innocence, heading towards her. With a yell, I slammed my fist into her face, sending her tumbling over the bed. Panting, I looked down at my Innocence and saw that I couldn't activate it anymore, now being broken. Putting it in my pocket carefully, I fumed with anger as Avon got up to her feet, a bruise where I punched her now forming.

"My turn," With a swipe of her blade, a gust of hot air whacked me straight in the face, my back making contact with the wall. Spitting out blood, I groaned as I held my still injured ribs. _I gotta get back to being transparent! _I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down, trying to let my anger die away when I felt another gust of hot air hit my face.

I shut my eyes, expecting to feel pain, when surprisingly, none came at all. I opened my eyes to see that I had gone invisible once more, a little happy that I had actually done it. Avon scowled at me, balancing her sword on her shoulders as she pointed towards the door.

"I can't kill you, or otherwise your body won't move for me, so get going. You can't fight me anyway." She barked, a superior look in those red eyes of hers. I gritted my teeth, knowing that she was right.

"When I see you again, I swear I'll get my body back," I growled at her as I left kicking the door open, stalking out of the place, just as a line of fire burst out of the door I just came from. As I phased through the door of the hospital, the building began to shake terribly behind me. As I came through the smoke, I saw that my friends were all standing outside of it, a look of horror on all of their faces. I walked in front of Lavi and waved my hand in front of him. No reaction.

With a sigh, I put my hands on my head for a moment, trying to think of a way to solidify again when the building behind me actually crumbled to the ground. The only one standing was Avon who stepped out of all the rubble, a malicious grin on her face.

"Nova?" Allen called out as he approached slowly, but Lavi put a hand on his arm, shaking his head.

"Nova wouldn't do something like wreck a hospital." Lenalee muttered under her breath as she lowered her eyes. I pushed myself to think harder, a way to solidify once more.

"Anyways, we gotta make sure that _this _person doesn't do any more damage. I already called for reinforcements." Kanda said as he activated Mugen, putting it in front of him defensively. Realizing this, I ran over next to him-knowing he couldn't see me.

"Wow, to think he would do something like that," Suddenly, Kanda's face whirled around to meet mine and I cried out in shock at how close he was.

"What the-? Nova?" He asked, eyes searching for me as he sheathed his weapon. I blinked and looked at him weirdly, not understanding how he could hear me.

"Y-you can hear me?" I exclaimed, earning Allen, Lavi's, and Lenalee's surprised gazes turned this way.

"Nova!" Allen called out, not able to see me either. Lenalee broke out into a smile of relief while Lavi was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Where are you kid?" Kanda asked as he walked extremely close to my face. I leaned back away from him when he took yet _another _step forward in my personal bubble.

"Stop walking! I'm right in front of you!" I yelled, making the Japanese man stop in his tracks.

"Is there a way we can see you Nova? So we know that you're alright?" Lenalee asked as she came up next to Kanda, a worried look in her eyes.

"I really don't know. I did it back in the hospital when I was with Avon for a second but that was when I was really mad."

"Wait, you fought Avon? Who's that?" Lavi interjected as he came up besides Lenalee. I mentally smacked myself for not realizing.

"I'm sorry. I'll have to tell you about this all later. Right now we just need to take care of what's going on right now. Avon is the one who you see that is me. She took over my body. I'll just leave it at that. And now she's off to do something _really _bad. She's also looking to destroy the Order as well." I tried to explain the best I could, seeing that my entire team looked really confused.

"Alright, so Avon is the one who is using your body?" Allen confirmed, looking back at the person who grinned at everything in sight.

"Yup,"

"Okay then! We have to hold her off as long as we can then!" Lavi exclaimed as he activated his Innocence, raising his hammer up and making it grow in side as he brought it down on Avon. Lenalee and Allen joined the battle instantly, but Kanda stayed beside me for a moment, quiet.

"Kanda? What're you doing? Shouldn't you be-"

"I thought you were going to die," He suddenly said, making me stop talking. I met his eyes and saw them lowered on the ground, looking a little clouded. Was he-?

"Hey, we've still got a promise to keep remember?" I tried to cheerfully say, the sentence coming out _not_ like I wanted. I felt a tug at my gut but ignored it, continuing to talk.

"I'm not going to die _that _easily alright? It's okay; I'll get my body back somehow." I saw Kanda glance over at me, his eyes widening slightly. I blinked and wondered why he did that as he approached me.

"Wha-" Suddenly, I felt two hands fall on my shoulders, pulling me forward. With widened eyes, I stiffened when his face got really close, his dark eyes staring into mine. What made me realize that I was solid again was when a pair of lips met my own softly. It was only a moment, but when he pulled away, I met his softened gaze with a small smile.

I felt that tug once more, feeling weightless again as I knew that I was slowly becoming invisible once more. Kanda's hand stroked the side of my cheek with a smile before he pulled away, knowing that I was gone. Then with a deep breath, he activated Mugen and took off running, me at his heels.

**-.-.-.-**

**Kanda's POV**

As I ran towards the girl named Avon, I knew that Nova was beside me, knowing now that she felt what I felt. And now as I clashed weapons with the black haired version of the girl that I loved, a burst of anger flared up inside me at how this being took over her body. If it would mean the world to her, he'd get her body back for her. As I put every ounce of strength I had against the sword that looked like hers, I could hear Nova cheering for me softly.

"Go Kanda! Kick her ass so I can get my body back!" She yelled-right next to me, providing me with some assistance when Avon was suddenly thrown back, Nova probably punching the hell out of her. When she was thrown into the air, I charged forward, now my turn to fight.

It went on like this, taking turns with each other, switching with teammates, all battling it out against Avon. Soon I felt like I was tripping on my own feet, my energy being sucked out of me. I glanced at my teammates and saw that they were confused about this as well. When Avon laughed loudly, in Nova's voice, we all turned to her, eyes narrowed.

"You humans are all so _stupid! _Can't you tell when your energy's being taken away from you?" She asked before she burst into a fit of laughter, clutching her stomach as she wiped the fake tears from her eyes.

"Fight fair Avon!" Nova exclaimed beside me, waves of anger rolling off of her. There was a shimmer, and I thought I saw her form for a second, but it disappeared in a flash. Avon's giggles stopped as she turned her head to where Nova was standing just now.

"Sadly I don't have time to play fair, when I've got a _job _to do. Oh and thanks for you exorcists for lining up for your death! It makes killing you _so _much easier!" She exclaimed as she brought her sword behind her, a smirk on her face as she met all of our gazes. With a swing of her arm, a hot gust of wind smacked me hard in the face, knocking me off of my feet when I suddenly felt something hot on my arm, and it was getting even hotter. I looked down to see half my arm on fire. With widened eyes, I looked at all my teammates to see a flame on them as well. About a few meters away was a giant ball of fire on an invisible…holy shit. I could hear her screams now.

"Nova!" We all called as we rushed over to the jolting body of fire, kneeling down next to her. I clenched my jaw as I realized I couldn't do anything if I couldn't see her. We all realized it as we glanced at each other. There was a shimmer and I saw her pained face and an arm patting against the embers on her body.

"What you did just now…was _unforgiveable._" I growled as I stood up, glaring hard at the girl who smirked back at me. Lenalee stayed next to Nova, trying to pat down the embers while Allen and Lavi followed my lead, an angry look in their eyes.

"Oh? So I hurt your girlfriend then huh?" Avon taunted as she balanced her sword on her shoulder, a hand on her hip. I lowered my head, a scowl on my face as I activated my Level 2 Form, two glowing swords now in my other hand. As I leaped towards her at blinding speed, I could see her growing grin as she raised her own weapon to block my attack.

As we exchanged blows, I could hear approaching footsteps and glanced back to see the reinforcements I had called for, now coming in. Surprisingly, Sam, and General Tiedoll were the only ones who came. I turned forward and continued trying to beat the living hell out of this being. It's payback, 100 times over.

**-.-.-.-**

**Nova's POV**

Oh god, who knew flames, hurt so much. I screamed in my mind to solidify as my teammates just looked down at me, unable to do anything about this pain. Help me! I kept screaming in my head as I _willed _myself to solidify. When I felt the tug in my stomach again, I sighed as I felt hands now trying to pat the embers out. Suddenly, I heard footsteps and glanced behind Lenalee to see Sam running over with General Tiedoll.

"What's going on here?" General Tiedoll asked as I stumbled on to my feet, clutching my arm. Allen steadied me gently, his gaze locked on the red and seared flesh wound with a frown.

"Nova? Wait, why is there another you over there?" Sam inquired as he pointed over to where Kanda was fighting Avon, a completely pissed off look on his face.

"It's kind of a long story, but that isn't me. That _is _my body though. A monster took over it and plans to destroy the Order, innocent people, and the Earl as well." I briefly explained, giving them a one sided frown as they both narrowed their eyes at the black haired look alike of me.

"That doesn't sound very good," General Tiedoll muttered under his breath as he glanced over at Sam expectantly. Sam, with a cold, guarded look in his eye, nodded and pulled out his double swords from behind his back, his skin changing color and his fiery blue changed eyes blazing. With a bend of his knees, he exploded off of the ground and headed straight for the battle between Kanda and Avon. I was too zoned into the battle to see General Tiedoll staring at me for a moment, glasses blocking his eyes.

"Um, I suppose we should get yours wounds fixed up no?" He asked, pointing to my scorched arm and bandages around my stomach. I gulped and grinned weakly, nodding in agreement. Allen cleared his throat beside me and I glanced up at him, an eyebrow raised.

"I think we should take care of Avon first, sir." He softly said, his eyes darting over to where Kanda and Sam were fighting. The curly haired General chuckled and turned, pulling something from behind his back.

"Yes, yes you're right." As he moved in front of Allen, Lenalee and me, he took a cross and a scepter-rod, attaching the two together, raising it up to eye level, a glare in his eye.

"Witness the beauty of this world, Maker of Eden!" Suddenly the cross and the rod burst into glowing light, the cross enveloped in a dark blue energy and the rod, a bright yellow. He plunged the rod into the ground and a large puff of smoke came hissing from underneath the ground, a figure forming form the smoke; a humanoid looking creature with white angelic wings wearing a flowing white dress.

"Sam! Yu!" He called out as the angel exploded into the air, heading straight for Avon with a large flap of her wings. The two swordsmen turned and saw the approaching creature, immediately splitting up and jumping away just as the angel went through the middle, slamming straight into the raised red sword of Avon.

The black haired Shigai smirked from behind the sword, looking up at the humanoid angel, her eyes widening for a moment. For a second, a look of fear flashed through her red eyes as the angel ripped the sword away from her hands, flinging it through the air as she grabbed Avon by the throat, raising her up in the air.

"You can't kill me yet! I've still got a mission to carry out! And with this, you die!" Avon screamed as the red sword that was flying through the air stopped, and hovered for a second, the point of it beginning to glow. It slowly turned towards where the General and I were, the glowing getting brighter. Suddenly, there was a loud flash and I caught a red ray of light explode from the sword and head straight for us. As we all jumped away from the explosion, I saw through the smoke, Avon making a run for it, a look of terror flashing through her red eyes as she glanced back.

"Get back here!" I snapped as I hopped to my feet, instantly going back down when my side flared with pain. Lenalee was beside me, helping me up as the General deactivated his Innocence, turning to me with a look of concern.

"We'll find her again later. Our only objective was to make sure that this town wasn't blown off the map. Now our current one is to get _you_ some medical attention. I doubt that the doctors here will be willing to help you again after what just happened here." Sam suggested as we all nodded, making our way towards the train station. I switched over to Kanda's side, wincing as my scorched arm brushed against his coat.

"So, I'm guessing that kiss meant something?" I teased as I glanced up at him, a wide grin on my face. Kanda glanced down at me before he rolled his eyes with a scoff.

"I'm sure it wasn't that hard to figure out." He retorted as he gave my shoulder an affectionate squeeze, making me smile brighter, leaning against him with closed eyes.

"Nope!" I replied, grinning as I felt him chuckle, pulling me closer.

Up in front of the group, Allen and Lenalee grinned as they overheard their conversation, glancing over at Lavi expectantly. The red head was currently sulking, arms crossed in front of him as he pursed his lips.

"I didn't expect it to happen so soon dammit," He muttered under his breath as he met his comrades gazes with a scowl. Allen grinned, running a hand through his hair as he outstretched his other hand towards the Bookman.

"Whatever, just pay up man," The silver haired exorcist said with a smile, watching with pleasure as Lavi rolled his eyes, digging his hands in his pockets for the money. After all, Allen never lost in anything that involved money.

**-.-.-.-**

**Sam's POV**

While the exorcists behind me collected their money from the bet, I couldn't stop thinking about the girl named Avon. When I had met up with Kanda…I felt something stir inside of me as I gazed into her wide, astonished eyes. What was it? Why did I feel like this? I looked down at the palm of my hand, eye brows furrowed together in confusion. I recalled what had happened as we fought her.

"_Oh? I never thought I'd see you so early," She vaguely greeted as she jumped away from my attack. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about," I had replied, not understanding as Kanda took a step forward. _

"_Oi! Give Nova her body back!" He demanded as he lunged forward with a double sword attack, 'tch'ing when Avon spun out of the way, spinning in circles with her arms outstretched. _

"_No can do! I need this to carry out my mission! Hopefully you'll be there when I'm finished." She winked at me, stirring up even more confusion inside of me. What was she talking about? I couldn't ask her anymore, because the General had decided to help us out, making us move out of the way. _

"'Hopefully you'll be there'?" I quoted as I sat down in the seat of the train next to the window, looking out of it thoughtfully. I recalled when I fought her that I thought I heard a soft whisper in the back of my head. Maybe that has something to do with it?

As the train got moving, I shut my eyes, exhausted from all the traveling I had to do and fell asleep. And there, in that silent cavern of darkness, was where I found my worst nightmare.

**-.-.-.-**

**Ahaha, I know it's a bit short and I know I owe you all a HUGE LONG chapter for being so late but I'M SORRY. School is really overwhelming these first two weeks and it's killing me, so please bear with it for a few more weeks! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Kanda and Nova finally got together yeah! :) See you all next chapter! And I'm glad that this story is getting a lot of views lately! Hopefully we'll reach the three digit numbers soon! So spread the word about this story! I'm sure your friends will love it! **


	18. Chapter 18: Feared Beings

**-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 18: Feared Beings**

**-.-.-.-**

**Nova's POV: **

I looked up over my book as I heard the door shut, grinning as Kanda came over with the tray of food. What made me grin even more was how embarrassed he looked, with that smug frown on his face as he approached me, not looking like he wanted to do this at all. As he lay the tray on my lap, I chuckled while he sat down, huffing silently as he crossed his arms.

"Eat," He grumbled as he sighed, refusing to meet my amused gaze. I shook my head with a smile and sighed, picking up my sandwich quickly. We both knew that if I didn't eat soon, I wouldn't be able to have the energy to solidify myself. And if the Generals found out that I had no real body, excluding General Tiedoll, well then I would be as good as dead.

I had my lunch down in my stomach in less than five minutes, leaning my head back against the pillows in content. I felt the tray move off of my lap and cracked an eye open to see Kanda setting it on the far end of the bed, meeting my gaze now. Finally. I grinned again, seeing him roll his eyes.

"Operation," He mentioned as he glanced at the spot where I had that large wound from before, and the bandages wrapped around my arm from the burn. I looked down at them as well with a frown and shrugged in reply.

"It went fine," I replied bluntly, clasping my hands together as I glanced back at him a couple times, only to see that he was staring at me with a raised eyebrow. I groaned in annoyance, seeing that he was trying to get the information out of me.

"Stop that! It was _fine _Kanda," I pressed on, emphasizing my sentence as I closed my eyes, not really in the mood to see his intense stare on me. I dropped my head into my hands as I let out a shaky sigh, balling my fists against my head.

"It it was _fine _then what's with the face?" He pointed out as I felt his presence near me, his weight moving me slightly as he sat by my feet. I shook my head, not wanting to answer, not wanting to tell, but if I knew that if I didn't say anything, he'd eventually get the answer out of me. It took a couple seconds for me to sit up and look down at my hands, as I recalled the operation reluctantly.

"The operation went fine like I said….it's just what happened after that, that upsets me." I quietly said as Kanda blinked silently, waiting for an explanation as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Komui came in…already knowing that I didn't have a body. I'm guessing it was probably General Tiedoll who told him that. But…he asked about it, about what took over my body, so I told him everything. And after he told me my instructions to not raise suspicion…well…he…he told me I couldn't be an exorcist anymore…." At this point, the tears streaked down my cheeks as I continued on.

"Avon destroyed my Innocence when I tried to get it back, and when Komui looked at the damage, he couldn't figure out why it wouldn't bring itself back together. He assumed that it was probably because my Innocence wasn't destroyed by using it to its maximum energy extent that the reason it wouldn't reform was because of Avon's weapon that destroyed it. I can't be an exorcist anymore…and I'm not an accommodator either…so how am I supposed to stay here? H-how am I going to keep living like this, without a body?"

"The Order may be covered with secrets, but they're not heartless." He quietly said as he met my gaze silently, his eyes staring intently into mine.

"No, they will! The Generals will find out sooner or later, and with an exorcist without a body staying here, they'd think of it as-" I stopped when Kanda suddenly moved forward and brought his head close, only mere inches away from my own.

"Did you _not _hear what I just said?" He growled as I sighed and casted my eyes downward, a frown forming in my lips.

"Yeah, but-"

"So you stay." He firmly interrupted, his burning gaze still locked on my face-I could literally feel it. And it was incredibly overwhelming. I sighed deeply before I raised my eyes to meet his, blinking the tears away. As I stared into his eyes, I could only see a wall pushed in front of it, conveying no emotion to me whatsoever.

"Alright," I jumped slightly when his hand clamped over my own, warming them instantly. I widened my eyes when his lips brushed mine for a second before pulling away, our faces close enough that our breath become one. We sat there in silence, staring at each other, before I moved my head to the side and rested it against his shoulder.

I couldn't help but think that…this person right here was someone who actually meant something to me. Though I might not know a lot about love and all that, I _do _know that when someone beside you, kissing you, talking to you, gives you this warm fluttery feeling inside, I know that that is the person you care about the most.

That's all I could ever ask for now. I just wanted to be safe, from all this pain and sadness. And being with him was all I could ever ask for.

BAM!

The infirmary door slammed open and in a flash, Kanda and I split apart, each in our respective places just as the Head Nurse came in, a disapproving look on her face as she locked eyes with Kanda. I quickly met his gaze and saw a sparkle of annoyance in them as the Nurse approached, going on and on about how I needed to rest and that he needed to leave. As I smiled and watched him talk back to the Nurse, saying he was just giving me lunch and didn't want to in the first place, leaving the room immediately without a second glance. I thought that for once in my life after that, there was a little peace.

**-.-.-.-**

**Avon's POV**

I could only grin widely as I stood atop the only building that was now standing in the town. I had my sword up against my shoulder as I smirked down at the huge mess I made; bodies on the ground, all lifeless, with pools of scarlet, red liquid around each of them. It didn't take long to realize that this town was filled with happiness, and once I knew, it was over in a span of twenty minutes; a town, dead silent in less than thirty minutes, ha to think I could go this fast with this body.

I raised a hand to my face and admired how light and nimble Nova's body was, able to move fast and avoid any hit. Which I didn't really need since these happy-go-lucky people didn't even suspect a huge massacre. I clenched my fist and looked back at the quiet town, smoke rising from the buildings I destroyed. I tilted my head up to the bright blue sky and narrowed my eyes at how the sky could still be bright when there was the smell of death down here.

How I hated this world. But, if Master wants me to carry out his wish, then I will. There's no way Nova's getting her body back now. It's mine for the taking.

**-.-.-.-**

**Sam's POV**

I stared down at my shaking hands with widened eyes, a cold fear settling within me. So _that's _what that was? I ran both of my hands through my hair as I let out a quavering breath, unable to get the image of that _thing _out of my mind. Every time I closed my eyes, its face kept appearing, imprinted in the back of my mind. Was that how huge my hate was? To create a thing like that? I guess I could understand what Nova was feeling now. Wait. I froze in place as I realized something, my eyes closing in understanding. Then that means-

"_Yes, I will take over your body soon." _The deep voice rumbled within me, startling me out of my thoughts. I brought myself back to where I saw it before and stood in front of the looming creature, head tilted back as I tried to catch a glimpse of its face.

He called himself a Shigai, and even decided to explain what they were. Creatures created to carry out their purpose, to destroy all things living with happiness, ones who summon the machine like demons and those who use the cube of Innocence. He said that all Shigai have different true forms, and _his _just happened to be the most powerful and unbeatable of all. He was a mix of the elements thunder and ice and had a body coated in both of them, electrical sparks running all over his large form as steam rose from the ice. No one could beat him, he said. And he thanked me for fueling so much silent hatred that he was able to grow strong.

"So, if there are others like you out there, then who's the one pulling the strings? The one telling you all to do this?" I inquired as I watched the Shigai glance down at me, his blue chapped lips cracked into a grin.

"Like I said before, _human, _your hate was the most intoxicating of all that I've ever encountered. And the Shigai within that person…_gets to be Master of all other Shigai._" I narrowed my eyes at this, clenching my fists as the thunder-ice being let out a booming laugh.

"Once I take over that little body of yours, there's _no way _you'll get it back! _I _pull the strings here as you said! And you _or _your exorcists can't stop us from destroying you!" The blue being roared as he brought his face down to meet mine. I kept a calm, stoic face as his breath blew into my face, almost blowing me off my feet.

"So what will you do once you've finished your mission? Find more people to kill?" I said in a low voice, meeting his blue eyed gaze furiously.

"Once we finish our mission, we plan to become the most fearful beings of all. And _that _will require wiping out an entire population."

"We won't let that happen you selfish bastard. We exorcists are _much _stronger than your puny little brain thinks." I spat out as he whirled around to fume at me with rage.

"Are you really? And you don't think that that one exorcist can keep holding herself solid like that forever? She may not know it yet but keeping herself like that will destroy her mind completely. Even if you warn her about this, I already know that the Generals would go ahead and use her as an experiment. You really think that someone like her would be able to keep that up?"

"Yes, that's because she's Cynthia's daughter. She has the blood of a Krest within her." The Shigai's eyes widened at this, and stayed quiet for a moment, lightning crackling as he put a finger up to his temple.

"What're you doing?"

"Changing our plans," His eyes met mine with a wide smile. No. Shit! I messed up!

"Avon, shatter the girl's mind. I want her to experience the silence of nothingness because of the damage her family has done to us."

"No, stop!"

"It's too late now, _boy._ That girl is a curse to us. Her mother destroyed our previous Master, and he was my _father. _She should die just like the rest of her family._" _I stumbled on my feet as I realized what I had done. Stupid! Without a second glance, I spun on my heel and took off, bringing myself out of the white tiled room.

I shot up to my feet and paced around for a second before I threw the door open and ran straight for the infirmary. As I ran there, panting, thoughts raced through my head like; will I be able to make it there in time? If so, how am I going to be able to stop it? What can I do?

Is there anything I can do to save the person who might be able to save us all?

**-.-.-.-**

**Kanda's POV**

I had somehow wandered back into Nova's room after I had taken a walk around the tower to see her writhing in pain under the covers. I instantly yelled for the Head Nurse and saw her poke her head out from a nearby hallway. As she approached, I went over to Nova's side and saw that she was clutching the side of her head as she clenched her teeth from the unseen pain, trying to keep her groans of pain muffled.

"Oi! What's wrong?" I tried to calm her down but she broke out screaming, her voice already hoarse. I stared at her with shock, hating to see her in agony like this. How I couldn't do anything to help.

"What's going on?" I whirled around as Komui ran in, an alarmed look in his eyes as he caught sight of Nova's condition.

"What happened?" He demanded as he shifted his gaze over to me accusingly. I gaped at him and shook my head rapidly.

"Don't know." The Chief of the Order bit his lip for a moment before taking a breath and nodding.

"Step out Kanda," He quietly said as he beckoned a couple nurses to come over. They rushed over, one of them putting a hand on my shoulder, a sign for me to leave.

I glanced up at him with a scowl but averted my eyes over to Nova who was sobbing. The Chief sighed sharply and glared straight back at me with the same ferocity.

"Just do it!" I stayed quiet for a moment, about to make a smart reply when the door burst open, Sam rushing in with a panicked look on his face. When he caught a glimpse of Nova screaming, he fell to his knees, breaking down.

"No! Dammit! It's my fault!" Sam yelled as he stared at the tile in dismay, eyes widened. I stared at him with a raised eyebrow when Nova started yelling like a banshee once more, startling all of us.

"Kanda!" Komui barked, make me growl as I grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged him out of the room reluctantly. All the while, he kept muttering to himself that it was his fault and that he shouldn't have told him. Who's him?

I dragged him all the way to the dining hall and threw him on to the bench where everyone was sitting at. They were surprised to see Sam looking so grief stricken as he ran his hands through his hair exasperatedly. I sat down next to him with a hollowed look, feeling everyone's stares on me and Sam.

"Geez, what the heck happened to you guys?" Lavi asked as he looked from me to Sam in confusion.

"Nova." I bluntly replied as the image of her pain filled face was imprinted in my mind.

"What?" Lenalee exclaimed as she jumped to her feet, shocked at the news. I glanced up at her and sighed as I turned my head as they passed me.

"C'mon!" Lenalee called as Lavi, Allen and her started running towards the infirmary.

"No visitors!" I barked over my shoulder, but Lavi waved it off, catching up with the others. I closed my eyes and stared down at the table in silence when I noticed that Sam was unusually quiet. I turned my head to see him with his head against the table.

"What did you mean by it was your fault?" I saw him stiffen visibly and waited as he turned his head to me, a worried frown on his face. He looked hesitant to say it as his eyes darted around.

"Say it," I growled as I narrowed my eyes at him. Sam met my gaze and sighed, sitting up as he ran his hands through his already disheveled hair.

"I…" And as he explained, I could only scowl even deeper as I learned what took over Nova's body, and _will _take over Sam's as well. Does that mean everybody has one inside of them?

"They want Nova to be rid of and by doing that…Avon shattered her mind."

**-.-.-.-**

**Hi guys! Long time no see! I know the chapter went by a little fast. XD Let me know what you thought of it! Let me know if the KandaXNova moments were adorable! I hope I made them adorable! And now you all know that Sam is the one with the Master Shigai. So….yeah, that sets things into place doesn't it? Oh yes, and when the Master Shigai told Avon to shatter Nova's mind, in case some people got confused, I made it so that when Avon took over Nova's body, she could also meddle with her mind as well since she's basically linked to her. So, if some people were confused on that, I hope I cleared it up and it made tons of sense. **

**Leave a review for me! See you all next week! (I'll be updating weekly now~!)**

***I revised the KandaXNova part. Too OOC the first time. XP**


	19. Chapter 19: To Disappear

** -.-.-.-**

**Chapter 19: To Disappear**

**-.-.-.-**

**(Should I move back to Nova's POV for the entire story? Or do you all like seeing Kanda's way of thinking?)**

**Nova's POV**

_Please. Someone help me! Make this noise stop! _

There was static buzzing through my head and it felt like it was going to split open any second now. I don't know _what _happened, but one second I was perfectly fine, and the next, it feels like someone slammed a giant gong into the side of my head. I could barely register that I was holding my head in my hands, curled up in a ball as I tried to protect myself. I knew that the battle-or whatever it is, is inside me.

"_Mommy? Where are you?" _I snapped my eyes open when I heard my younger voice echo around me. I sat up in the empty hall that was my mind to see a circle of images next to me, flickering like a memory. I stared at the image, reliving the memory right then and there as the little version of me held on to my brother's hand.

"_Mommy's….going to be gone for a while Nova," _I could see my heart broken face as I gazed up at my brother who was only a few years older than me. He didn't look like someone who could understand a situation like this, but by the look on his face, he did.

"_Again? Why does she always leave?" _My younger self whined sadly as I looked down at the floor, tears falling. Patrick and I were standing by the front door where she left once more, promising she would be back soon.

"_I'm sorry, she's just…busy." _I was now shaking my head and asking for her to come back, clinging to Patrick's shirt like a lifeline.

I looked away from the memory, just as the flickering image shattered into tiny little pieces, making me look up at it again. The fragments fell on to the cold floor, glittering as its light died out. I reached out to touch the ones that hadn't faded away yet when I felt a sharp pain in the side of my head. I winced and blinked, wondering what I was just thinking about. Wait, but that was weird, I swear that I was just thinking about something. Multiple circles appeared all around me, all flickering images of a memory.

_A memory. _

I gazed at all of the memories, all filled with Patrick and my mother, laughing, crying, and going through so much together. Up to the point where she died. Then I began to ask myself why I was seeing these things. Suddenly, all of the memories formed cracks at the edges and shattered into pieces, startling me.

_My memories…they're being erased! _

I gaped at the falling fragments of my memories, my arms outstretched in hopes of catching them. They phased through my hands, falling on to the ground. I was now just a spirit. With my head in my hands, I sat there in silence, not knowing what to do as I heard all my memories starting to break more frequently.

_If this keeps happening…will my memories of Kanda and everyone else be erased as well? _

I could feel tears streak down my face as the thought brought an aching pain into my heart. I couldn't bear that if that were to happen. I…I finally found what I wanted. And now it's being taken away from me?

"_We'll all be fighting for you. Remember that." _

I looked up when I heard his voice, and widened my eyes when I saw the memory of him in my room, a comforting look in his eyes as he tried to calm me down with the incident with Tyki.

"No! No, I _can't _lose him." I whispered, unable to believe that any of this was happening. I curled myself into a ball as I felt everything in my world crumble all around me. I could feel the darkness lock me tight into a ball, preventing me from escaping.

_If I lose him, then he loses me too. _

"Why is this happening?" I bit the bottom of my lip in anger as I tried to suppress my tears, hoping that an answer would come out to me.

"I was ordered to shatter your mind." I looked up when I heard Avon's voice and glanced around, to meet a pale floating figure in front of me. It wasn't solid, but it wasn't invisible either.

"But that doesn't make any sense. You said that I can't die or else you won't be able to move my body." I exclaimed as I stood up to her height, swiping the tears off of my cheeks.

"I did say that. But my Master doesn't want me using your body anymore. Right when I was getting used to it too," I heard a soft sigh come from the white floating figure.

"So what's going to happen to me? Will I disappear?" I demanded as I took a step forward, glaring at the half solid half invisible thing. There was a period of silence before I heard Avon take a breath.

"Possibly, I don't know how this works kid. But hey, it's not my problem. I'll just find another body to take over. Master just doesn't like you."

"Why? Why doesn't he like me?" I snapped as I clenched my fists tightly, staring down at the floor.

"I shouldn't have to explain that to the likes of _you_." I scoffed and turned my head to the side, ignoring the floating figure.

"So are my memories going to keep shattering until I'm nothing left?" I softly inquired as I glanced over at her, eyes brimming with tears.

"That's a possibility. Like I said, I don't know what's going to happen to you. I just came here to let you know that I was leaving. I'll be leaving your body somewhere, and trust me, it's got some pretty bad injuries so if you aren't gone by the time I leave it, you'll probably die of blood loss and pain instead. That'd be much worse than this right?" I could sense her dry sense of humor and squeezed my eyes shut, wanting to block her out.

"Wait, in fact, I _do _hope you get back to your body. I want you to have to experience the pain that I couldn't feel. Those wounds will kill you for sure." I opened my eyes in shock and looked back at her floating figure, watching it solidify for a second and take my look alike appearance, landing in front of me. She had a smirk on her face as she stared into my eyes.

"So it's like this then?" I whispered as I stared into the eyes of my own, defeat expressed throughout my voice. Without any sound, I backed away slowly from Avon, knowing that that would be the last time I see her. Avon just stood there, watching me walk away, as the shadows started to wrap around me again.

The black darkness around my legs soon felt wet and I realized that I was standing in a pool of water. And it kept rising. As I looked around frantically, stretching out my hands, they hit against glass, startling me from my increasing panic. I noticed that I was encased in a large glass box, with water pouring in at an alarming rate.

Great, I was going to drown _while _I'm in the midst of disappearing. That's just _great! _

The water was now up to my arms, the lower half of my body cold, and my head still dry. As it inched up, I took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut as the water passed over my face. I bent down into a ball and wrapped my arms around my knees, wondering if this was the end for me. There was a moment that passed, with my lungs burning, when I opened my eyes-

-and I could see people through the water. It was no longer darkness. I straightened up to see white lab coats that looked slightly familiar…I widened my eyes in shock as I laid eyes on the people in front of me.

_No way…how? _

Komui, and the rest of the Science Division were standing in front of me, beaming as they saw me awake. He approached the glass box and did something to it, pressing a few buttons on a nearby computer. In a few seconds, the water was going down and I fell down on the bottom, astonished. I'm supposed to be gone. How is this possible?

"Nova! Are you alright?" Komui asked from inside the box, looking at me with a relieved gaze. I gave him a weak smile as I stood up slowly, still surprised.

"Yeah, what did you do?" I replied as I met his eyes seriously. He instantly frowned and averted his gaze for a moment before meeting my stare once more.

"You were screaming and sobbing only a few hours ago. We couldn't figure out what was going on, and we tried to find a way out to help you but you wouldn't stop and cooperate; it was like you couldn't hear us anymore." I shook my head in understanding as he continued.

"But then only a few minutes ago, you stopped crying. And Reever had an idea that he suggested in a flash to help wake you up. That was to put you inside this box and put water in it. Looks like it worked." He said with pride, when there was a loud clang. It was the elevator shaft. We were down in the basement where Hevlaska was?

I glanced over and there she was, the beautiful glowing creature she was, off to the side. I heard rushing footsteps and saw Kanda and the rest of the gang running over quickly. Reever kept them from coming close to me instantly, earning him a loud cry of protests.

"Is she alright?" They all asked simultaneously, meeting my gaze only a second later. I smiled brightly at them and gave them a thumbs up.

"I'm fine!"

"Sam told us that Avon shattered your mind," Allen said as he met my distant gaze seriously. I saw Kanda glance over at me with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"She did. I'm going to disappear soon and either go back to my body…or just…not exist anymore." I heard them all gasp at this and instantly; I heard a rush of footsteps and a thump against the glass. I jumped and saw Kanda's hand pressed against the glass, his eyes staring intently into mine. I could see the relief clearly in his dark eyes.

"You said you'd stay," He quietly said to me, still holding my stare. I stayed quiet for a few seconds, my bottom lip starting to tremble slightly. I could feel the sobs shaking my shoulders already. It was only moments later when I couldn't take it anymore. I fell to my knees, the palm of my hand against the glass as I lowered my head, tears streaming down my face.

It hurt. It hurt so much to know that I would have to leave the one person whom I've come to love. It just wasn't fair. I didn't _want _to leave. I loved this place with every ounce of my being.

"I'm sorry Kanda, everyone." I choked out as I clenched my fist that was against the glass. My heart squeezed with a pain that was indescribable. It echoed throughout my entire body.

"Nova…" I heard Lenalee softly say. I felt a spark of pain in the back of my head and held my head in my hands. I must've looked like a complete mess.

"I hope…you'll be able to find my body…if I make it there…" I whispered as I looked up at all of them with blurry eyes.

"Don't say you won't! You will! We'll find you and bring you back!" Lavi exclaimed as he stepped forward and put a hand on Kanda's shoulder. The Japanese man had his head lowered, and I thought I saw his shoulders shake.

"Komui-"

"-hm?" The Chief said as he stepped forward.

"-let me in." I held my breath at his sentence, the sobs within me wanting to come out even more. There was a series of beeps before I heard the door open. In that second, warm arms wrapped around me, bringing me close. The coldness that had seeped into my wet clothing disappeared as I buried my head into his shoulder.

I whispered the phrase, "I'm sorry" to him over and over again, hoping that he'd be able to forgive me for leaving him. All he did was pull me tighter into him. That _had _to mean something. There were seconds, maybe minutes, _hours _that passed by before I could feel myself go light. I gasped at this and pulled back slightly, looking down at my hands. They were transparent. Kanda seemed to notice this as well because he pulled away as well, looking into my eyes.

The look he gave me was all it took for me to understand. _I love you. _

Then, as I looked at the rest of my friends who were staring back at me with torn gazes, I smiled at them as my world around me turned a bright white.

**-.-.-.-**

**Kanda's POV**

I could only stare down at the spot where she had disappeared. My memories of her from when she came here, to now-flashed through my mind as I stood up. _She had to be alive. She _needed _to be. She can't give in to death that easily. She told me herself that she couldn't die easily. _I chanted this in my mind as I walked back with the group-to who knows where. Komui was leading the group so it must've been important, wherever we were going.

Soon we ended up back in his office, standing in front of his desk in one horizontal line as Komui closed his eyes for a moment. And in this moment, footsteps piled in and General Klaud and Tiedoll stepped in, one more set of footsteps following behind them. Ones of who I _didn't _like.

Malcolm C. Rouvelier.

With his toothbrush mustache, he nodded to all of us stiffly and stood next to Komui silently. I only glared at him in silence, wanting to rip that mustache off his face. I can't stand to see that look of desire for victory in those eyes of his. All he wants is to win the war, not caring that we exorcists are humans too. I hated that.

"I've called you all in search of Nova Krest." I saw from the corner of my eye, General Klaud and Tiedoll jolt at this, completely surprised at this news.

"But Komui, isn't she-"

"No, that wasn't her body. She was in spiritual form, using her strength to solidify herself. Now she has disappeared. Back to her body-who knows? That's why we need to search for her. Avon, the Shigai who took control of her body seemed to have exited it, allowing Nova to go back to her body. The condition the body is in might be severe because of how Avon fights. If we do not find her soon, our gifted exorcist might die." General Klaud remained quiet as she took in this information, a frown of worry appearing on her face.

"You all know about the Shigai correct?" The Generals and Rouvelier both shook their heads, waiting. Komui sighed in exasperation and pressed his lips in a thin line.

"Well when one person fosters too much hate within them, a being, called a Shigai is born within that hate. These Shigai grow with the hate they have and take over the person's body when it is powerful enough. In this case, Nova's body was taken over to do what the Shigai's master commands. Which in this case…is me." Sam hesitated as he looked down at the floor, waiting for a response. I glanced over at him in surprise, astonished at the first time I've heard this news.

"Sam?" Komui inquired softly as he took a step forward, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I might end up like Nova. Or I might just end up being pushed into the back of my mind when he takes over my body." The skilled exorcist quietly replied as he clenched his fists.

"So…you just want us to find her? Whether the body is alive or not?" General Tiedoll inquired as he broke the silence.

"Will finding her help us fight against the Earl and his evil antics?" Rouvelier asked, sparking a fire of anger within me, as well as the others.

"Oi, she's _not just some tool." _I growled at him, glaring at him with ferocity. How dare he see us exorcists like that. It's sickening. Rouvelier stayed silent as he waited for Komui's reply.

"Yes, it will. Go to the places you've been recently at and try to search as widely as possible. Search in inns, forests; everywhere. We _have _to find her. We believe that she is still alive."

We all nodded in unison and made our way out of his office. I stayed in the back, seeing that General Klaud stayed behind to chat with Komui.

"So you're saying that we should go look for her, whether she may be dead or alive?" She asked in anger, her voice shaking.

"She did that for you. She searched even when she knew you might've been dead." Komui retorted, not missing a beat.

"You realize how this could affect the others right? How it will affect _Kanda, _if they find her _dead?_" Klaud whispered, the emotion of despair hinted clearly in her voice. There was a long pregnant pause before Komui sighed.

"I know. But we believe that she's alive. Out there somewhere."

I stopped walking and trailed away from the group, leaning against the wall that was hidden in the shadows. I stared down at my hand, the hand that had hugged her before she had disappeared. She told us to find her body if she made it back. If she was dead…I clenched my fist and shook my head.

That can't happen.

**-.-.-.-**

**Nova's POV**

It felt like my entire body was on fire. The instant I opened my eyes, I knew that I had made it back. But the thing that troubled me was how I was supposed to deal with a broken arm, a sprained ankle, cuts and burns everywhere, and the fact that I was in a completely blood soaked town?

I don't even know the answer to that.

All I knew was that if I didn't do something soon, I'd die from these injuries and from major blood loss.

I took a deep breath as I used up all my strength to sit up, or at least try to-screaming my lungs out as I managed to sit up all the way. The feeling of pain soon became normal as I clutched my arm, standing up slowly. I looked around at the blood soaked town and saw the mutilated bodies, all slashed up and torn, scattered all around me. Not one living person left alive.

As I walked through the dead and already starting to smell corpses, I noticed that the buildings looked a bit familiar. I stared at the pale faces that lay on the ground, and widened my eyes when I recognized it.

It was one of the nice men who I bought food from each time I went to the market. I looked over at another face and realized that it was also another one I recognized. The man who bought that book. Before I became an exorcist, and Patrick had died.

_No. No! Not this town! It can't be! _

My thoughts were proven wrong when I saw the destroyed building of my bookstore and home.

Avon had completely annihilated my town. And now, if I _ever _see her again, I'm going to kill her.

**-.-.-.-**

**WHOOP. I'M ALIVE GUYS. I'M NOT DEAD. I'm really sorry that you all had to wait for three weeks for a new update. But now I have and I know it's a bit short, but I hoped that you all liked what happened! This now solves the whole solidifying issue. Trust me; I'll start moving the plot line forward with the prophecy with Allen and all that jazz. :) I'm sorry to have made you all wait so long! **

**Leave a review if you love KandaXNova!**


	20. Chapter 20: Finding the One Who Left

**-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 20: Finding the One Who Left**

**-.-.-.-**

**(We're in the twenties now! Whoop! Everyone cheer!) **

**Kanda's POV**

I clenched my fist tightly as I leaned against the wall under the cover of the inn, the rain pouring down hard in front of me. With a long sigh, I peered into the gray sky, her smiling face clear in my mind. Everyone at the Order thought that we would be able to find her in a few days, maybe even a week-but no, it's been an entire _month _and no one has seen Nova; a month, possibly wandering somewhere, or almost dead. It was funny to believe that no one in the Order believed she was dead. Though Rouvelier had already given up, the other two Generals and the rest of us had never stopped searching.

Today, we were on our fortieth town of searching for her and we still had no luck. The Usagi and the Moyashi kept glancing over at me each time we learned that there was no sign of her here. What, did they think I was going to combust in anger and go stomping off? Well, I _did _do that one time, but that was it. The other times, I learned to control the deep ache within my heart, and the desperate longing to see her face again. I just needed to wait. That's all I told myself. I knew she was alive out there somewhere.

I turned my head when the door to the inn opened and Lenalee poked her head out, casting me a curious gaze. She stepped outside and came up next to me, leaning against the wall as well. Great, she thought I was probably some emotion brooding sort of person now huh?

"We'll find her this time," Lenalee reassured-like always. She said it so softly and quietly, as if her words would help heal the throbbing pain in my chest. I only closed my eyes and nodded, like I always did.

"No really, Lavi thought of a way to find her." I glanced at her in surprise at this, my eyebrows rising up in piqued interest. She gestured her head towards the door and started walking back in, with me following behind her, back to the room where the whole gang was. When I spotted everyone sitting in a circle, I joined one of the empty spaced and laid my eyes on Lavi who was eyeing everyone with a slight nervousness.

"So what's this plan you've got?" General Klaud inquired, asking the question for all of us. Lavi cleared his throat for a moment and began.

"Well think about it, when we found Nova back then, who found her? Tigress. I recently called the Order and they told me that Tigress was nowhere to be found. My guess is that she found Nova. I was thinking that we can ask if anyone has seen a tiger around," He offered, his plan somewhat true and reliable.

"That might work, but we need a backup plan just in case it doesn't." General Tiedoll suggested kindly, resulting in nods of agreement. I stuffed my hand in my pocket and fingered something, frowning as I grabbed the string and pulled it out of my pocket. As I stared at it with an opened palm, an idea came to me.

"Wait, I have one. This charm," I raised it up and showed it to everyone-the one that Nova gave to me before I even knew her. **[1] **It was the charm with the white fang attached to the multicolored string. All eyes met my own as I explained what my idea was.

"She told me it was her mother's. And when I saw her Innocence before it was in its destroyed condition, it had the charm as well. There are two of these, both connected to the Order. Maybe there's some sort of connected between the two." There was a brief pause before General Tiedoll stood up and examined the charm with his own eyes.

"Hmm, this charm…it's one of those. Klaud, come take a look." The blonde general took a gaze at the white fang and widened her eyes immediately, taking hold of it in her hands.

"Wow, to think that these still existed," She raised her eyes and met mine, a serious look in her eyes. "The two charms you're talking about, if activated with Innocence, it will lead you to the other one. If it's not destroyed. We could use this to find her." She said in a tone of hope as she handed the charm back to me.

There was another pregnant pause, and as I stared at the charm with softened eyes, I could see Nova's bright smile once more. As I met everyone's gaze, I smirked and wrapped a hand around Mugen.

"Let's find our exorcist."

**-.-.-.-**

**Nova's POV**

I bit my lip in pain as I stepped down from the bed, grabbing my one crutch. Lightly touching the floor, I brought my splinted arm close to me and started to make my way out of the small, cute room that was carpeted and had a nice view. An orange blur came up in front of me and nearly made me face plant into the ground when a hand wrapped around my own, steadying me. Tigress tilted her head up at me, now about the size of three arm lengths and moved her gaze over to the person who grabbed my arm, the light in her eyes dying a little bit.

"Easy, your wounds are healed but that doesn't mean that they won't open anymore." I glanced over at the short black haired, blue eyed girl and grinned.

"Thanks Victoria," I said as she helped me out of the room and into the living room where I could sit. It had been a month since I had found out that my town was killed, and I didn't know it until I woke up, but I had collapsed on Tigress's back and woke up to see that she had brought me here-to Victoria's home. As I was recuperating, I had seen pictures of her and Tigress and wondered what the connection between them was, especially since she looked like her cub self in the pictures.

As Victoria came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of tea, she sat down next to me and took a sip of her tea quietly. I remember when she had carried me into her house, somewhere down below to help me with my wounds. She had a shocked look on her face when she had seen Tigress, as well as my exorcist coat, but didn't say anything. Next thing I knew, I was stuck in her bed for a month, unable to do anything but go to the bathroom, sleep, and eat. I couldn't contact the Order either. I felt horrible; my golem didn't work anymore. I felt that now was a good time to ask-why she reacted like that.

"Hey…were you an exorcist before?" Victoria immediately froze at this question, before she set down her tea cup and sighed, shutting her eyes.

"Yes, I used to be. And that used to be my tiger," She quietly replied as she laid eyes on Tigress sadly. I tilted my head to the side in confusion, allowing her to explain when she wanted.

"I….I'm not supposed to be alive. The Order thinks I'm dead. And it was all because of Sam." I widened my eyes at this and leaned forward slightly, curious.

"I know Sam," I softly uttered, catching her attention.

"Is he still cold and mean to the bone?" She inquired, her eyes filled with a certain longing. I blinked slightly, but nodded at her question.

"He wasn't like that at first. He was my best friend and he would've gone to the ends of the world for me. He and I joined the Order so that I would be able to find my father who had left my family. My mother wanted me to carry out a message to him, but in the end, I couldn't because he was already dead. He was researching akuma, and in order to learn more, he needed to get close to the Noah. And in order for me to find him, I had to approach them as well. The Generals or let me say, that man, Malcolm C. Rouvelier, found out and had ordered Sam to kill me. Right from the very beginning, we planned this. If this were to happen, he were to take a decoy body of me back to the Order while the real me escaped, forever branded with guilt. Now he was the Generals' dog forever and it's all because of me." I stared down at the floor at the end of her story and felt sorry for what Sam had to go through.

"What about Tigress?"

"Tigress was my partner. I had two Innocence weapons, one my chain, the other, her. I'll just tell you that separating with her was the most painful thing I had to do. And she was only a cub. Just look at her now. In the end, she still knew that I was alive, based off of the connection we first had." Victoria explained as she stroked Tigress' fur with a smile. I gazed at her for a second and saw the sadness that was deep in her eyes. I guess she didn't want to leave Sam behind either.

"I need to let the Order know that I'm alright. I'm sure they're all looking for me." I said awkwardly, not really sure of how clear that sounded to her, especially in a time like this. Victoria smiled at me and nodded, standing up.

"It's good that you have people who will look for you no matter what, even if they think you're dead," She softly said as she left the room, only to come back a few minutes later with a purple golem in her hand.

"This is Chika, I haven't used him in years, but I believe that he'll still work. If I let you use him however, the Order will immediately know that I'm still alive. I'd rather have them kill me if you don't mind me saying," Victoria said in apology as she sat down next to me with a bitter chuckle.

"Maybe it's time for them to know that you're still alive. And that Sam can be free from that cursed position. I've seen how he feels about being the Generals' dog. He _hates _it. I think he would be much happier if he were here by your side, knowing that you're alright." I quietly said as I met her eyes silently, seeing the conflicting emotions under them. There was a moment of silence before she sighed, lowered her head as she thought for a moment.

"…alright. I suppose three years has been long enough of hiding," She said after a while as she handed over Chika into my cupped hands. She stood up once more and disappeared, leaving me with the fluttering golem. I smiled softly at her decision and asked the golem to hook up to Kanda's golem. I waited for a minute, expecting to hear silence, but-

"He-_kshhh_." I sighed as the connection was cut off once more and let Chika flutter around me, throwing him into the air with a slight lift of my hands. How were they supposed to find me now?

I put my head in my hands, wondering how long it would be till I could see them again when I saw something beginning to glow in my pocket. I reached into it hesitantly and pulled it out to see that it was the charm from my Innocence's sword form. How did it get in here? I stared at the glowing tooth and wondered why it was glowing when Victoria suddenly popped out of nowhere, surprised that I wasn't crying in happiness from being able to talk with my friends. She laid eyes on the glowing charm and came closer, her gaze focused on the glowing tooth.

"You have one of these?" She softly asked as she took it in her palm, staring in awe.

"Yeah, it was my mother's." Victoria gazed at me for a long time before she realized.

"Your Cynthia's daughter!?" I blinked in surprise but nodded all the same, astonished that she knew that.

"Yeah, but how'd you know?" The black haired girl burst out laughing for a moment before she sighed and gave me an amused look.

"I wasn't sure if I was seeing a ghost, but you're the spitting image of her you know," She said as she patted my back. I rolled my eyes with a grin, knowing this already and gestured to the charm that was glowing.

"This charm has another pair. And when one wants to look for the other, it glows. Does someone else have a charm like this?" I thought about it for a second, about to say no, but then realized that I had given it to Kanda.

"Yes, and they're the people looking for me!" I exclaimed as I broke out in a grin. Victoria broke out in a cheery smile as she handed the charm back to me.

"Well that's great!" She glanced at the clock that was hung on the side wall and leaped to her feet, looking astonished. "Oh crap, I have to go! I've got a performance today! Do you want to come see it? I do amazing tricks. It's what I do for a living now." I nodded and got up along with her as she quickly disappeared once more, only to come out in a red stunning dress, a golden chain wrapped around her waist as she carried a roll of streamers.

"Let's go then!" She hooked her arm through mine and we came out of the apartment with Tigress following behind closely.

**-.-.-.-**

**Kanda's POV**

We sprinted out of the train as soon as it stopped, me leading everyone else with the charm clenched tightly in my hand. I didn't know how, but I knew where I was supposed to go. If this could really find Nova, then hers must be glowing as well. We were back in the town of Fermosa and I stopped running now, causing everyone else to barrel into me. The place was still crowded as usual as we joined them, weaving in and out through people, the charm taking me closer to a certain person.

A hand landed on my shoulder and Lavi grinned back at me as he pointed towards a certain performer standing on top of a table, his finger moving to the side to point out the person we were looking for, gazing up at the performer in awe. As Victoria changed the streamers into petals, everyone cheered, even Allen and Lenalee as they spotted Nova. As we all glanced at each other, we knew immediately what to do. I wasn't going to be a part of it, but the others would.

"NOVA!" The silver haired girl turned her head to the sound of her name and immediately broke out into a grin as she saw us, glancing up at Victoria for a second. The black haired former exorcist glanced over at us and smiled, waving as Nova made her way over.

Each second that went by, the deep ache that was in my heart began to lift as she got closer. But when I saw her condition, splint arm, bandages, crutch and all, I was just glad that she was alive. As soon as she was within a few feet away from us, we all ran towards her and tackled in a hug. Excluding me of course. As I saw her laughing face once more, I could only smile to myself as the girl I thought who had disappeared from my life, came straight back into it.

**-.-.-.-**

**Oh gosh I know its super short, but I just wanted Kanda and Nova to be united again so we don't have to go through this long suffering! Please don't think that this chapter was rushed! I hope I managed the time between them a considerable amount and I do hope you all stay tuned for the next chapters to come! There will be more action packed, akuma kicking ass chapters in the future! Please leave a review! Thank you to all those who added this to their favorite's list and are following it!**

**FallenWing21**


	21. Chapter 21: The Company of Rouvelier

**-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 21: The Company of Rouvelier**

**-.-.-.-**

**Alright, enough with the stalling-back to the plot line! Things are going to get fired up in here! **

**Nova's POV**

I sighed in exasperation as Malcolm C. Rouvelier repeated the question for the _billionth _time. I'm already back at the Order for two days and I'm already experiencing an interrogation? Just what has the world come to? I sat in front of the other Generals, excluding General Cross, and Rouvelier, being interrogated about how I had 'supposedly' destroyed a town. To be honest, the whole incident with my town hadn't entirely settled into my mind yet, and I was gladly looking forward to putting the whole issue to the side, until this toothbrush mustached jerk decided to bring it back up again.

"So you expect me to believe that that _creature _you call Avon had destroyed your town?" He asked in a sarcastic voice, his cold and narrowed eyes glaring at me. I inhaled, trying to contain my sudden wave of anger and met Rouvelier's gaze evenly.

"_Yes. _That's my _hometown _for Pete's sake! What makes you think that _I _would destroy it?" I hissed out as I clenched my uninjured hand, shooting daggers at the servant of the Pope.

"Watch your mouth," He warned cautiously as he scribbled something down on a clipboard that lay in front of him.

"Next question; what were you doing in that one month you had disappeared from the Order?" I scowled at this, knowing that I probably shouldn't say anything about Victoria yet. She'd want to let everyone know on her own.

"I was healing from my wounds. I was gravely wounded so I needed time to recover," I replied as my injuries ached with a throbbing pain.

"So we can't suspect that you had gone and met with the Noah?" I froze at this statement and locked eyes with General Klaud who looked equally surprised. How would this bastard know something like that when we had purposely hid it from him?

"No you can't because I never did during that one month." I retorted as I looked through my mind of anyone who would relay information such as this. Only two people knew of how I left willingly to find General Klaud. And in those two people, I knew that none of them would let it get out to anyone. So who did it?

"Really? Because according to information that I have received; you had gone with a Noah willingly during a fight. Is this true?" Before I could even answer to his question, General Klaud had held her hand up, stopping me as she interrupted.

"You surely heard of my disappearance as well correct? Nova had gone in search for me, going with the Noah because of the knowledge she received that I was their captive." General Klaud met my gaze seriously before moving back to Rouvelier's.

"If you went willingly, then you betrayed your promise to the Order. We do not know what had happened between you and the Noah, along with the Earl, but if we find _any _information of a betrayal against us, you will suffer _serious _consequences because of it. For now, because we, more importantly, myself, don't trust you quite yet, will be on constant surveillance by Howard Link," There was a period silence before two Generals got up to their feet, protesting. I was surprised to see General Tiedoll one of them.

"Someone like her would never betray the Order! There's no need for someone to watch over her!" General Klaud quietly retorted in a low voice, her golden gauntlets against the table. General Sokaro simply smirked at me behind that mask of his, his fingers drumming against the table in a piqued interest.

"I agree, I've seen her, this girl would not do such a thing," General Tiedoll agreed as he met Rouvelier's eyes with a small frown.

"Despite your complaints, my decision is final. Howard Link, show the girl out. Oh and brat, I'll be interrogating you once more later today." Rouvelier said in a stern voice, sending the man who stood beside him with two moles on his forehead over to me. I glared at the man who I hated instantly as Link helped me out of my seat, offering me my crutch as I made my way out of the room.

I panted, trying to catch my breath as Link shut the door out to the large room softly, following beside me with a slowed pace. I stopped for a moment and leaned against the nearby wall, shutting my eyes as I felt the numb feeling spreading over my stomach.

"Is something wrong Krest-san?" Link quietly asked me as I noticed his presence in front of me. I took a breath and shook my head, opening my eyes to meet his coldly.

"No there isn't, and yet there is when the Order thinks that I've betrayed them." I replied bitterly as I made my way past him, making sure I didn't fall flat on my face as I went down the hall. In a moment, Howard Link was by my side once more, making me groan inwardly at how I'd have to deal with this every day till my surveillance was over.

"We all have our suspicions, especially since you had disappeared for a month,"

"I almost died! I needed to heal my wounds and he thinks I _affiliated _with those damn Noah!?" I spat out as I moved quickly down the hallway in a desperate attempt to lose the constant presence by my side. I noticed that Link was about to say something when I passed by Kanda's room, the door opening to it suddenly as he stepped out-wearing a black tank-, freezing as he saw me. He probably thought I was some sort of dragon with my angered expression and huffing breaths. He met my gaze for a brief second before laying eyes on Howard Link suspiciously.

"You work for that bastard?!" He demanded as he stalked up towards him, moving in front of me protectively. I stumbled back on my feet at this and hit my back against the wall. Howard simply looked back at Kanda with a calm expression, as if he were reciting words mechanically.

"If by 'that bastard' you mean Malcolm C. Rouvelier, than yes. And I'd rather you not call him a bastard either." Kanda clenched his fist in anger at this statement and turned to face me, the look in his eyes filled with pure hatred. What did Rouvelier do to him that made him hate him so much?

"Were you interrogated?" He demanded as he held my own gaze evenly.

"Yes, and I've got another meeting with him later." I replied quietly, wondering what was up with him.

"So who's _this_?" He jerked his thumb back at Howard with a disapproving scowl. My eyebrows shot up at this, and at the tone of his voice.

"He's Howard Link, someone who's assigned to watch over me at all times."

"_At all times?" _I met his gaze again and saw that fury within them, wondering why he was so mad. I gave him a small nod and that gave him a reason to whirl around to Howard Link and grab the collar of his shirt. I couldn't make out very many words because of how quiet Kanda's tone was but I'm pretty sure I made out 'if you do something', 'stupid to her', and 'I will personally destroy you'.

I realized then that he was _very _overprotective when it came to me. I grinned inwardly at this and reached out to put my hand on his shoulder, glad that someone like him was in my life.

"Hey, it's okay. If he does anything, I'll just whoop his ass." I reassured as he pulled away from him, giving me a hesitant glance, his eyes meeting my splinted arm and crutch. We exchanged glances for a moment before he huffed, clenching the hilt of Mugen tightly as he glared at Howard.

"Fine, but if you can't, _I will." _With that, he stalked off in the direction of the training room, leaving me once again in the company of someone I didn't want. I stared at him for a moment before sighing, picking up my crutch again and heading down the hall towards the cafeteria.

"Well if this is how things are going to be for a few weeks, then I should get to know you better huh?" I asked as I glanced over at Link who stared back at me surprised, making me stop.

"…I prefer that you didn't poke into my personal life." He quietly replied, giving me a small lift of the side of his mouth. An attempt at a smile then? I simply grinned back at him and clapped him on the back with my free hand.

"Don't worry, whatever you say to me, won't get out to _anyone else." _

**-.-.-.-**

**Kanda's POV**

Tch, that guy's got to follow her around _everywhere? _I clenched the hilt of Mugen tightly as I slashed through the air in the training room. Hopefully what I said to him would get to his head. If he's constantly by Nova's side, then I can't even go near her. I'd rather not have someone like him, who works for that bastard, in the way of my conversations with her. Tch, annoying.

"Hey, you look more agitated than usual Ba-Kanda," I turned when I heard that familiar voice and saw the bean sprout saunter into the training room, clad in only a tank top like me, his jacket around his waist.

"Perfect, are you _looking _for a way to die?" I coldly retorted as I sheathed Mugen and crossed my arms as he slipped off his coat and moved in front of me, taking one of the normal katanas off the side wall.

"No, but I'm sure _you _want to vent your anger off someone," Allen replied coolly as he slashed his weapon through the air, testing it. I smirked at this and pulled Mugen out once more, muscles tensed.

"Well you caught me in a bad mood Bean sprout,"

"It's Allen,"

"Tch, like I care."

As I glared at him with a smirk, him giving the same to me, we both drew our weapons back, in search of an entertaining fight. And as we lunged forward and clashed swords, I could begin to feel the anger that was boiling within me start to lift. An hour passed and neither the bean sprout nor I had given in easily to each other's strength. I could really tell that he had gained much more power with how built his muscles were every time he swung his weapon forward. We broke apart, both panting with sweat dripping off the sides of our faces.

"What, too tired to go on Bean sprout?" I teased with a smirk, seeing Allen's eyes fire up with anger.

"Not a chance Ba-kanda, and I told you, it's _Allen," _I scoffed and was about to make a smart remark when the door to the training room was slammed open and figures cloaked in black stepped in, surrounding the both of us. Allen and I exchanged glances and lowered our weapons, moving closer to each other as the circle tightened.

"What's going on here?" Allen demanded as a set of footsteps walked in. The circle that surrounded us parted into two rows and there standing in all his glory was Malcolm C. Rouvelier.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped as I sheathed Mugen, crossing my arms in front of my chest. Rouvelier's mustache twitched in annoyance as he narrowed his eyes as me.

"It appears that Nova _has _betrayed the Order." He simply said, his eyes cold as they bore into my own. His words brought a cold hand around my heart. What did he mean?

"What're you talking about?" Allen asked in place of me, stepping forward slightly. The toothbrush mustached man simply scowled at this as he gave the signal for the ones in the black cloaks to encircle them once more.

"It means that Nova will no longer be an exorcist. She will be killed immediately for leaking information about us to the Noahs." Allen and I stiffened at this sentence instantly, hearing Rouvelier's footsteps fade away.

"Hey! That isn't for you to decide!" I demanded as I tried to shove past the cloaked men, the desperation clawing at my gut. They'll kill Nova, for doing _what? _Why would she even do such a thing? This _can't _be true. They can't kill her. Right when she just came back!

The men shoved Allen and I back, preventing us from escaping. I exchanged glances with him again and nodded. At the same time, we activated our Innocence and lunged at the men cloaked in black. Mugen clashed against the barrier they put up, matching our strength but not strong enough. With a yell of effort, Allen and I pushed against the barrier and shoved through them with our shoulders, making our way out the door towards Nova.

"What's happening? Right when things were settling down!" Allen exclaimed as we ran through the halls, everyone suddenly scattering about.

"It's not right. This whole thing is suspicious." I replied as I spotted Lenalee held by the arms of those people in black cloaks. She was trying to fight back but they were dragging her away from her brother who was completely shocked by what was happening.

"Nii-san!" She cried out as she was pulled further away from the Chief. Komui was held by his arms as well, trying to struggle in an effort to escape.

"Beansprout! Head towards them, meet in the dining hall. That's where Nova is." I said as I ran towards the railing, jumping off the side to get to the one below it. As I turned in mid air, I saw Allen already kicking the guys off of Lenalee, pulling her to her feet. As I landed on the bottom railing and jumped off, heading straight for the dining hall, I could've sworn I heard a girl's scream.

Just what the hell was going on here?

**-.-.-.-**

**Nova's POV**

I was truly amazed by how locked up Howard Link seemed. I mean, I did _everything _to get a piece of information from him, and nothing worked! All of my strategies, blown away. I simply stared at him from across the table as I stirred my soup quietly, seeing him shift under my gaze. A tea cup was set in front of him, steam rising from it.

"Would you please stop staring at me?" He asked as he grabbed hold of his cup and took a sip. I blinked at him for a moment before sighing, giving in.

"It's so weird; I can't even assume anything about how your life was! Ergh, well I'm not going to give in so easily to this!" I exclaimed with a resolved determination, clenching my fist as I stared at Link who gave me a raised eyebrow of an expression.

"I'd like to see you try and get information out of me." He challenged with a twitch of the side of his mouth.

I tightened my balled fist, about to conjure out a question when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I saw the crowd of finders a few tables besides ours get pushed aside roughly. Ignoring it, I banged my fist on the table, about to ask it when two lances were placed against my neck. Link stiffened in surprise at this, meeting my gaze confusedly.

"What's the meaning of this?" I demanded the two men cloaked in black who held the two lances. They remained silent as one of them grabbed my arm forcefully, moving it behind my back painfully. Keeping in a cry out of pain, I glared at Link to do something.

"On whose authority do you have to do this?" The man with two moles on his forehead asked as he took a step forward. Once more, the cloaked men remained silent.

"Link, who are these guys?" I inquired as I tried to catch a glimpse of what they looked like under their hoods. All I saw was complete darkness. Link narrowed his eyes as he heard another set of footsteps begin to approach from behind.

"They're members of CROW. I don't know why they're here though." He replied as the set of footsteps stopped behind the two of them. I widened my eyes when I saw his face, anger instantly rushing through me.

"Why are you doing this to me you bastard!?" I demanded as I struggled against the CROW members grip. I saw Link's eyes widen in shock as he saw the person who approached me.

Malcolm C. Rouvelier.

The toothbrush mustached man stopped in front of me, grabbing hold of my chin in order for him to stare deep into my eyes. I stared at him with an icy hatred as I saw nothing but depths of anger and viciousness beneath his gaze.

"Why did you release information about us?" He demanded, tightening his grip around my chin. I narrowed my eyes at his accusation and clenched my fist in anger.

"What're you talking about? I did _nothing _like that!" I retorted angrily before Rouvelier pulled back his hand from my chin. In a second I doubled over in pain as I felt his fist connect solidly with my stomach. Groaning in pain, his hand seized my chin once more, forcing my eyes to meet his own.

"I received information that you had leaked information to the Noah! Now answer me, _what did you say about us?" _He quietly asked me, his tone filled with demand as his gaze bore into mine. I gritted my teeth in agitation. I had no idea what the hell he was talking about! Who would make up a lie such as this!?

"I never said _anything! _Believe me Rouvelier!" I exclaimed as I tried not to wince at how tight his grip around my chin was. His cold eyes showed an unconvinced expression.

"Why should I believe you? I never trusted you in the first place." He simply said as he took a step away from me.

"Who was this person who gave you this information? They probably saw it wrong or something! I'd never betray the Order! Please-" My pleading was caught short when I felt a cold hand slap my across the face. With my bangs hanging over my eyes, I could see Link's stricken expression.

"Rouvelier-san, I've seen this girl. She'd never do such a thing. Please believe her." He said, trying to win the person who seemed to hate my guts.

"No, it's too late for that. This girl should be killed for betraying the Order." I froze at that sentence, my eyes wide in fear. Me, killed? For doing something I _didn't _do?!

"_Who was it? _Who told you this bull of lies?!" I yelled as I raised my head to meet the cold, hazel eyes that glared down at me.

"You want to know? It was Sam," I gaped at him in shock, my head starting to shake in disbelief. I never said anything! Why would Sam say such a thing!?

"Sam…why would he-"

"Enough. Kill her already." Fear crept up my spine as I felt the two men who held me captive shift. No-I didn't want to die! I saw Link move forward but Rouvelier got ahead of him, striking him in the stomach. I saw Link's gaze meet mine for a second before he passed out, falling to the floor. I realized then that the cafeteria was filled with people; finders, exorcists; all staring at the scene that was now presently going on. Rouvelier seemed to notice me staring at the lot of them.

"Hm, don't bother with them. We'll erase the memory of you even existing from their minds." He said in satisfaction as he gazed down at me, a smile evident on his face.

"How are the Generals not aware of this?! How-" I was silenced again when I felt something slash against my side. I gritted my teeth as blood was spilt onto the floor, the blade of the lance from one of the members of CROW retracting from my side. A fist connected with the fresh wound and I let out a howl of pain, my head limp as I tried to catch my breath. This was wrong. Why is this happening to me?

"Oi! Get away from her!" I snapped my head up when I heard his voice. Kanda stood at the entrance to the dining hall, Mugen unsheathed and a rage filled look in his eyes. Lavi was standing next to him, a look of pure hatred as well. They both sprinted towards me, ignoring the looks that the finders gave them, confused about the entire situation. Before I could say anything, I felt the air shoved out of me as I was slammed into the ground, adding extra pain to my fresh wound.

All I knew right then that hands were scrambling to grab me, coming from all sides. It was awful. As I swatted them all away, I slowly got up to my feet, panting as I held my bleeding side. Thoughts of the current situation were now circulating throughout my head. Maybe the Order _wasn't _my home after all. I also knew that I didn't want to die. And yet someone wanted me dead.

I thought of the people who wanted me dead and realized that it was just down to two. The Earl and the Shigai. One of them had given Rouvelier false information. And he took the bait, just like the bastard he is.

As I watched the fight between the CROW members and the exorcists, I realized that if I even made it out of this place alive, I'd have nowhere to return to, I'd have nothing to defend myself with-my Innocence not repairable. This was hell.

I wanted to do nothing more than just run away. To run away from all this fighting, but now I know what my mother, and brother had to go through while they were here. I'm sure they didn't have to go through what I'm experiencing now, but I know that they struggled. However they got past it and became the best exorcists they could be. Liking it or not I'd have to do the same. I was their legacy.

I took a deep breath and clenched my fist, closing my eyes for a second. Then with a whistle, I stopped all fighting, having them all meet my gaze.

"Alright, if you all want me dead, then let me stay here. I'm as good as dead here without the use of my Innocence. Interrogate me as much as you want about this false information of giving, but you _will not _kick me out of the only place that I have to come back to. You'd regret doing that, I promise you. If you try anything, I swear I'll fight back with every ounce of strength that I have. I'll give you a deal; you let me stay here, and I tell you exactly what happened with the Earl." There was a second of silence before Rouvelier scowled as he took a step forward, my two companions instantly appearing by my side.

"I don't trust you Krest; I should just let you get killed by CROW. But believe me when I say this; the interrogation you will receive from me will make you _wish _that you had been killed instead." He said that with a sadistic little smirk, turning round to pick up Link's body and leading the CROW members out of the dining hall.

Kanda and Lavi turned to face me but by then I was already letting my tears streak down my face. As I gazed into their averted eyes, I could've sworn I saw the look of payback.

**-.-.-.-**

"How could you?! Why would you say such a thing Sam!?" I screamed in his face the moment I saw him, pushing him up against the wall with the collar of his exorcist coat balled in my one fist. Kanda and Lavi were behind me, not wanting to interfere. For a moment, Sam looked confused.

"W-what're you talking about?" I widened my eyes horridly at this and loosened my grip on him, taking a step back.

"You…you-" A figure moved in front of me and Kanda was suddenly there speaking for me.

"Rouvelier told us that you had told him that Nova had leaked information about us to the Noah. He got completely pissed and was about to _kill _her and you don't know what she's talking about?" He said in a low voice, trying to keep his anger calm.

"W-wha? I told _him? _I never told him anything! I'm sorry Nova, I really don't know what you're talking about!" I looked into his eyes and checked to see if he was lying-but I saw nothing. Just the genuine truth.

"He's not lying…" I whispered as I lowered my gaze, seeing Kanda's head swivel towards me from the corner of my eye.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's telling the truth. He didn't tell Rouvlier anything." There was a pregnant pause before I heard Lavi say, "What the hell's going on?" when my world swayed beneath me. I leaned against a warm body and inhaled Kanda's scent as his arms wrapped around me.

"This whole situation's crazy," I whispered as I closed my eyes, just wishing that everything could just stop for a moment. Sadly, that isn't what this world can do.

**-.-.-.-**

**No one's POV**

"The task has been done Earl-sama." The black haired, sunglasses wearing Noah said as she walked up to the Earl who was sitting in his large chair. The fat chubby man simply laughed, his wide grin spreading on his face.

"Perfect! You did a great job impersonating that boy exorcist; telling that Rouvelier that the exorcist he trusts the least told information about us-beautiful job well done Lulubell!"

The Noah of Lust simply smiled back at her master, glad that she could have been of service. Surely things were moving along smoothly now. That girl would soon be dead, whether she was kicked out, or by the ton of pressure she'll be put upon by that Rouvelier. Even talking to the man was disgustingly difficult. That cold gaze in his eyes just made her cringe.

Hmph, either way, Nova Krest would need to die in order for the Earl's plan to proceed.

**-.-.-.-**

**Alright! The plot is moving along nicely once more! I hope you all liked the twist that I gave! I originally wanted to keep this chapter like a filler but I realized that the last chapter was basically one so I decided to move the story line along. :) Hopefully you liked it! It's not as short as the last chapter so yay! I'll do something about Nova's Innocence in the next chapter! **


	22. Chapter 22: The Prophecy of Nova

**-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 22: The Prophecy of Nova**

**-.-.-.-**

**Nova's POV**

"Hevlaska," I called out to the strange glowing creature as she rose up from her slumped position. I peered up at her in awe as she reached out with a tendril and gently passed a wisp across my cheek.

"Dear child, you've returned," She replied in an ancient tone, her voice echoing throughout the basement of the Order. I smiled back up at her and reached into my pocket with my free hand, taking out my barely held together Innocence. I could sense Hevlaska's surprise emanating from her being as I showed it to her, bringing my arm out across the railing.

"I need to know…is it still repairable? Am I still able to fight?" I asked with a sliver of hope, letting my Innocence be lifted in the beautiful creature's tendrils. She was silent for a moment, staring at the Innocence for a minute before she lifted her head and tilted her head towards me.

"You have an injury, what happened?" She inquired, her voice expressing true concern. I was about to lash out at how Rouvelier had done this to me when I remembered that there was some kind of coldness between the two, and shut my mouth before I could say anything.

"Nothing Hevlaska, I'm fine. Please, just tell me." I gave her a small smile as I avoided her question easily, seeing her nod in understanding.

"Very well child," As she brought the Innocence to her forehead, a bright glow came from nowhere and blasted into my eyes, blinding me for a moment. When it slowly ebbed away, I uncovered my eyes and hesitantly peered back up at Hevlaska. She lowered her hand till it stopped in front of my face and I widened my eyes in shock when I saw that it was that green glowing cube once more.

"H-how?" I gasped in awe as I took it from her hand, staring at it with bright eyes. I heard the blue glowing being chuckle slightly as I felt the wisps touch my cheek.

"Simply because I am the Guardian of Innocence does not mean that I cannot do anything else with them." I beamed back up at her with gratefulness and was about to leave when she stopped me with a light feathery touch to my wrist.

"Wait child, there is something that I must say to you first. When I repaired your Innocence to its original state-something that Komui cannot even do-I discovered that your Innocence sync rate had dropped dramatically. I'm afraid it will be a while before you'll be able to go out and fight. You will need to train immensely with your Innocence in order to regain the Innocence rate that you once had." I frowned in disappointment at this but clenched my fist nonetheless. I'd need to be more careful from now on if I ever wanted to fight with my Innocence again.

"Alright, thank you Hevlaska,"

"One more thing," I paused mid-step towards the door and turned fully towards her, wondering what else she had to say. "That Innocence you hold belongs to a prophecy. You are to join with the Destroyer of Time and defeat the Millennium Earl. But I saw that when you join with the Destroyer of Time, you would not be a part of the Order anymore. You will go through many troubles towards this path in the prophecy, and I cannot assure you that you will be safe through most of them."

"M-me? In a prophecy?" I restated towards Hevlaska, about to ask her more about it when I heard the lift suddenly clang down on the bottom floor. I whirled around to see Rouvelier stalking towards me with that predatory smirk on his mouth. Behind him were to scientists from the Science Division who looked freaked out about why they were down here.

"What do you want? I just needed to talk to her. Can't you leave me at peace for just a damn second?!" I snapped as I glared angrily into his eyes. Suddenly, his hand lashed out and wrapped around my wrist with the Innocence, opening my hand and staring at it with wide eyes.

"We've discovered something about you Nova," He quietly replied back to me, meeting my gaze evenly, with a growing smile on his face.

"And what is that?" I stared at him with suspicion as the two scientists moved behind me and grabbed me by the arms, giving me a feeling of déjà vu. As I struggled against them, I felt the Innocence disappear from my hand and looked up to see Rouvelier holding it between his thumb and forefinger.

"What're you doing?" I demanded just as Hevlaska lowered herself to my height.

"Rouvelier, unhand this girl's Innocence right now." She warned, the air down in the basement suddenly ten times colder.

"Nova, we've discovered that because you're from the Krest lineage, you might be compatible to your Innocence merging inside of you. With your Innocence inside you constantly, there's no way you'll ever lose it now. You'll have an increase in power-everything you gain from merging with your Innocence will guarantee our victory in this long lasting war with the Earl. If you merge with it now, I'll forget that I even mistrusted you." I lowered my head as he explained, clenching my fist as my shoulders began to shake in anger. I heard about what Lenalee had seen years ago-secret operations of children trying to merge with their Innocence, and coming out as a failure, dying instantly.

It was cruel, what they did to them. And now they wanted to try it on me-because I might be the key to winning?

"There's no way I'd agree to that!" I yelled back at him furiously, pulling away from the two scientists and cuffing him on the cheek with my hand. Immediately as I took a step back, a hand grabbed at my throat, lifting me up off the ground.

"Rouvelier! Stop this now!" Hevlaska demanded as I felt her tendrils wrap around my stomach, attempting to pull me out of Rouvelier's grasp.

"Hevlaska you will not aid this girl! She is hereby ordered to merge with the Innocence, on the Chief of the Black Order's word. Take this Innocence and merge it with her body!" The man demanded harshly, handing me over to Hevlaska's hesitant tendrils.

"Komui? He wouldn't do something like that!" I protested as I was lifted high into the air, staring down into Rouvelier's gaze. He simply smirked back up at me as I was being brought closer to the Innocence that was in Hevlaska's other hand.

"Hevlaska, don't do this! It isn't an order! Komui wouldn't order you to do something like this!" I tried to convince her desperately, my eyes locked on the cube of Innocence that was getting closer.

"I'm sorry Nova, Rouvelier is someone who I cannot disobey." I widened my eyes at her words and realized that there was a bright glowing emanating from my abdomen.

"Stop!" I screamed as the blinding light lit up the entire basement along with an explosion of pain in the middle of my core. The light was so bright that everyone lost sight of what was going on around them.

The excruciating stabs of pain I felt was now escalating towards every part of my body, making my entire being felt like it was on fire. I gasped as I tried to catch my breath, my vision hazy in front of me. I was on my hands and knees, the only thing I was feeling, pain. Behind me, I could hear a growing laughter-one that was awed by what they were seeing. One that was sick, and horrifying.

"I was right! I was right! Krest you are the perfect weapon!" Malcolm Rouvelier called out behind me as his joyful laughter filled the large room. I groaned as I tried to stand but fell back down on my knees, clutching my stomach in pain. Just what will my Innocence be now? I still couldn't see. All I saw was lines of blurriness of the steel floor beneath me. Just why did all of this have to happen to me? Couldn't it have happened to someone else who could tolerate this pain?

Suddenly, I heard another clang of the lift hitting the bottom floor and footsteps rushing. In that next moment, I heard yelling-soon building up to a clamor of curses-and someone getting punched. Rouvelier's laughter stopped. Someone's hesitant hands pulled me into their lap, wrapping their arms around me.

"Just what did they do to you?" I heard Kanda whisper in my ear quietly. When I was about to reply to him, I felt my heart stop. My eyes snapped wide open and I felt something tear open in my wrist and something splash over my hand. It felt sticky and as I glanced down at it, I saw that it was my own blood.

"Komui, what's happening?" Kanda demanded over his shoulder. The Chief, who looked stiff with shock, walked over and bent down next to him, watching the scene that was going on.

I saw the blood that had pooled around my hand start crawling up my wrist. With surprising speed, it covered my entire right arm and moved up to my shoulder and switched to the other shoulder, moving down my left arm with an icy coldness. Then, as it solidified, I felt my right eye start to burn for no reason. As I reached up with my right hand to cover it, I saw that my skin was now coated with a black solid substance and as I continued to stare at it, I could see the cross cut on my wrist-where my blood had come out.

Just…what is this Innocence?

**-.-.-.-**

I woke up staring at the white ceiling of the infirmary-again. I could tell by the silence that no one else was in the room but me. As I sat up, I caught sight of both of my arms, covered in a black solid substance. I stared at it with a curious expression when I remembered that my eye was burning. I dashed out of my bed, and was about to curse at the pain that would follow from my sprained ankle when it didn't come. Stopping for second, I looked down at it and saw that it was no longer in a splint. Nor did it hurt.

"What in the world?" I wandered over to the bathroom and glanced up at the mirror, doing a double take at my appearance. I leaned closer to the mirror and saw that it was no mistake. My silver eye had turned deep, velvet purple. I looked down at my arms and wondered how this was really Innocence when the door to the infirmary opened. I stepped out of the bathroom to see Allen and Lenalee walk in, their eyes widening when they saw me.

"Nova! Are you alright!?" Allen asked as he looked at my condition, his eyes locking on to my purple eye.

"Wh-what happened there?" He inquired as I sat down on the edge of my bed, still not knowing how this happened to me. Was this really my Innocence?

"Rouvelier had merged me with my Innocence." Lenalee stiffened for a second and what happened next, surprised me. She lunged forward and pulled me into a hug, crushing me with her tight grip.

"I'm glad you're alright, I'm so relieved. If you had disappeared forever…." She whispered in my ear as she buried her face in my shoulder. I hugged her back silently as I met Allen's relieved gaze with a weak smile.

"I still need to figure out though how I'm going to use my Innocence. I mean _this? _Allen, could you-" Allen beamed back at me brightly at my question.

"Sure thing Nova! I'll come by your room later."

"So what happened to Rouvelier?" I asked hesitantly as I caught Allen's narrowed eyed gaze.

"He's currently talking with an infuriated Komui. We only found out that you were in some sort of accident just an hour ago. Did Rouvelier force you to merge with it?" I nodded solemnly as I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair exhaustedly.

"Where's Kanda?" I inquired as I stood up and grabbed my exorcist coat off of the chair, slipping it on smoothly.

"In the dining hall, he's pretty upset about this situation." Lenalee piped up as I made my way towards the door, the two of them following behind.

"Thanks," I replied as I gave them a wave over my shoulder, walking down the hall away from them silently.

As I reached the dining hall like Lenalee said, I realized that it was empty, only a single candlelight lit on one table. And sitting at that table was Kanda who was staring at a cup of tea in silence. Before I entered, I turned to see the stars of night bright in the sky from the windows. It must be late.

"Yuu," He whirled around at the sound of his real name and met my gaze with wide eyes. I grinned back at him as I approached, offering him a wave.

"I just wanted to see whether you'd reply," I explained as I sat down on the table, glancing at him as I tried to brighten the mood. Kanda stared into my eyes intently before he reached up and cupped my cheek in his hand, his thumb stroking my cheek gently.

"That damn Rouvelier did this to you didn't he?" He quietly asked as he continued to hold my gaze in a mesmerizing stare.

"He really is a crazy man," I whispered as I closed my eyes and leaned into his warm hand, smiling. I sensed Kanda move and relaxed as his arms slid around my waist and pulled me into a hug, his head buried in my shoulder.

"This shouldn't be happening to you. You don't deserve to feel this pain all the time," He softly muttered into my hair, stroking it comfortingly.

"Pain comes with being an exorcist doesn't it?" I retorted back to him as I pulled back and stared into his eyes with a small smile.

"It's something that comes to us naturally," He smirked as he leaned his head closer, his breath mixing with my own as we were centimeters apart from closing the distance.

"It's up to us to fight back against pain right?" I asked as I wrapped a cold hand around the back of his neck. Kanda's cobalt eyes met mine before they closed and he leaned in to close the kiss, a smirk forming on his lips as I responded, wrapping my arms around his back, pulling him closer.

As we continued kissing, I didn't notice that he had set me down on my back, his hand cradling my neck gently. I could felt the need to breathe again and stopped for a second, Kanda planting little butterfly kisses on my neck. I chuckled slightly at this and was about to say something when he captured my lips once more. I could sense the intoxicating sense of lust starting to rise within him as he shifted on top of me, making something creak under us. That's when I realized that we were on top of a table.

The thought for some reason made me chuckle, making our make out session go on pause as I lay on my side, covering my chuckles with a hand over my mouth; at some point during my laughing fit, I had knocked the cup of tea over and doused out the candle the lit the dining hall, covering us in darkness.

"Why are you laughing so much?" Kanda asked gruffly as I tried to calm myself, only to go back into the state I was in before.

"It's…_pfft…_nothing!" I replied as I took deep breaths, sitting up as I ran a hand through my hair. I heard Kanda hop down from the table and followed suit, grabbing his hand.

"Hey if you're mad that we had to stop, I'm sorry." I said as I moved in front of him, meeting his eyes as we walked backwards. He simply stared down at me with a raised eyebrow and kept walking forward till my back hit the rail, cornering me with his hands at both of my sides.

"I just haven't had a single moment to talk with you. Not when you're under constant watch by that damn Rouvelier," He growled as he fingered a lock of my hair, averting his gaze from my own. I reached up and turned his head towards me, meeting his stare seriously.

"I know things are rough right now, with this whole problem, but things will get better. You'll see. Though I'm not sure about myself…" I trailed off, the prophecy that Hevlaska described, clear in my head.

"What do you mean about yourself?" Kanda suspiciously asked, this time being the one who makes me look back at him.

"I…I'm not sure I should tell you," Kanda stiffened at this and pulled away from me, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What, don't you trust me? Am I not good enough to keep this secret of yours?" He demanded as he stared into my uncertain gaze. He turned and took a few steps away from me when I grabbed his wrist.

"It's not like that…"

"Then what?" He snapped over his shoulder angrily.

"I…I'm just afraid of what will happen to us."

"…go on," I sighed and closed my eyes, letting go of his wrist as I leaned back against the rail.

"Before Rouvelier showed up, I was already down there with Hevlaska. I wanted to know if I could still fight with my Innocence. She told me I could, but she also added that…I would be in a prophecy. She said that I would join with the Destroyer of Time to defeat the Earl. But I won't be with the Order when I do that. That's what I didn't want to say. What if the Order sees me as an enemy and sends you all to come after me? What will happen to us then?" I asked as I stared down at the floor with conflicted emotions.

"Whatever happens, whether we're supposed to go after you, we'll always see you as our comrade. We wouldn't betray you." Kanda replied after a while, taking my hand in his. I nodded in agreement as he pulled me into another hug, resting his chin on top of my head.

Whenever this prophecy would happen, I just hoped it wasn't soon.

**-.-.-.-**

**Yo! I'm alive! I realized it's been a while since I updated so I put off homework just for this purpose! Don't worry though, I'll head straight back to it after this! What did you think of the chapter? Was it better than the last? Do you like where things are going? Please let me know!**

**FallenWing21**


	23. Chapter 23: Parasitic Type Weapon

**-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 23: Parasitic Type Weapon**

**-.-.-.-**

**Nova's POV**

The clang of weapons rang in my ear as I bent back, the whirring blade of the weapon passing over my face, cutting a few strands off my hair. I did a back flip and brought my arm forward just as my blade changed shape and slammed into the spinning weapons. My opponent smirked from under his mask and moved so fast that if I didn't see it with my one eye, I could've died. His arm came down just as I made my way out under him, the spinning blades managing to nick the arm hole of my white shirt.

"Hmph, not too bad with evasion girl," I smirked back at him as I repositioned my Innocence to my other hand.

"I'm just glad that I can manage to fight you, General Sokaro,"

Yes, I was sparring against a General. How was I alive? I can barely understand it myself but it's all thanks to my Innocence I suppose. Let's start from the beginning shall we?

**-.-.-.-**

Kanda had just dropped me off in my room and had left when I heard a light knock on the door. Wondering who it was, I pulled it open and was surprised to see Allen waving back at me. Oh right, he said he would come over later. Guess he meant now. With a grin, I let him in and had him sit down on my bed, me leaning against the wall.

"So, how're you going to help me with…this?" I gestured to the black area on both of my arms as I glanced back at him, seeing a quizzical look on his handsome face.

"Let me see….no one knows about this right? How you merged with your Innocence? They just think that you got it repaired?" I thought about it for a second, wondering if any news of it got out and shrugged.

"Got no idea Allen," The silver haired teen sighed and ran a hand through his hand before he tapped his chin in thought.

"Alright, come with me." I gaped at this and glanced at the time near my bed. It was almost midnight! Allen was making his way out the door, dragging me along with him by the arm.

"H-hold on! It's really late Allen! Can't we do this tomorrow, when I've got energy!?" I complained as Allen shook his head, refusing as he walked silently through the halls. We were probably the only two people out right now.

"Allen, are we really-"

"Yes, we need to know what you're Innocence looks like."

I frowned as Allen led me outside of the Order. We stood in the middle of a field of grass, across from each other. Even though we were both sleep deprived, we were still serious about this. Allen shrugged off his jacket and let it drop to the ground, revealing that he was in a black tank. I saw his left black arm and his long black nails; just staring at it made it seem like he was cursed. In a way I suppose he was.

"Now, activate your Innocence. If anything happens, I'll be here to help you." He directed, tilting his head at me.

"Sure, but let me just let you know, I haven't seen what my Innocence is yet." I said as I took of my own jacket, dropping it on the ground, letting Allen see my black covered arms. I closed my eyes as a breeze blew in my face.

_Innocence...activate._

I felt a pulse in my arms and heard pieces of metal connecting together, an object appearing in the grip of my hand. I grabbed the now extended handle in both off my hands and opened my eyes to see a long staffed violet scythe. My purple eye zoomed in on Allen's surprised face while I closed the normal one.

"...wow, I did not expect to see that." He said after a moment, coming closer to take a look. I tried to hand it to him but it wouldn't separate from my right palm.

"What the-?"

"It's probably because you're now a Parasitic Type. Being merged with your Innocence was the cause of that." Allen interrupted as he reached a tentative hand towards the blade of the scythe. Suddenly, I felt a reaction within me and took a step back just as the blade changed into a machine gun, it's barrel pointed straight at Allen's head.

It had happened in a split second for the blade to change shape. And as Allen stared back at me with wide eyes, I lowered my arm and stared down at it in both awe and horror. I glanced at me other arm and saw the scythe in it.

"So you can change your weapon's form _and _wield both at the same time? That's a pretty cool power." The silver haired teen commented as he took a few steps away from me, still a little fazed at what just occurred. I deactivated my Innocence and the scythe and machine gun both molded back into my arms.

"I'll need to wear what you wear from now on," I sighed in disappointment as I gave Allen an apologetic glance. He simply shrugged back at me with a smile. As if he knew that it'd come to this.

"Now, you need to increase your sync rate correct? Maybe if you received some training from my master, _but _since he isn't here and off somewhere at a bar, we'll have to get you train with someone of a similar weapon with."

"But wouldn't it be better if I trained with General Cross? Shouldn't we find him?" I inquired with curiosity, wondering exactly what this General was like. I've heard things about him, not really wanting to believe it-all coming from Allen. At the mention of his master's name, his face slipped into a scowl.

"No, all he would do is hand me his debts and run off again; I'm sure that the Order is pissed off at him not returning. He could be anywhere so finding him would be hard. Let's not waste our time on that…" I rolled my eyes at this and bent over to grab my coat when I sensed something, immediately activating my Innocence. I moved in front of Allen and brought my scythe forward, barely blocking the whirring weapon of a chainsaw. As I realized who it was, I shoved him off and moved next to Allen who narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the General.

"What do you need, General Sokaro?" I asked formally as I pointed the blade of my scythe down to the ground, its face gleaming in the star night. The masked General grinned as he deactivated his own Innocence, crossing his arms in front of him.

"I'd like to see how long you'd last,"

"What?"

"With me as your teacher of course," I blinked in astonishment as his preposition and glanced over at Allen who seemed equally surprised. As my scythe moved back into my arm, I met the General's gaze suspiciously.

"Why would you train me? You wouldn't seem like someone who would want to-"

"Alright alright, I'll just give this to you straight out. Rouvelier suggested that I should train you-no wait, ordered- so that you could become the 'ultimate weapon' to victory, whatever that means," He nonchalantly replied with a wave of his hand as he gazed up into the night sky. I bristled at his reply and clenched my fists in anger at the mention of that man's name. I hated him to the very core.

"Us exorcists…we're just mere tools to him…and you'd let him order you around like that!?" I yelled as I realized how I had spoken without any respect, widening my eyes at what I said. General Sokaro's eyes widened behind his mask at my outburst and gave me a bitter smile.

"Oi, it's not something we can help. As much as I'd like to rip that man's head off myself for thinking that we're simple pawns, I can't, but maybe you can, at some point." I raised an eyebrow at this in interest.

"But besides being ordered, I'd actually like to see if you would be able to endure my training. I'll put you through hell so that you can get back to where you once were. But now you have a different type of weapon Innocence, so-I hope you enjoy the ride." He finished with a sadistic grin, meeting my gaze for one more moment before turning around, walking back towards the Order.

"Oh yeah, girl, your Innocence, it's strange but it looks like it relies on the will of your strength to fight. Make sure you always have it when you're up against me." I peered down at my hands as he said this, seeing the cross on my wrist.

"That's right…things have changed, my Innocence, my family, everything."

**-.-.-.-**

There was a large crowd that beginning to form, all watching the General and I spar. And most of them were either my exorcist friends or the other Generals. But to General Sokaro, it was just me who was in the room, his eyes only on me. It was a little freaky, but he was ordered to do this, so I guess that he should be serious about it. I slammed the staff of the scythe into the whirring staff, sparks flying once more as the teeth of the saw stood up against my staff. It was a battle of will and I had tons of it-but it wasn't enough.

The staff of scythe snapped in half and I fell forward just as the whirring blades of the saw came inches away from my purple eye when I suddenly dropped down on to my knees. Again, things were changing. My Innocence seemed to take control over my body sometimes, like when it knew when I was in danger of dying, it would react. It's happened a few times now in this sparring session. And it's only the _first _one.

I jumped to my feet behind General Sokaro and clenched my fists as a newly made scythe appeared in place of the broken staffed one, giving me two scythes in both hands. As I ran towards Sokaro, he turned towards me with a grin and brought his arm back, the speed of the blades suddenly increasing.

"Cremation Blade!" He yelled as the saw lit up in a light orange hue, throwing it straight at me. As I ran towards him, I narrowed my eyes at the approaching weapon and waited until the last second to duck and slide on my knees towards him, changing one of my scythes into the machine gun, aiming it at the General. With a grin, he suddenly appeared above me with his whirring chainsaw and slammed it into the staff of my scythe, sending me into the ground.

As I gritted my teeth in pain, I scrambled to my feet and rolled out of the way just as the blade of the saw sunk into the spot where my head just was. Flipping in mid air, I aimed my gun at the General and fired, the sound of gunshots echoing. I landed on my shoulder, sliding along the ground as I watched the smoke that rose where my bullets hit. For a moment, I thought I had actually killed him, but then realized that this was a _General, _and scowled as I saw his figure jump out of the smoke, a wide sadistic smile on his face.

Having no time to dodge, I changed the machine gun and scythe into two swords and crossed the both of them in defense just as the whirring saw slammed into them, my foot digging into the ground in effort. I grimaced in effort; my head close to Sokaro's when I felt a sudden pain in my stomach. In a second, I was thrown into the air, my breath knocked out of me. Realizing that this might be the only chance, I recovered in mid air and brought my arms forward, sending the two swords down towards him at lightning speed, the scream of the blades hitting the air as they fell.

I watched as the both of them sunk into the ground right by his feet, not harming him, but close enough to surprise him. I landed on the soft grass with a hand rubbing my stomach where the General kicked it and looked at him with a waiting stare. Would we still spar? Or was this the end of our first session? He wouldn't leave me the winner would he? I mean, he's a General! Panting, I stood up, wondering if I had really won when I felt a whoosh of air behind me, the figure of Sokaro gone in front of me. I turned just as the blade stopped at my neck, a centimeter away from slicing my head off.

Frozen in place, I stared at General Sokaro and wondered who exactly would go this far in sparring, to the point of almost killing someone? Apparently this guy. General Sokaro pulled away his weapon and deactivated his Innocence, two circles around his back as he pulled his arm back in a punch. Seeing this, I instantly dodged it and almost didn't see the foot coming up to slam into my face, catching it with one hand, only to evade another punch.

As I gasped in exhaustion, my vision blurred for a second when I his figure disappeared in front of me once more. _Dammit! Turn around! _Just as I did, a fist collided into my face, sending me flying back into the grass. Pain exploded all over my body-especially my face- as I heard a thump above me. With hesitantly opened eyes, General Sokaro was bent over me with his fist poised right above my face, his other hand next to my head.

Damn, this guy…

"Hm, I win. Meet me back out here tomorrow, same time." He instructed as he pulled his fist away from me and sat down on my stomach with crossed arms over his chest. As I glared up at him, he simply stared down at me with a scrutinizing expression.

"What?" I snarled in an annoyed voice as I heard approaching footsteps from the sidelines.

"Something _is _weird with your Innocence. It's saved you from death a couple times now, but not the one that I stopped. Figure out how your Innocence exactly works." He gruffly directed with a nod before standing up and walking away, leaving me there to bask in my defeat. Groaning in pain, I reached up to touch my nose and winced when the bridge of it throbbed in pain. Yep, the man bruised it.

"Hey! That was awesome! I've never seen anyone go up to par with General Sokaro!" Lavi praised as he bent down next to me, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Shut up, did you see what he did to my nose?" I joked as I sat up, rubbing the back of my head to get the dirt off. As I turned towards him, two hands were outstretched towards me, one Kanda, the other Lavi. Grinning, I grabbed the both of them and pulled myself up with their help as we made our way back inside.

Kanda tentatively touched my nose, resulting in me swatting his hand away and smacking him in the stomach to stop. Lavi snickered at this as he hooked his arm around my neck, also resulting in me shoving him away because of the bruises I probably had all over my body.

Whatever happened today, it would be filled with _a lot _of pain. Gah, curse this training.

**-.-.-.-**

**Tyki's POV**

I slowly inhaled with closed eyes and exhaled, the smoke wafting around me as I stood outside her apartment. As I took the cigarette away from my lips, I glanced around to see if anyone was watching and kicked the door open with my foot, waltzing in calmly. I peered into the hallways and kitchens but I didn't see the person I was looking for, until I heard, "What the hell are you doing here you bastard?"

With a smirk I turned to see someone I _didn't _expect. I frowned in confusion as the voice of Avon came out of a different body. It wasn't the brunette silver eyed girl he knew anymore but a girl with black hair and blue eyes, quite cute, but not as intriguing as Nova.

"Why'd you switch bodies Avon?" I inquired amusedly as I took a seat on the couch, crossing one leg over the other. Avon put her hands on her hips with a frown of disapproval and flopped down in the chair near the couch, glaring at me.

"My master wanted me to, though I hate to say it, I liked hers." She commented nostalgically, making me want to make a smart remark about it.

"I did too," I teased, earning me a full on death glare from the Shigai.

"Shut up you pervert,"

"I'm no pervert! I'm a just a man who knows a lot about-"

"Just be _quiet!_ We need to wait for someone and I can't handle being here with you if you're talking the entire time." Avon growled as she crossed her arms over her chest. I rolled my eyes in amusement and was about to say something when I heard a light knock on the door. Lifting my head, I widened my eyes to see someone I _also _didn't expect.

The dog of the Generals', Sam, stepped in with a sly smirk and narrowed eyes, its blue color giving off an unusual glow. He walked in with such a smooth grace; I couldn't believe that this was someone who was the master of all the Shigai. Wait a second, that's not Sam, but the Shigai that took over his body. Right, need to get my facts straight.

Avon jumped to her feet and got down on one knee as Sam stood in front of her, bowing to him. Wow, she really respected this guy then.

"Shall we get the plan into motion?" The master of all Shigai offered with a slight tilt of his handsome head. I stood up from my seat, taking another drag just as Avon got up from her stance, smirking.

"Of course, for us to rule, we'll need to head to the Order first." I narrowed my eyes at this and put a hand up, walking towards the both of them.

"Hey hey, now wait a second, let me just remind you, this…'temporary' alliance we have with the you and the Earl will be terminated as soon as we kill Nova Krest and Allen Walker, got it? After that, we'll be enemies," Avon and Sam both glanced back at me with devious smirks and nodded in agreement, giving me a slightly suspicious feeling about the whole situation. However, killing Nova Krest would be such a pleasure.

**-.-.-.-**

**I know, I know this chapter's a bit short…but I just wanted to update so that I could satisfy your ravenous hunger for a new chapter! I know you all wanted one out really badly so I wanted it to be a swift chapter. The next one will be long though! I promise you that. XD The whole chapter will be thought thoroughly. So please leave a review and let me know how you like it! **

**FallenWing21 **


	24. Chapter 24: The Battle Commences

**Hi guys, given the somewhat 'twist' with Nova training with General Sokaro, I saw that some of you didn't like that idea very much or didn't see the point in why. I understand that. I just wanted to give the idea a try. I'll respect all of your views even if they're negative. So please, if you still love this story, even with some outrageous ideas planted in it, continue reading. **

**Another point I wanted to talk about: this long three/four week long late update. I thank you all for being SO patient with me. School's been bugging me lately and I haven't had the time to type-even while I AM on the internet doing homework. I'm also working on my own story (non-anime) and I've been writing on that too, so with school, orchestra, and basically not trying to die from stress and homework, the time to update things is becoming harder now. **

**I'll do my best in the upcoming months to update when the time comes! **

**(This part is completely irrelevant to the above)**

**Could you all do me one favor though? Pick which one is better:**

**A. Updating once a week **

**B. Updating twice a week (two is sort of my limit when it comes to updating but I'll do all of my homework early if this becomes the most voted! Which would probably lessen the stress that's placed upon me)**

**C. Updating every few days (and possibly making my days crammed with thoughts of what's going to happen next in the story till it's completed which I wouldn't mind...)**

**D. UPDATING EVERY DAY. **

**Please choose! I'd just like to know what you would think! Don't worry about what would happen to me when you make your choice. Just...choose on how it would benefit you in knowing what's going to happen. **

**I know this is a long author's note, I didn't mean to make it this long, so...ON WITH THE STORY! **

**-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 24: The Battle Commences **

**-.-.-.-**

**Nova's POV**

"Hey, have you heard that Sam's gone missing?" My head snapped up at the sudden news, staring at Lavi's serious emerald eyed gaze. Everyone at the dining table was staring at him, waiting for more of the topic. We were just having a nice, conversational dinner when he decided to drop that bomb on us. I had just come back from another training session with General Sokaro and had been leaning against Kanda's side ever since, depending on him to stop me from smacking my head against the table in exhaustion. Sokaro said that we'd been finished training in about a month or so. He said that my level of sync with my Innocence is getting to the point of what it once was. So now he's pushing me to the point of overexerting myself-to get my rate higher than it was. Under Rouvellier's orders.

"Maybe he's just on a long mission?" I suggested, popping a strawberry truffle into my mouth. Lavi shook his head in disagreement, the zipper on his jacket clinking.

"No, it seems like he finished his mission long before he disappeared. I overheard some of the finders from that mission whispering that Sam had just suddenly up and went. There was no trace of him. The Generals had even been cautious enough of placing a tracker on him, but the finders found it on the floor inside his hotel room. It's strange..."

"Maybe its because he has the Master inside him?" Lenalee offered, giving Lavi a questioning glance. The red haired exorcist shrugged at the possibility. My interest was piqued at the mention of the Master in him. Who's this Master? And a Master of what?

"What Master?" I decided to ask, catching Lavi's widened eyed gaze. What, was I missing something?

"You don't know? Sam has the Master of all the Shigai inside him," Allen explained, making me stiffen at the mention of the Shigai. Kanda seemed to sense this and wrapped his arm around my waist comfortingly.

"Then that has to be it...the Master must've already taken over and met up with Avon." I concluded, meeting everyone's gaze. The expression in Lavi's eyes made it clear that that could be the case.

"And...they want to destroy the Order." Allen jumped at this, a look of pure astonishment on his face. I nodded solemnly, understanding how they felt.

"Why? Why would they want to do that?" Lenalee inquired as she leaned forward with anticipation. I sighed as I remembered my terrible fight with Avon in her real form before she took over my body.

"The Master hates the Black Order for some reason and wants to destroy it, as well as the people who have nothing to fear in this life. Avon told me that after they destroyed the Order, they would kill us and the people who live without a single drop of fear."

"Hm, well this Master seems a bit stupid to start spouting things like that. We exorcists aren't that weak, we can fight him!" Allen encouraged as he put on a brave front of a grin. I met his gaze for a moment before shaking my head in disagreement.

"Although I think the same, there's just something inside me saying to take precautions and prepare before they arrive. Something is telling me that their power isn't what you think." I half said to myself and to the group.

"Well okay then! Let's go tell Komui!" Lavi said as he shot up from his seat, dragging Allen and Lenalee along with him. I leaned my head against Kanda's shoulder, closing my eyes as I felt his hand stroke my head gently.

"You should rest, gather your strength." He quietly suggested to me as he took my hand in his own. I nodded and opened my eyes, getting up to follow Kanda out the dining hall. The halls were quiet as we strolled through them, my hand linked with his, our footsteps echoing.

"You know...I can't but wonder...how can you live with this?" I lifted our intertwined hands to show him the black chalk like skin that was my own. Kanda stared at my hand for a moment before meeting my gaze as we walked.

"That doesn't matter to me," He simply replied, moving his hand so that he held the palm of my hand in his fingertips instead. Still holding my gaze, he raised my hand to meet his lips and kissed it softly. Heat crawled up my neck as I tore my gaze away from him, dragging him behind me to walk in front of my door.

"I get your point," I muttered under my breath when his hands slid around my waist again, now behind me. In a delicate manner I didn't know existed, he moved the hair from the side of my neck with gently fingertips and ducked his head to press his soft lips against it, making me squeak in surprise. Kanda chuckled at my reaction as he pulled away, his hand wrapping around the doorknob to push the door in.

As we walked over to my single bed, I flopped down ungracefully and sighed in relief at the comfort of my bed, resting my head in my arms. Kanda did something I didn't expect him to do and laid down next to me, propping himself up on his elbow. His fingertips softly moved the hair away from my face. I tried to fall asleep but couldn't when I felt his gaze locked on me the entire time.

"Would you stop staring? I can't fall asleep," I murmured as I cracked my eyes open a bit to see Kanda intently staring at me. See? I can't fall asleep when someone as hot and quiet as him is staring at me like that!

"Fine, how's this?"

Surprised couldn't express my shock when I felt his hands wrap around me, pulling me to him as he fully laid down with me. I grinned inwardly against his chest, his steady breathing coaxing me to fall asleep. As if Kanda could sense my inward grinning, he grunted and shifted beside me.

"Stop smiling," He growled in a low voice, making me roll my eyes. I closed my eyes and let out a huge puff of air, glad that Kanda was beside me. When he wasn't, I felt this sort of missing piece inside me. Like I wouldn't fit with anyone else.

**-.-.-.-**

**Kanda's POV**

As I held Nova close to my chest, I couldn't help but want to fall asleep beside her. Her rhythmic breathing was also sending me off into the world of dreams. But I couldn't. Watching her sleep with that angelic look on her face was the one thing that was constantly keeping me awake. Honestly, when I had gone and laid down next to her, I thought I was going to lose control for a second. Could she _not _see what she was doing to me by letting my lie on her bed with her? Seriously, has she never been in a relationship before? Wait, I never asked that.

Twenty minutes probably went by before I heard her start to whimpering noises. I slowly pulled away from her to get a look at her face and what I saw confirmed my thoughts. Her fear stricken face seemed to show it all. A nightmare. Geez, this girl never gets a break from anything. I brought a hand up to her head and began stroking her hair slowly, hoping at least this would calm her down. Her expression seemed to soften a bit at my action so I decided to continue maybe until she woke up. If this would help her get through the nightmare, then I'd do this for as long as I'd need to.

I could only wonder what her nightmare was about.

**-.-.-.-**

**Allen's POV**

I listened closely to Chief Komui's orders as he instructed us on how to prepare for the upcoming battle with the Shigai. When we had told him how we came up with a conclusion to Sam's disappearance, he immediately said that that was what he was thinking of as well. Pfft, yeah right. Anyway, the Science Division is going to keep watch of all the monitoring systems outside the tower to see if they would come this way. One of the Generals would then move to the basement to ensure the Innocence's safety, and the others would spread around the tower to watch for any signs of intruders. Us exorcists would do the same as the other Generals and wander around the tower in pairs.

Komui asked me to pair myself with Kanda but I refused, not wanting to be with that bastard who always calls me a Beansprout. Despite his whining, I refused, instead wanting to be with Lenalee. She in turn agreed with a bright smile, earning Komui collapsing on the ground in despair. As the two of us walked out of his office, I noticed Lavi looking lonely and invited him along with us. He perked up for a second before giving us a small smile, telling me that it was okay. That he needed to talk to the Old Panda for a minute.

As Lenalee and I walked through the now bustling halls, I noticed that I didn't see Kanda or Nova around. Assuming the only possibility, I asked Lenalee to stop for a second as I stood in front of Nova's door. With a few loud knuckle knocks, the door was pulled open with a pissed off looking Kanda.

Whoa, that's surprising.

I peeked inside the room for a second to see Nova curled up on her side as she slept soundly. With a growing smirk, I met Kanda's gaze mischieviously, seeing that look in his eye catching on. A hand wrapped around the scruff of my collar, bringing me close to his pissed off face.

"Don't even think of it. If you even say a word of it, I'll cut your head off." He hissed at me, pushing me back. I stumbled on my feet but regained my footing with a smile.

"Of course not Bakanda! I know you, you wouldn't do something like that. Anyway, Komui wants us to patrol the tower in pairs so I thought I would just let you know." Kanda stared at me for a second before he took a step back inside the room.

"Sure, now go away." In a second, he shut the door in my face. I sighed as I wandered over back to Lenalee and shrugged as we continued walking.

Typical Kanda.

**-.-.-.-**

**Nova's POV**

I woke up to the shut of the door and saw Kanda walking back over to the bed. I sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Kanda leaned against the side wall, his arms crossed over his chest with a scowl on his face.

"Hey, what's up?" I greeted as I hopped off of the bed, stretching my arms high.

"We have to go patrol the tower. To catch the enemy, if they come." Kanda grunted back as he moved forward to pat down a section of hair that stood up. I smiled to him in thanks and pulled my hair back in a ponytail.

"Okay, let's go." I pulled open the door and walked out, Kanda following behind.

For some reason, it felt like Kanda did something while I was napping. Was it during my nightmare? Ugh, I don't want to think about that anymore. It's too frightening to even think about. All I wished for was that it didn't happen. Which is why I would fight with everything I had if the Shigai came today.

I walked beside Kanda quietly, my hands shoved in my pockets, trying not to let the images of the nightmare come flying back into my mind. Kanda wasn't suspicious of anything, thank god, so I was alright for now. He wouldn't be asking any questions about why I was quiet. I'd rather not have to explain it to him.

We wandered around the halls for a few minutes when we turned a corner to see the training room. I exchanged glances with him and shrugged, deciding that we should check it out. I hesitantly walked in, glancing around the entire area but not seeing anyone that resembled Sam or Avon. Kanda followed in a moment later, staying close to my side as a dark atmosphere suddenly dropped into the room. I tensed in anticipation and activated my Innocence, the machine gun in my hand. Kanda did the same and as we stood there waiting, the whole bright room dropped in color, fading into a deep purple.

"You're even more dashing than before," I turned my head to the direction of the voice and saw his familiar face, only dressed in a black and white tuxedo, a tophat placed on his head.

"Tyki? I thought it was just the Shigai?" The Noah smirked at this, his yellow eyes glinting mischieviously.

"Oh they're here. Just after someone else." I sensed Kanda's rising anger as Tyki approached us like a lion.

"Who?" I demanded as I raised my gun to his forehead. Tyki's smirk grew wider at this and brought a hand out from his pocket. He stretched it out to the side and I could've sworn that I saw that the walls rippled with a tinge of pink.

"Allen Walker. However, I'm here for you dear." I gritted my teeth as this as he moved his arm towards us, the walls now gaining thousands of ripples. The dark walls soon shimmered with fluttering wings and Tease flew off it, heading straight towards us. The mass of Tease turned into a cyclone, encircling Kanda and I, preventing us from escaping.

"What exactly do you want?" I snapped from inside the cyclone, hearing Tyki laugh manically.

"He wants to kill you, can't you see that?" Kanda growled beside me, his back against my own. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, frowning.

"Of course I can, I just-" Before I could even finish my sentence, the Tease that was swirling around us suddenly flew up, lifting the curtain for a moment so that I could see Tyki's victorious grin. Then as I changed my machine gun to my scythe, I bent down on my knees, following Kanda's suit just as the deadly butterflies descended on us in a black wave.

**-.-.-.-**

**Lenalee's POV**

Allen and I stared at the person we knew standing right in front of us. Turns out that Nova was right. Sam _had _been taken over. With our activated Innocence, we waited for the Master of all the Shigai to attack, but with that cold smirk on his face, I couldn't really tell whether he was going to or not. We stood in the Science Divison's area, no one here except the three of us.

"You won't win against me, you puny exorcists," Sam seemed to say in a deeper voice, his blue eyes glinting unusually. So this was the Master. Allen bristled at this and clenched the hilt of his sword tightly.

"Don't insult us," He growled, his left eye turning black as he saw the form of the Master in that eye and Sam's body in his right. The Master laughed before he stopped short, his eyes narrowing with a smirk.

I scowled at this and looked up just in time to see the girl named Victoria from before come shooting down towards us. With quick reflexes, I grabbed Allen by the waist and jumped into the air, just as Victoria landed on the ground softly.

"Thanks Lenalee," Allen breathed in relief as he gazed down at the two enemies. I nodded as I continued to look at Victoria, seeing her blue eyes fade to a deep blood red. It was Avon.

"This is going to be hard," I replied back to Allen, watching the two Shigai grin up at the both of us. Hopefully we wouldn't have to face these two on our own for long.

"Yeah, we've already seen what Avon can do, but the Master is still a blank card."

Yup, definitely a complication right here.

**-.-.-.-**

**Yeah, chapter end! Hope you all enjoyed it! Remember to cast in your vote from the message above! I love you all! Please remember that no matter what you choose! And I'd do anything for you guys! XD The plot's moving along nicely isn't it? **


	25. Chapter 25: Struck by Fear

**-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 25: Struck by Fear**

**-.-.-.-**

**Nova's POV**

"Ha, killing you will be very interesting." Tyki drawled as he twirled a lock of my hair around his finger. I grimaced in disgust and at our seemingly close distance, pulling away from him swiftly just as Kanda came flying down from above.

"You'll be the one dying, smoking bastard." He growled as he lunged forward with the point of his katana.

It was only moments after I escaped that hell of a cyclone that I was instantly engaged into the fight. The surviving horde of Tease dispersed and clung to the walls of the training room again, preventing us from escaping. I had landed on my feet smoothly and was instantly knocked off them when a hand shoved me in the chest. I stumbled back but twisted on my heel to turn and clash weapons with the Noah of Pleasure. He smirked when we met gazes and decided at the time to _play with a lock of my hair. _The man's already creepy enough...

Kanda and I yelled as we came to him from both sides, weapons raised, when Tyki suddenly whipped his hands up. One of his hands punched Kanda in the face unexpectedly, while the other caught me by the throat painfully. I let out a strangled cough as he lifted me into the air, feet dangling. I could already see his hand pulling back for he killing blow. Before his weapon could hit me, the blade of a katana slashed against it, halting its movement. With a click of gears, I raised my arm and fired a bullet right into his chest. I fell out of his grip and landed on my butt when a hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me away from the figure of smoke that was Tyki.

"Thanks," I mumbled as Kanda nodded in response, standing beside me with Mugen in his hand. I tensed at the sound of a low laughter, growing louder from the smoke where I shot the bullet.

When Tease's wings pulsed again, I heard the tap of a shoe and felt a terrifying presence behind me. Before Kanda and I could even react, I felt something sink into my back, pain erupting in that one spot. I inhaled sharply as the sharp weapon slid out and yelled when a foot slammed into the open wound. This all happened in a span of five seconds. Since when did Tyki get so fast?

"You think a simple shot like that can kill me? Huh?!" I looked up from my position flat on the ground, to see glowing yellow eyes and a horrifying grin; the owner to all this, the Noah of Pleasure. For a second, a spike of fear ran through my veins as those eyes met my own, everything freezing for one moment.

_You're going to die...just accept it! _

That small thought crossed my mind as I saw the crazed look Tyki lunge for me like a lion. I couldn't move. Why was I scared of him? I didn't know the answer. All I felt was the constant coldness of fear in my fingertips. By the time I got on my knees, Kanda already appeared in front of me, a hand wrapped around the wrist of the hand that would've ended my life. Tyki's eyes were still locked on my own, making my breath hitch in the back of my throat.

What the heck was going on?

"Get up Nova, or else you'll die," Kanda growled in front of me, his voice low and menacing. With a shaky breath, I took a few steps back as I regained my footing, letting the machine gun morph back into my arm. The wound in my back burned like a fire from hell but what struck a cord with me was the strong emotion of fear and terror building within me. I clenched my fists in anger at why I couldn't figure out why.

"You won't be able to hold me back for long kid, right now, the way she looks at me; I'm her _worst nightmare." _I narrowed my eyes at this and tried to consult that small little thought that had crossed my mind. Why had I thought that? Was it because I didn't want to end up like Patrick and mom had? No. It's more than that.

"No, no you're not. You're just a bug who's in my way!" I forced out, struggling when I heard my voice crack noticably. The Noah of Pleasure's gaze wandered back over to me, my stomach clenching up.

"Really? Then why do I see the look of fear in your eyes?" Kanda remained silent but pulled his fist back quickly, striking Tyki in the chest. I noticed that the bullet wound wasn't even there. H-he could heal that fast? The punch that Kanda threw barely even moved him. Just how did he get so strong so quickly?

"Nova! Move!" Kanda barked, catching me out of my daze. He was gripping on to Tyki's fist, having trouble as the Noah grinned, pushing him back slightly. I materialized my scythe in my hand and jumped out of the way, just as Kanda moved back, Tyki's eyes following in my direction. "No you don't," the Japanese man scowled as he appeared in front of the rabid looking Noah.

I landed a good distance away from the two of them and saw the walls pulse with pink once more. Keeping my guard up, I wandered over to one of the walls and examined them closely. I knew they were Tease but that was it. I didn't know what they did. However, from the way things look, every time these butterflies glow, it seems to provide some sort of boost to Tyki's power. How though? I extended my free hand towards the wall, my fingers hovering over the black wings of one of the Tease. I could feel the tremor of fear pass through me again, making me freeze in place. Based on what happened only minutes ago, this feeling occured when-

"Nova!" I heard his voice too late. A presence passed through me and I felt like something _invaded _my body. I glanced over at Kanda's expression as he ran over; fear. Clear as day in those eyes of his.

"Welcome to your worst nightmare love," He whispered behind me, his voice light and filled with satisfaction. I looked down to literally see a _hand _coming out from my chest. I saw it move and felt the need to puke, my blood cold. Then I froze when I felt that hand disappear and wrap around the only thing that kept me alive; my heart.

"No!" I heard Kanda yell, but it was distant because all I could hear was the rapid beating of my heart in my ears. I glanced over at the hand that was still hovered over one of the Tease. They pulsed once more, the grip around my heart now suffocating. Oh...this is not good at all...

**-.-.-.-**

**Lavi's POV**

I hated to leave them all like this. They needed my help but I couldn't leave my duty unfinished. Old Panda here needs me to get Tigress from the Science Division and lead her to Nova. He told me that because Tigress is Nova's partner, she must have something incredibly important as a weapon. I told him that Nova or I haven't seen one yet but he just simply chuckled. "It's like that again is it?" the Old Panda muttered to himself. Then he was gone, going off to provide as much assistance as he can in my stead for now. I was running through the halls now, adrenaline rushing through me when I felt the rumble of an explosion somewhere in the Tower.

_Not yet Lavi! After you pick up Tigress! After! _I chanted in my mind as I leaped over the side rail and landed on the bottom one. The Science Division was only a few doors away. I jumped off of the railing and put more pressure on to my feet, moving forward faster. I spotted the open door and slid to a stop in front of it, panting as I scanned the inside for the familiar orange black striped coat. I barely had time to move aside as a line of hot fire headed my way.

I spun on the heel of my foot, pressing my back against the wall that was beside the door and breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath. As a bead of sweat rolled down the side of my forehead, I carefully leaned closer and peered inside the room. I widened my eyes at the scene: Lenalee was fighting someone who looked _a lot _like Victoria...seeming like she was having a difficult battle against her. I spotted her red eyes instead of her blue ones and realized that she wasn't Victoria.

"Avon..." I whispered, a fire of anger towards her for trying to harm my close friend. I shook my head and tried to focus on the task at hand. Where was Tigress? My gaze roamed the entire room, seeing Allen hopping off the spot he landed on, dodging what looked like a blast of ice and lightning. I tried to see where it was from but I wasn't in the right position. Still no Tigress. Just where is she?

"Allen!" I glanced up to see Lenalee hovering in the air, looking down at her comrade with worry. "Allen, look! It's Tigress!" She was too busy trying to point the tiger to her friend that she didn't notice the shadow that had appeared behind her. Allen whirled around, his eyes wide, mouth opened to warn her-but I reacted faster.

I activated my Innocence and extended my hammer, ramming it straight into the body of Avon, throwing her to the side. I stepped inside the room with a smirk on my lips, meeting Lenalee's thankful gaze. I heard the soft growl and spotted Tigress' head under a large pile of books. I dashed over to her but was stopped when Avon's familiar face floated down from the sky. She stared at me with contempt, a frown on her cherry red lips.

"Backup?" She scoffed, raising her eyebrows incredulously as she gaped. I bristled at her remark, knowing that she was implying that Lenalee was weak. She wasn't.

"Don't underestimate me, Avon." I glanced over to the side to see Lenalee land beside me, a peeved expression in her violet eyes. "Lavi, go. Whatever you need to do, go ahead. Just make sure you come back. Allen's having some trouble with the Master. We can't figure out his weakness yet so be quick." Lenalee quietly said in my ear before she leaped up into the air, launching one of her signature moves at the Shigai.

I took a look at Allen's condition to see him a bit battered up, but not too hurt. As long as he kept that up, I'd be able to reach him in time to prevent any serious injuries. I narrowed my eye suspiciously when I spotted Sam and his cold expression, fighting Allen. I noticed that his eyes gave off an unusual bright icy glow. The pained growl snapped me out of my trance, leading me running towards the pile of books.

With a heave, I shoved the books off of the tiger's body to see a few scratches along her body, some deep. I let out a small gasp of astonishment and placed a hand over one of them, instantly resulting in her growling in warning. I pulled my hand away, deciding on what to do. She was clearly injured, Avon possibly being the one who hurt her, but looked like she was in no condition to move.

I kneeled down and attempted to try and lift her when she growled again, making me freeze in place. I glanced over at her and was surprised to see her eyes wide open, the Innocence in them shimmering. Little flecks of green wandered through my vision and I gaped in awe at the tiger as I saw her wounds begin to close. In seconds she was crawling to her feet, shaking the bits of dust off of her pelt. She blinked up at me with curiosity and yawned, her eyes bright.

I let out a chuckle before giving her a pat on the head, beckoning her to follow after me. She did so silently as we carefully made out way through the two fights in the room, the yells of Lenalee's attacks echoing. As soon as I reached the hallway, I started sprinting in the direction I last saw Nova and Kanda go into to. I could only wonder what Tigress' power was. If she's been saving it, it must be important right?

-.-.-.-

**Kanda's POV**

I literally felt I was punched in the stomach when I saw her face go pale, Tyki's grinning face behind her.

If I didn't do something quick he'd pull her heart out straight from the inside. She'd die.

But I couldn't move.

Because that crazed look in that man's eye kept me frozen in growing fear. He knew what I was afraid of, unfortunately.

Losing Nova was one thing that I would never be able to forget.

"If you move, she'll die. However even if you don't, I'm still sending my Tease after you. You either watch her die, or she'll watch you." Tyki proclaimed, the look on his face now calm and filled with amusement. I gritted my teeth at his offer, clenching my fists in anger. I glanced over at Nova to see her face sheet white, eyes wide.

_Damn it! Do something! _Something_ that will save her! _

"Undecided, in Shining Armor?" I snapped my gaze over to Tyki's again, seeing fire in those yellow eyes of his. I scowled at him angrily, wanting to punch his face in when I saw him narrow his eyes with a grin. Immediately, Nova let out a spluttering cough, blood splattering on to the ground. I saw the hand jutting out from her side, blood soaking into her jacket.

"Fine then. Tease." Tyki pulled his arm out from Nova's side, causing the blood to flow even more. He thrust his arm out towards me and I literally saw the walls of darkness shudder. Then it was as if an explosion of shadows erupted before my eyes, the black wings of the butterflies all headed towards me.

I unsheathed my katana, ready to slice them all in half when I heard a loud growl from the side. I instantly swirved to the side as Tigress came flying out of nowhere, slashing her claws through a majority of Tease. I saw the staff of a familiar hammer and frowned when Lavi landed next to me, a grin on his face.

"Hey Yuu," He greeted as he swung his hammer, sending the organ eating butterflies into a flurry. I rolled my eyes at him and was about to head for Nova when Tigress got ahead of me, bounding towards her with increasing speed. I gave Lavi a questioning glance but he simply shrugged, not really understanding either.

However when I started to see Tigress begin to glow I was beginning to wonder if she was going to do something. When she leaped into the air and slammed into Nova, and practically _disappeared _into glowing sparkles, well _that's _when I knew that Tigress was somehow more than a tiger with Innocence.

-.-.-.-

**Umm yeah. Not so good of a chapter is it? Sorry for the really bad cliff hanger...too many ideas flowing through my head right now. If you have any fight scene suggestions go for it because my creative juices are somewhat lacking because of stupid school.**

**What do you think Tigress' secret power is? Give me your guess and a scene if you'd like! I might include the scene you suggest in the new chapter as well! **

**Thank you for reading! Please review! **


	26. Chapter 26: I'm Not Dying Today

**...How long has it been since I updated? Let's see-ALMOST ONE MONTH. I apologize for not updating and I know that some of you understand that I sometimes don't have enough time to update but I'd still like to say sorry. **

**I feel like I'm starting to lose my spark here...tell me what you thought of this chapter alright? It would do me good if I could get your opinions. **

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Chapter 26: I'm **_**Not**_** Dying Today!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Nova's POV**

_...Huh? Where am I? _

I lifted my head to see that I was in a familiar looking white room. It wasn't Avon's room, but it gave off a nostalgic feeling. I patted down myself and noticed that there was no pain from my back wound. Hm. Strange. So this wasn't in reality then.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out, my voice echoing around me. I could've sworn I felt something/someone's presence in here. I took a few steps forward, glancing around a bit: nothing but white walls. Then the light tap on my shoulder came.

I whirled around to see a girl my age smiling back at me. She had bright emerald eyes that looked strikingly recognizable…where had I seen them before? I caught the black stripes on her cheeks, her orange hair and widened my eyes in realization. Why was she a human? How did she even get inside me?

"Tigress?" The girl nodded back at me with a cute little chuckle. I gaped at her in bewilderment for a moment before closing my jaw, trying to compose myself.

"I suppose I should explain myself then," Tigress quietly said as she held my astonished gaze. I saw the look in them; very serious and dangerous. "I couldn't show you yet because it wasn't the right time, but the reason I'm here is because of my one power that I've kept up until this time. It allows me to merge with your own body, providing you with my strength and speed. However, I have limited time.

"I saw your condition and decided that you could use my power. After all, you looked a little sheet white before I merged with you. By the way, why were you so scared? I know you-you aren't afraid of dying, so why were you pale?"

I stayed silent for a moment, contemplating on what the answer should be. I wasn't afraid of dying, Tigress saw that. So then what is it? I closed my eyes recalled the stricken look in Kanda's eye when he met my gaze. _That _frightened me. His expression showed it all: he couldn't bear to lose me. He wouldn't know what to do if I were gone.

It seems we think alike.

I wasn't scared of dying; I was scared of leaving Kanda alone.

I remember the expression in his eyes when he realized that Tyki was the one who was in my room that night. He was scared for me. Even though he couldn't realize it himself at the moment, I caught on to his emotions. Those eyes that looked into my own were ones that knew of someone important getting ripped away from him; of having the imaginary knife carving the portion of his heart out as his important person drifted away.

I didn't want him to experience that again. _That's _why I was afraid.

"…I'm scared to leave him alone," I quietly answered, finally understanding. I met Tigress' gaze and smiled, seeing her nod.

"Good! So, now that you've realized _why _you're afraid-how about you back into that battle?"

"I can only help you for a limited amount of time however. I can take your pain away to help you increase your chances of winning but as soon as I exit your body, it'll all come rushing back. You understand?" I listened to her words carefully, nodding when she finished.

Tigress grinned, revealing two rows of sharp teeth. She put her hands on my shoulders, her eyes closed when her form began to shimmer. As she shimmered, she moved closer to me, soon walking into me and turning in my direction. I closed my eyes as well, her conscience settling in with my own.

"You've got ten minutes," Her voice echoed inside my head.

_Don't worry, that's all I need. _

The moment I opened my eyes, I knew that Tigress was within me. I could feel her fighting spirit inside me, wanting to burst out in all directions. If that's what she meant by lending me her power, then by all means, I'll let this beast loose.

I gathered my surroundings and caught Kanda's gaze. Immediately, I smirked as I caught his expression: shock. No one knew that Tigress had lent me her strength. Just me. I suddenly felt the grip around my heart slacken a bit. My eyebrow twitched in irritation as my katana formed in my hand.

"...Oi, how long are you going to just-stand there!" I flipped the blade so that it faced towards me and sunk it into Tyki's side, hearing him groan in surprise. As soon as I felt his grip on my heart weaken, I pulled the blade out and moved forward, his hand disappearing. All in seconds. I spun on my heel and exploded off the ground, slamming the palm of my hand into his chest. Time slowed for a moment and I heard a few bones snap as he stared down at me with the most bewildered expression. I smirked as time resumed its normal speed, and sent the man flying into his mass of Tease.

I righted myself just as Kanda and Lavi came running over, still gaping in shock. I met their gaze with a raised eyebrow and smirked. "What, you didn't actually think I would die from that did you?"

"You-He-What?" Lavi spluttered out, a confused look still in his eyes.

"Let's just say that Tigress is helping me out. That reminds me, we don't have much time so why don't we-" Before I could finish my sentence, I ducked and jumped back, just as Tyki came down from above, breaking the ground from the impact of his landing. Kanda and Lavi immediately moved aside as I landed on the ground lightly, instantly changing my katana to my machine gun.

Aiming it at the still Tyki, I fired without hesitation. The empty shells landed all around me, clinking on the floor. When I stopped, I heard his low laughter start up again and frowned, taking my scythe out. Smoke from the gunshots cleared as Tyki stood up, a hand over his wide eyed face. His laughter soon grew into a roar as the Tease on the walls fluttered towards him at blinding speed, crashing down as if a wave. Kanda and Lavi rejoined my sides, their weapons ready as the darkened figure in front of us met our gazes.

I clenched my jaw when I saw Tyki's form: he looked like a knight, a silver mask over his face and his hair grown long. Some sort of dark energy was surrounding his shoulder blades and the aura he gave off...was more than terrifying.

Knight Tyki extended an arm towards us and opened his mouth to say something. I was expecting to hear actual _words, _but in its place was a loud, "GRAHHHHH!" making me cringe. I barely had enough time to react to the dark energy that was shot at us. I dodged it with Tigress' speed and was surprised to see the energy continue making its way towards us. Was this thing a part of him?

I gripped the staff of my scythe in anger, feeling Tigress' energy rising within me. I need to use as much of her strength as I can before I'm back to my old-pain feeling self. Or if anything happens.

_Tigress, I'm going to use all of the power your giving me right now. _

_"Go ahead! Use it all if you have to! I'll be alright...I hope," _

I could sense her hesitation for a moment before it was thrown aside. The dark energy was looming in fast. I felt the air around me stir as Tigress offered up all her strength. Then I was covered in a green hue of energy. I could feel my heart racing. And Tyki was just standing there. I tensed up as the pent up energy inside me felt like it was about to burst. I put one foot back, ready to run.

"KANDA, LAVI, MOVE!" I yelled as I took off, only a streak of light green. With a steady yell, I focused the power into the blade of my scythe. Its purple blade suddenly began to pulse a blue color, the blade growing in size. When I came in shooting distance of the monster Tyki, I jumped into the air, scythe raised high above me. Its enormous blue-purple blade towered as I swung it forward, a yell escaping my throat.

The impact of my scythe was so strong that the ground where Tyki's feet was standing on, caved in. I had the blade of the scythe half into the man's shoulder, but it looked like it didn't even injure him. I panted in exhaustion as I stared at the blade; the blade that almost completed slashed Tyki in half. Said man turned his head down to me and stayed silent for a moment. I narrowed my eyes at him, remembering that I couldn't be afraid. I wasn't going to die here.

I can't.

But how do you defeat a guy as strong as him?

Before I could even react, something menacing and cold slipped through me. One of the strips of dark matter from his shoulder blade. A spurt of blood escaped between my lips, eyes wide as the strip slipped out and a foot slammed into my torso, throwing me into the air. I heard Tigress' cry of pain echo inside me and suddenly felt a drop in energy. _No..._

_"Nova! I don't know what's happening but-!"_

I slammed into the ground, rolling to a stop on my back as my body flared with pain. I heard a thud next to me and turned my head to see the bloodied body of my tiger, barely breathing. Eyes wide once more, I reached out and settled my hand on her fur, feeling the sticky wetness of her blood staining my hand. Tigress…you…

Approaching footsteps hit my ears and I heard the clatter of a katana land on the ground. Kanda's worried expression came into view as he pulled me into his arms carefully. I muffled my cry of pain as he looked at me, his eyes asking the question. The roar from across the room interrupted my answer. We both turned our heads just as Tyki took off from the ground, coming at high speed. Immediately, I was placed on the ground once more, Kanda already moving in front of me.

He raised Mugen at the right time, Tyki's armor clashing with his blade, sparks flying. Kanda yelled as he shoved Knight Tyki back, delivering as many blows as he could, leading the Noah away from me. As soon as I realized what he was doing, I forced myself to my elbows, feeling the blood soak in the front and back of my jacket.

"Oi, you okay?" I was up on my knees now when Lavi appeared, his emerald eye widening when he saw my wound.

"No, but I'll manage. We have to do something to stop him. Or else he'll kill us all for sure." I glanced over at Tigress and shook her slightly, hearing her growl. Her Innocence colored eyes blearily opened, her body healing-to my surprise-slowly as she got up to her feet. With Lavi's help, I stood up and we turned to the progressing battle between Kanda and Tyki. Kanda noticed that I was up on my feet and leaped back over to us, looking slightly relieved.

"Oi, Usagi, get her out of here. She'll only become a nuisance if she stays here any further." He coldly stated, his onyx eyes sliding over to meet my own. I gaped at his sentence, eyes narrowed dangerously as I aimed my katana at his throat.

"Don't push the insults," I hissed, half in anger and half in pain. Kanda rolled his eyes before glancing back over to Lavi with a nod. He looked back at me for a moment and surprised me when he raised a hand and touched my cheek for a second. Then he turned, his back to me uttering, "Go,"

I stared back at him for a second more, keeping the image in my mind before nodding, allowing Lavi to lead the way. Tigress nudged my hand, moving in front of me as we reached the door. Lavi went to open it but a wave of dark matter came after us. I raised my machine gun at it, about to fire, when Kanda's figure appeared in front of us, blocking the matter from coming towards me.

"What are you waiting for you idiots?" He growled as he stood his ground, meeting Tyki's masked face.

"Mugen, stay with me this time,"

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Lavi's POV**

"Man, Kanda's really in love with you, you know that?" I mentioned as we neared the infirmary as quickly as we could. Nova snorted at my question, followed by a painful wince.

"That jerk insults me half the time and you think that's love? I hate when he always takes the fight from me. After all I did…" I glanced over at her to see a disapproving look in her eyes but a smirk on her lips. "Hey, hurry up so you can go help out Allen and the others. I'll be fine going there on my own."

I blinked in disbelief, checking her condition again. With two chest wounds, she looked like she barely had enough strength to stand. I shook my head, disagreeing as we continued our walk hastily down the halls. Tigress walked ahead of us, also appearing to be badly wounded. These two…

"You look like you can barely walk on your own two feet," I pointed out as I spotted the banner of the infirmary not far ahead of us. Nova again scoffed and was about to retort when an explosion made us both stumble.

"…Okay that was either from Kanda's side or Allen's side." I muttered under my breath as we kept going.

Within minutes the two of us reached the infirmary doors. Tigress scratched at the door hurriedly while Nova and I knocked like our lives depended on it. The door was pulled open suddenly, the Head Nurse greeting us with a shocked look on her face. She caught Nova's condition and pulled the door open wider for the both of us to step in.

"Geez, you exorcists, going through all of this trouble…" I heard her mutter behind me as I helped Nova over to the bed of the infirmary.

"Thanks Lavi," Nova gasped as she pressed a hand against her wound, closing her eyes in pain. I nodded and turned on my heel, ready to head back.

"Take good care of her, Head Nurse." I said before making my way back out, seeing that disapproving look in the Nurse's eye as I left.

I activated my Innocence as I started running back over to the Science Division, worry clawing at me. I hope they're okay. Allen should be holding up fine as well as Lenalee. Hopefully they've already noticed some of their attack patterns. I could see the doors to the Science Division and heard the yells of fighting inside. Another explosion erupted from within, throwing me off of my feet. I instantly stumbled up and ran back over, peeking over the doors to check out what was going on.

I widened my one emerald eye when I saw Avon flying in the air with black wings. I recognized Victoria's face but her blue eyes had turned red. And the Shigai that held her captive was holding that familiar looking red sword. Lenalee was doing all that she could to fight back, in her Level 2 form and moving at the speed of sound. Allen with his activated Innocence as he aimed at the Master, shooting with immense intensity.

I caught a look on Sam's face and saw the cruel, cold look in those blue eyes of his. He held in his hand some sort of white staff, jumping around to evade Allen's attacks. I narrowed my eye when I caught something peculiar. There were blue veins creeping up Sam's neck…strange. That didn't happen to Nova, so what's going on with him?

"Is this all you've got girl?" Avon spat acidly as she slammed the front of her sword into Lenalee, sending her crashing into the ground. Lenalee slid to a stop but immediately leaped to her feet just as Avon landed in front of her.

The Shigai drove her arm up and my breath hitched in the back of my throat when I saw Lenalee soar through the air, blood escaping between her clenched teeth. That was when I decided that I should make my appearance. Activating my Innocence, I dropped the end of the hammer and extended the staff, catching Lenalee midair and away from Avon. Lenalee wiped the blood with the back of her hand and looked up at me with thanks.

"How have you been holding up?" I asked as I set her down on the floor. She had a serious gleam in her eye in as she looked up at Avon with intense focus.

"Not good, she's seen through everything I have. And they're after Allen too," She replied hurriedly, glancing over at Allen with a wide eyed expression. I followed her gaze and saw the silver haired boy holding up against the Master's staff, his left arm pushing back the weapon as much as possible.

Hmm, this isn't a good situation…where is that old panda anyway? He said he'd be helping out. So-where is he?

I glanced around the room for any sign of him being here. None. Suddenly, Avon's creepy wide grin caught my eye and I immediately shifted in front of Lenalee, barely raising the staff of my hammer to block the blow of her foot against it. Lenalee and I were sent flying back against the wall, both falling on our sides. Avon's laughter filled my ears as I heard her feet land on the ground lightly.

"You think that you puny humans can defeat beings like us? You simply don't have the mere strength to go on par with our level. Just pathetic," She spat bitterly, her expression filled with extreme disgust. I clenched my jaw at her thoughts, bothered by the way she saw us humans as. I slowly helped Lenalee on to her feet and froze when I recognized a familiar presence.

"Oi oi, do you think that's what you should say to a human who's about to kick your ass?"

Lenalee and I both looked up when we saw the dark red hair covering the white mask and that perverted smirk of his. He held a silver gun to the back of Avon's head, his hand steady as his lips fell into a frown. I couldn't believe it. General Cross…here?! After he's been missing for who knows how long?!

"Master!" Allen's astonished voice called out, filling the room. The General simply popped a cigarette in his mouth, lit it, and turned his face to him, a glare in his eyes.

"Don't talk to me you filthy brat," He nonchalantly growled back as he took a drag, exhaling as Allen deadpanned in silence. I caught Avon's shadowed face and narrowed my eye when I saw her shoulders shake as she softly chuckled. The gun pressed to the back of her head shifted as her head moved.

"Really…this is what you humans are? You think that someone like him can beat me? You're mistaken. Completely and utterly mistaken. I'm the Master's right hand man for one reason. That is so that I can eliminate the likes of you without any effort at all. Yet he has to fight the one we're here to kill," Avon stated as she lifted her head, meeting Lenalee's gaze with the scariest, wide eyed expression. Her pupils were small and frightening as she faced us.

General Cross simply narrowed his one eye suspiciously at her words and casually glanced over at his stupid apprentice to see him barely hanging on to the fight as he aimed his now gun transformed arm at Sam. However the General could immediately see that something was wrong with him. He sensed another presence within the boy. The Master is it?

"Master! Why don't you just let me handle the silver haired boy? You don't need to-" Cross Marian bit down on his cigarette as he pulled the trigger of his Innocence, Judgement. Avon's head lit up with the explosion and we were all silent for a moment. Cross Marian lowered his gun as he stared down at the side of Avon's head that was blown off as she lay on the floor. He took a drag from his cancer stick and continued to stare at the still Avon for a moment more.

"Oi, idiot brat and his friends," He sharply called out, making me jump slightly as he turned to glance at his apprentice. "Beat this son of a creature while I take care of the one you call Master."

"W-what?" Allen stuttered out as he gaped at his master who looked absolutely certain of his words. His eyes wandered down at Avon's unmoving body and back up at him again. I did the same; however knowing that there was still no way that a Shigai could die that easily.

Cross sighed loudly as he waved for Allen to come over, taking the cigarette out of his mouth to hold in between his fingers. "I'm saying for you to come over here so that you won't get your sorry ass kicked by that bastard. You idiot brat," He muttered as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. Allen gaped at him for a second before his expression turned into anger and hatred, his expression going dark.

"Ah? What was that? You think I'd die from fighting this idiot? Oi! While you were gone, doing who knows what, I was here training myself so that I could beat your sorry ass for laying your freaking debts on me!" Allen shouted angrily as he brought up his fist and shook it at Cross.

"Gaha! Happy to oblige mister General! This kid wasn't that powerful anyway," the Master's booming voice hollered in a deep voice as he appeared behind of Allen and smacked him in the back, sending him flying in my direction. He crash landed into Lenalee and I, knocking us to the ground as Cross made his way over to the Master.

"Is anyone else coming to help?" I called out to the red haired General, seeing him shrug nonchalantly.

"Well Klaud's down in the basement and Sokaro is who knows where? So no," Cross replied as he stopped in front of Sam, catching the blue veins that were crawling up his neck. His red eyes narrowed as he took it in.

"Oh, you think that the two of us and that Noah are the only ones we brought here? You know we're after someone else don't you?"

My head snapped down at Avon's voice, watching in shock as the blasted part of her head started to mold itself back together. Lenalee, Allen and I jumped away from the Shigai, appearing behind her as she got on to her hands and knees, soon onto her feet. Now I stared at a completely normal looking, unharmed Shigai. Cross' bullet did nothing?! Avon stared at us for a moment before giving us a wide grin.

"Avon, you talk too much. Just tell Tyki to send them out." Master ordered as he still faced the smirking Cross Marian.

"Right," Avon said as she smiled, closing her eyes for a second. Then she snapped them open with a wide and creepy grin, pulling out her blood red sword in a flash.

"I hope you're ready to die," She whispered, bringing the blade close to her neck as her pupils grew small with bloodlust. I positioned my Innocence in my hands, as did Allen, ready for her attack. Lenalee floated up into the air, waiting intently.

Then with her grin getting wider, she pressed the heel of her foot into the ground and exploded, heading straight for us with a crazed laugh.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Kanda's POV**

As soon as Nova and Usagi left, I didn't hold back anymore. Activated in my Double Illusion Sword, I was slashing as quickly as I could at the armored Tyki but it seemed like nothing was getting past him. Even the huge slash that Nova made in his side was already healed. So now that they're gone, how am I supposed to defeat a monster like this? Those black streaks or tendrils kept coming at me as if they had their own brains, blocking my attacks on their own as Tyki just stood there. Tch, this man infuriates me.

"Guess I'll use these," I muttered to myself as I flipped in the air and dodged the black tendrils lashing out at me. I crossed my blue blades together and closed my eyes for a moment before opening them, eyes dangerously serious.

"Eight Flower Mantis," I jumped off of the ground and immediately executed my attack, slashing my swords on Tyki's back eight times. The shape of a pink flower appeared as I leaped away from him, blood spurting from the wounds. I watched as the slashes soon began healing again. Tch, what an annoying nuisance.

Tyki turned around with his mouth open wide, his head tilted to the side in silence. For a moment he didn't do anything, nor did those black tendrils. He was quiet. I tensed in anticipation when the Noah stretched his arms out to his side and roared into the ceiling, shaking the entire room. Silence came in for another second before something slammed through the window of the training room, rolling down on the floor and getting up on their feet next to the Noah.

I froze when I recognized who they were: Level 3's. So it wasn't just them coming here...but why would they need to have them here? As soon as I thought of that question I immediately knew the answer: Nova. They're here to kill her. To get rid of her for good. As I came up with this assumption, I caught the Level 3's smile over at me, the colors of red, blue, and green, looking back at me.

"Hm, realize our little plan exorcist?" the blue Level 3 ask as he shifted his head slightly, the others chuckling. I scowled, instantly activating another one of my skills, this time using the power of my tattoo. I could sense the atmosphere in the Level 3s posture and narrowed my eyes, knowing that they could see the three dots that were my pupil and the veins around my eyes.

"Yeah, that's why I'm not letting any one of you past me." I smirked as I bent my knees into a defense stance, feeling my speed and strength increase thanks to the tattoo. The ever so silent Tyki stayed quiet as he pointed over to the door. Instantly, the Level 3s grinned and leaped over in that direction. Already anticipating their moves, I appeared in front of them and blocked them from barging through with the blade of Mugen. I sensed their agitation and looked at their masks with a frown.

"I _said, _I won't let any of you pass me!" I yelled as I slammed my foot into the ground and shoved the three of the akumas forward, throwing them back with a push of my blade. Yelling, the Level 3s slid to a stop in front of Tyki, clearly angered now.

"Grrr, you stubborn human. Do you want us to pummel him down or will you?" the green one asked as he turned his head over to Tyki. There was a moment before he nodded and the Level 3s all remained quiet.

"Uh, what was that?" the red one inquired hesitantly, not quite understanding the released Noah's answer.

"I think he meant to let him do the work and let _us _do our job." the blue one replied as he faced his red helmet friend before glancing at me.

"Hmph, whatever. Let's just go, this guy thinks he can hold us back here then huh?" the red one said as he fully faced me, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Just wait and see bastard akumas," I growled as I moved into a defensive position, preparing for the worst.

The three akumas all grinned as they poised themselves, all setting one foot behind them in preparation for an explosion. I smirked and bent my knees, a shadow passing over my face as I waited for the right time. As soon as I felt the tiniest vibration beneath the ground I acted and crossed my blades above my head, clenching my jaw when three pairs of feet landed on top of the blades, almost crushing me into the ground. I glared up at them with my three pupiled eyes and tried not to give in to the creaking of my bones.

"I'll die before I let any of you crash through this wall!" I yelled as I quickly removed my blades and moved to the side of the three of them, kicking one of them in the side so that they could crash together, all in a matter of seconds.

"Damn you, what is this exorcist? He's way stronger than that girl I fought back in Egypt." I widened my eyes at what the red Level 3 muttered under his breath and appeared in front of him, both of my blades already sunk into his gut.

"...what did you just say?" I growled as the other two Level 3s got behind me, locking me in. The red Level 3 grinned at my sentence and seemed amused by my reaction. If my suspicions were right...

"What, was that girl who I beat the life out of, your girlfriend?" I slipped my blades out and slammed by foot straight into his stomach, sending him flying. I whirled around on my other foot and sunk my blades into the other two, slamming them into the ground, hard enough to form craters.

"In fact, she is. Now I'm definitely going to make sure you all don't come out alive." I glowered as I stood up and faced the red Level 3 akuma with wide eyes.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**First off, I just wanna thank everyone who will read this for being sooo incredibly patient. I know I've been out of contact with fanfiction for nearly a month...sigh. It's just school and well everything! Well this long chapter is kind of a treat for you all since I haven't updated in like 6 weeks! I did put a lot of action into it. Hope you all enjoyed that. It was a lot of fun to write. :) Oh yes and please do give me your opinion. If you don't get what I'm talking about, look at the message before the chapter starts. **

**I wanna thank everyone who's reviewed/read/and who will review this story for giving me so much support even if I haven't been updating regularly. You guys are all the absolute best! Just simply amazing people. **

**Hopefully I'll update again next week. See you then! **

**Oh and what did you think of the unexpected visitor?**

**FallenWing21**


	27. Chapter 27: Falling

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Chapter 27: Falling **

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Klaud's POV**

The silence down in the basement was growing thicker by the minute as explosions rocked the Black Order's Headquarters. I could feel the vibrations under my feet as I leaned against the rail near Hevlaska. Assigned here to protect the Innocence holder, I've been holding my position so far so good now; no enemies in sight. Hevlaska was right behind me, and she could talk, so it wouldn't be bad to hold some sort of conversation here would it?

Clearing my throat, I crossed my arms and felt the presence of the beautiful being rise up behind me. A gentle and kind feeling washed over me as she waited for me to speak. Within seconds, silence still spiraled through the big space of the basement as I tried to conjure up a topic. I wasn't much of talker, in my childhood, and now. I was definitely a yeller however; especially at Komui.

"You wish to speak with me General Klaud? An Innocence examination perhaps?" Hevlaska inquired out of the blue, surprising me by her suddenly speaking voice. I tried not to show the astonishment on my face and turned to her, Lau Jimin climbing off of my shoulder to sit on the railing.

"Ah no, that's not necessary Hevlaska."

"Hm? Then what would you like to speak about? The prophecy?"

I froze at the last two words, memories of when I spoke to Komui about the prophecy flying back. How it couldn't be possible for Nova to be in it. Not someone who's so new to being an exorcist. But then again…

"Is she really involved in it? Will she really have to disappear and become unknown from the Order?" I quietly asked as I glanced up at the glowing Hevlaska, seeing her large lips frown slightly.

"I see that you do not approve of this?" Hevlaska softly said, her ancient voice echoing around the basement.

"It's just…why her? Why the last of the Krest's?"

"That is something I cannot answer General. Prophecies are prophecies. There's no right way to explain it. But as to her disappearance…yes. I do not know _how _she will disappear but I know that she will. And the entire Order will be aware of it." Hevlaska finished as silence filled the room again, leaving me to my thoughts.

_The ones who are here…that Noah and those two Shigai….they're here for Nova…I can sense the Noah's hatred of the Krest line from down here. That monster is somewhere in this building, and they want to get rid of Nova. Is it so they can stop the prophecy? If so, then she needs to escape! _

"If-If that's what she needs to do-to disappear- then she has to do it fast! The people up there are going after her!" I exclaimed as I faced Hevlaska with wide eyes. The atmosphere in the air changed into worry as Hevlaska stayed still in surprise.

I immediately realized our situation and slammed my gauntlets on the railing, startling Lau Jimin in the process. We can't do anything! I have to protect Hevlaska! I sighed in frustration and leaned against the railing, looking over at Hevlaska. The being rose up to meet me with those frowned lips once more.

"I'm sorry if I keep you here General Klaud,"

"Oh no, don't say that, you're also a top priority. You mean a lot to us Hevlaska," I retorted with a slight smile on my face.

"….thank you,"

Then once more, a more comfortable silence settled between us, down here in the basement as we waited what would happen next. As long as no one came down, we would be fine.

"I just hope you're okay Nova," I whispered, knowing how much she loves this place and everyone here. It would be heartbreaking to hear that she has gone away. Yet…it might have to happen anyway. That's what fate does to us. It takes us humans into its arms and twists us in many ways possible, distorting the path we think will happen.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Nova's POV**

I winced as one of the nurses pulled a little too tightly on my bandages as she finished tying it on. She gave me a glance of apology but I just think that it's a way of saying that I shouldn't be hurting myself like this and that I should just stop giving them heart attacks at our sometimes very bloody appearances. The blank faced looking nurse stepping out of the bathroom, leaving me to pull on a black t-shirt and my bloodied exorcist jacket.

As I stepped back out of the bathroom I noticed that Tigress was on top of my assigned bed, snoozing. Her tail was wrapped around her body, touching her nose and flicked when she opened her eyes, seeing me. I gave her a small smile and petted her head, stroking her fur as she purred quietly. I glanced up while petting her and noticed that things were pretty quiet around here; all the nurses were simply sitting by each other, idly chatting since I was their only patient for now.

The sudden shaking of the building caught me off guard, making me stiffen in surprise. Was that us? Fighting? I wondered how Kanda was doing and whether or not he was still alive. I noticed that the nurses were doing something, tying something together as they huddled close to each other. Approaching them silently, I tapped the shoulder of one of the silent nurses and asked what they were doing. It seemed as though they were making emergency escape lines out of some of the old, spare bed sheets that they never used and should use for something. This was that something.

"Since you seem to be feeling better, why not help us out?" the Head Nurse called out, gesturing me over with a wave of her hand. I still couldn't understand why they would want to do something like this. For what reason? Still, I came over and sat down in front of her, taking two bed sheets, beginning to tie the two together.

"Couldn't make a quilt or something out of these? What's the point of making escape ropes out of bed sheets?" I inquired as I grabbed the next pair, realizing that the entire clump of nurses here were holding one entire line, all working together as they added more and more. This is going to be one long line.

"Just in case someone needs to go somewhere I suppose? To do an important task?" Head Nurse replied with a shrug, tying with a very concentrated look on her face. I nodded at the suggestion, thinking that that could be a reason.

"Did you just decide now that you would make something like this?" All the nurses chuckled at my question, making me blush slightly.

"No girl, we've been at this for about a month now, only getting a minimal amount of time to even do a little. Now that we have a little time because of all the fighting, we might be able to finish it."

A soothing silence wandered into the room as we all participated in the tying-bed-sheets-to-each-other activity. I even found it a bit calming from my torrent of thoughts that were constantly whirling around in my head. For the first time since I came here, this moment was the most peaceful moment I've ever had with people like this. I hoped to remain in it longer.

Sadly, moments like this _never ever _last for me so as soon as I caught Tigress sitting up straight eyes wide, I knew that something was wrong. I nodded to the Head Nurse and stood up carefully, making my way over to my partner. I scratched the fur behind her ears, but she shook her head away, eyes alert. Glancing around, I tried to sense any kind of akuma within the room but it wouldn't make any sense; they'd have attacked by now.

"What is it girl?" I whispered to Tigress who leaped off of the hospital bed and over to the somewhat large glass window of the infirmary. She seemed to stare at it intently, and in doing so, I had a feeling that something was coming.

Turning to the Head Nurse, I caught her eye and looked into her gaze seriously. Suddenly, she seemed to understand with a frown of acceptance and a nod. I heard her whispering to the other nurses and soon they were up on their feet with the emergency line hanging from one of their shoulders. I glanced over my shoulder to see where they went: in one of the examination rooms. The Head Nurse came out again with the line around her arm.

Setting it down on the bed, she gave me a small nod before heading back into the room, shutting the door behind her. I could hear the door lock. They knew it was my job to do this. I glanced at the line and smirked. _I guess it would have some sort of use now. _

Whatever was coming hadn't appeared yet, and I was on the side of hoping that it wouldn't. Most of the times, my thoughts are wrong and what I think will happen is the opposite. Well when _something _crashed through that window and had the body of an akuma that looked _extremely _familiar, well that's when I knew that I was screwed.

A Level 3 was standing right in front of me, looking menacing…but injured. _Very _injured. He had an arm ripped off; the mask that covered his face no longer existed, revealing his billions of wandering eyes, and chunks of building stabbed into parts of his body. Just who had the power to _do _this?

"You! You are going to die by my hands girl! Your guy won't _ever _get to see you again because of what he did to me," The red Level 3 spat in my face, pointing at me with its one good arm. I frowned at what he just said. _My _guy? Kanda!?

"Oi, you fought with Kanda?" I asked in a low voice, bringing out my katana and aiming the blade at him.

"Yeah and he killed off my two partners along the way of almost killing me if it hadn't been for that damn Tyki to finally step in. He's crazy. A monster,"

I smirked at his words and turned the katana over, its blade glinting. "Is that so? Before I kill you, answer me this, was he alive when Tyki intervened?" The Level 3 scoffed as it clenched its only hand, grinning at me.

"Only barely," He whispered with a sadistic smile, making me narrow my eyes dangerously. My purple eye closed in on his figure while the silver remained the same.

"You're really looking for a way to die aren't you?" I asked with a tilt of my head, flashing him a grin as I pulled my arm back.

"I'll kill you first," The Level 3 replied as he brought his arm back as well, poised with his foot back. I scooped the pile of bed sheet line over one shoulder and tensed as the akuma's metal fingertips clashed against the blade of my katana, his many eyes all focusing on me.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Kanda's POV**

"Damn, you just had to interfere," I muttered as my hand pressed against my torso, feeling for the hole that one of the Level 3's impaled into me.

Tyki stood in front of me silently, his dark matter strips flickering as if they had their own spirit. He had managed to come in between me and that red Level 3-right when I was about to destroy him too. I was barely able to stand; using Mugen stabbed into the ground to help me balance. Yes, fighting against Level 3's all at once can do that.

I narrowed my eyes as I felt the sticky blood cling my shirt to skin and moved my hand away, pulling Mugen out of the ground. I focused on breathing evenly as my vision swam. I had to get through this guy to kill the red one before he got to Nova. I took a step forward to attack but froze when a black tendril shot into my thigh and immediately came back out. Wincing, I took a deep breath and was about to activate my double illusion sword again when the black strips around Tyki's shoulders suddenly decided to go berserk and come straight at me.

I reacted instantly and almost blocked all of them, one escaping to lodge into my arm with Mugen, the others following, soon stabbing into multiple parts of my body. I stood there panting as blood continued to soak into my jacket, now in new places. _Damn, I'm too exhausted to even do anything else?_

Suddenly, a circle of white humanoid beings popped out of nowhere, surrounding Tyki as they held white bows in their hands. I blinked at this, recognizing their familiar structure. _Is this…who I think it is? _

"Oh my Yuu, you're a mess!" General Tiedoll called out as he approached his student with a gentle smile on his face. I turned slightly and scowled, yet a bit relieved that he was here.

"I'll take it from here Yuu. Marie why don't you lead him out of here?" I heard the approaching footsteps of my longtime friend, Noise Marie.

"Kanda, you're wounded bad," Marie greeted as he nodded, listening in with his headphones.

"I can handle myself old man," I growled as I clenched my grip on Mugen, feeling the wound on my arms scream in pain. General Tiedoll glanced over at me and shook his head, smiling.

"You don't know when to give up do you Yuu?"

"Don't call me by my first name,"

"Yuu, you still haven't changed,"

"Yeah, not planning to either,"

"You're wounded Yuu, go get your wounds treated and let the General handle this one."

"Stop calling me by my first name!"

"Marie, just get him out of here before he hurts himself even more," General Tiedoll instructed seriously as Marie came up behind me, taking hold of my arm. I hesitated for a moment, looking at Tyki's silent gaze.

"I have to finish this fight," I said quietly, meeting General Tiedoll's gaze.

"Yuu, there's no need." Another moment of silence. I closed my eyes and after a minute nodded once, turning to meet Marie's closed eyes.

"Don't die on us old man," I growled over my shoulder as I walked behind Marie out the door.

"Your friends are holding up pretty well. Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee are ganging up on someone in the Science Division. I can sense General Cross' presence there as well. Strange."

I was surprised by General Cross' appearance but what my mind focused on was Nova. Was she alright? What about the-

"Oh shit," I suddenly said, stopping Marie in his tracks. He could sense the dread in my voice.

"What?"

"Do you sense a presence in the infirmary? Two perhaps, besides the nurses?" I inquired as turned in the direction of the infirmary. Marie raised his eyebrows at my request but did it nonetheless, focusing as his features relaxed for a moment.

"Hmm…besides the nurses…yes! Oh no…there's a Level 3 there and a girl who's barely holding up. What's she doing fighting someone like that!"

It didn't matter. As soon as I heard that, I took off in a fast paced walk towards the infirmary with Marie tailing behind hurriedly.

"Hey what's wrong Kanda!"

"We have to get there before she dies!"

If Nova dies….

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Nova's POV**

I now had a section of the long bed sheet rope tied around the Level 3's body, pinning its one arm to its body. I don't know exactly how it happened but I know that Tigress was helping me out along the way. We had clashed for a few moments but then my wounds started to act up on me again, making me switch to another tactic; which was resolving to tie his arm to his body so that he won't attack me.

Well that's a stupid idea, now realizing my _current _situation. A boot was pressed against the side of my cheek, shoving my head into the tile, and another was slammed down on my arm. Tigress had already sunken her fangs into the Level 3's shoulder, biting the bloody hell out of it.

"_That'll _teach you to not mess with akuma like us." The Level 3 seethed as he stomped on my arm again. I cried out in pain and formed my machine gun, aiming it for his head, immediately firing. Tigress jumped off as the Level 3 fell over to the side. I scrambled to my feet, the extra end of the bed sheet line wrapped around my waist. My chest wounds twinge with pain, making me freeze for a second.

"Gah, you!" the Level 3 ran out through the smoke at top speed, catching me off guard as he rammed into my body with his head. I was sent into the broken glass window and out on to the balcony.

In that same moment, the doors to the infirmary were kicked open and I saw Kanda and someone else run in. Before I could say anything, the Level 3's foot slammed into my chest wound, making me flinch in pain. He kept pounding on it, each hit preventing me from moving away because of the impact. I could feel the stone behind me creak.

"Oi! Bastard, get away from her!" Kanda yelled as he approached, his expression looking murderous.

Before the Level 3 could land another kick I managed to catch it in my hands, glaring up at him. What surprised me was the look of satisfaction in those many eyes of his. I could now hear the slow cracking of stone. I glanced beside me and saw cracks spreading all around the rails of the balcony. Eyes widening in dread, I glanced back at the Level 3 to see him grinning. One stomp was all it took and I would be sent plummeting to my death **[1]. **

A hand appeared around the Level 3's shoulder and pulled him back, revealing Kanda's pissed off face.

The grin on the Level 3 widened. Kanda met my gaze.

"Kanda…"

The foot I caught was suddenly gone.

"Don't worry…"

My hands caught the foot again and the cracks had ceased.

"I'll see you again when we face the Earl,"

Kanda's eyes widened as the stone behind me fell apart and I threw the Level 3's foot away from me in the midst of falling back. Within seconds, wind was brushing past my face and I could see the broken stone of the balcony getting smaller and smaller as I went down. The length of the bed sheet rope was thinning out around my waist. I waited for the complete fall but was surprised by the sudden jerk of the line ending, undoing the knot I made, causing me to grab on to it by pure reflexes. I thought for a second…

The other end was attached to the Level 3.

"They can't be…" I whispered as a small smile appeared on my lips. My smile was immediately wiped off when I felt a slight shake in the line, as if someone had been pushed…well shit. That damn Level 3 must've jumped straight off.

The wind resumed rushing past me and I could see fog thickening as I plummeted downward. Closing my eyes, I only hoped for some sort of way of surviving this fall. If I were to be in this prophecy that Hevlaska mentioned, then I must be alive at some point.

Fate sure can be cruel.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Hello again! Glad you could join me on the end of this chapter! Sad to come again only to see this happen. _ Yeah. Hope that Nova's last words weren't cliche or anything like that? haha. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I finally said I'd update and did! Keep the reviews up guys! We've finally reached a 100! I'm sooo happy! This is my first story to ever have that and I'm very grateful to have you all as my readers! Once again, you are all the BEST. Such great people. You've given me so much support and I hope that my chapters make up for all of that in return. **

**Review my fellow readers! **

**[1]: I had the Headquarters positioned really high up so if anyone were to fall out the window they would fall to their death. **


	28. Chapter 28: Temporary Halt

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Chapter 28: Temporary Halt**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Kanda's POV**

I stared blankly at the spot of broken stone at the edge of the window. My hands were clenched so hard I couldn't feel them anymore. I couldn't stop that image from repeating itself over and over again in my mind. Nova's smiling face before she fell a thousand feet down. Not afraid of what might happen.

_"Kanda…don't worry…I'll see you again when we face the Earl," _

I kept going back to the moment of when the Level 3 had stumbled into me because Nova pushed him. I had grabbed on to his arm that he yanked out of the line, in hopes of making the line stop, Marie helping out immediately. I had thought we made it just in time when someone tugged on the other end, but was wrong when the Level 3 ripped his arm-literally- out of my grasp and jumped off of the broken balcony. His severed arm flew off to the side as he had grinned up at us. He didn't care if he died, as long as he killed his target.

I would've jumped out the window if it weren't for Marie who clamped his hand down on my shoulder, breaking me out of my rage filled reverie. I had whirled around, eyes wide when I had caught him shaking his head. I would've leaped out of that window regardless of whether he stopped me or not, only if he hadn't said those words.

"I can still hear her heartbeat Yuu, she's alive."

"She-how would she survive that fall?" I had grounded out, glaring with such intensity that the nurses who had came out of the examination room cringed. I hated to ask that question but it couldn't be possible. No one could survive a thousand foot fall. Marie didn't answer me exactly, but he gave me a sufficient answer.

"I can hear her. I'll just let you know she's alive, so you don't need to be jumping out that window." Marie calmly said, his hand coming off of my shoulder. I had blinked at him silently before glaring off to the side, wishing the impossible.

"Hey Yuu," I turned my head from the window to see Marie by the door we kicked down, his thumb jerking to the bushy haired, glasses wearing man who stood outside with a frown. So he made it after all. Where did that leave the bastard who sucked in cancer?

Taking one last glance over to the shattered window, I walked over to Marie and General Tiedoll, seeing that familiar cold smile on his face. This wasn't good. Whenever Marie or I see that smile, shit's about to go down.

"These foul creatures will pay back for what they have done." The General quietly said before turning on his heel and heading off to the other location of the battle. He knew. That someone important had disappeared. Someone important to me, and the Order.

Marie and I followed behind him silently, noticing that the Head Nurse didn't say anything to us this time. I glanced over my shoulder to see her sitting down next to Tigress, a solemn look on her face. Ripping my gaze away from her, I watched as the General approached the Science Division room with a vengeful gait.

He waited for us to stop behind him to let us know that Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi were fighting Avon and that General Cross was somehow here and was fighting the Master. He wanted us to go over to fight with the others while he and Cross sorted it out with the one who started all this. With a nod, Marie and I activated our Innocence and dashed over to the three exorcists who surrounded the grinning Avon. She was in Victoria's body now.

"It's BaKanda!" Allen shouted as he jumped away from Avon's kick, alerting everyone of my presence. Great. I'm gonna kill him when I'm done here.

"Shut it, Moyashi!" I snapped as I came up beside him, unsheathing Mugen and glaring at him, willing him to come up in flames.

"Oi, if you two don't mind me cutting into your little glaring fest, we've got a Shigai to kill over here!" Lavi yelled as he slammed his hammer down on the girl, the weight of it crashing down on her creating a huge ripple of destroyed tiles. Avon held the hammer up with her bare hands, her eyes wide with pleasure.

"Tch, just kill her already!" I grumbled as I ran up to her and summoned Hell's Insects. She frowned slightly when she saw the creatures but let them sink their teeth into her, surprising me. The pieces of flesh chewed out of her immediately began to grow again, my insects disappearing.

"Oh yeah we forgot to say, it'll take a lot more than that to kill her! We have to strategize!" Lenalee said as she landed a blow from above, only to be blocked by the crossed arms of the Shigai. She leaped away from her and landed back next to Allen.

Scoffing in ridiculousness, I regrouped with the rest of them, forming a semi circle with Avon facing us. I noticed that Lavi didn't join us.

"Oi, Usagi, what're you doing?" I demanded as I saw him stiffen at the harshness of the tone.

"You all come up with a plan, I'll keep her busy," He said as he made his Innocence grow.

"What!? You can't-"

"Just do it!" Lavi interrupted as he ran away from us, heading straight for the girl who was grinning. Soon the two were clashing weapons, Lavi barely managing to get out of the way of her red sword, moving around like a crazy dancer.

Allen sighed in defeat before meeting our gazes. "Okay, we have to come up with something quick."

"Hey," Lenalee met my gaze with a look of confusion. "Where's Nova?"

I frowned slightly, still trying to not believe that she fell a thousand feet down. "She's…okay. Just resting," I hesitantly said, glaring over at Allen's suspicious expression.

"Did…something happen?" Allen inquired, holding my gaze seriously. Marie turned his head slightly to me, indicating that now wasn't the right time to say anything.

"Shut up, let's just come up with a plan." I snapped, not wanting to discuss the topic anymore. It made me feel uneasy.

"Kanda," Lenalee quietly said, her worried gaze trying to meet mine own. I turned my head away from her, a scowl on my face.

"Just leave it." I bluntly stated, finally ending the subject.

"….okay then. Now, a plan," Allen continued, his gaze never wavering from me.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Cross' POV**

Something happened. I could instantly tell as soon as the bushy haired old man jumped in with a cold glare in his eye. As I had jumped away from the Master's attack, General Tiedoll came up beside me with one of those humanoid angels floating beside him. Quirking an eyebrow at him, I played with the cigarette in my mouth for a moment before seeing that look in his eye.

"Oi, what happened?" I inquired, checking my Innocence, Judgement. White rushed past me as the General sent his humanoid angel flying towards the Master.

"An exorcist fell out of the tower," the General quietly replied, pushing his glasses up with his index finger. My jaw went slack for a moment as I took a glance over my shoulder, counting all the heads. They all added up. Who was this other exorcist?

"Since when did we get a new exorcist?" I inquired, seeing the General glance over at me.

"You need to be here sometimes or else you'll miss things, Cross…" He sighed while shaking his head, staring off at his humanoid angel battling it out with the Master.

Hm, a new exorcist?

"Well he has to be dead then. He fell out of the tower."

"_She _is not, according to Marie. He could still hear her heartbeat he said." I pondered on this for a moment. This girl seemed interesting. If she could survive that fall…then maybe she has some purpose of being an exorcist.

"Hm," I caught the General's eye and narrowed my own, putting my gun in my holster. "I think you can handle this guy," I said as I turned and made a move to leave.

"Hey! You can't just leave Cross!" General Tiedoll exclaimed as he clamped a hand on my shoulder.

"Sure I can, you can handle this General," I replied, giving him a raise of my eyebrow.

"No…this is a powerful opponent, one that _I _need to know of. Now, tell me their attack patterns."

"You think I pay any attention to that?" I retorted, giving him an incredulous stare, though knowing perfectly clear that I do.

"Cross…" General Tiedoll trailed off, his glasses shadowing over his eyes. I sighed slowly, knowing what would come if I didn't help him out. I shook his hand off my shoulder and made my way back over to him, an annoyed look crossing my face.

"Fine," Curse him, making him stop me from finding this exorcist he speaks of. I'm curious as to who she is.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Nova's POV**

The rush of water drew me out of the dark, making me realize that I was half sunk into a small river. I blinked the spots away and tried to get up, only to get suddenly jerked fully into the water. Cold enveloping every part of my body, I instantly popped back out of the water, digging my feet into the ground to stop the pulling. Only then did I realize that my left ankle was flaring with pain, probably twisted or broken.

The pull around my waist tugged harder and I glanced down to see the line from the bed sheets still tied around my waist. I turned around to see the body of the Level 3 being dragged by the water, still tied to me, but without the other arm. Before I could let the dead akuma pull my any further, I untied the line from my waist with one hand, my arm incapable of helping. After I watched the body float down the river, I dragged myself out of the water and onto the dirt with huge effort, resting on my side as I tried to remember what happened and how I ended up in a river like this.

_Wind had rushed past my face as the Level 3 and I fell from the tower. I glanced up to see the Level 3 zooming towards me with a wide grin on his face. I realized that as long as he killed me, he didn't care if he died. As he approached, I materialized my katana in my hand and plunged it into his gut, just as his foot slammed into my shoulder. We flew apart, the line between us snapping us back towards each other as we continued to fall. _

_With my only other arm, I blocked his foot attacks, and launched a few of my own to the open wound. My ears popped as we fell, and as I glanced over my shoulder to see figures approaching us at a high speed, two legs wrapped around my stomach, pinning me to the bottom. Crap. If I didn't move soon I'd be a splattered display of guts. _

_I tried to reach the Level 3's face with a punch but it didn't make it. His insolent grin looked down at me. I glared at him before slamming the side of my fist into his wound, making him falter for a second. I materialized my machine gun and aimed it at his stomach and fired. Without hesitation, I pushed him away from me, and appeared above him, sending a punch into his blown out stomach. Blood splattered across my cheek but I didn't care. As soon as I saw him smash into the ground, forming a crater under him, I braced for impact and felt jarring pain everywhere as I landed straight on top of the akuma. _

I opened my eyes to see dots again and blinked them away. With great difficulty, I got on to my one good foot, held my messed up shoulder in my other hand and limped my way far from the river and deeper into the forest that surrounded me. My chest flared with the wounds from before, adding on to my list of things to heal.

I knew I couldn't go back to the Order or else the Shigai would come kill me as well as everyone else I cared about. It's cowardly to go away like this, I know, but it said in the prophecy that I'd have to disappear and be unknown to the Order. Maybe this 'unknown' was to be nonexistent? Who knew? I just needed to get out of here.

I limped along in silence for a few more moments before resting beside a tree to catch my breath, my breathing shallow. After a minute, I was up on my feet again, shuffling as I glanced up towards the looming tower of the Black Order Headquarters. To think that there was something like a forest down at the bottom of it.

Now…to get as far away from this place as possible.

It was silent for a few seconds before I heard another loud thump somewhere in the forest. My heart froze in fear, resulting in me to stop moving, frozen at the spot. I hid behind a tree, hoping that whoever came couldn't see me when I heard the soft crunch of leaves against the ground. I glanced down at the dirt I just treaded on and caught the slight trail of my foot from my limping. _Dammit!_

Either I let this person kill me, or I fight back. Materializing my katana in my hand, I held the blade close to my face, listening to the approaching soft footsteps of the person. It was light…I didn't recognize it at all. It wasn't the Shigai's steps because those were heavy and easy to detect. Who was it then?

Before the person could bump into me, I swung my good arm around, waiting to stop the blade at the person's throat. However my arm just sailed right over him as I stared down at the unfamiliar face, my blade missing his throat entirely. The two black splotches on his eyes made it seem like he was a panda…the…Bookman?

"Hello there," He greeted, nodding his head over to me, unaffected to the fact that I had almost sliced his head off. I stared at him warily before nodding in return, silent. I could feel his gaze on my current condition.

"Do you need some help escaping?" the Bookman offered, catching me off guard. I lowered my katana, a bewildered look in my eyes.

"Why…would you be helping me?" I sheepishly inquired as my hand flew over to my throbbing shoulder.

"Explaining can wait till later…come girl," Bookman hastily replied as he walked ahead of me, leading the way. Blinking at his retreating figure, I limped behind him, wondering where this man would lead me.

"Is Lavi coming? He's usually with you all the time," I curiously asked, my head craning to the building that loomed over us, though I couldn't quite see it.

"No questions…save them for later," Was all I received in response. I frowned, unsure of what to do but follow. I needed to keep my mind off of running back into the Order to be with everyone else. No matter how much it tugged on my gut, I couldn't give in. No matter how much it hurt.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Tyki's POV**

"Ughhh…my head dammit," I groaned under my breath as I regained consciousness. My hand held the side of my head, as if trying to ease the throbbing pain. I sat up slowly, seeing that my suit was completely tattered and destroyed. My hat was nowhere to be found. I glanced at my surroundings and deduced that I was probably in some sort of training room.

"Hmm…I can't remember what happened…" I muttered as I stared down at the floor intently, my legs stretched out in front of me. "Let's see…I was fighting Nova and that ponytailed man…and….huh…strange…it's just a blank slate…"

Slowly, I got up to my feet, now officially recognizing the amount of damage this room suffered: it looked like a hurricane came in and dropped a thousand boulders into the room. _What the heck happened? Why can't I remember anything? Did something happen to me? _

I searched my pockets for a cigarette, my hands soon moving frantically as the urge to smoke became apparent. Finding that I didn't have a pack on me, I sighed sharply and headed towards the door, the faces of the Shigai popping up into my mind. _That's right…we had an agreement. As long as we killed Allen and Nova, we'd be allies, but as soon as the two of them were disposed of, we'd be enemies once more. _

"Looks like Allen's just left then…" I trailed off as I wandered out of the room, my hands shoved into my pockets. With a flick of my hand, a swarm of Tease swirled out of my shadow, fluttering near me as I stepped quietly out into the hall. I couldn't see or sense that Krest anywhere…so I suppose she's gone.

Suddenly, the sound of weapons clashing against each other and vicious laughter filled my ears, leading me to a fairly large room filled with exorcists. I was reluctant to step in there…I didn't feel like helping out those Shigai anyway. So why did I have to do this? Oh yeah, because we Noah and those Shigai both want Nova and Allen Walker gone. I was standing right outside the door of the fight, having a mental battle in my mind when I heard a couple footsteps stop near me. Lifting my head, I glanced over and raised an eyebrow at a couple of men clad in brown cloaks staring at me, wide eyed.

"Ah? What can I do for you? Looking for someone to play with?" I drawled out irritably, glaring at them as the guys in cloaks took something from within it, some black box looking thing. Like a projector. I stared at it in distaste, wondering what a contraption like that would have against me.

"_N-N-Noah!" _One of the guys shouted at the top of his lungs, startling me. I furrowed my brows together, obviously pissed off now. Hearing the approaching footsteps, I glanced over to the side to see the person I was searching for.

"Oh, Walker-kun! I've been looking for you." I greeted with a smile, only to have it wiped off when I caught the Japanese man right behind him, looking as pissed off as I was.

"Oi, I thought he finished you off." The teen with long hair growled out as he took a step forward towards me. I narrowed my eyes in confusion, not remembering any guy except for the one standing right in front of me.

"Apparently not," I retorted, realizing that I had no choice other than to fight back and defend myself. The Tease fluttering around me molded together to form my weapon; attaching itself to my arm.

Then, out of nowhere, someone with familiar blue eyes shot out from the crowd, grabbed my arm, and hauled me up into the air as she jumped from the railing. High in the air, we hovered above the angry expressions of the exorcists, giving me time to understand what the heck was happening.

"Just in time mister, we're about to leave." Avon greeted as she met my gaze with a wild grin. I raised an eyebrow curiously at her statement.

"Leave? You still haven't killed Walker yet," I retorted, confusion evident in my gaze.

"The Shigai's mission was to dispose of Nova, yours was to get rid of Allen Walker. You just did ours. I guess we'll have to do yours then." I spotted another pair of exorcists come out from the room, curious to see who Avon had jumped out for.

"And how will you kill Walker-kun? He's surrounded by his friends," Avon smirked, her red eyes wide.

"We won't kill him right now…soon though. Our only goal for today was Nova. We Shigai would like to keep this alliance between us strong before we dispose of Allen Walker." I frowned at this sudden surge of information that I did not know about. Since when was the goal for today only Nova? I was never informed of this.

"So you're suddenly changing the plan? You're going to make my boss _very _annoyed with you."

"I know. Now, that aside, we should get going; the boss is about to make sparks fly." The Shigai said vaguely before she made some sort of hand gesture, causing us to disappear instantly.

The next thing I knew, we were back in that exorcist's apartment, sprawled out on the floor. Well, me mostly. Avon stood above me, smirking as she met my gaze.

"It was fun, playing with those exorcists. Too bad we have to kill them." She softly said aloud, her eyes unfocused as if she were reliving the fight only moments before. I got up to my feet and stared at her for a moment.

"When's your boss coming here?"

"In about a few seconds…" I blinked in surprise, about to ask what she meant when all of a sudden: Sam appeared out of nowhere, his exorcist coat nowhere to be found. He didn't even seem harmed.

"Boy, that place is very entertaining," He said as he flopped down on the couch in the apartment. He seemed extremely gleeful.

"What did you even do?" I asked as I crossed my arms, facing him.

"Met some intriguing humans…and caused a massive explosion." Sam broke out into a grin, laughing as he held his stomach in laughter. I smirked slightly at how cruel and alike the Shigai were to the Noahs.

We loved destruction.

** T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Whoop! Another update! Lots of exciting things happening no? Hope you all enjoyed it! And I do hope that the reviewing thingy isn't being all screwy and messing with those who try to review! I'd really love to see what you thought of my chapters! Once more, you readers are awesome and I do apologize for the late two week update. School is once again being a menace with all the courses to choose for next year, so I love you all for being so incredibly patient. **


	29. Chapter 29: Meetings Everywhere

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Chapter 29: Meetings Everywhere**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Lenalee's POV**

"Just...how did it get to this?" I whispered as I stared up at the ceiling that _wasn't _the infirmary. There were bandages wrapped around one of my eyes, around my head, and along my arms.

"It's those Shigai's fault for messing with us." Kanda replied somewhere across the room.

"Is everyone alright?" I inquired, expecting to hear some sort of 'yup!' from a cheerful Lavi. Instead I heard silence. Kanda was the one who broke it by muttering, "Yeah,"

"Where's Lavi and Allen?" I waited to hear a reply, but again, nothing came.

"They're both sleeping." Came Kanda's reply, making me feel suspicious of his sentence. It just didn't seem to sit right with me. So, I forced myself to sit up, holding the side of my head in my hands.

"Oi, don't push yourself." He warned as he sat in a hospital bed across the room, bandages around his torso, and a foreign looking tattoo crawling up his chest. I surveyed the room and realized that we were in my brother's office. What happened to the infirmary? After a few more glances around, I noticed that he and I were the only two in here.

"Where are they?" I raised an eyebrow at him, also realizing something else. "Where's Nova?"

At the mere mention of her name, Kanda shoved back the covers and slipped off the bed, heading towards the door. I called for him to stop, but he ignored me. His bare feet tapping against the cold tile, he paused at the edge of the door, glancing over to me with his cobalt eyes.

"They're both still getting fixed by Komui," He quietly said before exiting, his long hair flowing behind him. He didn't even answer my question about Nova. And he didn't even mind his own wounds either. What in the world happened between the two?

Sighing, I flopped down on my bed again and shut my eyes. Memories of what had happened maybe a few hours before came rushing back in waves.

**Hours before...**

As we gazed up at the floating Avon and Noah, I could only help but wonder what they were talking about. I had heard Allen-kun's name but couldn't make out the rest. The sound of weapons clashing caught my ears and I turned around to see General Cross and Tiedoll fighting against Sam. They all seemed to be in an intense fight. However, I noticed that Sam was smirking, the amusement clear in his eyes. Was he planning something?

The two Generals seemed to notice it as well, for they leaped away from him, suspicious expressions on their faces as they gazed at their opponent. Sam stood there, grinning as the blue veins on his neck pulsed. I watched him raise his staff, seeing it begin to glow. Everyone seemed to turn their heads at this, I mean it wasn't hard to miss, the staff was emitting some sort of screaming sound.

"Oi, everyone. Before I leave, I'd just like to let this whole fight pause for a moment. For now, I'll leave a present!" Sam announced as he shrugged himself out of the exorcist coat. General Cross aimed his Innocence at him but he was too late; Sam threw the coat up into the air, just as he slammed the staff into the ground.

Suddenly, the entire floor seemed to shake, all focused at the scene the staff was at. There was a huge flash of light and I barely glimpsed Sam disappearing. It was just us and the light that became brighter every second. I shielded my eyes but was surprised to feel three presences around me. I looked up to see Allen, Lavi and Kanda pulling me in close. I was confused.

Then I suddenly knew why. An ear-splitting screech filled my ears followed by a booming explosion, shook the entire building. The blast from the explosion heated up my face, and threw me and the others off of my feet. I smacked my head against the ground, wincing as I cradled the back of my head. I could hear the fire alarms going off and the water running and yelling. Sitting up, I gazed with wide eyes at the catastrophe that the Master had caused.

The entire room of the Science Division...was completely obliterated. So was the floor below that and below that...I glanced up to see what had caused this and saw that something _huge _must've fallen from the explosion, because the floors above the Science division had huge crumbling holes in them as well. No...nothing fell...it was all the power in Sam's staff. _That _caused this.

I glanced around to see all my friends unconscious...they were all seriously injured from the blast. I tried to move over to them, but soon I felt the burning pain in my own arms; seems as though I was also touched by the explosion. It was shortly after that, that I had fallen unconscious.

**Now...**

Now I've been sitting here in this bed for the few hours that went by after. I haven't learned if the Generals were doing okay or not, or where Nova was, but I wanted to know. I could tell that Nova was an important person to Kanda. Though he constantly insults her half the time, if you look closely, it's there. That look. That look of finally meeting someone who meant everything. Something bad must've happened.

I opened my eyes and sat up, clutching at my head as a headache suddenly made its appearance. I don't usually do this...In fact I don't agree to doing this, but...Getting off the bed, I used the wall as a support to lead the way over to the infirmary, hopefully to find Allen, Lavi, or Nova.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Cross' POV**

The view of a shattered window and a crumbled balcony presented itself in front of me as I leaned against a bed near the scene. It was quiet. The whistle of the breeze passed through the hole, brushing against my face. Silently, I took a drag from my cigarette, exhaling slowly as I closed my eyes. The explosion earlier didn't hurt me much, though the Head Nurse wanted me to sit down on the bed of the infirmary. I had asked her what had happened in here but she simply acted like she didn't hear me.

As I took in the scene the first time, I immediately knew that this was the exorcist that Tiedoll was babbling about. It explained why he said that she fell out of the tower. For some reason, I was awfully interested in this girl. It's not because I'm a pedophile. It's not just because of that. Pfft. It's something else. I just couldn't quite understand it yet. Maybe if I meet this girl, I'll find out why.

Taking one last glanced at the broken window, I stood up and made my way towards the door, despite the nurse's (who was tending to me) pleas. As I exited what was left of the infirmary, my cigarette between my lips, I stopped when I saw someone from the corner of my eye. My eyebrow twitched in irritation when I saw his silver hair and cursed eye.

"Brat," I greeted as he approached with a hesitant stride. Propping my elbows up on the rail, I turned my head towards him as he jumped up to sit on the rail.

"Master, what are you doing here? I had expected you to be in some sort of host club, not back here at the Order; not that I have anything against that since I don't have to pay your debts anymore." Allen breezily said, lifting his head to stare up at the ceiling of the headquarters.

"It's none of your business, now go away." I coldly retorted as I made a move to leave. A hand suddenly caught my arm, stopping me.

"Something's wrong right? Does it have anything to do with the Shigai? With Nova?" I sighed, smoke escaping from between my lips. This boy was observant and smart as ever.

"Nova's her name then?" I inquired, twisting around to meet my apprentice's gaze. Allen narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously, knowing of my "scandalous" behavior.

"Do you know what happened to her? Everyone's worried." I raised an eyebrow at his statement. So he doesn't know? No one else knows that she's gone? Excluding Tiedoll.

"You'll find out soon enough." I replied before brushing past him to walk towards Komui's office. Allen called out for me to stop but I kept going. I raised my hand in goodbye. "I'm still staying for a meeting so shut it."

That seemed to quiet him. They all didn't know when I was going to disappear. Just like this...Nova.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Komui's POV**

"Oh this is _not _good...not good at all..." I muttered to myself as I paced back and forth behind my office desk, my hand over my lips in worry. General Tiedoll stood in my office, giving me a wary look. He had just given me the news of Nova.

This is so sudden. He just decided to lay it on me after I had finished patching up Lavi and Allen. Now I'm in _this _predicament. A missing exorcist.

"Not good!" I exclaimed as I grabbed the sides of my head, yelling into the ceiling. The papers all around my floor fluttered as I continued pacing, trying to decide on what to do. If I don't do something quick...so many people are going to blow their heads off...

"Komui-san, calm down," General Tiedoll concernedly said, giving me a weak smile. "I'm sure you can send out Tigress like you did last time."

I froze in place, my eyes locked on the general's as a certain thought crawled into the cracks of my mind. What if...she didn't want to be found? What if...it this was all a part of "it"? The prophecy? But how would I know that anyway? My gut told me otherwise. It was folding into each other, giving me the worst pain possible. So, deciding to test how other people would react, I told Tiedoll.

"What if...she doesn't want to be found? What if that was why she left? For the prophecy," I suggested, watching the general's reactions. He didn't seem surprised at all.

"Hmm, that could be true, it was just was I was thinking of. So then, what do you have planned Komui-san?" I remained silent after that. There were so many things going on all at once that I thought my head was going to explode with all the questions. They deserve to know though. I closed my eyes and blinked hard, biting the bottom of my lip in thought. _If it's for the prophecy...all these 'what if's' and if what I thought wasn't true and she _did _want to be found? What would I do then? _

"Alright...do not let _everyone _know. Only Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Lavi, Kanda Yuu, and Marie. No matter what the cost, do not let Rouvellier find out." I sighed as I saw General Tiedoll pause in thought, perhaps searching for any loopholes in the plan.

"You'll send out small search parties yes?" I nodded. General Tiedoll gave me a small smile before nodding himself, exiting my office.

As soon as he was out of sight, I flopped into my chair and ran a hand down my face in exhaustion. First the reconstruction of the Science Division, then this. I sighed deeply, wondering where Nova was right now and if she made it out alright.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Klaud's POV**

I gazed seriously at the four other generals sitting at the table, my arms against the table. We were gathered to discuss what had just happened. And Rouvellier was leading the discussion. Fun. Even if he _was _an official of the church, I still find him as a terrible monster. The only general that kind of irked me was Cross. He had his feet propped up on the table as he fiddled with his silver gun.

"Now...let us address the fight that had occurred inside the Headquarters. No one was seriously injured correct?" Rouvellier began, earning a narrowed eyed glare from me. Please, that was false sympathy. This man...

"No," the four of us generals replied in unison, voices monotone.

"Anyone bychance disappear?" I felt the air inside the room become tense as we hesitated for a reply. It was only General Sokaro and I who replied "no" immediately. General Tiedoll and Cross answered immediately after us, a detached look on both of their faces.

I observed them closely with calculating eyes, watching their every movement. They were hiding something from us. If Rouvellier noticed this, then he didn't show it.

"Good, now moving to the main topic: the Shigai and the Millennium Earl. We know that the Shigai want to berid the world of people who bask in happiness while the Earl wants to find the Heart and make dozens of akumas. Why would the two of them, seeming like they would enemies, join up to come and attack us?"

"They wanted Allen Walker," General Tiedoll replied for all of us after a moment.

"Would that be the _only _person they'd want?" Rouvellier tested, raising an eyebrow with those beady little eyes of his.

"Well yes, since he _is _the Destroyer of Time."

We all remained quiet after that, seeing that Link was still writing some things down on his clipboard. I glanced over at the two suspicious looking Generals and narrowed my eyes, wondering what they were hiding.

"Alright, you all can go." Rouvellier dismissed as he stood up. Immediately, Cross and everyone of us leaped from our seats and exited the room, glad to be out that room. As soon as we exited, it seemed like Cross was going to bolt any second so I grabbed hold of the collar of his coat, holding him in place.

"Oi, don't go anywhere yet." General Sokaro grinned as I pulled the red haired man back to us. He had General Tiedoll by the arm.

"Spill it," I growled as we put the two of them together. They refused to meet our gazes.

"What, afraid to miss out on something?" Cross teased with a small smirk. I gave him a cold glare, resulting in him looking away from me.

"Why don't we just say it Cross?" Tiedoll politely suggested as he pushed up his glasses. The red haired general groaned as he rolled his eye.

"Fine, ruin the fun." He stated as he turned on his heel to walk down the hall. "It's better to show them." He added with a raise of his hand for us to follow. I glanced over at General Tiedoll who gave me a serious look in return.

"This way then," He said as he walked ahead of Sokaro and I.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Kanda's POV**

I silently ate my soba noodles as the Moyashi and Usagi consumed their hearts out. Only hours getting their wounds repaired and they're already out here. God, annoying bunch of idiots. Lenalee surprisingly appeared with a tray of her own food in her hands. I merely glanced up at her, not used to seeing her here, especially with injuries. She's the one who would usually rest in bed. Something must be troubling her. Just like the rest of us.

"Glad to see that you two are alright!" Lenalee cheerfully greeted as she sat down in front of the two teens who were currently inhaling their food.

"Mmph! Gwad twa swhee urh okuh tuh!" Allen replied with a grin. I rolled my eyes irritatedly as Lenalee chuckled and nodded, pretending to understand what he just said.

To be honest, I knew that the two of them would be in here. I had a feeling as I left from where Lenalee was before. Turns out I was right. Before Lenalee got here and I sat down, the Moyashi and Usagi already had plates stacked high. Though the Moyashi definitely had him beat. It still stunned me to see how much a kid like him could eat.

There was still the matter of Nova. I hadn't told the others yet. I sort of don't want to either but I know deep within my black, cold heart that they have a right to know. Telling the whole thing over again would make me see her resolved expression once more. It was painful.

The others seemed to notice my sudden lack of eating because they all stopped talking and turned to me. Not even glancing up from my bowl of soba, I clenched my jaw. "What is it." I bit out between my teeth.

"N-nothing Kanda-kun! It's just that...you seem troubled. Is there anything you'd like to say that you wanna get off your chest?" Lenalee politely suggested, chuckling as she tried to remove the tension in the air. I could feel the Moyashi's gaze trained on me.

Keeping quiet, I thought about it at first. After a few moments of silence, I concluded that they wouldn't quit staring till I said something.

"Yeah," Everyone waited in anticipation. "She's gone." Before anyone could make an outburst, I added on instantly, "She fell out of the tower during a fight."

This time, I chose to look up from my bowl of soba, meeting the shocked expressions of the others. Lavi's intense emerald gaze was locked on me.

"Is she..." Allen trailed off, looking extremely worried.

"She's alive, Marie confirmed that with his own ears." I said in a low voice, sensing the deep overwhelming feeling of astonishment among the group.

"We're...gonna look for her right? Just like last time?" Lenalee inquired with a slightly shaky voice. I frowned at this.

"...no, not this time. I think it has something...to do with a prophecy. Your brother may want us to look for her though." I pondered, resulting in the surprised gasp from Lenalee.

"Nii-san already knows?"

"The other Generals too. But probably not Rouvellier." Lavi added on, being true on his suspicions.

"So what should we do?" Allen asked as we all exchanged glances. I glanced back down at my soba noodles in silence.

"Wait for orders."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Firstly, hi all! Secondly, Oh my goodness...it was really boring wasn't it? All the talking and realizing. Gah. You'll get to see more of Nova soon! Hope things are moving along nicely. Though I sorta liked Cross' part to be honest. I find him a very fun character to write. :) Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope to hear from you all soon! But yay, an update for you all! **

**Please leave a review~!**


	30. Chapter 30: Grow Stronger

**I'M BACK GUYS. After a long, long break for me...I'M BACK. I've missed updating soo much! :D Hope this new chapter is awesome and that what's going to happen makes you want more! And thanks for those who followed/favorited this story! You all are awesome! **

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Chapter 30: Grow Stronger**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Nova's POV**

"Bookman, sir, would you care to explain why you're helping me escape?" I politely asked as I peered over at the Bookman himself, who was sitting by a burning fireplace. I was at a table near it, a plate of untouched food in front of me.

The man had so kindly bandaged my wounds and put a splint on my twisted ankle as soon as we had reached a humble, welcoming cabin with a vacant room, a few towns over from the Order. And during all of that, he had remained quiet, not peeping a single word to me. The owner of the cabin recently went out to purchase some goods at the store. So now, interrogation time.

"You're part of a prophecy are you not?" The Bookman replied, moving his gaze from the fire over to me. I gulped, preferring his gaze to be on the fire.

"Yes, according to Hevlaska. That's why I decided to run away after I fell. It was that, and because of my friends, that I ran."

"You didn't want them to get hurt by the Shigai,"

I remained silent, their faces running through my mind for the millionth time today. It had been a few days since I had escaped from the Order, and in those few days, I've wanted to go back to the Order more than ever. It's taking every ounce of my self control to not go bounding back over there.

"I helped you because of the prophecy. In order for all of this to finally end, after so many generations of pain and suffering, you and the Destroyer of Time must defeat the Earl."

"Who is the Destroyer of Time?" I fiddled with my hands, seeing the blackened skin on them: a result from my Innocence.

"You'll find out when the time comes. Now, since you eaten," Bookman said as he glanced down at my plate. "How about standing for a moment?" He directed as he stood up from his seat, walking over to me with his hands behind his back, tucked in those big sleeves of his.

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity but pushed back my chair nonetheless, placing my hands on the table as I moved, and turned to face him. He stared at me for a second before blinking. "Don't you notice something different?"

I blinked in response, looking down at my feet and at my arms. After a minute, I noticed it: I wasn't in pain anymore. "I don't hurt!" I exclaimed as looked down at my splint. I tried moving my foot, only to feel a sort of pang-not the searing pain like before. I took off the splint and set it on the table.

"Yes, it seems as though your Innocence heals your wounds quickly. Maybe a trait of having that sort of Innocence?" The Bookman seemed to be mumbling to himself. "No...we still don't know the full extents to which it can go. This might take some time..."

I stared at him as he mumbled, seeing him glance off to the side with a concerned expression. "What do you mean?" He looked up, his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"You won't defeat the Earl so easily, and you have newly merged Innocence within you. You honestly can't believe that the power you possess now can help you finish the Earl do you, girl?" He asked with a smile as headed for the door. "You're going to harness that power, and test it to see how far it will go: it's techniques, it's strength, all of it."

"Wait! Where are you going?" I said as the Bookman pulled open the door to the cabin, seeing him glance back.

"I'm off to pick up one other person who can help you with this task." He replied as he left the cabin with the soft shut of the door. I sighed softly as I glanced down at my blackened hand.

"I wonder, is there any way to change this?" I asked myself as I pulled the chair from the table into the middle of the room. Its legs thumped against the wood floor as I set it down. I hopped into the chair cross-legged and shut my eyes, meditating. One thing I learned from Kanda and his quirks was that meditating helped calm emotions inside oneself.

_Let's see if I can communicate with my Innocence through this. _

Breathing silently for a second, I listened closely for the drum of my heartbeat, recognizing the slight rise in strength flowing through my veins. _Innocence...is there a way for my arms to revert back to human form? Is there any way at all? _

There was silence. Of course I can't expect my Innocence to respond to my question in words. I furrowed my eyebrows slightly in concentration, feeling my the power inside my blood grow.

_Please, help me. So that we may defeat the Earl together. _

A sudden high pitched hum rang through my ears, causing my eyes to snap open. I glanced down at my hands to see them beginning to glow a dark purple, reaching up to where the black, charcoaled skin stopped. Then with a big bright flash, the glowing purple hue disappeared and I was left with the pale, soft, skin that was my own. I turned my palms up, staring at them in amazement.

"It worked!" I shouted in surprise, jumping out of my seat. I broke out into a wide grin, a soft chuckling escaping my lips. "It worked!"

**-.-.-.-**

**Bookman's POV**

Citizens of the town we were currently in passed by me as I sat at a table, a cup of tea out in front of me. Eyes shut, I was waiting patiently for the man that would help the girl train. He would be quite useful because of his experience in his travels. Despite being irritating. I sighed at how complicated it would be for the girl to deal with him and his annoying ways.

I sighed when a prescence cast itself over me, knowing fully well that it was him.

"You're late." I uttered as the man continued to stand behind me.

"Well it was a last minute call, what do you expect?" He replied gruffly, moving past me to flop down into one of the chairs next to me. In one smooth move, he propped his legs up on the table and clasped his hands behind his head.

"You weren't followed?" I inquired, opening my eyes to meet his.

"I'm a professional, have some respect."

"Let's go." I said as I got up out of my chair, tucking my hands in between my sleeves. Immediately, footsteps followed behind my own.

"This girl we're meeting, it's Nova right?" I scowled at this, turning my head slightly.

"You better not act up while you're with her. You are a fully grown man, General Cross."

The strawberry red haired man scoffed, letting out a puff of smoke from his cigarette in between his lips.

**-.-.-.-**

**General Cross' POV**

I honestly didn't expect to leave so soon. But I guess that's how it works sometimes. After Tiedoll showed Klaud and Sokaro the broken window in the infirmary, I stepped out to get away from them. Seeing Klaud's reaction to it would just...ah whatever. Anyway, unknown to the other generals, I wandered off and ended up walking through the halls aimlessly. Nothing seemed to be going on at the moment. There wasn't anything important going through my mind-except for the possibility of meeting this exorcist named Nova-however I felt like I needed to do something. Did it have something to do with Nova?

Of course, when I leave again I'll feel this tiny prick of guilt for leaving that brat behind again, but I've done it too many times to be saying sorry now.

I found myself standing in what used to be the training room-now battered up and destroyed with crumbled tiles and concrete. There were dried stains of blood on the broken tile, signs of a long fought battle. I shut my eyes and envisioned the fight that had occurred here; one that was filled with fear and anger. The aura of rage was still lurking in the air.

I turned on my heel and headed in another direction, somehow ending up in Komui's office. However, he wasn't in at the moment. I thought I would take a little nap so I flopped down on the red couch that Komui always had and laid my arm over my eyes, one foot crossed over the other. I only managed to get a few minutes of sleep before something buzzed in my pocket, waking me up.

Groaning in annoyance, I dug around my coat pocket to fish out whatever was ringing. When I pulled it out-my spare golem, one of the regular ones-I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. If someone was calling me through here, it must be important. Almost no one contacts me through this golem. No one really knows I have one either so the Order can't track me or find some way to bring me back to HQ when they need me. I sat up and planted my feet on the floor, letting the little golem flutter in the air to relay the message.

"Hello? Is this General Cross?" A small, old sounding voice called from the golem. I frowned at his question and leaned back in the couch, hands behind my head.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I gruffly asked, already wanting to smoke.

"I'd like you to assist me in training a certain exorcist. My name is Bookman." I raised an eyebrow at his proposal, slightly curious. Bookman? What did he want?

"Why do you need me? Can't you get somebody else?" I grumbled, leaning my head up against the couch to look up at the ceiling.

"It's about the prophecy. The one that will finally finish everything."

I froze at this, eyes fixated on one stain on the ceiling, waiting.

"Your apprentice is fully trained. He knows what he's doing, he knows what his Innocence does. The exorcist with me does not. She does not even know her Second Form or anything beyond that. You have knowledge on Innocence, since you yourself use two of them. Please General Cross,"

I stayed silent, mulling it over. Would I be able to help at all? This prophecy would finally finish everything we've been fighting for.

"Please-"

"All right enough with the pleading, just tell me where to meet you." I interrupted, sitting normally now, my arms crossed over my chest.

"At a cafe about a few towns past the Order. Make sure no one follows you and that no one knows of your disappearence."

With that, the line clicked off and I was left with static. Extending my hand, I caught the golem in my hand and stood up, my coat clinking. I stuffed the golem back into my pocket and made my way out of Komui's office. Making sure that my Innocence, Judgment was in my holster, I shoved my hands in my pockets and briskly headed for the exit.

It would be a while before I came back into here again.

**-.-.-.-**

**Nova's POV**

After actually devouring my food and taking a bath, I wandered outside of the cabin and climbed up on to the roof. There wasn't really anything else to do. I couldn't go back, talk to anyone. Just simply wait for the Bookman and whoever else he brought with him to return. Sitting on the tiles, I brushed a few leaves off of my spandex shorts and stretched my arms up to the sky, yawning. I could feel the warmth on my skin once more. Smiling softly, I closed my eyes and brought my hands together, feeling the sun's rays beat down on my back. It felt nice.

Peace and quiet. Something I didn't get a lot.

All this fighting will finally end. Once the Destroyer of Time and myself defeat the Earl and the Noah.

I don't know how long I stayed like that; quiet, simply listening to the air and nature around me. However when I heard a twig snap suddenly from somewhere near the cabin, I snapped my eyes open to see the Bookman approaching. I glanced past him from my position on top of the roof and cocked my head to the side to see a man with long strawberry red hair, a black and yellow General coat, and the edge of a white mask on his face, covered by his hair. He didn't seem to notice that I was staring at him intently.

First General Klaud, then Sokaro, now this? Another one? How many more am I going to have to go through?

The red haired General lifted his head and met my gaze with his one eye, a small smirk appearing on his lips. I raised an eyebrow at this, and watched him as he entered the cabin. Realizing that I should move too, I climbed down the ladder and pushed the door open to see the Bookman and that man sitting comfortably at the table. The General met my gaze again, this time expressionless. I smiled slightly in response and approached the both of them, sitting in the seat in front of the General.

"Bookman?" I inquired, casting a glance over in his direction. He nodded and began.

"Nova, this is General Cross. General Cross, Nova. This is the exorcist I was talking about." I finally met General Cross eye to eye this time, having this weird feeling in the back of my head. It's as if that name is familiar to me...

_"But wouldn't it be better if I trained with General Cross? Shouldn't we find him?"_

_"No, all he would do is hand me his debts and run off again; I'm sure that the Order is pissed off at him not returning. He could be anywhere so finding him would be hard. Let's not waste our time on that…"_

The short conversation with Allen from before flashed through my mind.**[1]** Immediately, my impression of the General was that he was indeed a pedophile-I've heard rumors that he's been real 'scandalous' in some situations-but that he also had something peculiar about him.

"Hello General Cross, it's a pleasure to meet you," I greeted with a bright smile. I noticed his reaction and saw him raise an eyebrow curiously. "Allen has told me _a lot _about you~!"

Instantly, as soon as I mentioned Allen, I could see him sag a little bit. I smiled, knowing that the two of them shared a sort of 'rocky' relationship.

"You too. You're quite a young, lovely lady~! I finally get to meet the newest exorcist in the Order. Quite a charmer I might say." General Cross complimented smoothly, his voice husky and deep.

My eyebrow twitched slightly as I smiled forcefully. "T-thanks," I replied with a twitch of my eye. It was going to get even weirder if he kept going with this.

"Anyway, now to the matter at hand, Nova, General Cross will be the one to help your Innocence reach its full extent. Why don't we just start with getting to know each other first?" Bookman suggested as he began to prepare some tea.

I stared at General Cross for a moment.

He stared back.

"You know what?" He said, narrowing his eye at me. "Let's just get started."

**-.-.-.-**

The three of us-General Cross, Bookman and me myself-wandered deeper into the woods, concealed from all life. What we were about to do needed to be private, and the woods were the perfect place to set up. We were silent on the way there. Nothing to say.

As soon as we got into a small little clearing in the forest, I turned around just as General Cross and the Bookman came to a stop. Cross had his critical eye over me, a serious frown on his face. Bookman took a seat on the soft grass, his arms tucked inside his sleeves.

"I guess we'll begin now. Activate your Innocence." General Cross ordered.

I took a deep breath before nodding, closing my eyes. Feeling the familiar pulsing in my veins, I hear the high pitched ringing in my ears as my Innocence activated. The sound of clicking filled my ears and I opened my eyes to see my soft skin shifting back to its black, charcoaled form. With a bright flash of purple light, my scythe materialized in my hand. I stood there under Cross' scrutinizing gaze, feeling the adrenaline of power running through my arm.

"Hmm, interesting."

"Allen told me a while back that you'd be able to help me. Is that true?" I inquired, seeing General Cross raise an eyebrow in reaction.

"We'll just have to see. Now, show me any other forms your Innocence has."

Nodding, I did as he asked, materializing my machine gun, and my katana in both of my hands. The General scowled at this, narrowing his eye at me.

"That's it?" He demanded, the look in his eye unimpressed. I gave him a glare, however understanding why he'd react like that.

"Yes, that's why I need your help. I can't fight the Earl if I'm just like this. I need to grow stronger. I need more power." I replied, meeting General Cross' gaze evenly.

"I know you can help." I added on as a breeze blew past us.

I was left staring at the General's scrutinizing gaze for the longest time when he turned to the Bookman, to ask a silent question. The Bookman nodded in response and General Cross turned his gaze back over to me, an uneasy look in them. He seemed to be having second thoughts on something. His gaze seemed like he was checking whether I had the potential to become something beyond the level I was at right now.

"Fine, but you'll have to keep up with me. We're travelling." I raised my eyebrows at this, surprised. How is travelling going to help me?

"Travelling?" I asked as I deactivated my Innocence, returning to normal form. General Cross nodded before glancing over to the Bookman to explain. He stood up and brushed the dirt off of the back of his coat.

"You'll be travelling with General Cross to hone your skills. It will surely be an enlightening journey for you." The Bookman explained, giving me a nod.

My eye twitched for a second as his sentence replayed in my head. He said 'you'll' and 'with General Cross'. It suddenly dawned on me...

"Wait, _you're not coming with us!?" _I exclaimed, eyes wide in astonishment. No! There's no way the Bookman can just leave me with this pedo!

The Bookman shook his head in response, making my jaw drop. I glanced over at General Cross to see him smirking widely. _Oh, that-! _I clenched my jaw at the sudden turn of events, trying to control my anger. Journeying to who knows where with _this _man?!

"Why won't you be coming, Bookman?" I asked after locking down all of my emotions. The Bookman tucked his hands in between his sleeves and smiled slightly.

"I have to go back to the Order. They would be suspicious if I suddenly dropped out of them for who knows how long. It's been few days now and if I don't return..." He trailed off, letting me assume the point. Which would make the others worry, like Lavi for instance. He'd somehow connect the pieces and start looking. I mean, the two, Bookman and Bookman Jr. were two peas in a pod.

"Well, I should head back. You two, be safe." The Bookman started as he turned around and headed back through the forest. "I'm sure we'll meet again when we all face the Earl." He finished as he glanced over his shoulder with a nod.

Once the Bookman had left, I was left with this awkward feeling, standing near General Cross. The Bookman just _ditched _us and now I have to travel with this guy?! I glanced over at the General to see his gaze on me and that weird smirk still present on his face. I scowled at this, clenching my fists.

"Tch, you better not do anything weird!" I bit out as I turned around and headed back the way we came. A chuckle came from behind me, about a few feet away. I glanced over my shoulder to see him heading back to the cabin as well.

It wasn't long before my anger died down as I opened the door to the cabin. I looked up to see the cabin owner chilling out by the table, counting money from a small brown pouch. He waved in greeting to me before standing up. As I was headed towards my room, the door opened again, signaling that General Cross made it back too.

"Ah wait, hold on a moment. I just a read a letter here saying that you'd be leaving momentarily. I've already recieved pay so there's no need to pay anymore. Thank you for staying here!" The man informed as he gave me a thankful nod. I nodded back in return before glancing over at General Cross. The look on his face said that we should leave as soon as possible.

I didn't have much to carry so when I came out with my exorcist coat on and my pouch of money in its pocket, I was completely ready. I would have to get new clothes and such at all the different places. General Cross was leaning by the door with not even a suitcase next to him. Great, looks like we're both broke and out of clothes. I waved goodbye to the cabin owner and stepped out of the cabin, General Cross following behind.

"Where to, General?" I inquired, glancing up at him as we began walking. I noticed that he was pretty tall. I was sorta up to his shoulder I guess. Maybe things will look up from here. Maybe we'll become something like friends. Instead of answering my question, he glanced down at me, a serious frown on his face.

"...I hope I can count on you General," I quietly said as I walked beside him. "This can finally all end...but when it ends...what will happen to us?"

There was silence on his side for a moment. I was beginning to believe that he didn't hear me when he took out a lighter and a cigarette and began smoking.

"We'll have to see when the time comes."

**-.-.-.-**

**[1]: **If any of you want to go and refresh where that line was, it's in Chapter 23.

**Anyhoo, hi guys! Like I said before, I'm back and updating! It's been a while hasn't it? A month right? Now this chapter wasn't really epic or anything but things DID happen! And I'm sorry for no Kanda POV yet. That will happen in the next chapter! Things are a moving everyone! Hope you all stick around for the ride! **

**What did you all think of General Cross' role in this chapter? Comment what you thought in a review! :D Love you all!**

**Oh yes and btw, I recently watched Claymore. My reaction: AMAZING. JUST AMAZING. Go watch it! And then read the manga! It is purely, epically, awesome. **

**See you the next time I update! **


	31. Chapter 31: Hidden in Waiting

**GAH. I'M BACK FROM THE HELL OF STUDYING. FREAKING AP EXAM DESTROYED MY BRAIN CELLS. Anyhoo...how are you all? Miss these updates? I know I do. And I have a feeling you do as well. :3 Sorry I haven't been in touch lately with the fanfiction world. Reality keeps catching up to me and welp-life. No matter, on with the newest chapter!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Chapter 31: Hidden in Waiting**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Lavi's POV**

I gazed up silently, my hands shoved deep into my coat pockets. My breath appeared as I sighed, exhausted from today's mission. Night was now upon the city of Garland and it was quiet. We had finished the mission to dispose of the akuma that had been appearing and were now getting ready to depart. It was cold in the city of Garland. Shivering slightly, I drew my shoulders in more, slouching as I pushed myself off of the wall of the hotel and wandered back inside. Seeing my teammates sitting in the lobby waiting, I headed over, giving them a small wave in greeting.

"Yo, time to head back?" I inquired as I flopped down in the love seat next to Allen.

"Yep, as soon as Lenalee finishes checking us out of our hotel rooms." the white haired teenager replied cheerfully.

"Any sign of her?" Kanda suddenly asked, startling the entire group. He had been deathly quiet all day and hadn't spoken much as a single word. As soon as I heard his words, I slumped in my seat, glancing away from him. We were all searching for her. Despite her being in a prophecy or not.

"I'm sorry Kanda, we haven't been able to find anything." Allen replied for all of us, his gaze also solemn. The Japanese man merely grunted and crossed his arms, looking off to the side. Even if it wasn't obvious, I could still catch the bit of disappointment in his eyes.

"We'll find her. We _will _see her again. If she's alive, then we will. I can guarantee you that." I reassured, solid on my statement. For as long as I've known her, she wouldn't just ditch us like that. There had to be a reason.

Kanda grunted in response, closing his eyes.

I sunk into my own thoughts silently as Lenalee came bounding back, nodding as we all stood up and made our way out of the hotel. It's been two months since her disappearance. Longer than the last time she was gone. Who knows where she is now? What is she doing right now? I sighed to myself as our group walked through the quiet streets, heading for the train station. I can only hope that she's doing well and is alive and well.

_Nova...Kanda's miserable here without you. Hopefully we'll see you soon. _

-.-.-.-

**Cross' POV**

"I see some potential in you, but only a little, so you'll need to prove to me that you're more than what I expect you to be." I stated as the exorcist beside me glanced up, a curious gaze in her eyes. Her now neck lengthed brunette hair bounced as we stopped walking for a second.

"But I've been improving! I've got a couple new skills up my sleeve thanks to you!" Nova countered, tilting her head to the side. I shook my head as we strolled through the town we were currently in. It was nearing sunset and the crowd of people in the streets were beginning to die down.

"It's not enough. You're still not ready." She was about to retort when I glanced at her sharply, meaning that the conversation was done. Her mismatched eyes stared back at me, wide eyed, before they lowered and gazed off to the side. "It's already been two months and you haven't even activated a Second Form to the last two of your Innocence forms. You haven't gone beyond that and your job was to try and exceed your limit."

"I've been working hard, Cross."

"That's not enough, kid. I need you to work hard enough that you'd want to kill yourself." I know, demanding that much is even odd for me, but if she wanted to go against the Earl-the _Millenium _Earl- then she would have to prove her will to me. Nova gazed back at me with a hesitant gaze, her fists clenched by her sides. They were shaking.

"...I know that. I know." She quietly said, her voice restrained from yelling. I blinked as she suddenly released her trembling fists and let out a sharp sigh.

Silence inserted itself between us instantly as we both stood in the middle of the darkening streets.

**-.-.-.-**

**Nova's POV**

Over the two months that had passed, General Cross and I had been to over ten cities. Ever since we left cabin two months ago, our relationship as teacher to student never really changed. Sure there was constant teasing and such but that was its extent.

And in those two months...I only managed to create a Second Form for my scythe. Just that one. It pissed me off by knowing that I haven't even improved in my other two weapon forms. I've really worked my ass off trying to level up and gain as much strength as possible, but rushing it wouldn't help-based off of what Cross had yelled in my face the time I tried to suddenly go past my limit when I was already exhausted.

In the cities we visited, there were always akuma for me to take on. I later on realized that Cross took me to cities like that to strengthen up and train on leveling my Innocence rate even higher. Honestly, it helped. But I always had this feeling that we were interfering with the Order's missions every time I took out a batch of akuma. Well, then again, that might just be Cross' way to get the message across that I was still alive. Who knows.

I learned that as I traveled with the General, things were quite calm. There wasn't any danger around besides the akuma that frequently appeared. No Noah's or Shigai's. No Earl either. However, I also came to terms with myself. Regarding what to do with the situation around me. How to keep my emotions reigned in and not lose it. If I were to fight against the Earl, I would have to not lose control of myself. Because I knew that if I faced him in the state I was in now, I would only get pissed off and just die right there.

Now, in the city of Maria, Cross and I were there once again to dispose of the akuma that resided there. It was my way of getting stronger, and his way of somewhat repaying his absence from the Order. But then again, I suppose that's only if the Order finds out what the message of our actions are.

After hearing his harsh words, I could only stand there in the silence and restrain my emotions. I vowed to myself that I wouldn't lose my grip on anything anymore. After what had happened back when I fought Tyki, back when I was _afraid _I told myself, mentally beat into myself, to not allow that to happen ever again. So far, it's been working.

Our silence was interrupted when Cross suddenly shifted, causing me to lift my head in reaction. Before I could react, his hand grabbed my wrist and I was suddenly pulled into an alleyway. He let go of my wrist, making me smack into the wall from the force of his pull. Cradling the back of my head in silent pain, I glanced up at him to see him looking out at the streets.

Knowing very well what was coming, I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out the eyepatch that Cross had given to me. Tying it over my normal eye, I let my other one adjust to the darkness that now descended upon the town of Maria. The eye that changed once Rouvellier had my Innocence fused within me proved to actually be useful while I was out here with Cross. Once the General had examined my eye closely at a hotel in one of the cities we were in, he told me that it would assist me in my fighting with the akuma. Turns out he was right; I could see through the darkness, identify those human and those akuma based off of the colored hue around them, and know which level each akuma was currently at.

"Cross," I whispered, already knowing that akuma were approaching. They always came out at night in search for Innocence or human souls that reside in the cities.

"They're coming, kid...I'll be up there," He quietly replied as he turned to me, pointing up to the roofs of the buildings next to us. I nodded, aware that he would be watching my progress as I defeated the akuma. Cross stared at me for a moment before walking past me to go deeper into the alleyway. Left alone, I activated my Innocence, the scythe materializing from the charcoaled skin that was my hand.

Walking out into the middle of the street, I sensed the few presences that were also along that street and gazed into the darkness with my right eye. _One, two, three...four akumas. All Level 2 Akuma. _Blinking, I began to hear their annoying voices.

_"Hey! Do you think there's Innocence around here?" _

_"I don't know! But I do sense something close by,"_

_"Oh, what is it?" _

_"It's..." _

Before that one could finish its sentence, I appeared beside it, the blade of my scythe already sinking into its monkey looking body. Feeling the scythe cut through its skin, I whirled around and leaped towards the next one, only to be blocked by a metal tail. Jumping back, I scowled as I caught the appearances of the other three akuma: one was a lizard looking type, another was in the form of a large wolf, and the last was a huge spider.

_"Exorcist! An exorcist is here!" _the spider looking akuma hissed, its metal pincers snapping. Deciding that I couldn't rely on the scythe forever, I materialized my twin katana's in my hands. Knowing full well that Cross was watching, I made the decision to test if I could reach a Second Form for this Innocence form. _Innocence, bear with me! _

Feeling the adrenaline rush through my blood more than ever, I launched myself at the spider first, the blades of the katana beginning to pulse in a purple light. _Innocence, show me a Second Form! _As I jumped into the air, the pulsing in the blades stopped and swirls of shadows wrapped around them, dispating as I came down. Blades that were wrapped in purple lightning and in the form of jagged edges now became my katana's Second Form. Slamming straight into the back of the spider, the blades sunk into its flesh as well as electrocuting it with the purple lightning.

I jumped back as soon as a lizard tail came down on the now dead body of its akuma companion. Discarding my katanas, I pulled out the scythe again and with a burst of speed, headed straight for the lizard. Instantly knowing what was going to happen, I materizalized my gun around my back as soon as the lizard's tail blocked my scythe and used the staff of the scythe to flip over its tail, pull the gun from my back, and aim it straight at its head. I blew its brains out with one huge blast, an upgrade from my machine gun mode.

Landing on the ground, I pulled out my scythe once more, knowing it disappeared as soon as I grabbed my gun. _One left. _Tightening my grip around the staff, I tensed as the wolf akuma bounded straight for me in a rage of fury. Dodging its swipes, I jumped up and used its head as leverage to get higher into the air. Descending quickly, I drew both my arms back and slammed straight into its neck, slicing its metal head clean off.

As it exploded I deactivated my Innocence and sighed, not even a bit out of breath. I did earn one thing over the two months. Stamina. Lots of it.

Lights in the city went off at the sound of the explosion as well as cries of surprise. Pulling up the hood of my exorcist coat, I glanced up at the roofs of the buildings to see the figure of Cross standing up, his coat easy to distinguish. I could spot the slightly impressed look in his eye. Smirking, I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I headed back to the hotel. However, I knew this still wasn't enough.

**-.-.-.-**

**Kanda's POV**

At some point...I knew I was going to lose it. Everyone could tell. And I hated it. I was suppressing my emotions of impatience as much as I could. But sometimes that doesn't even work. So maybe sparring would help.

"Oi, Kanda! Take it easy would ya?" Lavi yelled as he leaped away from me, out of breath from the brute force of my attacks. Panting, I gripped the hilt of my sword tighter and was about to start again when Lavi exclaimed, "Stop! Stop! You'll kill yourself if you keep going!"

Groaning in agitation, I sheathed Mugen and lied down on the soft grass, letting the softness of it cradle my shirtless body. Gazing up at the sky in silence I tried to calm down. Hearing the thump of Lavi hit the ground, I rolled my eyes. Geez, he's an exorcist, he's supposed handle anything that comes to him. Even my own attacks.

I drew my arm over my eyes as I rested for a bit, just hating this whole situation. Who knows how long Nova would be gone? What if it was for years? I clenched my fists in anger, wishing for once that there wasn't a world like this. Then again, if there wasn't, then I wouldn't have met the people I've met.

"Hey Kanda," Lavi suddenly called out, his voice loud since we were outside in the warmth.

"I know what you're gonna say so shut up," I bit out coldly, frowning.

"Fine, then I'll say something else. How much do you think she'll have changed by the time we see her again?"

"...I dunno. Probably a lot."

"Hm? What makes you say that?"

I paused, wondering if he knew the details of the prophecy that Allen and Nova were in. He probably does, being a Bookman and all.

"...I just think so,"

"...hmmm...Yuu?"

"...what?"

"Stop worrying. You trust her right?"

"...yeah,"

"Then it'll be fine."

"...hm,"

**-.-.-.-**

**Sam's POV**

_What can I do? Just what exactly can one person like me do? _I clenched my fists against the cuffs that were locked around my wrists. I was chained against a wall in the back of my mind while the Master inhabited my body. It had been over months since he had taken over and every plan I've had to break free failed. From what I could see with the few chances I've gotten while the Master was running around, Victoria was taken over as well.

Anger swelled deep within my stomach at the thought of her being in a position similiar to this, perhaps more perilous and life threatening. How dare Avon do that. She had no right. Victoria was free from this world that us exorcists lived in and Avon had forcefully brought her back into it. The rage deep within me coursed through my veins as well as through my beating heart.

I had to break free of this somehow. It wouldn't be like Nova's case where she became a spirit sort of being after Avon discarded her body. No, the Master wants to _keep _this body and use it till he probably has no use for it anymore. My case would be different.

_Damn these Shigai. For coming into this world and thinking like they can own it instantly. _

I needed to come up with something to escape this place. But what exactly?

**-.-.-.-**

**Nova's POV**

I flopped down into a chair at a table in the restaurant of the hotel, tugging off the eyepatch. Pulling my hood back, I ordered a glass of water when the waitress came over. Sipping it quietly, I hummed to myself softly, only to be disturbed by the sound of someone sinking into the chair in front of me. Glancing up, I smirked as I met General Cross' red eyed gaze.

"Quite a show you put on there kid," He grumbled as he propped his feet up on the table, putting his hands behind his head. I rolled my eyes as I took another sip of water, waiting for him to say something else. He couldn't just not observe my performance. "Still not enough though,"

Of course. I nodded at his words, soaking them in silently as I played with my glass of water, rotating it in my hand. "What will we do to strengthen my Innocence further?" I inquired as I met his gaze evenly. His red eyes seemed to be studying me carefully.

"What else? What we've been doing for the past two months. But this time, you'll go up against more higher leveled akuma. Like 2's and 3's." Cross retorted as he moved to stand up out of his chair.

"We'll be leaving again tomorrow morning. Be ready." He added as he put his hand on top of my head and ruffled my hair slightly. Growling in irritation, I smacked his hand away and heard him chuckle as he walked off. Rearranging my hair by patting it down, I gulped down the last of my water and glanced over at the waitress who took my order. Paying my small order, I stood up and made my way back to my own hotel room.

Upon entering, I immediately began to pack what clothes I had into the small bag I had bought back in one of the cities we passed through. It was time to leave again. Who knew how many more cities Cross and I would have to pass through or stay in, in order to train myself to defeat the Earl? I clenched my fists at the thought.

_I'm coming for you, Earl. _

**-.-.-.-**

**:3 A refresher for you all! Hope you all enjoyed the fight scene in this chapter! School is ALMOST over for me and I'm super excited for summer to come! Like, just-summer. Come. Now. xD **

**I feel like some of my OC's or any other character here isn't having enough screen time. X3 So my question to you all, who would you like to see reemerge into the plot once more? Tyki, Avon, Allen, Klaud? Anyone you can think of? **

**Major things are coming up ahead so prepare yourself! **


	32. Chapter 32: Preparing to Fight

**Happy Summer! I'm finally on break and I can write now! Suuuuper happy with that. No moar stress till September! Whoo it's been long since I updated...let's do that now then shall we? And thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter! I felt really happy~ **

**Anyway, on to the new chapter! And...sorry for posting so late. **

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Chapter 32: Preparing to Fight**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Master's POV **

"Targeting the exorcist we Shigai wanted gone was not the agreement we had in mind, scum." I growled as I glared at the Millennium Earl coldly, teeth bared. "The agreement was to-"

"Yes, I know what the agreement was about. You don't need to repeat it. I'm sorry that one of my own took out your target. They just seemed to have had a liking towards that exorcist and decided to take her out himself." The Millennium Earl replied calmly as he sat at one end of the long table.

"What gives him the right to decide that?" I bellowed as I let my anger out in waves, my gaze burning from the other side of the table.

"You're certainly correct, he shouldn't have done that. But, now you can do our part of the agreement. Dispose of Allen Walker." the Earl suggested with a raise of an eyebrow. A wide grin appeared on his face, the one that always pissed me off. _I can't stand being near this vile creature any longer. _

"You think you can order me around, you lowlife creature!?" I spat out as I stood up from my seat, slamming my hands down on the table hard enough to destroy my side into splinters. "I don't like it when people meddle with my plans. Including things like yourself."

The Millennium Earl narrowed his eyes at me, getting up from his seat as well and floating into the air. Immediately, two of those Noah's came to his side and met my gaze suspiciously. Things were getting too tense in here. We were all realizing that.

"If you continue to speak to me and my family in that tone, we'll have to destroy you."

"As if-" Before I could continue, Avon appeared beside me and slapped her hand over my mouth, cutting my words off.

"Master, I mean no disrespect, but please. You've done enough talking. We wouldn't want them to come after us just yet would we?" She suggested in a polite, quiet voice next to me. I tensed at her words and glared at her in anger for her actions. How dare she touch a king like myself. I was not even finished speaking to the vermin Noah and that Earl. Avon simply returned my gaze calmly, a serious look on her face.

"So, will you finish off our target in return for us taking care of yours?" The Millennium Earl inquired as he stared at me with that ridiculous grin of his. I seethed in anger as I ripped Avon's hand away from my mouth, glaring at the Earl with wide eyes. _I'll crush him when I have the chance. Beings like him shouldn't exist in the world Shigai will inhabit. __He's vile. _

"I will do it for him. After we part ways today, will our agreement be terminated?" Avon asked as she glanced over at me with a raised eyebrow. I remained silent, only enveloped in my anger.

"Yes, I don't see any reason for us to be allies any longer. From the moment you and him leave this place, we will be enemies once more." the Earl replied as he met Avon's gaze with cold, yellow eyes.

"I see," Avon nodded as she turned to me silently. I stared at the Earl for a moment longer before clenching my fists at the surge of hatred that ran through my blood.

"I'll kill you, Millennium Earl. You're the one thing that will have the honor of being exterminated by my own hands." I quietly warned as I met his gaze evenly.

"And same to you, Master of the Shigai."

I glared at him as I slowly disappeared from the bottom up. Avon followed suit, appearing at our head of operations. As soon as I reached the base, I roared in anger at what had just happened, grabbed the stone chair that was made for me and chucked it into the stone wall with superhuman force. After, I slowly turned to Avon, seething at the left over rage that boiled throughout my body.

"Master-" I lashed out faster than any eye could see and grabbed her by the throat, raising her up into the air.

"How dare you stop me from speaking. I could tear your body apart if I wanted to. Not the one you've inhabited, but your true form. Do you want that?" I asked as I brought her close to my face, my eyes wide.

"N-no," She choked out from the air she had left. "I'm...forever loyal to you, Master. It...won't happen again..." She managed as tried to look me in the eye. Seeing her unwavering loyalty, I bared my teeth at her before letting her drop to the floor. I waited till she catched her breath before speaking.

"Do not even kill that Allen Walker. I refuse to be used by that, vermin. Let them do it themselves." I ordered as Avon got up to her feet steadily, nodding at my words.

"Understood, Master." She quietly replied as she bowed towards me. As I made my way towards the inner part of our base, I felt my mind slip for a second as a wave of pain passed over me.

_"So I _am _able to slip through when your emotions are flying everywhere." _

_That _voice. Sam.

"Tch, are you trying to escape, human?" I growled as I imagined him chained up to the wall, struggling and in pain.

_"Yes, and I will when you'll least expect it. I promise you that. Someone will finish you off, whether it be myself or one of the exorcists." _

I chuckled at his words, amused by his beliefs. "You're still relying on those good for nothing humans to help you? They won't last even five seconds in my presence when I've gained full power."

_"Full power? This isn't at your maximum strength?" _

I grinned widely.

"No, of course not. My capacity is beyond the limits of your Generals and those Noah."

_"Even so, they'll finish you! And I _will _regain my body back!" _

Feeling my mind strength again, I sealed off the room where Sam is chained and chuckled as I headed towards the large chamber of the base. This was where I would charge up to be at my fullest power. In the middle of the chamber sat a huge machine, and two large tubes to draw the energy in. I will harvest all of the hate that this world feels to become the strongest Shigai of them all. Then I will purge the world of these foul creatures and let it be the home of the Shigai!

No one will stop me.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Nova's POV**

"Well, it's only Level 2's so I'm sure you'll be fine." Cross reassured as he leaned against the wall of an alleyway.

"Should I test it out yet?" I asked as I pulled up the hood of my black cloak and activated my Innocence. It's been a few weeks into the third month of travelling and I've already managed a third form of my scythe. Probably the last of its forms. I've only done it once but it was by accident while I was battling an akuma.

"You can if you want to but if you die out there, I'm not coming to save you." I frowned slightly, knowing that he wouldn't come to save me, but that he would watch me struggle to survive instead.

"Meaning, that if I fail the third form, I should finish the battle quickly?"

"Sure, if that's what you think you should do." He replied as he lit up a cigarette. I nodded as I slipped on my eyepatch.

"When I face the Earl...should I keep this on?" I asked as I glanced over at the General, raising an eyebrow. Cross observed me for a bit before shrugging.

"Why not? Now hurry and finish this so we can move on." I frowned at his sudden change of topic. _Tch, he doesn't want to talk about it yet huh? Fine. _Not even sparing a glance back at my mentor, I walked out of the alleyway and into the middle of the street, joining the bustling crowd of the local town. _An attack in the middle of daylight? Who would be dumb enough to-_

I moved to the side just as a gun was aimed at the spot where I was before. The familiar sound of guns cocking filled the air as they were all pointed at me in a circle. As I glanced at the some of the akuma, I noticed that they were all grinning evilly. I managed a little smirk before disappearing just as they fired. With the crowd scattering in a frantic frenzy, I used this to my advantage and appeared at the edge of a nearby forest.

"Oi! Over here!" I called out as their heads turned in my direction, their true forms beginning to rise up out of their human bodies. "That's right," I whispered with a smile as I headed into the forest, using the shadows of the trees as my weapon.

_"C'mon, let's get her! Master will surely be pleased when we've collected her Innocence!" _

Ever since I activated that final form for my scythe, I've been able to melt into the shadows. It's a strange trait for such a special move. Cross and I haven't been able to analyze what it means yet but it sure must be something. Watching the akuma rush into the forest from the shadows, I waited till they were all herded together before stepping into the shade of the trees. Summoning my scythe, I instantly leaped for the first one, immediately slicing it into two. As it exploded, I whirled around and jumped for the one that look like a snake merged with the body of a woman.

Activating my second form, purple sparks ran across the blade of the scythe, pulsing with a steadily growing energy. From what Cross had told me when he saw me activate my second form, he said that black marks woven up my neck, reaching my cheek before stopping. He said that there was something strange about my scythe and that we had to examine together as soon as possible. These black marks that appeared once more could either mean the death of me. Something gone wrong with the Innocence fused inside me or something like that.

Slicing through the woman looking snake easily, I turned as a few more level 2 akuma lined up in front of me, hissing in rage. I raised my scythe in preparation to leap and attack when my right eye suddenly pulsed in pain. Wincing at the sudden reaction, I glanced up to some of the akuma heading for me. Gritting my teeth, I shoved the pain aside and attacked, leaping off of the ground. Sinking my blade into the gut of those that were attacking me, I pulled it all the way through and stumbled forward. Panting heavily, I ripped the eyepatch off of my other eye and pressed a hand against the one that was flaring in pain. It felt like cold fire was making its way inside me through my eye and I could do nothing to stop it.

_Damn, why is this happening? It never did before! _I was thrown off of my feet when something smacked me straight in the back. Falling on my face, I picked myself up and turned around as I tried to catch my breath. _Cross, what would you do in this situation? _Breathing suddenly became harder as I tried to get more oxygen flowing in my blood. Assuming that my scythe was the problem, I sent it away and brought out my double katanas. I was wrong however. The burning pain was still there, ever growing stronger as I stood in place, trying to make sense of all this. _What's happening?! Is my Innocence rejecting me?! _Feeling dizzy from the pain, my legs gave out from beneath me, letting me land on my hands and knees. I clutched my chest as my breathing shortened.

"Cross..."

_Damn it..._

I glared at the lone akuma that stood there grinning, preparing to attack. _No, move! Move! __I can't die! Not yet! Not yet! Cross!_

"I thought I said I wasn't going to come save you, kid." The back of his black and yellow coat was all I could see.

"This is under...different circumstances...Cross," I breathed out as my arms gave way and I collapsed on to the ground. Hearing him go on to dispose of the last Level 2 akuma, I managed a little chuckle. "In the end...he _did_ have to come and save my ass...hah," I had only shut my eyes for a moment when Cross' shadow cast over me.

"Deactivate your Innocence. We need to examine it. Immediately." He instructed as he bent down on he knees, meeting my pain filled gaze. Following his orders, the pain lessened slightly as I tried to pick myself up.

"My...eye...and those marks..." I gasped as I slowly managed to get on to my knees. "Is my...Innocence rejecting me?"

"No, I don't think that's the case. It's something different. C'mon." He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. "Can you walk?"

"Y-yeah," As I tested out a first step, pain burst everywhere on my body. Falling into Cross' steady arm because that was the only thing keeping me from the ground, I cursed under my breath. "This third form has something to do with this, huh?" I asked as the General helped me walk.

"It has to be or something else is causing this."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Komui's POV**

"You've noticed haven't you? While you're out on your missions to dispose of the akuma?" I inquired as I spoke to the exorcists in my office. I had a reason to call them all here privetely.

"Yes, it keeps happening and we don't know who is doing it." Allen replied for the group, looking anxious and slightly worried.

"Someone has been disposing of the akuma themselves without the Order's permission and interfering with our missions. Do you have any idea who that might be? It must be someone who's able to wield Innocence." I hinted as I raised an eyebrow. "So far, with the Generals and I, it's only speculation, but it could be."

It took only a moment for the group to realize what I was talking about, the look in their eyes brightening immediately. _Yes. That's the look that I haven't seen in months. _I smiled as they understood, leaning against my desk.

"Nova! You think it could be her doing all of this?" Lavi exclaimed in realization as a bright smile appeared on his face. Lenalee grinned at the possibility of seeing her friend again. As did Allen. I caught Kanda smirking slightly at the news.

"It's only a guess so far, but it's a possibility. My guess is that she's trying to send a message that she's alive." The group of exorcists smiled at the news.

"What about...General Cross? Do you think he's with her?" Allen inquired after the silence that ensued. I narrowed my eyes at the boy, admiring his sharp mind.

"That's...also a possibility. But it's a very high one so I'm pretty sure that he's with her."

"Why though? Why would someone like General Cross be with someone such as Nova?" Lavi questioned, turning heads in the room.

"Hm, very interesting question Lavi," I commented as he nodded in return.

"What, so are we going to look for her?" I paused at the question, looking down at the floor for a moment before replying.

"No, I don't think that's what she wants at the moment. Allen and her are both in a prophecy that will be carried out in this generation. Allen, the Destroyer of Time, and Nova, the one who will join the Destroyer of Time from outside the Order. I believe that the time you wiil see each other again is when we all face the Millennium Earl for the final battle." I suggested as I saw the wheels in each exorcist's head turn.

"So when are we gonna face the bastard then?" Kanda grunted as he glanced up at me, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. My eye twitched at his question as I let out a nervous laugh.

"W-we actually don't know yet. I was thinking of creating a program to help us train and get stronger before going into the fight. I'm sure that those Noah of his are just simply waiting for us to arrive. How we'll reach them? We'll have to see when the time comes."

"A training program? Do you think Nova's training as well?" Lenalee inquired as she raised a finger in wonder. I shrugged at her statement, probably wondering the same thing.

"Probably. Which means you all should too. You don't want her to get ahead of you guys do you?" I smirked as I raised an eyebrow at the question. The group of exorcists grinned at my statement, ready to take on the challenge.

"Well, if this means beating that Earl as well as being able to meet Nova again, then let's take this training program!" Lavi shouted as he raised his arms into the air. Allen gave him a weirded out look but sighed nonetheless.

"Wait, what about the Shigai?" Lenalee brought up, bringing an abrupt stop to the cheers of Lavi. I glanced down at my feet before meeting their gazes again.

"That's another thing. We don't know their whereabouts yet and it's troubling us. They could attack at any moment and we don't even know where they are." Another silence inserted itself into the room. "That's why, we need to take this training program seriously! If we can get you guys stronger than before, we'll be able to fight off those Shigai and anyone else who gets in the way!"

"Hm, a training program huh?" Allen pondered as he put a hand to his chin.

"Why don't we give it a shot?" Lenalee suggested as she glanced at the others. "It could mean more techniques and moves that we can discover."

I watched as the exorcists in front of me pondered the situation, casting glances and shrugs to each other. Soon, after an exchange of small smiles, their gazes met my own as they nodded one by one.

"So, what do you say?"

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Ahhhhh, a new update~ Was that as bad as I think it was? A training program, really? Is that really all you could think of, FallenWing21? Is probably what you're all thinking...don't worry, it's what I'm thinking of right now anyway. So yeah, this chapter was all about preparing. Does it feel like the story's moving along nicely? Does it feel like a battle is coming up? Like a really BIG one? Because it certainly does feel like that to me. Lemme know what you think in a review! **

**Till a new chapter,  
FallenWing21**


	33. Chapter 33: Black Lines

**Hi guys! I'm gonna try to get back to weekly update this time. I will try my best. :) So enjoy this chapter. And thank you for those who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story.**

**By the way, WE'RE IN THE 30'S EVERYONE! THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME THIS ENTIRE TIME. You all ROCK. **

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Chapter 33: Black Lines**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Cross's POV**

"Just sit there," I ordered as I carefully led Nova into the room of the inn we were staying in. Letting her sit on the edge of the single bed, I pulled off my coat and turned to her. She seemed spent, as if the Innocence had sucked all of her life energy and left her with nothing but a dribble of it. Nova heaved a big sigh before meeting my gaze with a curious look in her eye.

"Activate your Innocence and we'll begin analyzing it. See what's wrong with you." I instructed as I pulled up a nearby chair. Flopping into it, I watched as the gifted exorcist in front of me activated her weapon. Noticing her arms turn into the black, charcoal texture and color, I narrowed my gaze and put out my hand. "Gimme your arm,"

Complying with my request, Nova stretched out her arm to me, letting me see up close what exactly her Innocence was. Observing every detail, I concluded that I needed a more active reaction. What I was looking at now was simply the construct of her Innocence, nothing more. Meeting her gaze, I pressed my lips into a firm line, not liking where this will have to go.

"What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We need a more active reaction. Something where your Innocence is pulsing erratically, to the point where I can figure out what's wrong with you. But..." I trailed off as I met her gaze again.

"But?" She inquired as she looked at me seriously.

"You'd be putting yourself in danger just for this purpose. Are you alright with that?" I held her gaze for a while as she pondered the question. It was only moments before she let out a small sigh that she replied.

"...yeah," I wasn't surprised.

"Alright then, activate your scythe. We'll start from there."

Nova held my gaze once more before closing her eyes. As she went into her scythe form, I watched her black, charcoaled arms pulse with a light purple light. Her scythe materialized in the hand I was holding. I was paying attention for any signs of distress or any irregular patterns in the rhythm of her Innocence but I couldn't find any. What about the Second Form?

"Let's see your Second Form." This received a surprised sound from Nova who looked at me in concern.

"Are you sure? With the black marks and all?"

I nodded silently as she carried out my request. The scythe in her hand increased its pulse as a purple hue surrounded the blade, sparks climbing along the blade and back. I was brought back to look up at her face when she made a pained sound. Those black marks from before were crawling up her neck, from what seemed like her shoulders. Probably where her Innocence starts. They stopped at her cheeks, looking like the jagged edges of a shadow.

"Tell me what you're feeling..."

"In this Second Form, when the black marks appeared, I felt pain in my right eye. It was like this earlier too..." she continued to tell of her pain from the battle as I moved closer to take a look at that strange eye of hers. It vaguely reminded me of Allen's cursed eye.

The purple hue that had changed the color of her silver eye was trembling, like it wanted to get out of her eye itself. This was strange. What kind of Innocence is this? I noticed with great detail that black lines were making its way into the purple hue. It seemed to want to shy away from the black lines, twitching and trembling in an effort to escape. It was like something wants to invade her Innocence.

"-and when my eye was hurting, it felt like cold fire was making its way inside me."

"Is this your original Innocence?" I inquired as I pulled away from her, sitting back in my seat. I let go of her hand, allowing her to let the scythe's staff hit the floor. Nova wouldn't meet my gaze as she replied. She seemed reluctant to talk about it.

"Yes but... it was destroyed until Hevlaska somehow repaired it for me. Now my very Innocence fused within me...because of that...damn Rouvellier." She whispered as she clenched her fists in anger.

"Hm, can't say I don't feel bad for ya. That guy's a pain in the ass. Anyway, your eye. Those black lines are in it as well." Nova snapped her head up in surprise, meeting my gaze with wide eyes. I nodded to reassure her that I was telling the truth. There was a theory that lingered in my mind that wouldn't disappear.

"...it could be possible..." I murmured as I leaned back in my chair, my eyes to the ceiling.

"Hm?"

_It's possible that something may have been planted inside her in a battle or something. But then those who fought the same opponent would have these same symptoms. _

_Unless it was only meant for her._

I suddenly lurched forward and placed my hands on my knees, startling the young exorcist. She looked at me with an astonished gaze, speechless.

_ Those black marks on her eye and her cheeks...might kill her. If my suspicions are right, then someone wants her gone. Bad. This may be why she was in so much pain earlier._

"Kid,"

"Y-yes?"

"...is somebody out for you?"

"...actually quite a few! The Shigai, the Earl and those Noah. Why do you ask?" She replied after a moment. I looked away from her, thinking of the possibilities of who would plant black streaks like that. However I couldn't think of any.

"Those black lines...someone put them into you. Whoever it was wants to kill you badly. From examining your eye, and what you told me before whatever was put in you will kill you from the inside. But it will only spread if you use your scythe, is what I believe. Do you remember fighting someone who used black streaks?" I asked as I observed her reaction to the news. She looked completely shocked.

She recovered her surprised expression and was now deep in thought, gazing down at the floor. We sat there in complete silence, the sparks from her scythe buzzing. I also mulled over the possibilities but none came up.

"Wait! I know!" I met her wide eyed gaze seriously. A look of dread spread across her face as she got ready to say the name.

"A Noah! It was that Noah, Tyki Mikk!"

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Tyki'S POV **

I held in a sneeze that came suddenly, brushing my nose with a finger. Road glanced over at me from across my bedroom. The grin that appeared on her face made me groan in irritation.

"What?" I drawled out in an annoyed tone.

"They say if you sneeze once, someone's talking about you! Somebody's talking about you, Tyki!" She excitedly squealed, jumping off of the bed to float into the air with the umbrella Lero.

"Hmph, if that's true then it must be someone we've attacked since that's practically all we ever do now." I grumbled as I settled against the wall, crossing my arms as I played with the cigarette in my mouth.

"Oh relax grumpy! We're still looking for the Heart ya know! And we're getting ready for a battle too! You should be training not sitting here smoking the day away!"

"I could say the same for you, since your always fooling around with that damn umbrella." Road suddenly sat in front of me-or should I say on me- and stared me in the eye, a pout on her lips.

"You're no fun! I'm going out to play with Lulubell!" She growled as she jumped off and stormed out of my room.

"Finally," I sighed as I exhaled deeply, cigarette smoke wafting around the room. "Some quiet."

As I enjoyed the silence, I couldn't help but think back to when I fought Nova and that man of hers. I remember almost yanking her heart out and getting stabbed but that was it. Everything else was a blank slate. _Had I gone and released myself just for the sake of wanting to kill Nova and that man? Is that why I can't remember anything from that point on?_

I closed my eyes as flashes of images flooded my mind. Those of an enraged face of that man, and the pained expression of Nova. So I _had _hurt her. A small grin appeared on my face. Now she knew what fear was.

Hopping off of my bed, I buttoned up my white flannel shirt and made my way out into the hall. Heading over to the Earl, I smirked as Nova's pain filled face invaded my mind. How I'll miss that.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Allen's POV**

"Okay guys! Break time!" Lenalee called out as she came into the repaired training room with a cart of water filled cups. Why she didn't just come in with the water pitcher? I dunno. But we all stopped hacking away at each other and wandered over to our friend. All sweaty and tired, the three of us plopped down on the floor as we tried to catch our breath.

"Good...job...Kanda," Lavi wheezed as he raised his empty cup towards his friend. The man in question simply nodded as he raised his own cup.

"You guys really worked hard today! You deserve some rest!" Lenalee encouraged as she sat down with us, not minding the smell of sweat.

"Thanks Lenalee for bringing this for us!" I thanked as I gave her a bright smile. She blushed before nodding in agreement.

"So. What's next?" Lavi brought up as he grabbed another cup of water, downing it in seconds.

"Another spar?" Lenalee suggested as she raised a finger.

"Fine. Moyashi, get over here. We're fighting." Kanda instantly jumped in as he stood up ajd headed back towards then mats.

"What?! But you just-you just fought Lavi!" I protested, kind of tired from smacking the punching bag a thousand times.

"What, already done?" The samurai taunted as he picked up one of the practice swords. I bristled at his words, getting ready to stand when a hand suddenly landed on my shoulder.

"Why don't I give it a try?" I was surprised at the voice.

"Lenalee?!" Lavi and I both shouted as she stepped in front of us, moving to pick up a practice sword as well.

"What? I'd like to give it a shot since all I work on are my legs." She innocently replied as she glanced back at the both of us. Lavi and I both met Kanda's gaze which was also burning. He didn't want to fight her either. Lenalee held the hilt of the sword in both of her hands, getting into a stance.

"I don't think-"

"Here I come!" Kanda's words were cut off as she charged, roaring. Kanda clashed with her, about to say something when she yelled again, striking once more.

Lavi and I sighed, knowing it was hopeless. As we glanced at each other we shared a chuckle of relief. We were going to get stronger. Just like Nova.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Avon's POV **

"Power surges are at thirty-percent so far, Master." I informed as I readjusted the cuffs around his neck and wrists. He was somewhat conscious I knew he could hear my voice.

The amount of hatred in the room made my stomach roll in uneasiness. How Master was able to take all of this in appalled me. That's why I admired him. He was beyond any leader I had imagined. When he had grabbed me by the throat, I didn't care. He was the only one I'd listen to and trust. He needed loyalty and I had that. I knew he wouldn't kill me.

As I left the huge cavern, I was met with the new recruits we had gathered from all around. They seemed to have taken a liking to Master as well, willing to join our fight. It was glorious. We can have our own world. Just as long as we kill the humans and those aggravating Noah. Then it's all ours.

I led the new Shigai to our area to absorb the hatred in the air. Just like the Master, we too will grow stronger in order to fight. He will be pleased with our work once he has awoken. Setting them all up in the machines, I hooked myself to the main one and met the hungry gazes of the others. With a grin, I pushed the button that would begin our path to victory.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Klaud's POV**

_There's no way she's gone. I refuse to believe that! _

I gritted my teeth as I walked through the halls. Koumi had told me the news that the recent akuma cases might have been because of Nova and possibly Cross. If that's true, then that means we've all got to work harder for her sake. If we were to meet her the way we are now, it'd be shameful. Believe. That's all everyone needs to do. Is to believe in the two that will finally end this all.

Turning a corner, I heard sounds of fighting and approached it, curious to see what it was. Peering inside the training room, I raised an eyebrow when I saw Lenalee actually exchanging blows with the notorious Kanda in a heated chain of strikes. I spotted Allen and Lavi sitting down as they watched the two spar. They were all working hard. Smiling, I entered the room silently and leaned against the wall as I watched them all in admiration.

The sound of a faint roar caught my ears, making me turn to see Tigress-a now full grown tiger-running around in the halls with Lau Jimin running beside her along the rails. I suppressed a chuckle at the humor. Even they were getting ready.

_Nova, be ready because when you see these people again, they'll be ready to fight with you no matter what._

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Nova's POV**

"So you're saying that I shouldn't use my scythe and my eye until I face the Earl and the Shigai?" I asked Cross as we packed our things for the road. We still didn't have much.

"Yeah, you'll spread the thing inside you at an even faster rate if you continue using it." My mentor replied as he grabbed his black big hat.

I remained silent after that, even as we exited the town, my thoughts buzzing all around me. I didn't even notice the few once in a lifetime chance concerned glances coming from Cross himself. I could only focus on the fact that Tyki Mikk had actually brought me one step closer to death. The feeling of that black strip of matter cutting through me still remained in my mind. At least he knew I was dead. I smirked to myself as another thought emerged.

_Then when I see him again, I'll won't let him get away with what he's done._

I was broken out of my silent reverie when Cross handed me something as we boarded the train. Taking it, I realized that it was another eye patch. Sitting down across from him, I raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Wear that over your right eye from now on. Only use it when necessary. We're taking as many precautions as we can."

"Then...I can only use my machine gun and swords to fight with?"

"Actually, just using your Innocence itself with further the process." Cross replied as he gazed out the window. I scowled as I glanced out the cabin door to see a few older women pass by. They saw Cross' bored face and giggled excitedly before walking away.

Tch, they'll come in soon.

"So what? I can't fight?"

"Yes you can brat, it's just your scythe that speeds the process up the most. It seems like your other forms don't do as much to cause any reaction yet. I feel like the marks were targeting your scythe because it has your most powerful attack..." He trailed off as his eyes landed on me seriously.

"So...if I use its Third Form on the Shigai and the Earl..."

"Ah, you'll possibly kill yourself in the process."

I shut my eyes as the train began to move. Great, another step closer. I'm practically engulfed in death itself by now. You can just see the black aura around me.

"Relax kid, you'll be fine."

"...fine? I'm close to death again..." I whispered to myself harshly as Kanda's face came back into picture. I shook it away hastily.

"It's part of our job to have Death constantly around us. So suck it up." Cross sternly replied as he stared at me. I could feel his gaze on me.

"I'll come out of this alive...I have to." I quietly said as I met my mentor's gaze slowly. We simply stared at each other before a knock came at our door.

"Excuse me? May we come in and relax with you during this ride? You wouldn't mind would you?"

Ugh, it was those two ladies again.

"Yeah no problem, I was just leaving."

Standing up, I broke away from Cross' gaze and made my way to the door, allowing the girls to come in. I could still feel my mentor's eyes trained on my face.

"I'll be getting some air," I muttered to Cross, not meeting his gaze. Exiting the cabin, I walked through the halls, pulling my hood up in the process.

It was just getting to me now, how real this all was. How I could actually die and not see the others again. It pained me at how cruel a world this was sometimes. It's taken away everything that was ever mine. Yet I'm happy in the reality of this world. I've met so many great people.

My anger for the death of Patrick and of my mother boiled within me for the first time in a while. _The Millennium Earl._ I clenched my fists at the rage that fired up inside. _He also won't get away with this._

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Wow...I meant to have this out last week but I could never write it out...anyways...now we know why Nova was in all that pain! Everything's falling into place! And there were more POV'S in this chapter than any other! Hope you enjoyed reading and see you next week for the next chapter! **


	34. Chapter 34: Cordially Invited

**Hey readers! What's up? Another chapter comin' out for you all! Thanks for those who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! You guys rock! As long as I know you're all out there reading my writing, I'm happy. :) By the way, for this entire chapter, I was racking my brain for a suitable way for everyone to meet up and fight. It took FOREVER to come up with something and this is what I got so I hope you enjoy!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Chapter 34: Cordially Invited**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Kanda's POV**

_It's been about a few weeks since we all started the training program that Komui set up for us. And not even a single kind of invitation to meeting the Millennium Earl kind of deal. What're they planning? How are we supposed to get there and beat the crap out of those Noah anyway? _

These thoughts wrapped around my head as I decided to smack it out with the punching bag. I was the only one training today since the others wanted a break. Landing a few blows with my fists, I maneuvered myself around the punching bag, hitting it again. Continuing for about another thirty minutes, I stopped to catch my breath, putting a hand out to stop the swinging bag. Drenched in sweat, I walked over to the rack of towels that Lenalee had kindly placed and grabbed one, placing it around my neck.

Simply standing there, gazing at the mats in silence, my gaze wandered to the tattoo that was on my chest. Touching it lightly with my fingertips, I closed my eyes as past memories returned for a moment. Pools of water...steam rising from them. I shook my head to be rid of the memories and opened my eyes again, my gaze locked on to the floor.

Nova's face resurfaced in my mind, making my purpose of training clear to me once more. That's right. She'll be way ahead of us if we don't keep up our strength. Clenching my fist, I squashed the pain deep inside me and pulled the towel from around my neck.

"...I swear...when we see each other again...nothing will get in our way of being together." I whispered to myself as the pain of not seeing her grew inside me.

_Absolutely nothing will seperate us anymore._

I was about to head back to punching the daylights out of the bag when I heard something peculiar. The sound of a tiny bell. Glancing around the training room, I searched for any signs of a bell when I heard it again. Whirling around, I caught something fluttering at the far end of the room. Narrowing my eyes in suspicion, I grabbed a nearby practice sword and headed towards the end of the room cautiously. Nearing it enough to see what it was, I raised an eyebrow when I saw that it was a purple and black butterfly fluttering against the floor. It was as if it was stuck there.

About to go back to training, something in my gut told me that the purple butterfly was not just a purple butterfly. Staring at it in suspicion, I gazed at it closely, when it suddenly came to me. _Those butterflies of that damn Tyki Mikk._ _These are his. What is this doing here?! _

Aiming the practice sword at it carefully, I waited as the Tease butterfly flapped its wings a couple of more times before catching on fire in a purple flame. It burned to a crisp and its remains scattered on to the mats quietly. Not knowing what to do, I pulled away my sword and was about to go tell Komui, when a sudden burst of black and purple flames blew up in my face. Landing on my back, I propped myself up onto my elbows as I watched the scene unfold in front of me.

There was a door that was rising from the flames, as if it were appearing as the flames began to die down. Again, that gut feeling came back again as I saw the design of the door. The red, black and white checkered door from when Nova went with Tyki appeared in front of me, huge and looming. It was closed but it showed no signs of being completely locked. Getting up to my feet, I stared at the door for a few more seconds before turning and making my way out of the room.

_Just what was that door doing here?! _

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Tyki's POV**

"Alright, the first one's already set." I stated as I stood on top of a clocktower in the town with the Black Order. Road floated beside me using Lero, giggling as she flew around and around, irritating me to no end.

"You've only got a lot more to go!" Road cheered on as she glided through the air, the wind blowing in her face. I scowled at her sudden cheerfulness, not enjoying the mood at all. What I was doing was taking a huge amount of work. If we needed the exorcists and those Shigai to come to us, they'd need some sort of way to get there no? So, the Earl decided for me to create doors to our entire home. What a brilliant plan no? Sighing, I shut my eyes and stretched my arms out, sending my entire flock of Tease into the air.

Spreading out within seconds, the purple-black butterflies scattered to many parts of the country, landing in the most random of places. To think this was all to search for those Shigai since we didn't know their exact location. Furrowing my eyebrows at the amount of energy, I waited till all of Tease had landed on a spot. I knew that one of them had to reach the Shigai. Feeling like it was time, I clenched my fists, summoning the doors from the purple burning flames. _To think I had to destroy my own pawns for doors. Anything for Earl I suppose._

Once all the doors were set, I heaved a heavy sigh and crouched down, holding my head in my hands. I felt a huge headache coming along any second. I felt a hand tap my shoulder and glanced up to see Road smiling at me. She waved her hand in the air, summoning the same door I had. Opening at her command, she tugged on my arm, an excited look in her eyes.

"C'mon Tyki~! We need to start!" She exclaimed as she pulled my arm, getting me on to my feet. Following her reluctantly, I held the side of my head as I trailed after her inside the door.

Soon we were back are our huge place, standing in front of the Earl himself. Staring at him in a distressed manner, I was relieved when he met my gaze and nodded. Turning on my heel, I made my way to my room where I could relax for a few hours. It would be a while before I fought any exorcists.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Victoria's POV**

_Ugh...this overwhelming presence...it's almost too heavy for me to stay awake..._

Struggling against the immense pressure of the hatred in the air, I pulled against the chains that kept me from escaping this place. My ears were ringing and my head was pounding. _Avon must be taking in this hatred. _It was like being forcefully shoved against the ground, the pressure making it hard to breathe.

I shut my eyes as I tried to pull through when I heard a faint sound. To think I would be able to hear something in between this crushing state. I opened my eyes slightly when I heard it again. It was a tiny _ping _that rang through the air.

_What is that? A bell? Why..would I be hearing a bell? Ugh, whatever. I hope Sam's alright, being imprisoned by that Master and all._

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Master's POV**

I opened my eyes as I heard the sound of a tiny bell. Glancing around me, I realized I was still hooked to the machine. Moving my arms, I suddenly froze as the surge of power flowed through my veins, sending this body's heart racing. Grinning at the strength that was now mine, I forcefully pulled my arms out of the tubes, breaking the metal instantly. Stepping on to the cold stone barefoot, I clenched my fists as adrenaline rushed through my blood. I almost wanted to just come out with my true form right then and there. But it wasn't the time yet.

Hearing the tiny bell once more, I raised an eyebrow and began to head towards the sound, making my way out of the cavern. My footsteps echoed against the rock walls as I walked down the corridor. Reaching the end, I turned to the right slightly to see the rest of my followers awakening from their own machines. My grin widening, my gaze met my right hand man's. She locked gazes as she nodded towards me.

They all seemed ready to give their lives to me.

"Excellent work, Avon. Perhaps you're not a mistake after all." I grunted as I made my way towards the bell. It was at the entrance of our hideout. With my other followers behind me, I stopped walking when I came across a purple and black butterfly on the ground. Its wings suddenly burst into flames, and to my surprise, a door began to rise from the burning embers.

"Who dares to summon a door in my presence?" I growled to myself as I unconscious clenched my fists, my nails digging into my skin.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Nova's POV**

Cross and I stood in front of a familiar looking door in an alleyway of a pretty busy city. We were here to look for some akuma in the area to further my training, when I started hearing a tinkling sound somewhere in the area. That's how we got into this alleyway. We were just staring at a familiar looking butterfly when it suddenly burst into flames, allowing a black and white checkered door to appear out of nowhere. This got my suspicions started. This _had _to be the work of the Earl. This door was his.

"What do you think this is for?" I thought aloud as I glanced over at my mentor. He remained silent as he stared at the door, replying to my question with a shrug.

"Just be on your guard, if we have to go in, be ready." He warned, his tone containing a bit of concern. Something only I could identify from how long I've been training with him.

"Right." I mentally prepared myself as memories of my conversations with Kanda emerged. Our promise that we would fight the Earl together resurfaced within my mind, telling me that we _would _meet again. That was part of my fate.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Lavi's POV**

"You weren't kidding were you, huh Yuu?" I said out loud as the entire exorcist team stood in front of the door that Kanda had told us about. He barged into the cafeteria with a distressed look on his face, only to tell us that a door had appeared out of nowhere and that we should see it. To think he was actually telling the truth.

"Of course not." Kanda snapped back in response, crossing his arms angrily. We were all armed and ready, in case something popped out of the door.

"So it really just rose up out of the flames like you said?" Allen inquired as he put a hand to his chin, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Yes, I don't lie, Moyashi."

"Tch, it's Allen."

"For the last time, _I don't care._"

I sighed at their idiotic bickering and glanced back at the Generals that were behind us. Komui was there, as well as the others in the Science Division. Tigress suddenly slipped in between everyone, coming up next to Kanda to sit down beside him. Seems like they all wanted to see what was up.

"This looks like the door that the Noah summoned back then," I murmured to myself as my thoughts went back to that day.

"I thought so as well." Kanda suddenly added, jolting me out of my daze.

"Hm, then this may be the work of the Earl then." Komui assumed from behind us, the glare of his glasses blocking his eyes.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Complete Third Person**

It seemed as though the Earl had everything thoughtfully planned. He sat in his chair, grinning as Tyki stood beside him. The entire Noah family stood in front of him, waiting. Then, as he met Tyki's gaze, he nodded. That was the signal. Taking a deep breath, Tyki stretched an arm out and unclenched his fist, a bright white light emitting from the front of his hand. As it continued to grow brighter, he pulled his hand away, breaking the concentration of light into tiny shards of white.

All at once, the doors that Tyki had placed around the country; at the Order; where the Shigai were, and unknowingly to all of them; with Nova and General Cross, unlocked and opened at the same time. They opened wide till they could open no further, a bright white light shining from within.

Tyki let out a slow breath as he turned to the Millennium Earl and handed him Tease. Perched on his finger, the Earl chuckled slightly, grinning widely. Clearing his throat, the sound could be heard from all of the doors that had been opened.

"Attention to those who stand in front of these doors today. For those who would like to finally challenge me, do come on in. We cordially invite you to our home of the Noah's. You exorcists of the Black Order would like your friends back yes? Victoria and Sam was it?"

The exorcists in questioned bristled at the mention of their missing companions.

"And the Shigai, for those who possess the two I just mentioned, you want to come fight me too as well, don't you? Well come on in! I'd be happy to destroy all of you today. The same goes for you exorcists. Today is the day for all of you to die. Some come and welcome your deaths."

The Master of the Shigai was fuming in rage as he heard the Earl speaking. He was literally _this _close to exploding.

"Well, that is all. Now take your steps into the doors and come meet me face to face!"

The Earl handed the single butterfly back to Tyki, who sent it away immediately. Meeting his family's gazes seriously, he nodded, signaling them to leave and take their positions.

In the Black Order, the exorcists, Generals, and scientists all spoke, deciding on what to do in the next few moments.

At the Shigai's base of operations, the Master was giving orders to Avon, who in turn relayed that information to the rest of the followers.

With Nova and Cross, they were both giving each other anxious gazes.

"We can do this, right? I'm not going to die, right?" She asked out of nervousness, trying to steel her emotions. Cross shook his head no as he put on his hat, checking for his Innocence.

"No, you're not going to die, Nova. You've been trained enough. You know your Innocence well enough to know where your limits are. You won't die." He reassured as he reached out to give her a pat on the head. Seeing her hesitating gaze, he put his hand softly on top of her head and ruffled her hair slightly. Seeing a shadow pass in front of Nova's face, he narrowed his eye and lifted his hand, pulling her hood over her head.

"You're ready."

Everything was set.

The three parties turned toward the doors that were wide open for them. With determined gazes and unwavering loyalty, they trudged forward and took their first step inside the doors.

They were ready to meet the one who started this all.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Hey guys! So...**

**Lemme just say: writing that whole third person scene made me feel EPIC. It was...amazing. **

**I cannot express how awesome it felt to actually write out that scene. My mind was all like: Omg FallenWing, they're all going to meet the Earl! What is this? Are you crazy?! That means this story is almost ending?! What are you doing to your readers?! You're going to make them utterly miserable if you end this story! You need to make these next couple of chapters as EPIC and FIGHT SCENE WORTHY as possible!**

**Yes, that is what my mind feels at the moment. I do hope that this chapter wasn't horrible. I don't THINK it seems rushed...does it? Yes, it doesn't. Convince yourself, FallenWing and try to cope with the reality that Nova and Kanda are gonna meet again and that you've gotta make it as sweet and epic as possible. **

**Oh yeah, and the whole Tease turning into the door thing? And the bell sounds? That just popped out of my mind too. Lemme know what you thought of that idea!**

**Anyway, have an awesome week of having this cliffhanger and see you all next week for a new chapter!**

**FallenWing21**


	35. Chapter 35: Encounter

**Hello everyone! Time a new update! :D Things are getting good now, huh? :3 Hope you all enjoy this new chapter! I'm gettin straight into the action!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Chapter 35: Encounter**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Cross' POV**

"Keep quiet, alright?" I suddenly said after walking in silence inside the halls of the Earl's home. Nova jolted in surprise, peering up at me through the shadow of her hood.

"What do you mean?" She whispered as her silver eye met my gaze.

"No one can know you're alive yet. If we encounter anyone, don't lose that hood." I replied as I saw the understanding in Nova's eyes. She nodded silently, the quiet soon returning as we continued along the hall with our soft footsteps. I could already make out the question that she was going to ask.

"You're not gonna die. That's the last time I'm saying it." I bluntly said, seeing her shoulders stiffen at my sudden words. After a moment she relaxed, nodding in silence.

"I just wonder where everyone is," Nova quietly said as we both rounded a corner. Nothing yet. It was as if this was a game. You would only fight as long as you reached a certain room.

"I'm sure we'll see them soon,"

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Avon's POV**

Listening to the eerie silence that was around me, I stared at the ground, simply listening. No one yet. I grinned at the thought of meeting one of those exorcists. I wanted to see how far they would go to take their friend back. Putting a hand up to my forehead, I could feel Victoria trying to break loose. Clenching my fist, I smirked as I shook my head at her efforts. _It's useless. _

The Master left me here to kill off any exorcists or Noahs that came my way as he ventured to look for the Millennium Earl. All of our followers spread out to do the same task. Though I knew that they would be dead within seconds if they were confronted with one of those Noah. I raised my head to gaze up at the dark ceiling, closing my eyes. The one who will lead us all is the Master. There is no way he'll die. The Millennium Earl will be the one to come face to face with Death. I was sure of it.

"Now," I whispered as I let a wide grin appear on my lips. "Come and meet your end."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Kanda's POV**

_We're so close...so close to seeing each other again._ I clenched my jaw at the thought, her face appearing in my mind once more. The team that walked beside me consisted of the usual group. It was decided that one of the Generals would be able to come because the rest of them had to focus on protecting the Order, in case something happened. That general was General Klaud.

"How you holding up, Kanda?" Lenalee inquired out of the blue as she walked beside me, a small smile on her face. I shrugged in response, glancing at her momentarily.

"Alright. I just..." I trailed off as the pained feeling rose up within me again.

"You want to see her again right?" The Chinese girl finished with a knowing smile on her face. I remained silent for a moment before nodding in agreement.

Once we entered the door that had opened for us, we were brought into a random hall in what seemed like an endless roomed mansion. Now we were simply on the search for the Earl, in hopes of seeing Nova and possibly General Cross again. Of course there would be enemies along the way. Like the other Noah. Before we stepped through, we all decided that if we were to fight a Noah or anyone else, we were to split into groups so that the rest would be able to go on and find the Earl. Hopefully we didn't have to.

We all came across a wooden door at the end of what seemed like the world's longest hallway. Exchanging anxious glances, Allen stepped forward and grabbed hold of the knob, turning it. Creaking as he pulled it open, we all stepped inside just in time to see a group of young looking people enter from the other side of the hall. They didn't seem familiar. Once the young teens glanced at us, they all cried out, summoning weapons out of thin air.

"Uh...who're they?" Lavi muttered under his breath as he activated his Innocence. The rest of us did the same, poised and ready to attack.

"Well they're not akuma. Or Noah." Allen suggested as he activated his cursed eye to make sure of it.

"Maybe Shigai?" Lenalee offered as her boots glowed the color of Innocence, shining brightly.

"It must be." General Klaud reassured as she adjusted her golden gauntlets.

"Anyway, let's go." I said as we all charged forward towards the approaching enemy, weapons held at the ready.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Road's POV**

_Man, why is it just me and Lulubell sitting here!? Why can't Tyki be here too?! Then I could at least play with him! _

I huffed in frustration as I used Lero to surf through the air, a bored look on my face. I glanced down at Lulubell who was lounging next to the Earl, sitting on the steps. We were all simply waiting for one of them to arrive. And it was unbelievably boring to be honest. I summoned my candles and randomly shot them into places, careful not to harm the organ that was behind the Earl.

"Ugh, how much longer do we have to wait?!" I exclaimed as I tilted my head up to the ceiling, annoyed.

"Just be patient, Road." the Earl replied without missing a beat, seeming awfully giddy at the moment. I groaned in annoyance, a period of silence coming in between us when Lulubell suddenly got up to her feet, her bell tinkling.

"I sense a very strong, hateful presence approaching." She said aloud, stating the obvious that the Earl and I could clearly sense. I grinned at the sudden turn of events, lowering myself next to the Earl, opening Lero to float down.

"Finally! Some action!" As soon as I even finished my sentence, a bolt of blue lightning descended from the ceiling and hit the floor. Covering my eyes from the flash, I peered through my fingers to see someone stand up from the smoke. As it began to clear, I giggled at who the first challenger was.

"_Earl." _the Master growled out in a low voice, his electric blue eyes glowing through the smoke. I heard something hit the ground and soon enough, the smoke blew away to reveal a white staff in his hand.

"Ah, Master. Nice to see you again." the Millennium Earl greeted as he stood up from his seat. He put his hand to the side, as if grabbing something in the air and pulled out his sword; huge and black with a cross in the centre. Moving into a defensive position, he floated up into the air and met the Master's gaze amusedly.

"_You're going to die today! I'll make sure of it!" _Master spat out as he let out a huge amount of energy, an electric blue hue surrounding his form. Instantly, something jutted out of his back and ripped through his shirt: a pair of black wings. His staff changed into a thin blue sword, ice and sparks running up and down its blade. Swiping it through the air, he scowled at the Earl's calm gaze and roared.

_"Prepare yourself!" _He hissed as he exploded off of the ground and flew up towards the Earl at lightning speed. Immediately clashing with each other, the two seperated in the air as they glared at each other with ferocity. This would be a fight to the finish.

And Lulubell and I simply watched from below, a wide grin on both of our faces as we watched the entertainment.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Tyki's POV**

Letting out a deep sigh, cigarette smoke wafted out in front of me as I leaned against the wall next to the door. Why was I the only one sent out here to actually fight? Couldn't he have just sent out Road or something? I'm not really in the mood to-

The door on the opposite end of the room I was in suddenly burst open, having been kicked open by a bunch of rowdy looking kids. Raising an eyebrow, I realized that they weren't exorcists. If they weren't exorcists, then what were they? The kids all piled into the room, a bunch of strange looking weapons in their hands. Smirking, I summoned Tease and formed my weapon, attaching it to my arm. Well hey, if I got at least a bit of entertainment till the exorcists arrived, then I'll take it.

Letting go of my cigarette, I ran straight for them, hearing their screams pierce the air sharply. Blocking attacks and slashing at them, I grinned as drops of their blood splattered across my cheek. Moving between slashes and kicks, I executed both at the same time and spun around just in time to grab one of the kids by the collar to give them a headbutt. Continuing my attacks, I was soon surrounded by their unconscious bodies, blood splattered everywhere. Lowering my arm, I sighed as I lit another cigarette, breathing in deeply.

I'm simply waiting for my exorcists to arrive.

Enjoying the nicotine that I breathed in, I let Tease revert back to its normal form. Listening to the silence that surrounded me, I sighed as the smell of cigarette smoke calmed my nerves. It was only when I sensed a familiar presence when I opened my eyes. I let out a small chuckle at his soon to be arrival and sent out Tease to guard the walls.

"Well then, why don't you come on in?" I quietly said as I eyed the other end of the door with a wide eyed gaze.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Kanda's POV**

We all stood in front of the door, all sensing something dark and evil on the other side. The Shigai that we attacked were taken care of, but not after a while. They just kept getting back up. Readying our weapons once more, I glanced at the others to see them nodding. We could all tell that there would be a battle in this next room. _I can't get this sinking feeling out of my stomach though..._

Tightening my grip around Mugen, I met my teammates gazes once more before bracing myself. Lifting my foot, I slammed it straight into the door, kicking it off its hinges. Letting it fly into the room, my entire team all filed in, instantly recognizing the change in the atmosphere. It was dark and had a malicious intent to it. I hated it. It reminded me of a certain someone that tried to kill Nova quite a few times.

As the door slid across the floor, a foot stepped on it, stopping it from moving. We all looked up at the person to see who it was and as soon as I saw his smirking face, I clenched my jaw as a wave of anger washed over me. All tensed up and poised to fight, the Noah that stood in front of us smirked as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Welcome, exorcists." Tyki Mikk greeted as he gestured to all of us with a wave of his hand. I sent him a glare as we all moved in one unit, approaching him slowly.

"Tyki Mikk," I grounded out as I stood at the front of the group, ready to attack. The others knew that this would be my battle and mine alone.

"Kanda, we need to stick in our groups." Allen warned from behind, his tone cautious. I shook my head at the order, knowing fully well that they already understood. This fight with the Noah was mine.

"Go on. I'll make sure to catch up with you all." I said as they all turned to meet my gaze.

"But-" Lavi started as he took a step forward. I stopped him by sighing and turning around, only to raise Mugen up against them.

"Go." I growled as I saw the hesistant look in all of their eyes. Before any of them could answer, I faced the Noah again, scowling.

"I doubt you'll let them go easily though," I muttered to myself as the smirk on Tyki's face grew wide. As if on cue, he snapped his fingers, the Tease that stuck to the walls spreading out. Black portals appeared where they were before, like a black hole to hell. The others tensed up as they heard something screaming come closer.

"It's like its coming from those portals..." Lenalee trailed off as she eyed the black swirling abyss carefully.

"It _is _from them," General Klaud replied as a figure outside one of the portals. It was in the shape of what seemed like a human. However it seems like they were wrong when it unclenched its hands, sharp claws in place of fingers.

"Level 3's..." Lavi whispered as one came out of each of the portals that opened. They were all different colors, chuckling as they poised themselves for battle.

All of us stood back to back as the Level 3's started to approach, eyeing us like we were all a meal. I met Tyki's gaze, a blazing fire within me as I realized that he was on the other side of the huge room. These Level 3's were in the way. Great.

"Let's see...I'll take those one the right, and you get those on the left?" Lavi suggested as he met Allen's serious gaze. The silver haired boy shrugged as he activated his Innocence. Hearing the angry cries of the Level 3's, we all prepared ourselves as they came running. I glared at the Noah of Pleasure, hell bent on getting over there to destroy him.

"Let's go!" General Klaud yelled as we all seperated and launched ourselves into battle. I sped straight towards the Noah but two Level 3's suddenly appeared in front of me, leaning on one another.

"You'll have to-" Before one of them could finish his sentence, I put my hands on their armored shoulders and shoved them aside.

"Oi!" Ignoring the other Level 3, I stalked straight towards Tyki, murderous intent burning within me.

Moving into my Level 2 form, I gripped both weapons tightly as Tyki pushed himself off of the wall. He put the cigarette into his mouth as he lifted an arm into the air. Instantly, a wall of Tease came towards him in a wave and crashed into his arm, soon dispersing to become his combat blade coming into shape. Bringing his arm to the side, a sinister smile appeared on his lips as he approached, a purple shadow of darkness rising up behind him.

"Let's decide this then, shall we?" He suggested as smoke from his cigarette rose up to the ceiling. I narrowed my eyes at him, all of my memories of him trying to kill Nova resurfacing, fueling to my anger.

"Yeah," I smirked in agreement, feeling the power of my tattoo surge through my veins. "I'm getting sick of having to see your face all the time."

"Hm, I must say I feel the same." Tyki replied as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and dropped it on to the ground. As soon as I saw it fall out of his fingers, I instantly went for him, him doing the same. Clashing, we met eye to eye. One of us felt the desire to see who would win, and the other wanted to see his loved one.

"Well, then let's find out!" I said as I met Tyki's yellow fearsome gaze steadily, a wide smirk on my lips.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Nova's POV**

_Just how long have we been walking?! I bet everyone else in this place is fighting right now. Except us. _

Scowling at the thought, I glanced over at my mentor and saw that he had his eye narrowed. I wondered if he could sense anything from this distance. We had entered through so many doors and halls that I was convinced this was a never ending place of halls and rooms. It was very disorienting I must say.

"Nova," I stopped behind General Cross, gazing up at him. He turned halfway to meet my gaze, a serious look in his eye. "There's someone up ahead. Remember, your hood."

I nodded as I tugged on the hood of my cloak, following Cross as he put a hand around the knob of the door we were at. Pushing it open, we both walked in to see the person I've been expecting to come across. Avon, in the body of Victoria, picked herself off of the ground, grinning as she met our gazes. I noticed that she was clad in red armor.

_"_Ugh, finally! Someone to fight with! I've been sitting here _bored _waiting for someone to come!" She complained as she gestured towards us with a relieved look in her eyes. I remained silent as Cross stepped in front of me, putting his hand inside his coat. Probably reaching for his Innocence.

"So I take it you're here to get rid of us?" Cross inquired with a raised eyebrow. I caught the relaxed look in Avon's eye, seeing her smile softly.

"Yup~!" She cheerfully said as she pulled out her red sword from thin air. Moving into an offensive stance, the happy demeanor disappeared from her gaze, now a cold and deadly stare. Her gaze slid over to my own, making me widen my eye in surprise.

"Who's this? I've never seen you before." Avon suddenly asked, straightening up as she stared at me in curiosity. Cross moved in front of me to obscure me from her vision, clearing his throat.

"I'm your opponent here. Not her." He gruffly replied as Avon's gaze moved away from my own to meet the General's.

"Oh?" Avon raised an eyebrow at his actions, only to disappear. Immediately knowing what she was doing, I whirled around and jumped back just as Avon's blade hit the spot I was just in.

"Hey, you're pretty good!" She exclaimed as she met my gaze brightly. I glared at her, trying not to say a word. I met Cross' gaze and saw that he seemed cautious of something. Was she going to do something?

Suddenly, she did the same trick again, moving me away from General Cross. In a second, I realized what she was doing-as did Cross- and leaped back over to him when a wall of fire lit up in front of me. She was purposely doing this after all. I saw Cross trying to look for a way past but saw that there was none. I met his gaze through the flames, a conflicted look in his expression. I glanced at the wall of fire to see that it completely blocked off any kind of escape. It even blocked the way out to the door from which we entered. Meeting his gaze again, I saw him hesitate for a moment before nodding.

Hearing Avon giggle behind me, I clenched my fists under my cloak. My lips set in a firm line, I nodded to my mentor and turned around to face the Shigai. Glaring at her through my one eye, she saw my expression and stopped laughing, meeting my gaze seriously.

"So you planned to do that from the start?" I inquired, trying to keep my anger down to a simmer.

"Of course! Once I saw you, I knew that I wanted to fight with you. You look like you're hiding something and I want to know what, before I kill you." Avon replied as she pointed the tip of her sword towards me. I narrowed my one eye at her and glanced at her weapon momentarily.

"Fine. You'll find out, if you can get this cloak off me." I challenged with a smirk as I activated my Innocence, gripping my machine gun in one hand and a katana in the other.

"Oi, kid." Cross' warned from behind me, knowing exactly what I was trying to do. If Avon wanted to see who I was so much, she'd have to find out herself. In this, I'll defeat her and and the Master to finally reunite Victoria and Sam once more.

"It's alright. She won't be able to do it." I replied with a smirk, seeing Avon visibly get red with anger.

"Tch, who _are _you? Who do you think you are?" She demanded as she clenched her armored fist.

"I'm just someone who wants you gone." I retorted with a tilt of my head, tightening the grip of the katana in my hand. Avon clenched her jaw as she swiped her sword in the air.

"Fine then! If you can finish me, your friend there will be free. But until then, those two walls of flames will slowly close in on him." Avon said as her gaze slid over to the orange and red flames behind me.

"So you're limited on time."

"If that's so, then why don't we get this party started?" I said with a sly smirk, meeting her gaze. Avon grinned at my words, her grip on her sword tightening.

"Then, _let's party!" _She exclaimed as she leaped towards me, black wings bursting from her back.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Hmm. How was that? Tell me who you're excited to see fight most! **

**Kanda vs. Tyki**

**or**

**Nova vs. Avon**

**The intense action will definitely come in the next couple of chapters! Unless you think the small snippets in this chapter were enough action for you to handle. :3 See you all in the next update! **


	36. Chapter 36: Surprise Surprise

**Hello my fellow readers! Can I just say this?**

**You guys. **

**YOU GUYS. Made this all happen. :) By reaching 100 plus reviews as well as where we are in the plot is allll because of you all reading this out there in the world. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? I never even dreamed of anyone actually liking what I write, till now! And that's thanks to you guys!**

**So I just wanted to say thank you sooooo much for your support! Every time I see a review/or favorite or follow, I get all happy inside~ Remember that. That's because of you. Love you guys so much. Which is why I've decided to release the new chapter a few days early. :)**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Chapter 36: Surprise Surprise**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Nova's POV**

Jumping back, I leaped away from where Avon's sword smacked into the spot I was in and lifted my machine gun. Taking aim, I brought it into its Second form and fired at Avon's form. A huge blast came from the barrel, heading straight towards the fire wielding Shigai. Seeing her wide eyes, I smirked as the bullet made contact. As I slid against the floor, I drew my arm back as a figure darted out of the smoke from the shot. Immediately swinging it forward, I gritted my teeth as my blade clashed against Avon's. Glancing down, I saw her foot coming up and lowered my other arm, her foot smacking against the gun instead of my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Avon said as she struggled pushing me back, a grin on her lips. "Don't think I can play this game of yours?"

My gaze caught her arm swinging, making me pull away from her as I felt her fingertips barely touch the fabric of my cloak. Landing a good distance away from her, I glared at her through one eye and raised my machine gun. Avon's gaze my own before she chuckled slightly, clenching the hand that almost grabbed my cloak. As soon as she began running to the side, I fired as many rounds as I could, hearing the empty chambers clink on to the floor. Letting the weapon meld back into my arm, I brought out my other katana just as Avon suddenly descended from the air.

"Take this!" She screamed as she slammed her red blade into my crossed katanas, sparks flying through the air. Keeping steady, I slid my blades off at the last second and leaned back as I lashed my foot out. Feeling it hit against metal, I scowled as she shoved me back. Not having time to right myself, I felt a fist collide straight into my stomach, sending me reeling as I bounced against the cold floor.

Gritting my teeth, I took a deep lungful of oxygen as I shot up on to my feet, heading straight for the Shigai. Letting my katanas into its Second form, purple sparks trailed up and down the jagged blades as I ran towards her, my eyes set only on one target. The smirk on her face only fueled to my anger.

"I'm gonna make you pay for you what you did." I growled as we crossed swords once more, this time not even pausing for a second with our attacks. Dodging her fist that lashed out at me, I blocked another slash from below before we held our ground once more.

"Me? What did I do?" Avon inquired innocently, blinking her eyes a few times as she met my gaze. I glared at her, memories of my destroyed home flying back.

"_You. _Destroyed my hometown. For that, you'll pay with your life." I spat out as I shoved her back and leaped forward, pulling my katanas to the side as I flew by her. Feeling the jagged edges slash into her side, I smirked as I whirled around, my boots squeaking against the floor. Avon hissed at the sight of seeing her own blood as she turned to face me, her red eyes wide anger.

"That was _your _hometown? Who knew you came from such a pathetic and poor place." She drawled out as a wide smirk appeared on her lips, the issue with her blood gone from her mind. I tightened my grip on my katanas, refusing to succumb to her taunting. It was all an act for me to lose myself. I can't allow that to happen.

"You shut up." I grounded out as my shoulders began to shake from how tight I was clenching my weapons. I widened my eye at her as I willed my Innocence to let my katanas to merge to their Final form. "You don't know _anything _about that place." I seethed as dark shadows wrapped around the blades of my katanas. Avon's expression piqued with interest as she glanced at my weapons.

"Interesting weapons, sadly I don't know who you are yet. I want to know the person who has an enormous amount of power in their hands." the Shigai said as she narrowed her eyes at me, a smile appearing on her face. "I'd really like to find out, ya know. Say, did you have people precious to you taken away? You seem like the type of person who has experienced all of that."

I lowered my head at her words, the shadows that engulfed my katanas disappearing as black and purple flames covered the blades. The shadows instead swirled around my arms, soon dispating to become black pieces of armor. Lifting my head up slightly, I met her curious gaze once more, still not seeing the recognized look in her eye. As soon as I saw that look of realization, I wouldn't use it. I knew what was at risk if I did. I couldn't afford to use it yet.

"Wow, very impressive. It makes me want to kill you more." Avon whistled as the deadly look returned to her eyes. Suddenly, she grinned as she let loose an enormous wave of power, her red armor bursting into flames at the shoulders, arms and legs. "I suppose I'll have to burn off that cloak then,"

Exploding off of the floor, she zoomed straight towards me. Preparing myself, I tensed as she approached, before leaping into the air to dodge her pointed attack. Flipping over her, I landed on the floor, my back to her. At the same time, we pulled our weapons at each other and clashed on opposite sides, red flames fighting against violet.

"You won't exist after this battle's over. I promise you that." I gritted out as our blades slid across each other, the wall of violet and red flames extinguishing.

"Heh, just watch. You won't see me coming." She countered as she turned to me.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Avon's POV**

_I...just don't understand! Why can't I remember who this girl is? I've never seen her weapons before but I feel like I should know her! _

Shaking my head at the thought, I met the one eyed gaze of the girl a good distance away from me. Coming at each other at the same time, our weapons met with one another, as we landed blow after blow, not stopping. For some reason, the girl's presence simply infuriated me. I couldn't place it. Why?! I wondered why I could only see one eye from the shadows of her cloak. Just who was she?

"What? Recognize me now?" The girl inquired, as we held each our own ground. I scowled at the sound of her voice, a hazy figure resurfacing in my mind. We pulled away from each other, sliding across the floor.

"You..." I trailed off as I tried to grasp my own words.

"Hm?"

"I...know you from somewhere." I finished as I saw her tilt her head to the side. A faint smile appeared on the girl's lips.

"You just don't know who yet right?" My eyebrow twitched at her voice. The hazy figure in my head not clearing up. I tightened the grip on the hilt of my sword in anger. Flying up into the air, I glanced over at the two walls of fire closing on the red haired man. He seemed to have an irritated look on his face. Facing the girl once more, I looked at the wall behind her and sensed an evil presence on the other side. I was surprised that she hadn't noticed it at all.

Smirking, a plan emerged in my mind. If she dies from the impact, at least I'll get to finally see who she is. Folding my wings in, I shot straight towards her, my arm pulled back. Slamming into her two katanas, I pushed her back, the momentum from my descent adding to the pressure. As the flames from my armor caught on to her cloak, her widened eye met my own, realizing.

"You-" Her words were cut off as I shot out my other hand to wrap around her throat. A small giggle escaped between my lips as I flapped my wings, sending us both towards the wall at high speed.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Tyki's POV**

I must say. It was nice to see this ponytailed man once again. I had to say, it was always a pleasure fighting against him. Dodging his swipes, I bent down and aimed for his side, my combat blade immediately meeting one of his katanas. Shoving him away from me, I smirked as I met his enraged gaze.

"What's wrong? Feeling a bit lonely without Nova by your side?" I teased as I saw his eyes narrow at me in anger. Kanda shot towards me, his jaw clenched as I blocked his attacks with my arm. Summoning Tease, they wrapped around my hand, forming a knife. Instantly lashing out at him, he barely had enough time to dodge as my blade scratched his side.

Stumbling to the side, Kanda paid no mind to the wound that I had inflicted. He simply widened his eyes, what seemed to be a third iris emerging. The two katanas he was holding grew in power, its glow getting brighter. I tilted my head to the side as I observed his weapon, a strangely unique one.

"Why are you still alive? Shouldn't have that old man killed you?" He growled at me as he met my yellow eyed gaze. I narrowed my eyes at him, not completely understand what he was saying.

"I don't remember enncountering an old man..." I trailed off as I gripped the hilt of the knife tightly.

"Fine, then I guess I'll be the one doing the job." Kanda suddenly said in front of me, his arms coming up from below. Having almost no time to react, I moved my head to the side, the blades slashing across my body except for my head. Jumping away from him, I lightly touched the cuts with my fingertips, blood staining my hand. As I met Kanda's gaze, I saw him widen his eyes as my body began to heal itself, steam rising from the closing cuts.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that to kill me," I said as I narrowed my eyes at him, a sinister smile appearing on my lips. I was astonished when Kanda smirked at my offer, getting into an offensive stance.

"I'll kill you as many times as it takes." He growled as he launched himself towards me, moving at a higher speed than before. Trying to follow his movements, I blocked an attack, only to have a slash penetrate my skin. Sparks were flying from blocked attacks and blood was spraying from his blows on to the ground.

Soon I was a bloodied mess, droplets of scarlet blood hitting the floor. However, I grinned at the exorcist's attempts to kill me, my wounds already beginning to heal. Straightening up on to my feet, I tilted my head up, my hair falling back. Lowering my eyes to meet his gaze, I saw the angered look in his eyes. Grinning, I let go of my knife to form another combat blade, attaching itself to my arm.

Appearing behind him for an attack, we landed blow after blow against each other, not pausing for even a second. Slashes upon slashes appeared on both of our bodies, mine healing, but the samurai's not. Pulling away from each other, I watched as Kanda tried to catch his breath, blood staining his exorcist coat. Glancing behind him, I saw his other teammates battling it out fiercly with my Level 3's. They didn't seem to be in as much of a bad shape as their friend over here.

"I suppose I'll have to kill you now." I stated as I met Kanda's furious glare. He gritted his teeth as he fell into another stance, the blood from his wounds seeping through his clothes even faster.

"That's my job." He grounded out as he prepared to attack. I did the same, about to launch myself towards him when a certain rumbling made me pause in my steps. Glancing at the wall to the side, I saw it shake for a few seconds before exploding into a crumbled mess. My opponent stopped in his tracks as he turned towards the commotion that had gone through the wall.

As he and I took in the scene, it seemed like a figure was wrapped in fire, as someone pushed them through the smoke. The two figures that had come from the other side of the wall descended to the floor, slamming into the other side of the wall. As smoke rose from their landing, all fighting paused for a moment as everyone tried to see who had crashed into the battlefield. As soon as I saw her figure, I widened my eyes in surprise.

_Avon. Was here? Who's that person in the flames then?_

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Kanda's POV**

As I stared at the two figures that had flown through the wall, I began to identify the one with the black wings as Avon. However the one under her, I couldn't place. It seemed as though the entire room had gone silent as they observed the two from had suddenly appeared.

"Now...why don't we see who's under here?" Avon sweetly purred as the hand that was around the person's throat pulled away to lift their hood. I noticed that the cloak the person was wearing was covered in flames, and that Avon's armor was completely enveloped by the same flames. Before Avon could reveal who we all wanted to see was, she was suddenly sent flying when a foot slammed into her stomach. As the Shigai picked herself up off of the floor, the figure that was slammed into the wall panted as they took a step forward. With a black armored hand, the person grabbed hold of the burning cloak.

"Heh...I guess I didn't think you'd win so soon," The person muttered under her breath as she yanked the cloak off of her body and threw it

From that point on, everyone in that room excluding her was surprised with shock. There stood before me was the person I wanted to see the most, covered in black armor from her shoulder to hands, an eyepatch across her right eye, and the most determined look in her silver eye. Steam was rising off of her body, burns from the fire from her cloak now beginning to appear on her skin.

"Nova?!" We all called out in astonishment. We all stood frozen at her appearance, unable to make a move. I started to make my way towards her when she turned her head slightly to meet my wide eyed gaze, making me halt in my steps.

"Well well, look who's come back from the dead!" Avon exclaimed as she glared at her angrily. She seemed awfully pissed about something. "I guess that's why I was so infuriated by your existence earlier."

Nova smiled as she glanced over at the other members of our team, meeting their astonished gazes. Slowly, smiles began spreading across their faces, confusion now shifting to happiness. With clenched fists, unable to stop myself anymore, I was dead set on reaching her when a red sword blazing with fire landed in the spot in front of me. Avon.

"Hm, I guess I should've known when you said that was your town huh?" Avon smirked as she summoned her sword into her hand again, disappearing from in front of me.

"So she didn't get killed?" Tyki blurted, causing me to turn my head slightly to meet his gaze. He had a pretty shocked look in his eyes. The Level 3's were getting antsy again, breaking the pause in the fighting. Soon my entire team was back to holding them off, now a new light in their eyes.

With Mugen clenched in my grip, I met Nova's gaze silently. If she knew me well enough, she'd be able to tell how much I just wanted to get over there and kiss her face. Holding each other's gazes for a few more moments, I broke it off when I heard Tyki clear his throat behind me. Turning around to face him, he had another cigarette going already.

"If you don't mind?" He inquired, an eyebrow raised as he gestured to our battle. Smirking, I fully faced him, dropping into an offensive stance. _Nova..._

Moving at high speed, I exploded off of the ground and shot straight towards the Noah, feeling lighter than before.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**...ergh. How was that? What about that little surprise I laid out for you all hm? Did you all think that was gonna happen? Because I honestly thought that way was beyond epic. :3 lemme know what you think in a review! In the next chapter, both of these battles finally come to an end! **

**See you all in the next update!**


	37. Chapter 37: The Defeat of Both Rivals

**Hey guys! Another chapter coming out for you all! :) I'm just super hyped to write these next few parts! Hope you like it!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Chapter 37: The Defeat of Both Rivals**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Nova's POV**

Inwardly, I was dying to just go over there and hug it out with Kanda. But I knew I couldn't. There were other important matters at the moment. Such as removing Avon from the face of the Earth and bringing back Victoria. So, only settling for his gaze, I cherished it for as long as I could until he broke it off, turning around to continue his battle. The fighting all around me resumed, jolting me back to the fact that Avon was pointing the tip of her sword at me. Smirking at her deadly glare, I clenched my fists as I took a deep breath.

_Cross will be so incredibly pissed when he finds out. But he's the one who said I could use it when it came to a situation like this. Either way, he's gonna be mad because I'm using it. _

"I'll finish you with this..." I muttered under my breath as I lifted my hand to grab hold of my eyepatch. All the while, I held Avon's gaze steadily. Tugging on the eyepatch, it untied easily, coming loose into my hand. Letting it fall from my grip, I opened my right eye as I summoned my scythe in my left hand. Already sensing the cold fire within me, I tightened my grip on the staff of my scythe. I glanced over to Kanda's battle to see the man who had done this to me, on par against Kanda.

My eyes narrowing in anger, I figured I would let Kanda pay him back for everything he's done. Now I only set my sights on Avon. Falling into an offensive stance, I activated my Second Form. Feeling the pain in my gut slightly increasing, I froze for a split second when I felt my heart pulse in pain. Through these moments of hesitation, a shadow cast over my face, Avon heading straight for me. I barely lifted my arm up to stop her sword before her hand caught around my throat again, sending me into the wall.

"What was that? What were you going to use against me? This measly little technique?" She growled in front of me, baring her teeth. I gritted my teeth as her hand tightened around my throat, pushing me further into the wall. Touching the wall with shaky fingertips, I sunk into the shadows instantly, feeling Avon's hand disappear from my throat.

"Huh?!" The Shigai cried out in surprise as her hand came in contact with solid concrete. Moving to the middle of the room, I pulled up out of the floor on one knee as I tried to catch my breath. Quickly getting to my feet, I roared as Avon whirled around to meet the blade of my scythe. Sparks flying, she shoved me back into the air, immediately bursting off of the ground to meet with me.

Moving the staff of my scythe in front of me, I pushed downward as Avon's red sword clashed with it. Pushing her away, I landed on the floor smoothly and swung my scythe to the side. Pulling my arm forward, I sent a shadow of dark fire mixed with purple sparks straight to Avon. Seeing her deflect it with her blade, I launched myself for an attack, using the smoke as cover. Hooking the blade of the scythe around her body, I lashed out with a fist, landing a series of hits. Seeing her not able to retaliate, I pulled my scythe back and slammed my foot hard into her stomach, sending her back.

"Ugh! You're so-" Her words were cut off as the body of Level 3 crashed into her out of nowhere. Turning my head, I met Lavi's relieved gaze. Flashing him a smile, he grinned before returning to his own fight. Dodging the thrown Level 3, I straightened up as Avon picked herself up off of the ground, growling.

"Dammit Nova, you're screwed." She breathlessly said as she discarded her red sword, her eyes glowing a bright orange. She let out a howl of laughter as a cyclone of fire encircled her. Covering my face from the intensity of its heat, I wasn't able to see the huge claw that lunged for me. Feeling myself lifted up into the air, I let out a cry of pain as I felt myself getting clenched in its hand.

As the cyclone of fire disappeared, what stood before me was a look alike of her true form, ten feet tall and looming with fire. Instead of her sword, she had sharp, deadly claws. Bringing me closer to her face, she let out a hearty laugh before throwing me into the air. Recovering in mid-air, I fell to the ground just as another spike of pain wracked my body. Falling to my knees, my shoulders shook as I coughed hard into my hand. Feeling something liquid splatter into the palm of my hand, I knew that wasn't a good sign. _I'd have to stop this soon. I still need to face the Earl. _

Clenching my scythe in my hands, I launched myself into the air once more, using the momentum to gain more speed. Bringing my scythe forward, I sliced through the claw that tried to stop me, purple sparks running along the part I had cut through. Landing on a part of her arm, I jumped off to slice through the other claw's fingers. Whirling around in the middle of the air, my feet hit the ground as I shot myself at her again. Alternating attacks between my katanas to slash of her arms, and my machine gun to blast her legs off, I materialized my scythe in its Second Form as I pulled my arms back.

_"Eat this!" _I screamed as I sunk the blade of my scythe across her true form's head, blazing heat smacking me straight in the face. Hearing her roar in anger, I shoved my scythe even further in until I made a clean cut. Jumping back, I saw the part I slashed and watched as it slowly melted into lava. The other half of her face was in flames, her deformed claws trying to search for the rest of its head.

"What did you do to me!?" Avon cried out in a morphed voice that was in pain. I gasped for breath as I shifted back to my first form of my scythe. My right eye was throbbing painfully already.

"I told you I'd finish you! You can't take this world, Avon!" I exclaimed as shoved aside the pain growing inside me. The ten foot Shigai in front of me roared in outrage, moving her head side to side in an attempt to look for me.

"Where are you?! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

"You're done, Avon! It's over!"

"No it's not! I've got the Master by my side! He'll lead us all to victory! We don't need puny humans like you!" Avon roared as steam rose from where her legs once were. I widened my eyes in surprise when I saw her legs trying to regenerate quickly. It only took moments before she was up on her feet again. What puzzled me was why she didn't bother to do the same for her arms. Instead she was running towards me in an unstoppable rage, her monsterous voice shaking the entire room.

Gritting my teeth, I scrambled on to my feet and leaped up into the air. Taking out my machine gun, I moved into its Second Form and aimed it straight at her incoming figure. Only in the air for a few more moments, I let out a yell as I fired the beam just as she slammed into me. Crashing into the wall behind the both of us, I pushed my hands against her burning body to try and stop her from flattening me. Not even caring about the burns, I winced as Avon screamed into the air, her voice no longer morphed.

Suddenly the wall behind us collapsed from her Shigai weight, causing me to plummet to the ground with her. Falling on to the floor first, I spotted the hole I made in her chest as she slowly towered over me. Rolling out of the way, her true form slammed on to the floor with a loud 'boom', the fire from her body slowly extinguishing. Gaping in awe at the long battle that just finished, I watched as Avon's true form began to erode away, her real body appearing from the dispating flesh.

"Ugh..." the Shigai groaned as she slowly moved her arms in an effort to sit up. Seeing that she had no more strength, I stood up and approached her, catching her pride filled gaze.

"Avon," I trailed off as she coughed up a round of blood.

"Heh, what feeling sorry for me? Don't...Just know that when you face the Master...you'll be...finished." Avon whispered to me, the light in her eyes slowly dying as they closed. Soon her breathing stopped.

I bent down to turn her body over when it suddenly began to glow with bright red fire. Seperating from Victoria's body, it hovered above her to form into a vague figure of Avon before disappearing into the air. Waiting for a moment, I sighed in relief when I could no longer sense her malicious presence and glanced down at Victoria. _Will she come back? _Setting her body gently on to the floor, I leaned over her to check her breathing when I heard a whoosh behind me. Whirling around, I saw Cross heading over to me in a pissed off manner. I smirked inwardly at the thought of how long he had to stay in between those two walls of fire.

As he reached us, I turned back to Victoria and bent down to check if she was breathing. Once confirming that she was simply unconscious, I sat back up only to suddenly feel another painful pang inside me. Eyes widened with pain, I brought my hand up to my mouth as I felt the sudden urge to cough. I felt a hand awkwardly pat my back as I coughed up whatever was inside me. Tasting blood in my mouth, I pulled my hand away to see red liquid mixed with black. Staring at it, I knew that whatever Tyki Mikk had put inside of me was killing me at this very instant.

"Idiot," A hand smacked me hard in the back of the head, making me cry out in pain as I turned to my mentor. "You should've finished sooner." He berated as his strawberry gaze met my own.

"I know. Sorry you stayed in that fire for too long." I quietly replied as I wiped the blood from my hand on to my shorts. Cross huffed beside me before standing up, his General jacket clinking.

"Deactivate your Innocence and stay here. Watch over the girl. I'll go to the other side and deal with the rest of them." He ordered as he was about to make his way over to the huge hole in the wall. Before he could go, I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket in a death grip, stopping him.

"No way you're leaving me here, Cross." I retorted as I moved to pull Victoria on to my back. Getting up on to my feet, I wrapped my arms around her legs and met my mentor's piercing gaze. He stared at me in silence, his lips pressing into a firm line.

"Your right eye. It's getting worse." He mentioned as he fished a bandage out of the pocket of his coat. He surprised me when he moved forward and wrapped the one bandage around my right eye, tying it at the back of my head.

"Yeah, I can already tell." I replied as he pulled away and headed towards the wall, his hand already inside his coat for his Innocence. As he stepped through the hole in the wall, I followed, sticking close to him as the sounds of the other battles filled my ears.

I spotted Kanda and Tyki battling it out to the death as they appeared from place to place, their blades clashing. Kanda seemed to be in rough shape. As if sensing my worry for him, Cross turned his head and met my gaze.

"We take care of them first." He pointed towards the group of Level 3's attacking my friends. "Then him." His thumb jerked towards the Noah that was fighting Kanda. I mulled over it for a second before nodding at his offer.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Lenalee's POV**

I froze for a second when what seemed like the true form of Avon barreled into the opposite wall with Nova in the middle. _Was she going to be alright?_ Deciding that she could handle herself, I flipped through the air and slammed the heel of my Innocence into one of the Level 3's heads. Hearing him scream in pain, I backflipped off of him and landed on the ground only to lash my foot out straight into his stomach. Sending him flying into the air, I shot after him with my Level 2 form, moving at the speed of sound. Appearing above him, I grabbed his arm and threw him up into the air. Before I could follow up with my attack, Lavi's hammer shot out of nowhere and smacked the Level 3 into the ground. Hovering in the air, I gave my teammate a wave of thanks before leaping into the air to dodge an attack.

As I made a move to eliminate the thousand eyed akuma, I heard a gunshot and soon enough, the Level 3's head exploded into bits. Floating there in shock, I looked past the exploded parts to see General Cross aiming his Innocence at the spot where the akuma just was. Breaking out into a grin, I caught Nova's curious expression from behind the General. Letting out a chuckle, I approached the two and landed on the ground, immediately pulling in Nova for a hug.

"You're alright! We've missed you so much Nova!" I greeted as I pulled away from her, meeting her relieved silver eyed gaze. I noticed that her right eye was wrapped with a bandage. The look she gave me told me the questions would have to wait for later. I noted that she was carrying Victoria on her back, Avon no longer seeming to inhabit her body.

"Young lady, stay with her." General Cross suddenly ordered as he shot off into the battle, already reloading his revolver Innocence. I turned to Nova again to see her gently setting down Victoria. From the way she was carrying herself, Nova looked like she was trying hard not to succumb to something.

"Are you alright, Nova?" I softly inquired as I put a hand on her shoulder. Seeing her sigh, I knew that she wasn't. She turned her head to me with a bright smile.

"I'll be fine, Lenalee. Why don't we try to help out Kanda?" Nova suggested as her gaze worriedly slid over to the Noah and the samurai. I smiled at her cute actions but shook my head to her offer.

"He can handle himself. You know that well enough." I replied as I heard approaching footsteps coming from behind. Before Nova could get the chance to respond, a pair of arms latched themselves around her shoulders as Lavi pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Nova~! You're alive!" He greeted with a bright grin on his face as he pulled back, beaming. His emerald eye glinted brightly at the discovery of the person we've been searching for.

"I guess I am. Who else is in here?" Nova softly inquired as her gaze moved over to the dwindling Level 3's that Cross and the others continued to take out.

"Allen and General Klaud are the only ones left in the field. I'm sure that Cross and the both of them will finish everything off. When he took care of my side, he practically threw me over here~" Lavi explained with a hand behind his head.

"Ah..." Nova trailed off, catching everyone's attention. Her gaze was lowered to her hands as a small frown appeared on her lips.

"Something wrong?" I inquired curiously as I peered down at her.

"Kanda...we should really help him out." She softly uttered as she slowly got up to her feet. Exchanging glances with Lavi, we both nodded as we agreed to her request.

"Alright, we'll go help him out, but maybe you should stay here. You look a bit tuckered out." Lavi suggested before activating his Innocence. I followed suit as I leaped up into the air.

"Alright then." She replied as she sat back down next to Victoria. Following Lavi's lead, we both headed for the battle between Kanda and Tyki.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Kanda's POV**

I could only focus on finally defeating this monster. But my injuries were getting worse and I knew it. As the Noah and I clashed from place to place, the bleeding of the cuts only increased. Clenching my jaw, I landed two attacks at the same time across his chest, forming an 'x'. Sliding back from the strike, I panted as I felt the tattoo extend its shape across my chest. Meeting Tyki's gaze, I saw that he had an impressed look in his eyes.

"I...underestimated her." He quietly said with a grin. He straightened up as the wounds I inflicted upon him healed once more, making me start from the beginning.

"I didn't think she'd escape death itself." Tyki continued on as his grin transformed into a smirk. I smirked at the thought of finally speaking to Nova again.

"Don't think _you _can." I retorted as I appeared in front of him, my katanas coming in for a blow. With a spark, Tyki raised his head as his combat blade pushed back against my glowing katanas.

"The same goes for you." He replied with a sneer as another blade materialized into his right hand. Already sensing him coming in for the blow, I pulled one arm back to block the blade. Realizing that I would run out of time before I totally exhausted myself, I jumped away from him and slid against the ground, my shoes squeaking. Breathing deeply, I activated one of the higher forms of my Innocence.

My second katana disappearing, I gripped the hilt of Mugen tightly as I shot towards the Noah of Pleasure like a bullet. Vanishing from his sight, I appeared all around him, constantly delivering attacks and slashes to his flesh. As I continued doing this, I noticed that the one thing he solely tried to protect was his head. _Hm. If I cut off his head, then maybe he'll finally die. _Mulling over the thought, I decided to give it a shot as I came into close combat with him.

Evading his quick paced slashes, I ducked and slammed my elbow into his gut. As he doubled over, I caught him before he could run and delivered an uppercut before I lashed my foot out straight into his ribcage. Sending him flying into the concrete wall, I appeared in front of him, my blade already coming in for the kill. Before Mugen could even land a scratch on his neck, I froze when I felt something sharp in the middle of my chest. Glancing down, I saw Tyki's blade half sunk into my chest. As soon as he pulled the blade out, I leaped away from him, pressing my hand against the wound as blood trickled down the side of my chin.

"Haha...ugh," Tyki quietly said as he stepped out of the wall, a hand coming up to his wide eyed face. I watched as his usual grin slowly changed into a sinister smile, one that I had seen before. When he changed into that knight looking beast.

"No...don't...change now..." He muttered to himself as he clenched his fists. Was he not in control of his own self?

"Dammit...Oi." Tyki called out as his yellow eyed gaze met my own.

"Ever since the last time I fought you and Nova, a monster inside me has been wanting to go crazy. Thanks to this fight we've been having...it's wanted nothing more than to come out and play. Looks like I'll have to let it go. If you beat in this form, I won't come back. So...nice fighting with ya..." He trailed off as the bright look in his yellow eyes darkened. His hand slowly fell away from his face limply, a shadow casting over his eyes.

"Oi," I called out as I held Mugen tightly. Only coming in with silence, I knew that the other Tyki would be coming soon. As if on cue, the Tease that were scattered on the walls all flocked towards the silent Tyki, encircling him in a cyclone. When it dispersed, the Tyki with black armor and black streaks stood there. He stayed silent for a moment before raising his head to the ceiling to let out an ear splitting roar.

Wincing as my ears reacted to the sound, I shook my head as I kept my sights on the other Tyki. Now was my chance to finally beat the crap out of this guy. Falling into another offensive stance, I pushed aside the pain and launched myself at the Noah. Dodging his attacks from the black streaks, I exploded off of the ground and swung Mugen, aiming for his head. Only sinking my blade half into his neck, I scowled as I pulled away before anything else could hit me.

"Hey! Kanda!" I turned my head to see Lenalee and Lavi come down from the air, a smile on both of their faces.

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" I growled as I prepared to launch myself again. Lavi put out a hand to stop me, his mouth already moving.

"Nova said we should come over and help out. Can we help in any way?" He asked as his emerald eyed gaze slid over to the other Tyki. I thought about it, trying to form some kind of plan in my head. After a while, one came up.

"Fine. You can help. But we need to do this in one quick shot. I need you to distract him so I can get a clean cut at his neck. Those black streaks come after those who get close to him. Can you do it?" I raised an eyebrow as I watched their expressions change.

"Of course! You just do what you need to!" Lenalee chimed in with a small smile as she gave me a nod. I glanced over at Lavi to see him nod as well.

"Good," I replied as I turned to face the other Tyki. The others took a moment before launching themselves into the air to get close to the other Tyki.

As I watched, my plan went smoothly, the black streaks lashing out in an attempt to pierce the two exorcists flying in the air. Falling into an offensive stance, I took a breath as I prepared myself. Using the power of my tattoo, I felt my wounds begin to close up slightly, easing the pain a bit. After a few moments, I exploded off of the ground and shot straight towards the monster. Appearing in front of him, I blocked a heavy punch at the same time of my other arm swinging for its neck. Feeling it cut half in, I gritted my teeth as I used all of my strength to push Mugen to its limit. Cutting through the monster's flesh cleanly, I jumped back, signaling for the others to do the same.

We observed as the head I severed off of the monster fall forward and on to the ground. What shocked me in the next moments was how it still screamed in agony when its head wasn't even connected to its body anymore. In the few seconds of screaming, a bright light emitted from the monster's body before exploding into black shadows. After a moment, we all realized that the long battle was over.

"Hah, good job Kanda," Lavi said after a moment, his tone relieved.

"Hm," I simply replied in reponse as I turned around to see our entire team safe and sound, with the addition of three new people.

"Come on guys! Let's go see Nova!" Lenalee excitedly said as she ran over to the rest of group. Lavi and I followed suit, approaching the chattering team.

"I'm glad to see that you're unharmed, Nova." General Klaud greeted as she gave the young exorcist a hug.

"It's good to see you all again." Nova quietly said as she met all of our gazes, stopping when she met my own.

"So you handled Avon all on your own?" Allen inquired as he met her gaze curiously. Beaming her usual smile, Nova nodded in response. Before she could say anything else, Cross suddenly stepped forward.

"Kid, how are you feeling?" He concernedly inquired, surprising everyone. This was a side we've never seen before. Nova replied like it seemed normal.

"I can tolerate the pain so far." She replied as her hand rose up to touch her right eye.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, saying the question everyone else was thinking. Nova's gaze met my own silently, an unspoken conversation between us. There was pain in the eye that I looked at.

"Something was planted inside her during her last battle with that Noah you just fought. It's been hurting her since we began training." Cross offered an explanation as I met his gaze in surprise. _She's been in pain this entire time? _

"I think...it's spread a lot more now." Nova added on as she clenched her fists. Not able to stop myself, I moved forward and wrapped my arms around her, not caring if I drew attention to myself. _We've been too long apart._ She froze for a second against me before relaxing, burying her face into my shoulder.

"It's good to see you again, Kanda." She quietly mumbled into my ear, a small smile on her lips.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**OH GOOD LORD. THAT'S A LONG CHAPTER. SO. MUCH. ACTION. Nova's POV is by far the longest with the most action. xD**

** I only got to fit in three POV's before it even reached 3,000 words. Oh my gosh. That's the most action filled chapter that I've ever written in my life. :O AND IT'S ALL FOR YOU GUYS. **

***cue the exploding fireworks and falling confetti***

**But. Kanda and Nova are finally, FINALLY back. :) **

***more fireworks and confetti***

**Tell me which epic moment you liked! There were a ton in there, I know. Also, I have no idea what update day I should have my updates on. Any ideas? I usually do it on Thursday, but sometimes it just veers off to a random day like Saturday or per say today, Monday. Drop me some of your opinions! **

**Please leave me a review! I'm starting to wonder where you all are! **

**See you in the next update!**


	38. Chapter 38: We Will Return

**Wassup my readers? :) Who reads these author notes anyways? xD Anyway, since school is about to begin for me in a few days (ahem, I mean TUESDAY. NOOOO) I'm not sure if I'll be able to update regularly again...ahaha. But, we'll see where this takes us, so please stay tuned! **

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Chapter 38: We Will Return**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Nova's POV**

_Ah...I missed this. _I grinned as I leaned my head into Kanda's chest while we walked. His scent encircled me as his arm pulled me closer to him, making my heart flutter. We were all headed for the Earl now. However we were moving at a slower pace because of me. I felt bad but I understood. They didn't want whatever was inside me to keep spreading. As we walked, there was the mutual thought that lingered in all of our minds. That involved me and my condition.

When we face the Earl, when we fight, will it spread far enough to kill me?

There was a sense of foreboding deep within my soul that something would happen, but I didn't want to acknowledge it. I wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened to Kanda or any of the others. They were everything to me. As I quietly listened in to the other conversations within the team and saw that Victoria was safe being carried by Lavi, I noticed that Kanda hadn't said anything since he hugged me. I mean, that in itself surprised me. He normally didn't do things like that. But, I must admit, it was nice to have him near me again. Although his silence at the moment bothered me.

"There's something you wanna talk about, isn't there?" I softly brought up as I felt him stiffen beside me. I lifted my head to meet his gaze, unable to use my right eye. His dark eyes held concern for me as they met my silver eye. His lips were pressed into a firm line before he glanced away from me, indicating that he wanted to talk about it but didn't know how. I lowered my voice enough so that only the two of us could hear.

"About what's happening to me perhaps?" I pressed on as I turned my head forward, not knowing whether Kanda turned his head towards me in response. I clenched my fists at my sides as I waited for his reply. The pain was slowly increasing inside me.

"I...Yeah," Kanda grunted beside me as we continued walking down the long corridor. "Your right eye..." He trailed off as I felt his burning gaze on me.

"It hurts...but I can handle it. For now." I quietly replied as I put the palm of my hand over the bandages.

"For now? What if..." Kanda paused as the question began to settle. What if I die? What if I lose this right eye of mine?

"To me...it doesn't matter if I lose this eye. As long as I'm able to still see you and everyone else and _live..._I'll be fine." I said as I lowered my head, my gaze moving to the floor. I narrowed my eye as I felt cold fire seep its way into me.

"Nova...you're not going to die. I'm not going to let that happen." He replied in a quiet voice, his words making me grin widely. Before I could get any words out, my heart suddenly pulsed in pain, wiping the grin off my face. Letting out a strangled gasp, my hand flew up to my chest as I desperately clenched the shirt's cloth in pain.

"Oi!" Kanda's worried voice called out next to me. We both stopped walking as I tried to quell the black fire simmering within me. Soon the others realized what was happening and rushed over as I fell on to my knees, Kanda kneeling down next to me to set me down gently.

"Nova!" Lenalee concernedly cried out as she flanked her other side, giving her friend a worried look. I took in shuddering gasps as I lifted a shaky hand to my head. With my other hand, I pushed myself off of my knees as I slowly got up to my feet. I could feel all of their gazes on me.

"I'm alright...we need to keep moving." I panted out as I opened my one eye to meet the gazes of the others.

"But you're-!" General Klaud's words were cut off as I shook my head quickly.

"We have to go...Sam..." I trailed off as everyone else caught on, the person I spoke of probably fighting the Earl in the Master's form. "He could die..."

"You could too!" Lavi countered as his emerald eyed gazed landed on me.

"...alright. C'mon then." All attempts to stop me were halted as General Cross laid his red eyes on me. I slowly lowered my hand from my shirt as he nodded at me before turning around to continue walking forward.

"What?!" Allen exclaimed as he gaped at his master. With Kanda tailing after me, I trudged forward after General Cross, gritting my teeth in pain.

"Agh, Nova!" Lenalee called out behind me as I heard their approaching footsteps.

"Come on guys. We've got no choice here." Lavi concluded as I heard his footsteps stop by my side. Smiling slightly, I turned my head to meet his emerald gaze. He nodded at he looked at me before gazing forward.

As we all moved quietly, our footsteps echoing, I could faintly hear the distinct sounds of battle ahead of us. Weapons clashing and the sound of muffled laughter reached our ears as we headed straight for it.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Master's POV**

_The power! The speed! I'm unbeatable with this! _I grinned wildly as I exchanged blows with the Millennium Earl again and again. With only a few seconds in between, we clashed blades in mid air, appearing in one spot, only to appear in another. The buzzing flowing in my blood felt great, all this hatred inside me just dying to get out. Laughing manically, I pulled away from my opponent, the ice and lightning crawling up my arms and passing over my face. As smoke rose from the ice that encased my arms and torso, it shattered as ice blue armor replaced the frozen ice.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, Earl." I growled as I materialized five more identical swords from ice. Grabbing one in between my fingers, I poised myself as the Millenium Earl stretched a hand out.

"I feel the same. It's time you were eradicated from this world I will rule." He replied as a black ball of shadows suddenly formed from the palm of his hand. Eyeing the black ball warily, I tensed as the Earl lifted his hand, the ball following his movements.

With speed only the eye of a Shigai can track, the Earl launched his black ball of doom at me. Twisting my body out of the way, I flipped through the air and launched myself at him, my swords ready. Sparks flew as my blades crossed with his sword, our faces inches away from each other. Baring my teeth in anger, I caught the sly smirk on his lips. In a milisecond, he disappeared in front of me, leaving me momentarily confused. I realized it too late when I felt something heavy and round slam into the middle of my back. Letting out a groan of pain, my wings crumpled for a moment, leaving me to plummet to the ground.

Recovering myself, I righted myself before I could splat on the ground and gritted my teeth as my wings screamed in pain. Hearing the low chuckle of the Earl somewhere around the room, I swung my head around, searching for his presence. It was as if he were invisible. Suddenly, his wide grin appeared out of nowhere as I felt his blade slice into my side. Thrown across the room, I unfurled my slightly injured wings to steady myself as I seethed in anger.

"It won't take too long to kill you," the Millenium Earl stated as he appeared in front of me again. This time I was ready for his attack, blocking his sword with three of my blades with I slashed upwards with the other three. Sensing him already moving back, I darted forward and created a combo, both of my arms lashing upwards.

Jumping back before he could land an attack, I grinned as I saw glass fall on to the floor. Looks like I managed to hit his face. His glasses were shattered, and he had this completely pissed off look on his face. I smirked at the expression I had emitted from the Millenium Earl. It's exactly what I wanted.

"It won't take _me _long to rip you into pieces." I smirked as I released more of the hatred inside me, increasing the speed I had. Exploding off of the ground, I disappeared into the air, only to come down on the Earl, my swords thrumming with electricity.

"Don't fool yourself so easily, scum." the Earl growled as he glared up at me from behind his sword. Shoving me into the air, he leaped after me, his hand already getting ready for another launch at those black balls of doom.

Sliding against the floor, I realized my wings were useless, a dark shadow binding them together. Scoffing under my breath, I narrowed my eyes as he carried out his attack. Immediately, dozens of those swirling black spheres came after me, moving at the speed of sound. Enchancing my speed even more, I darted from side to side, dodging and slashing the incoming spheres to bits. Charging straight towards him, I roared as I merged my blades together to form my final weapon. My blade glowing, it dispersed to reveal the jagged edge of my longsword. Thrusting it straight towards the Earl, I caught him doing the same. We both moved our heads at the same time and whirled around, only to clash, in unison.

"Tch, _I'm gonna kill you here!" _I hissed, unable to suppress my anger any longer. Releasing the hatred inside me to its fullest extent, the armor covering me exploded with spikes. Roaring, I launched a series of blows, coming in from all directions as I landed my attacks on him. Drawing back, I slid against the ground as I met his yellow eyed gaze.

"Prepare to die," the Earl declared as he raised his blade towards me, the shadows behind him flickering as anger emnated from his form. I smirked as I fell into an offensive stance, ready to take his challenge. Even if he kills me, another one of us will arise from the humans. We will never be extinguished from this world. But...

"I'll be the one to finish this!" I shouted as I let go of all my power, the energy pulsing off of me in waves. "Prepare yourself, vile scum!" I yelled as I launched myself at him, readying for the final blow.

Our last exchange blasted into white light as we faced each other head on. I could feel my blade sink deep into his flesh as his own weapon sliced into my own. I could see the deep satisfaction in the Millenium Earl's gaze. However, I could see my own victorious gaze from his eyes. As the light slowly faded away, I smirked to see that I had sliced off one of his arms in the process of making the final blow. Satisfied to see it not regenerating, I glanced down at myself to see his huge sword impaled into my torso.

"...I'm not...done yet!" I roared as I pulled my arms in for a last attempt. Sinking my blade into his chest without a second thought, seeing the Earl widen his eyes in astonishment. The sparks from my blade raced across his arm and neck, immobilizing him for the moment.

"Hmph, you amuse me. To think you would go this far in order to simply cut off a limb. Using your own life as payment."

"Don't even think this is over yet, scum. There are many of us out there, waiting to destroy you." I retorted as I began to feel a bit numb. Was I dying? No. I can't be. I'm the Master of all Shigai! Before I could do or say anything else, I felt my mind slipping away.

Before I faded away, I saw the door to the room burst open as a group of exorcists entered.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Kanda's POV**

The sight that we all saw as soon as we stepped into the final room was Sam impaled with the Millenium Earl's sword. I froze in silence as we all took in the scene in front of us. Was the...Master defeated? I glanced down at Nova to see her staring wide eyed at the Earl. Was she going to be alright? I can't help but worry because of what happened earlier in the hall. As soon as the Millenium Earl turned towards us, that wide grin appeared on his face. Instantly, we armed ourselves with our Innocence, weapons drawn and ready. He yanked his sword out of Sam's torso, letting his body fall on to the floor. We all noticed with surprise that one of the Earl's arms was missing.

"Sam!" Nova choked out, stopping herself from running for him. We weren't sure if he was still alive or not.

"Well well...looks like you weren't dead after all, Krest. I had a feeling that you might've been still alive." the Earl greeted as he glared at us with an anger filled gaze. Nova clenched her fists by her sides as a shadow passed over her face. A light giggle shattered the tense aura in the air as Road and Lulubell came from behind the Earl.

"I knew you weren't dead Nova!" Road chuckled as she hopped on Lero and floated up into the air.

"You're going to have to deal with us now." Lulubell quietly added on as she approached us with a cat like walk. I unsheathed Mugen and took a step forward, the others in the team doing the same to Road and the Earl.

"Oh no you don't! Let's go!" Lenalee exclaimed as we all activated our Innocence and launched ourselves forward. Splitting into different groups: Nova, Allen and General Cross went for the Earl; Lenalee and General Klaud headed towards Road, and Lavi and I went straight for Lulubell.

As we all clashed weapons simultaneously, I instantly felt a sense of foreboding deep inside me. Something would happen during this battle. I just knew it. Lavi and I pulled away from Lulubell for a moment, meeting each other's gazes with a nod before moving into our different forms to attack.

What I didn't see as Nova and her group went against the Earl, was the bandages over her right eye slowly turning blood red.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Ahhh, I'm sorry it's a bit short and cut off. :/ I hope you liked the chapter though. I hope you saw the message I had above for you all! I love you guys so much! Remember that as I try to update as much as I can! :D **

**FallenWing21**


	39. Chapter 39: Against the Earl

**...okay, so I missed the Monday update...*insert sad face here* allow me to apologize formally: I'm very sorry. School has currently been taking over my life so I haven't had the chance to write anything till now, since it is the weekend. I hope you all forgive me and I hope you enjoy this epic chapter!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Chapter 39: Against the Earl**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Nova's POV**

As I slid on to my knees in front of Sam, Cross and Allen flew past me for the Earl. Turning Sam's body over, I panted as I patted the side of his face, trying to see if he'd wake. He _has _to wake up. Otherwise he'll get bashed around here in the battlefield. Pulling him into a sitting position, I slung one of his arms over my shoulder and prepared myself. Hissing through my teeth at the pain, I pulled myself up on to my feet, hauling Sam next to me.

"Come on Sam, wake up!" I muttered next to him as I furrowed my eyebrows at the numbing sensation in my mid section. Sam's fluffy brown hair fell in front of his face as I began dragging him back to the wall of the room where Victoria was. I wasn't about to allow the both of them to get hurt because of me. Hearing the clashing of weapons all around me, my ears rang at the sound as I made it at the halfway mark to the wall.

I could already tell that my right eye was in an even worse condition than I had imagined. My fight with Avon had pushed it to its maximum limit.

"Block her off!" I stiffened when I heard General Klaud's voice pierce the air. I could already sense the malicious intent in the air that was headed for me. About to summon a weapon in my hand, I stopped when I heard someone skid up behind me.

"I've got it!" Kanda's gruff voice yelled behind me, Mugen's blade blocking off the sharp candles that had been shot at me. Without another word, I continued on my fast pace trek to the wall to set Sam down.

As I set him down hurriedly against the wall, he grunted in pain for a moment, his face contorting in pain. I froze as I watched his expression relax again, becoming more natural. Glancing over at Victoria, she was also unconscious and showed no signs of waking up just yet. Maybe the mental stress exhausted her. Straightening up on to my feet, I summoned my katanas as I spun on my heel, my sights only on the Earl. He seemed like he didn't have a problem holding off Cross and Allen with one sword and a hand full of black shadows. Gritting my teeth, I tensed up as I gripped the hilts of my weapons tighter and dashed off of the ground.

Dodging the several candles that flew my way, I leaped into the air just as General Cross and Allen pulled away from the Millenium Earl. Catching his yellow eyed gaze, I stared him down as we both clashed weapons, sparks flying. As he gave me a wide grin, I reciprocated with a deep scowl. I needed to keep my emotions in check. I can't allow them to burst like a balloon.

"So the last remaining Krest is begging to be killed by my hands?" the Earl growled as he shoved me back, floating high into the air. I glared up at him, trying to let my anger simmer down as he chuckled down at me. He wants me to lose myself. I can't do that.

"Like I would die at your hands!" I spat back when my right eye suddenly flaring in pain. Unable to keep back my strangled cry, I let go of one of my katanas as I pulled a hand up to my eye in pain.

"Ohoho, you may not die by my hands, but I sure do know what will kill you." He retorted as he observed the scene before him. Still not tearing my eyes away from him, I clenched my fists as I heard approaching footsteps.

"Nova!" Allen exclaimed concernedly as he took a look at the blood red bandage. I shook him off as I took in small breaths, the numbness in my torso moving up to my neck.

"You need to calm down," Cross quietly said beside me, his red eyes staring into my own. I looked at the both of them in silence, the sounds of battle echoing around the room. Right when I was about to say something, a yellow rope made of skulls suddenly appeared and wrapped around Allen's entire body. He tried to struggle but it was all in vain, the rope only tightening around him. Immediately recognizing it, I widened my eye before glancing up at the Earl who was hovering above us.

"What're you planning, bastard?!" I yelled as I saw Allen stay still from the corner of my eye. The Millennium Earl simply let his grin grow wider, irritating me even further.

"I plan to kill you first." He replied as he pointed his sword at me. The menacing glint in his yellow eyes turned cold as he continued to stare down at me. A hand landed on my shoulder, drawing me out of my murderous phase.

"Get the brat out of that thing ASAP. I'll do what I can with this guy." Cross muttered in my ear quickly before pulling away to move in front of me. Before I could protest, he raised his Innocence Judgement and narrowed his eye at the Earl, ready to take him on.

"Nova, think you can get me out of here?" Allen weakly inquired, sounding strangled. I turned to him and gave him a quick nod, approaching him. Wrapping my hand around the rope, I didn't expect to recieve a numbing shock go up my arm and leave me disoriented for a moment. Recovering myself quickly, I met Allen's concerned gaze before letting out a sharp breath.

It would take the Destroyer of Time and the unknown exorcist to defeat the Earl. If that's so...

Bracing myself for whatever happened, I summoned my scythe from the shadows, my other hand pulling away the bandages from my eye. Not opening it just yet, I fell into an offensive stance as I aimed for the rope wrapped around Allen. As I moved forward to make the slice, I knew that I was prepared to do anything to finally end this.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Lavi's POV**

_Damn this girl was such a score. Too bad we have to fight her. _I sulked at these thoughts as I swung my flaming hammer at the Noah of Lust. She was prowling towards us, her yellow eyes glinting in anger. I frowned when she extended a hand and stopped my attack with sheer strength. Lulubell narrowed her eyes at Kanda and I, a small frown appearing on her face.

"Man! What _is _she?" I exclaimed out loud as I pulled my Innocence back. Kanda shrugged from beside me as he ran up for an attack.

I watched as his attacks were blocked by the Noah's swiftness, his slashes missing each time. I darted forward as Kanda pulled away, this time using the staff of my hammer as a weapon. Slamming it into the Noah's arms, she gripped the staff tightly, the look on her face dead serious. Wrestling each other between strength, we stood on par, glaring into each other's eyes.

As we pulled away from each other, I glanced over to Kanda to see him wide eyed as he stared off at another battle. I took a split second to glanced over at Nova who was activated in her scythe form. I was speechless to even describe in words what her right eye looked like. That was what Kanda was probably staring at in shock. Nova's right eye didn't even seem like an eye anymore. Black shadows were covering her eyelid itself, blood trailing down the side of her face as if a tear. Why was she doing this? She knows that what she's doing could kill her!

Facing the Noah again, I came to a conclusion as I stretched a hand out to tap Kanda's shoulder. He needed to come back to the battle at hand. Otherwise we wouldn't be able to help Nova out.

_She's ready to take whatever comes at her. Even at the cost of her own life. _

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Allen's POV**

"Y-you're eye! It's-!" I stuttered as I gaped at her right eye in horror. It had lost its form, only a cluster of shadows now. I was a bit anxious to see what it looked like open. Nova had freed me from the rope but that caused her to go into the one state that would cause her harm. I eyed the hand that was clutching the scythe, seeing wisps of black shadows creeping out from the staff to crawl up the side of her arm. She stood next to me, trying not to let the look of pain pass over her face. I however, could see through the whole thing. She was hurting beyond belief.

"I know, Allen. Which is why we have to end this quickly. Otherwise..." Nova trailed off, her voice trailing off to a whisper as she let the sentence linger in the air. I nodded in agreement, activating my arm.

"I don't know how we're going to do this, Nova. The prophecy only involves us two. No one else. That means my Master won't be with us." I stated as we both stood before the battle in front of us, watching General Cross aim and shoot dozens of bullets at the Millennium Earl.

"You're right, it's just us isn't it?" Nova quietly said as she closed her other eye for a moment. "Whatever happens...we're going to finish this here. I won't let you die Allen." She stated firmly as she opened her left eye and met my gaze determinedly.

"I won't let you either." I replied within a heartbeat, nodding. She gazed at me seriously before breaking out into her usual bright grin, that radiant shine appearing on her pretty face for a second before disappearing.

"Alright then. Let's give the Earl all we have." She said in a low voice as she tensed up and moved into another form. I followed suit, intent on ending this whole thing here.

"We'll work as one," I started as I met Nova's gaze one more time. She nodded and set her lips in a firm line.

"And end this!" We both exclaimed in unison, launching ourselves off of the ground in a burst of air.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Cross's POV**

I had to place my trust into the two of them. They are the ones who can finish this long awaited battle. Only them. No one else. The rest of us will have to watch from the sides as they possibly face the most dangerous enemy on this planet. Nova and Allen: both of my pupils. Who I both came to actually enjoy teaching. I clenched my jaw as I felt the two of them approaching at a fast pace. Staring at the Earl as he floated down across from me, I let a smirk appear on my lips as Nova and Allen rushed past me, only a blur. They would be able to do it.

I thought that Nova had been wise enough to not use her scythe form however when I saw the wisps of shadows wrap around higher up her arm, I cursed to myself. She was in an even worse shape than I had imagined. If she fought the Earl like this, there was no guarantee that she would make it out alive. I made a move to catch up to Nova when I saw her flip through the air and meet the blade of the Earl. As she was shoved away from him, she simply got back up to her feet and pushed forward. Stopping myself, I gave them a small smile.

She wasn't going to die. By the way she picks herself up and fights, she isn't ready to give in to death just yet.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Nova's POV**

_Together! We're going to finish him! _I thought as I pulled away so Allen could thrust his arm forward towards the Earl. I fell into an defensive stance as I saw the Earl clearly beginning to get agitated by the pattern we created. The shadows that were wrapped around my arm become a smoky black, emitting from the staff of the second form of my scythe. Clenching my fists, I took a deep breath as I created the black armor from the shadows, covering my arms and legs as well as my head. Gripping the hilt of my scythe tightly, I tensed up as I saw Allen get shoved away by the Earl. Soon he would be here for me. I kept my gaze on him, watching intently...

When he appeared in front of me in the blink of an eye. I jolted in shock when I felt the palm of his hand strike my torso. Immediately knowing what was coming, I widened my eye, bracing myself. With numbing sparks, the black mass he used to form a ball was shoved into me, affecting my entire body and rendering me immobilized. My mouth open in pain, I could only take the blows that the Earl was giving me with his sword. The side of his blade dug into my torso, tossing me into the air as I felt something break inside of me. The black shadows laying dormant inside of me stirred.

The armor around my head shattered away as I fell back down from the air. Before I knew it, Allen's huge arm wrapped around my body and pulled me towards him quickly. Pressing a hand against my torso, I let out a shuddering breath as I suppressed the urge to cry in pain. The Earl was stronger than I could have ever imagined. How? How could we beat him?! Allen pushed himself into battle as I stayed behind to come up with an idea.

_The Earl was still strong even with one arm. He could wield his blade with his other one. He could float into the air, move at supersonic speed, and read our attacks. C'mon there's gotta be a loophole there somewhere! Anything! Anything! _

Memories of my time with General Cross appeared in my mind. Of times when I was still coming up with forms for my Innocence. One stuck out in particular.

The third and Final form of my scythe. The power to control the shadows at my command, to fold into them and disappear within a second.

_That _was the key to finishing the Earl.

"Allen!" I called out as he was sent crashing into the ground towards me. He slid to a stop and got back up to his feet, coughing. He gasped as he met my gaze, wondering what I had planned.

"It's just us, remember? No one can help us with this fight. I'm going to do something I've never done before. I'm going to allow you to use the shadows to your advantage. It will help you move faster when you fight." I explained as I put a shadowed enveloped hand up to his cursed eye. He seemed a bit anxious but agreed after a few seconds.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Move around the Earl as much as you can. Don't let him come near me. I need to prepare for something; the blow that will kill him. If we both enter our Final forms, I'm sure we'll be able to do it." I continued as the shadows from my hand passed over to his cursed eye, becoming a flame of black fire.

"Alright, for me it doesn't take long to get into my Final form, so just tell me when you're ready." Allen replied as he clenched and unclenched his fist, as if testing to measure the amount of power I had just handed him. I nodded and took a step away from him, letting my scythe disappear. The silver haired boy in front of me met my gaze steadily, one filled with complete trust, before turning and running off to head towards the Earl.

Gazing around me, I spotted Lenalee, General Klaud and General Cross going on beyond match with Road while Kanda and Lavi were doing the same with Lulubell. They all seemed to be working as fast as they could to get to Allen and I. Trusting myself that I would return from this alive, I took a deep breath and opened my right eye slowly. Immediately, the darkness in every location of the room crawled towards me, drawn in by the black shadows squirming inside of me. They formed a large circle around me and when I stretched my palms out, they enclosed around me into a black ball.

This wouldn't take long. With my right eye still open, I summoned my scythe in both of my hands and felt the thrum of living Innocence pulsing underneath my hands. Knowing what I had to do, I wrapped my fingers around the staff of the scythe. _I'm sorry, Innocence. If this is the last time I'm alongside you. I'm thankful for everything you've done for me. I just need you to do one last thing for me. Full Invocation: Final Form._

Even without looking I could feel the form of my scythe change. The entire weapon itself would become enveloped in shadows, the blade of the scythe growing sharp and jagged with purple flames licking the the entire blade. The armor covering my arms would also be covered in shadows, providing me with ultimate cover.

Swinging my scythe to the side, I swiped away the smoky shadows and stood in the clearing while everyone else was still fighting.

"Allen!" Opening both of my eyes, I called out as I caught him constantly shifting around the Earl, disappearing and reappearing from the shadows. His attacks landed hit and after hit. Allen stopped when he heard my voice, already activating his Innocence to go to his Final form.

"Millennium Earl, prepare to die!" I exclaimed as I could feel the numbness from the pain inside me escalate to everywhere on my body. I could no longer feel anything. Allen's Final form had changed into a huge sword that seemed identical to the Earl's, just reversed colors. Once he was ready, he met my gaze and nodded.

"Go!" We both yelled as we charged forth, determined beyond anything imagined that we would finish it here.

"Go Nova! Allen!" Lenalee cheered from the top of her voice.

"Get him!" Kanda growled, his gaze solely placed on Nova.

"Do it!" Lavi chimed in, as did the two other Generals.

Allen and I both extended our arms, the darkness underneath the Earl's feet shimmering. Without a second thought, they shot straight from the floor and wrapped around the Earl's limbs, keeping him still maybe for even a few moments. His yellow eyes glared at us viciously, his sharp teeth bare, resembling a pissed off dog. Weapons drawn and ready to finish this, Allen and I both yelled at the top of our lungs as we swung our weapons at the Millennium Earl, a bright white light emitting upon contact with his sword.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Okay, I know. Cliffhanger. xD I'm sorry, guys but I really wanted to get this chapter posted. :D Hope you enjoyed the many POV's shown in this chapter! Again, I apologize for not sticking to the regular update. School recently took me away from my beloved writing. So, yeah. I guess I'll see you...whenever!**

**Leave a review for me! Thanks a lot guys.**

**FallenWing21**


	40. Chapter 40: It All Ends

**FIRSTLY. I'M SORRY ONCE AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING AT THE RIGHT TIME. I FEEL TERRIBLE. TT-TT School has finally gotten to my time to write. I will do my best to try and update, as I keep saying. So please bear with me on this one.**

**We're in the 40's everyoneee! :D Soon this story will finally finish. :) And this fantasic tale will come to an end. I hope you are all ready for this. **

**Be emotionally, mentally, and physically ready for what comes in the next few chapters as your feels spiral out of control. **

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Chapter 40: It All Ends**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Nova's POV**

I couldn't feel any pain anymore. It was as if I had lost my sense of touch everywhere on my body. It was because of this _thing _inside of me isn't it? If if were only gone, would I be able to have the possibility of not dying. Even though I couldn't feel anything, I knew that my body would be beyond repair if I continued down this path of destruction.

As soon as we came into mere contact with the Earl, he took both of our blows without flinching, black blood dripping from his wounds. His frightening golden eyes met my own, sparking something inside of me. It felt as if something had broken out of its cage. Frozen because of it, a high pitched ringing filled my ears as I saw black electrical sparks flow up my arms. It appeared out of the hilt of my scythe, pulsing inside me. When I was suddenly lifted into the air, I saw that the Earl had broken free of the shadowed strips and had thrown Allen to the side, all in the length of seconds. He had me by the throat, but I couldn't feel his grip around it. All I saw was his rage filled gaze.

"I'm going to kill you here and everyone else in this room. It's about time the Krest lineage ended." He growled as his sword floated into the air and aimed straight for me. Not even knowing if I was doing it, I lifted my scythe just as the sword moved towards me. Making it just in time, the sword's blade clashed against my scythe, emnating sparks.

Suddenly, my sense of touch returned as the Earl slammed me into the ground. Ignoring the ringing in my ears, I rolled out of the way as a black ball of doom crashed into the spot I was just in. Steadying myself on to my feet, I clutched my chest as I breathed in strangled gasps. The sparks rolling up my arms increased to a loud static in my ears. My head felt like it was gonna blow any second.

"Nova!" Allen cried out, startling me out of my pained daze. I glanced up to see the Earl's sword flying towards me. Barely having enough time, I moved my head to the side, the blade of the sword slashing my shoulder. What surprised me was the black blood that spurted out. I gripped the shoulder wound tightly as I watched Allen attack the Earl.

Holding the Final Form of my scythe in my hand, I glanced down at it, watching its flames lick the blade. We're going to finish this.

I ripped my hand away from my wound and clenched the hilt of my scythe tightly before exploding off of the ground to come rushing at the Earl. Making several hits, I fell into a defensive stance as his sword came at me. Dodging his hits, I flipped out of the way to let Allen in. Clashing with each other, black shadows appeared under the Earl as Allen and him exchanged attack after attack.

Going in for another round, I came into close quarters with the Millennium Earl and manipulated the shadows under him as we danced to the song of our blades. I balled a fist and let the shadows under him explode into a flurry, encircling him into a cyclone. My vision blurred in front of me for a second as Allen came up beside me, a determined look in his gaze.

"Let's go!" He exclaimed as we both lunged forward and slashed our weapons into the cyclone of shadows. A flash of white light hit both of us as an insane, piercing howl filled the air. Flinching against the sound, I didn't expect to feel something hard sink into my chest. Stiffening upon contact, my entire world blurred in front of me as I heard a voice inside of my head.

_"Even if you save everyone else, you won't be able to save yourself from me, Nova Krest. I _will_ kill you. Even if it involves taking something valuable to you." _

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Kanda's POV**

"No! This can't be right! Earl-sama!" Lulubell cried out as her entire form began to fade away into crisp black pieces. Lavi and I stopped fighting her as soon as she began deteriorating. I glanced over to Lenalee and General Klaud to see the same thing happening to Road. I exchanged glances with Lavi, an unspoken conversation between us.

"Ergh, we will return exorcists...we will...this...will not be...the last time..." Lulubell's voice faded away as her body disappeared from the Earth. A silence remained between Lavi and I until it was shattered with Allen's cry.

"Nova!" All heads turned to see the silver haired boy kneeling down next to the brunette, a panicked look in his eyes. Instantly, we started sprinting towards the pair, an unsettling aura filling the air.

_Please be alright..._I thought as I bent down next to her, clenching my jaw in an effort to not let my worry flow out in waves. I took her into my arms, looking at her shut eyes. She had a couple of bad wounds, but nothing that seemed serious on the outside. But what of the inside of her? What was the condition of that black stuff that was in her blood?

"What happened?" Cross demanded from behind, his voice gruff.

"I-I don't know! We made our attack against the Earl and then this white light hit us. We couldn't see anything! Then when it was over, Nova was lying on the ground unconscious!" Allen stuttered out, his voice filled with concern and worry.

I bent down and tried searching for a pulse, listening for any signs of her being alive; her breath, her heart, anything. After moments of searching and feeling her pulse, I leaned down to her heart again and jolted in surprise when I heard a faint pulse. A sigh of relief escaped me, unbeknownst to myself.

"We have to get her back to the Order." I stated as I proceeded to carry her on my back. The others in the group quickly nodded in unison, already turning back to get Sam and Victoria.

"She'll be alright," General Klaud softly said into the air, possibly trying to comfort herself as well as the others. Lavi took Victoria into his arms as Allen helped a barely conscious Sam up to his feet.

"Is...the...fight...over?" Sam muttered under his breath, his eyelids fluttering.

"...yes, we need to head back as quickly as we can." I replied as we began walking back the way we came. The fact that Nova had a faint pulse worried me.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Komui's POV**

"Just...what did you do, Nova?" I muttered to myself as I gazed down at her unconscious body as it lay on the hospital bed. Different types of cords were attached to her, checking her blood, her heart rate; everything. I lifted my head and caught the two other healing bodies in the slightly repaired infirmary room. Victoria and Sam. They had finally been brought back as well. I let out a sigh of exhaustion as I lifted my head back and let it hang there for a moment before bringing my hand up to my face. I closed my eyes as images of what happened only a few hours earlier.

The doors that had been planted into the Order burst open as Kanda stalked in, Nova on his back. I was right there, waiting for them, hoping they needed some medical attention. I didn't think that any of them would return from basically the pits of Hell. Kanda immediately demanded for Nova to be looked after, an utterly concerned look in his dark eyes. The same for Victoria and Sam. The three of them, Nova, Victoria and Sam seemed to all be in a much worse condition than any of them may have ever imagined. Especially Nova.

After hearing what had been planted inside of her, based off of what Cross had said, I immediately began looking for signs of it resurfacing in her system. But when I ran several tests on her, I was surprised to see that there was no trace of the black substance inside of her. Which was strange. The other Generals thought it peculiar as well. They had all seen that had been close to dying when she was fighting the Earl. So why was it mysteriously gone from her system now?

Just what exactly happened in there? I found out as soon as I ran an Innocence test.

Currently, no visitors were allowed to see the three of them since they were still recovering. From what I have gathered from the others, it seems that they would not be waking up for a while as they replenished their energy. The entire experience with the Shigai and the Earl seemed to have sapped all of their remaining energy from them.

Perhaps it would be better if they got some well deserved rest. Nova _had _finally finished the long war with the Earl.

Smiling softly to myself, I glanced down at the three of my patients all unconscious and tied up to dozens of cords and machines. I pushed my glasses up to the bridge of my nose as I headed towards the door of the infirmary. Pulling it open, I blinked in surprise to see Kanda, Allen, Lavi, General Cross, General Klaud, and the entire staff of the Order waiting outside, piled in the halls. I smiled to myself as I met all of their stares.

"Lemme guess, you want to see them?"

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Nova's POV**

I couldn't open my eyes. Not yet.

I was still dreaming. About the things I missed. Those I loved. Mom and Patrick. I kept seeing their smiling faces as they slowly disappeared into the white light. I kept missing them, wanting to be with them. But that can't happen: because they're gone. I got what I wanted. I destroyed the Earl in order to avenge their deaths but that didn't make me feel better. I still missed them.

Memories upon memories kept returning to me. Making me want to just go back into the past and change that I had never found the note that the Millennium Earl left for me. That way I could've had my brother back. He wouldn't have had to die. I wouldn't have had to go through all this _pain. _

_"I love you, sweetheart." _My mother's honey like voice reached my ears. Tears appeared under my eyes, threatening to fall. _"No matter what, you and your brother are the best things that have ever happened to me. Don't forget that."_

_"Life is a very precious thing, Annabeth." _She was using my real name. The tears rolled down the sides of my eyes. _"Don't waste it. Meet new people and have a good life. That's one thing that I want you to believe in." _

_"Hey sucker, what're you doing?" _Patrick. He was playing with me when we were still young. I giggled brightly as he grabbed me by the waist and lifted me into the air. _"You're adorable, you know that?" _He nuzzled my forehead with his own as he grinned.

_"I'd risk my life in order to save yours...I love you, Nova." _

The pain and the love in my heart refused to go away. It would always be there forever and ever.

With that, I snapped my eyes open.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Cross's POV**

I leaned against the side of her bed, arms crossed across my chest as I stood there, deep in thought. What Komui just told me...what will she do instead? I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard the rustle of bed sheets. Turning my head, I saw Nova slowly sit up, wincing as she held an injured part of her body. The first thing I noticed was her right eye. Looks like Komui was right.

As Nova lifted her head, her eyes met my own. Her left one was perfectly normal. But her right one was a dull black pupil that showed no signs of functioning. She had lost the sight of one of her eyes. Nova seemed to realize this as well, passing a hand over her right eye and over her left eye. A soft sigh seemed to escape her lips. No words needed to be said in a situation like this.

"Hey, how are you holding up kid?" I asked in a quiet voice as I met her gaze. She shrugged silently, turning her head to see the other two unconscious patients in the room who were still sleeping.

"Why are you in here? Aren't there no visitors allowed when someone is healing?" She retorted back, sliding her gaze back over to me with an amused smile. I let out a small scoff, a bit relieved that she could still joke around.

"How long...has it been since we got here?" Nova inquired in a more serious tone. I took a breath as I thought about it. It wasn't hard to realize.

"About a few weeks. You and the other two have been out that long." I replied as I stared down at the floor of the infirmary. Nova didn't seem surprised by the news, she was probably used to it by now.

"What about...my Innocence?" I blinked at the question I didn't want her to ask. Well, it would have to be told sooner or later. I stayed in silence for a moment, mulling about what to say when I just decided to go out with it.

"You don't have it anymore. It's gone." There was a second of tensed silence before Nova broke it with a clear of her throat.

"...what did you just say?"

"You almost died when you got here. Your heartbeat was so faint but you were alive. If you Innocence had been inside you any longer, according to Komui, it would have ruptured your heart and cause you to die instantly. But it didn't. Now, you don't have any Innocence." I explained quietly, turning my head to watch her reaction. It had shifted from disbelief to a solemn understanding.

"So...I can't fight anymore..." She trailed off, her voice giving off a hint of sadness. I shook my head in response to her statement.

"No...but-" Before I could continue, the door to the infirmary opened to Komui letting himself in. When he saw that Nova was awake, he let out a small huff, a smile appearing on his face.

"It's good you're awake, Nova." He greeted as he approached us with a clipboard in his hand. The ex-exorcist shrugged as she gave him a small smile.

"I just found out that I can't fight anymore. And I can't see out of my eye." She bluntly replied as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, bandaged hands and arms appearing from under the covers. Komui frowned slightly at her statement, seeming disappointed as well.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. And about your eye as well. But know that we won't kick you out since you no longer have any Innocence. We won't do that to you, Nova." Komui went on as he put a hand on her bandaged arm. She gazed into his eyes seriously, her silver eyes glinting with complete trust.

"So what am I gonna do instead? I can't be a finder, or a scientist, and no way can I be a General, so what? Everyone has a job here. Everyone here but me." She softly uttered as she lowered her gaze to the bed sheets. I smirked slightly at her words. Oh she'll have a job. Komui's words hummed through my head again as he spoke them out loud.

"Why don't I give you a job opportunity?" He inquired with a smile, flipping the clipboard in his hands around to face Nova. She blinked in astonishment as she met Komui's gaze before glancing at the paper on the clipboard. Reading it for a minute, a grin began creeping on to her face as she reached the bottom of the page. "You love this place, don't you?" Komui finished as he let Nova take the clipboard. She replied by nodding mutely, looking at the clipboard intently.

"Of course. With every ounce of my being." She added, lifting her gaze up to meet Komui's.

"Perfect. So what do you say? Are you in for the job?" I smirked wider as I saw that excited grin appear on Nova's lips.

"Hell yeah,"

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**GUH. DOES THIS CHAPTER SEEM RUSHED? ALSO, IS THE EARL'S DEATH TOO SHORT? I'm sorry, I just haaad to finish the action as quickly as possible. However, I do feel bad for doing this to Nova, my own OC. :( She lost her Innocence and the sight of her right eye. But hey, she DID say she was ready to give up anything in order to defeat the Earl. **

**So, what did you think of the chapter? The story's ending soon so get ready! :)**

**Oh, and what kind of job do you think Nova will now have? Leave me some suggestions! I'd love to use one as her new job. :)**

**This is all to you faithful readers of mine. See you in the next update!**

**FallenWing21**


	41. Chapter 41: A New Order

**GAWD. THESE UPDATES. I CAN'T KEEP IT CONSTANT. DX**

**Anyway, you readers of mine. I think...I'm gonna end this story next chapter. :) There really isn't anything else to add now. And I feel like if this continues on...I'll just run out of ideas and I'll never get that feeling of completion. SO, I hope you all understand that. **

**Now that we're in the second to last chapter, I bid you a soon farewell! Btw, this chapter will be focused on Nova and Kanda for once. :)**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Chapter 41: A New Order**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Nova's POV**

I gazed at myself in the mirror, staring at my reflection through my left eye. I had a black eyepatch tied over my right eye, and damped brunette hair from my recent shower. I ran a hand through my hair, pulling it back into a ponytail as I kept my gaze on the silver eye that stared back me. _You've changed a lot haven't you, Nova? __You used to be this bright, naive girl who thought everything would be fine with her brother by her side. And now..._

I closed my eye as flashes of the Earl's grinning face appeared in my mind, meeting Tyki Mikk, and finally resting on where I last saw Patrick. Letting out a small sigh, I leaned over the bathroom sink, gripping the sides of it tightly. _It's over now, Nova...there's a life ahead of you right here..._Taking a deep breath, I stood up straight and opened my eye as I exhaled sharply, smiling softly to myself. I reached for my white coat that was hung behind the bathroom door and glanced at the discarded exorcist jacket that was piled on top of the counter. _It's been quite a long run hasn't it?_ I touched the fabric of the jacket gingerly with my fingertips before opening the white jacket to slip it over my shoulders.

Turning on my heel, I pulled open the bathroom door and stepped out, leaving the exorcist jacket lying on top of the counter.

As I walked through the halls, I carried in my arm a folder with my application in it. The same application Komui had handed me when I was still stuck healing. I decided I would take the offer he gave me. Since I no longer have any Innocence, perhaps it would be better to try a different type of job. I'll admit, I'll miss not being with Kanda 24/7, but...I've got to trust that he'll come back home safe. I pushed the gate of Komui's office open and stepped in, the papers under my feet shuffling as I entered his room.

"Komui-san? You in here?" I called out, glancing around as I tried to search for the Chief of the Black Order. Encountering silence, I let out an inaudible sigh and was about to search elsewhere when I heard his gate creak open.

"Komui-" I whirled around, a bright smile on my face, expecting to see the chipper man when my words were jammed into my throat. Malcolm C. Rouvellier stalked in, his toothbrush mustache as obnoxious as ever. The official narrowed his eyes at me as the gate shut behind him. A tense silence entered the room as we both stared at each other for a moment. I was surprised to not feel any anger emnating from him, or from me. It was just...an emotionless kind of feeling. We had a hostile sort of past.

"Krest," He calmly greeted, nodding his head towards me. I mutely nodded in return as he took a few steps towards me, looking as stiff as ever. I instinctively gripped the clipboard I held tighter, not even realizing I did it. Rouvellier took this into account, the look in his eyes hardening.

"I'm not...going to do anything to you." He growled out as he glared down at me. I pressed my lips into a firm line before nodding.

"I know. I'm not your puppet anymore." I replied without missing a beat, raising an eyebrow at him as I met his gaze.

"That's right, the war is finally over." Rouvellier cleared his throat as he brushed his mustache with his forefinger. I shook my head at his reply.

"No, it's not. There will always be some sort of fight out there in the world. And you'll _still _be using exorcists as tools in order to be rid of them. You'll still be using them as your pawns. Which is something I hate." I stated in a firm voice, my voice tight. The expression on his face was cold, void of all emotion.

"Well what other tools do we _have? _We can only use the resources we have, which is the Innocence and those who are compatible with it." He countered steely, his black eyes hardening.

"I know that, but it would probably be better for _everyone _if you stopped _treating _us all like we're able to change to your demands. We're _human_, mind you. Like yourself. We feel, we hurt, and _you _treat us like something that can't feel anything but the urge to fight. Maybe if you changed your attitude towards everything, then _maybe _we'd move from having to hate you, to seeing you as the guy who sees the exorcists as human."

There was a stiff silence as we both stared each other down, our opinions clashing against each other.

"Oh! Nova! Did you come by to turn in your application?" Komui's chipper voice broke through the silence as he entered his office, carrying a couple folders in his arm. He seemed to notice the tension in the room, his smile soon wiping off his face as soon as he saw our expressions. I tore my gaze away from Rouvellier and handed him my folder, giving him a smile.

"Yes! I hope you'll think I'm qualified." I brightly said as Komui went behind his desk, setting his folders down. He let out a small chuckle as he took the application out from the folder.

"Of course I think you're qualified. You're already hired! I just needed to get this application from you~" He sang as he gave me a grin. I blinked in surprise. _I was already hired? _

"Wait, so what would you like me to do as the Exorcist Assistant?" I inquired as I straightened up and put my hands by my sides.

"Hold on one moment, you're giving her a job?" Rouvellier cut in, stepping up as a tone of disbelief filled his voice. My eyebrow twitched at his words. Komui glanced up at the words of Rouvellier, nodding. "But she-"

"She is still allowed to live her in the Order, even if she doesn't have Innocence anymore. I'm sorry but you have no right in saying what is wrong or right in a matter like this. Did you need anything by the way?" He interrupted in a serious voice as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Rouvellier stared at him for a few moments before burning up, his cheeks turning red.

"Excuse me. I'll come back later," He quietly uttered as he turned on the heel of his foot and booked it out of there. I gave Komui a smile of relief as he nodded in return, soon reaching to the folders he brought in. He handed the entire stack to me.

"So, your first job is to give these folders to each individual exorcist here in the Black Order. It is the new system that I've created that I need all of them to understand." Komui explained as I took them in my arms, surprised by how many there were.

"A new system?"

"Mm, a new system. Now that there is no threat of any akuma or Noah in the world anymore, we need to change the system. There will be something that rises up from the ground. I won't doubt that. And I know that it will be different from a Noah. Therefore, we need to change the way we run things around here."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Kanda's POV**

It was nice to see that she was moving around and about again. From the corner of my eye, I could see Nova running around with a huge stack of folders in her arms, handing one to each of the exorcists that were present in the dining hall. She had this flustered look in her eye as she scrambled around, the other exorcists chuckling at her goofy demeanor. I sipped my tea as Lavi made a remark about Nova across the dining hall.

"It's good to see her like that again, huh?" He grinned as he observed her with an amused look in his eye.

"It sure is." Allen chimed in as he smiled. I set my cup down just as Nova stopped by our table, looking breathless. She had this alive look in her silver eye as she paused to catch her breath.

"Well, look who it is!" Lavi exclaimed as he let out a chuckle. Nova let out a groan as she slumped over the table for a moment. Then she righted herself and grinned, handing each of us a folder.

"Hey guys! Take one each! It's about the new system!" She greeted as she caught my gaze. I gave her a small smile as she grinned back, a radiant look on her face.

"So what's this job you're doing now, Nova?" Lenalee inquired as she set the folder in her lap.

"I'm your Exorcist Assistant." She chimed in before she shuffled the remaining folders in her arms.

"Hm? What is-"

"Ah! I'm sorry, but I have to go! I need to give all these folders away as my first job! See you all soon!" Nova suddenly exclaimed, cutting off Allen's words. She waved at us quickly before dashing off to another table.

"It's good to have her back." All our heads turned when we saw Sam beside our table, a tray of food in his hands.

"Sam! How are your injuries?" Lenalee greeted as we all scooted over to let him sit down. The exorcist smirked as he sat, setting his tray down.

"Almost gone, I should say." He replied as he popped a grape into his mouth. I noticed in silence that he didn't seem as bitter anymore. He seemed...almost happy. Well, maybe that's because-

"Yo~!" We all jumped up when Victoria suddenly jumped out of nowhere, a bright grin on her lips. She leaned against Sam, her arm wrapped around his neck as she pulled him closer to her.

"Hi, Victoria." Sam quietly muttered under his breath, his cheeks turning a light pink.

Yeah, _that's _why he seemed to be a little bit happier. Victoria was back and here to stay.

"Did you guys see Nova back there? She seems a lot lighter now." The black haired exorcist brought up, her blue eyes bright. We all nodded in response, giving her the story of what just happened about a minute ago. She burst out laughing as she took a seat next to Allen.

"We owe our lives to that girl..." She suddenly said, a wistful look appearing in her eyes. "Don't we, Sam?"

The General's dog nodded in response, taking a sip of his drink. "If it weren't for her, we would probably be dead." He added on as he quickly ate his food.

"Mm, hey we should probably get going." Victoria reminded, standing up from her spot.

"Where are you headed?" I inquired as the pair got to their feet. Sam threw away his trash, stacking the tray up on the can with the other trays. Victoria looped her arm through his, a small smile on her face.

"We have to go talk to the other Generals and Komui about why I was gone all those years ago. It's time to clear everything up." She explained as she glanced over at Sam with a softened look in her dark blue eyes.

"Hm, well good luck with that. Here, why don't we come with you?" Lavi offered as he stood up. The others agreed, chiming in as they threw their trash away. I followed as well, though not moving for the same purpose. As the others followed Victoria and Sam out, I scanned the dining hall for Nova. Seeing that she wasn't here anymore, I exited the dining hall, deciding on a place to get some quiet for a while.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Nova's POV**

"Ah...finished." I sighed to myself as I flopped on to my bed, exhausted. It took _forever _to find the last two of the exorcists whom I missed. It was like tracking someone who kept moving. I could only find them when they had come out of the conference room with the Generals. Victoria and Sam were surprised to see me breathless as I handed them the folders. I bet it was quite an amusing sight.

Deciding to just let my mind relax, I pulled off my white coat and hung it over my chair. I stepped into the hallway and stretched my arms high, feeling the kinks in my back go away. Simply walking around in the silence of the hall, I let myself wander around. It wasn't until I found myself standing at the steps to where the outside training grounds were did I realize that I actually _had _been walking around aimlessly.

Sitting on the stairs, I held my chin my hands as I gazed up at the stars above me. They were beautiful. Watching them twinkle and shine brightly in the sky. It was an amazing sight. For the first time in a while, I felt an absolute calm within me. Nothing was bothering me, no sense of imminent danger. No threat of something killing me. Just...silence. Letting myself sink into the quiet, I almost didn't notice the person that was lying in the field of grass in front of me. Startled, I scrambled to my feet, trying to get a good view of who it was. When I caught the dark blue hair that was splayed out on the grass, a wide grin appeared on my lips.

Jumping off of the stairs, I landed on the ground and ran towards him.

I don't think he saw me. After all, I pounced out of nowhere and scared the living daylights out of him. I barely caught the sound of surprise escape his lips, resulting in me bursting out into laughter at how cute it was. When I opened my eye, Kanda was glaring me with a small frown.

"I'm sorry but that was just adorable," I greeted as I turned to sit down next to him on the grass. His arm wrapped around my shoulders as we both laid down on the soft grass, gazing up at the magnificent view above us.

"I'll get you back for that," Kanda grumbled next to me, his threat hanging in the air. Scenarios of what he could do occupied my mind immediately, making me fear for my safety.

"Eh? Like how?" I chuckled nervously as I glanced over at him quickly. I didn't expect the jab in my side in the next second. I don't know what I sound made in the moment since it hurt, but I do know that Kanda was grinning down at me. I rolled my eyes as it was my turn to jab him in the side. The grin on his face wiped away as he met my gaze. He poked me hard in the side, making me do so in return.

"Don't turn this into a war, Kanda." I warned as I got up on to my knees, giving him a wary glance. Kanda sat up, giving me a raised eyebrow. We stayed like that for a few seconds before we burst out laughing. I fell into his arms as he leaned back down on the grass, the warmth he was giving off coming on to me.

"How's the job as our Exorcist Assistant?" He inquired as we both gazed up at the stars. I grinned at how fast I handed out the folders, surprising the exorcists each time.

"Considering it's my first day on the job...pretty well, I guess! It does suck that I don't get to go on missions with you all anymore." I wistfully added on, before cheering up. "But no matter! I'm with you guys and that's all that really matters to me." I turned my head to see Kanda staring down at me, a softened look in his dark eyes. I couldn't help but smile as I felt butterflies in my stomach.

I nuzzled myself against him, closing my eyes as he turned and wrapped his other arm around me. Before I fell asleep, I muttered, "...love ya,"

I felt him kiss the top of my head before falling asleep.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**So much fluffy cuteness! Oh I sooo enjoyed writing that ending part. 3 I hope you enjoyed reading this 2nd to last chapter! **

**KandaxNova forever!**

**See you in the last, and final update!**

**FallenWing21**


	42. Chapter 42: Calling it Home

**THE FINAL CHAPTER. GUUUYS. I'M GONNA MISS YOU ALL AND YOUR LOVE. :) THIS HAS BEEN THE BEST STORY EVER. and I know I'm suuuuper late with the update but this will be the last time. Literally. **

**My message for all you readers is going to be at the bottom after the chapter.**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Chapter 42: Calling it Home**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Kanda's POV**

"Hey!" Nova chirped up from beside me, a bright look in her eye. She looked cute today, adorning a teal sweater with a white skirt, her brunette hair clipped up. I gave her a nod as she slipped her hand into my own, clasping it softly. We were walking through the town, enjoying the time we had left together. Nova would soon have to hand me my mission that was recently assigned to me. I would have to leave her as soon as I she handed it to me. And we both didn't want that to happen yet. So, in the somewhat early hours of the morning, we both ventured outside from the Order and wandered into the town beside it, deciding to spend some time together.

"How are you?" I quietly inquired as we strolled around the quasi silent town, the citizens only beginning to wake up.

"I'm good. I've actually been wanting to tell you something for a while," Nova began, gaining my full attention as I turned my head to her. We both halted in our steps in the middle of the path. She stared at me a moment before shutting her eye, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"I've been wanting to visit my old town lately. I was going to ask you to come with me but you've got a mission to go to and I can't change orders once they've been placed. I would've asked you sooner however I was handed this mission for you just last night. It conflicted with my plan for you to go with me. I'm sorry, Kanda," She softly explained, her lips turning into a frown as she spoke. Before she could say anything else, I used my other hand to lightly stroke her cheek with the edge of my finger. Nova's eye flew open at the sense of touch, meeting my gaze with surprise.

"It's fine, Nova. I can't change my plans either. But...I know that you'll return back safely." I replied quietly as I gazed into her eyes longingly. She took my words in like a sponge, her silver eye flickering with astonishment. "Please, be careful on your trip there."

"You too, Kan-" I shushed her when I planted my lips on hers for a second. She was about to respond back when I pulled away, my hand wrapping around her back.

"Yuu. My name is Yuu." I said after a moment, staring into her dazzling silver eye. Nova gave me her usual grin as she nodded, making me smirk as a result.

"Right! Yuu then! I like it!" She exclaimed as I heard my name being rolled off her tongue again and again. "Be safe on your mission, Yuu." Nova added as I closed my eyes at the sound of her soft voice. I buried my head into her shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her, not wanting to let go of her tiny, fragile body. "The others will make sure that you all return back safe and sound." She said in my ear as I continued to stay in that position, refusing to move.

"I'll miss you, but I know you'll come back." Nova finished with a whisper as I finally pulled away from her, her scent fading away from my sense of smell. I nodded at her words before turning to continue walking through the town.

"You know, you should cut your hair. I'd like to see what it would look like short. But then again...it _is _your most distinguishing feature..." Nova mumbled to herself as we walked side by side.

"Shut up," I grinned at her personality as I unhooked my hand from hers and looped my arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer. She chuckled slightly at me, tilting her head against my chest as we walked.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Klaud's POV**

I stood rod straight as I observed the other exorcists standing before me. With my arms behind me, I glanced at the young woman standing next to me with a small smile. As the Exorcist Assistant, she was doing a fine job. _She seems more vibrant than ever. _Nova was beaming brightly as the other exorcists and finders filed into the dining hall. She would be handing out the missions for the week, orders from Komui and the top brass.

I recalled the time when I had saved her from the akuma, back when she wasn't still in the Order. When things seemed normal. She now appeared so different from the way she was before. As someone who had watched her change, I was proud. Nova had grown into a lovely person. Now she was in a place she could call home. _I definitely don't regret bringing her here. _I blinked my thoughts away as Nova pulled herself up on top of one of the tables in the dining hall. The chatter around the room soon died down, becoming a thickening silence as Nova prepared herself, clearing her throat.

"It is my pleasure as your Exorcist Assistant, to receive your missions." She began, projecting her voice towards the huge dining hall. I stepped up on to the table as well, catching the other exorcists gaze lingering on me. "As my first official assignment, I am to pass out the following exorcists their missions accompanying General Klaud. Please step forward when I call your names: Kanda Yuu and Lenalee Lee. The next mission goes to Allen Walker and Lavi. And the final one goes to Sam and Victoria." Nova handed the groups their mission, giving them a nod as they took it.

"Now, told to me by Komui, I am to tell you all of the new policies here at the Black Order Headquarters." All heads craned up to watch Nova speak, myself included. I've been told things were being changed around here by how much? I didn't know yet. Now I was going to find out.

"First, there will be no more forced experiments with the Innocence. No one will be hurt from merging with the Innocence anymore. That is a solid rule now. Second, since there is a possiblity that the akuma have been wiped off the face of the Earth, we have decided to for the time being send the exorcists out to scout and see if there are any problems in the current time. If there is a threat to humanity, we will take action immediately, and work to ensure that humanity does not fall under terror ever again. If not, then we will have to wait and see if anything _does _arise from the ground. Third, the entire Finders and Exorcists division will recieve a new upgrade to their uniforms. We will provide you with a more secure and flexible uniform that will not limit your combat skills in the slightest. I will need to have all of you come see Johnny to take your measurements." Nova gestured towards the short man with glasses who waved back to the crowd shyly. I noticed that Nova held a steady look in her silver eye. She had the atmosphere of someone taking command. She was strong.

"Aside from these changes, everything else in the Order is currently still the way it is. Are there any questions?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow as she glanced down at the crowd below her. Silence floated through the air for a moment before one hand hesitantly came up. Spotting it instantly, Nova blinked as she nodded towards a meek looking Finder.

"Go ahead," Nova stated, all heads turning towards the finder. The young man turned bright red at the sudden attention. However he kept the gaze that was on Nova steady and strong.

"Are you...ever going to be an exorcist...again?" He softly inquired, a curious look in his blue eyes. Nova widened her silver eye for a moment, astonishment erupting around the room. No one expected him to ask that question here. Of course the question was implied since she suddenly had this job, however it seemed like the question would not be asked until in the later months. I noted that Kanda peered up at Nova expectantly, seeming to also want an answer.

"...there's a possiblity. Like I said before, it all depends if there is something out there that continues to threaten our humanity. If there is, and we're in need of dire assistance, I will join the fight if needed. Though there would have to be a change to the weapons we use if that were to happen." Nova replied steadily, as if testing her own words out. As if trying to convince herself that that could be a reason as to why she could fight again. The Finder who asked the question nodded at her reply, trying to avoid the gazes or glares sent his way.

"Anymore questions? No? Very well then. This meeting is dismissed."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Nova's POV**

"That wasn't bad was it?" I whispered towards General Klaud as we walked out of the dining hall. The blonde haired woman with the scar across her nose chuckled slightly, her arm coming around my shoulder lightly.

"No! No, that was great. You did an excellent job. You really made it feel like you were the one in charge of everything. Who knows, maybe you'll become a General in the future?" She suggested, raising an eyebrow at me curiously. I gaped at her as I shook my head, stuttering over my words.

"N-no way that can happen, General." She laughed in response, her voice bouncing off of the walls. "Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you around when you get back, okay?" I finished as I pulled away from her, heading towards my room. General Klaud seemed surprise by my words, blinking in confusion.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to visit my town today. I already asked Komui and he said I could go, as long as I was careful. I'll be fine, General." I replied without missing a beat, the image of my mother's grave starting to appear in my mind. I would have to create one for Patrick as well. And the others in that town. General Klaud seemed hesitant at first to let me go but it looked like she had come to the conclusion of letting me go. She nodded in approval before turning around, waving to me with a flick of her hand as she walked away.

I wandered over to my room and pushed the door open, stopping half in the doorway when my eyes caught sight of the exorcist jacket. It was folded on top of my bed neatly, not a speck of dirt or blood on its fabric. I slowly released the handle of my door and approached my bed, gazing down at the exorcist jacket longingly. I reached out my hand and stroked the soft material, memories of past battles running through my mind. Clenching my fist on the fabric, I furrowed my brow. _Of course I want to fight again. I want to be with everyone else out there. But this is where I stand. I can't escape from death anymore. If I get hurt out there, I'm done. The pain will be worse-real. But..._

Jaw set, I pulled my suitcase out from under my bed, plopping it on top of my bed. Opening it up, I grabbed a few clothes in my closet and set them inside. I added a small notebook and a few pens, a photograph I took with the gang, and closed it shut. I glanced at the exorcist jacket beside the suitcase, the thoughts in my head only becoming more pronounced and convincing. _I'll do anything it takes to get back out there. Even if it requires designing a whole seperate weapon for myself. Out there, I was free. The air, the smell; everything I saw was in a different light then from in here. Inside this tower. _

I yanked the suitcase off of my bed and carried it outside the door, setting it down. Heading back in, I grabbed a jacket from my closet, some money for the fare, and my keys for the room. Closing my door shut, I locked it and stuffed the key in my pocket. _If I love something this much, I'll have to fight for it. _

As I carried my suitcase down the hall, I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head. Only seeing out of one eye, I recalled all the hard times I had gone through. Meeting Kanda, General Klaud, the others. Everything that I had worked for. It was all to call this place home. And I now finally have.

_Be safe everyone, and come back home._

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Alrighty, here's my message for you all. :) So, after Nova's POV, I had a little snippet of an "epilogue" and I was wondering if you all wanted to see it. I decided not to include it into the chapter since I'm not exactly sure if I want a sequel or anything for this story. I might add it on to another chapter for this story if I choose to create a sequel. There's a 50/50 chance that I will and or won't do one. :) So be ready peeps.**

** I mean it's already good the way it is...but still. Can I have your opinion on this guys? If you're out there and reading this, do leave me a review on the chapter as well as this message. **

**I'M SORRY FOR UPDATING TWO WEEKS LATE. I had planned to end it two weeks ago but I just didn't have the TIME since school decided to be a mean old buttface. But, I do now, and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. I'm sorry if some of you thought the chapter before was the ending, because it wasn't. :) This one is. I kind of like this chapter's ending much more. Hopefully you all did as well? **

**Stay tuned for more of my work! This has been a really fun ride guys~ Love you all. **

**-FallenWing21**


	43. Chapter 43: Epilogue?

**Hey guys, so I thought about it...based off your reviews you all wanna see the epilogue huh? This feels like a whole chapter though...eh I'm not that great with epilogue's soooo you get a whole chapter instead. Kind of. It's close to 2,000 words so I guess that's fine. Anyway, read this and the message below and let me know what you think!**

** Oh yeah, and thanks for much for the reviews in the last chapter! :D I felt so loved. **

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**General Cross' POV**

I inhaled the nicotine deeply, closing my eye as the cool air surrounded me. Exhaling, the smoke dispated as I leaned against the balcony I was on. The crisp air brought a slight chill to my arms, but not enough to want me to grab my coat. Holding the cigarette in between my fingers, I glanced down at the bustling town below me. They were preparing for a festival.

Yes, I had wandered away from the Order again. I simply didn't like the idea of staying there too often. One can feel completely trapped in there. Though I'm not saying that's me. With my keen eye, I spotted a sign that said 'tavern' on it, immediately attracting my attention. I'll have to stop by there soon. However, I still had pressing matters at the moment. I was asked to scout out a disturbence that the Order had recently taken interest in. It was my job to observe them when they were in the area. Nova told me that they were seen with the same kind of masks and had always caused some sort of havoc when they were in the area. The Order wasn't sure what to make of it, whether they were threatening humanity or not, but Nova wanted me to check it out. So here I am.

Gazing down coolly at the crowd below, my eye scanning for anything suspicious. It was only when the festival began to conduct its music did I see them. They were all average height, no abnormal muscular tone or anything. But the masks were the same alright. Shaped like a fox's head with a red streak curling around one of the eyes. They seemed to be spread out in different areas, as if searching for something. They seemed frantic by the way they were moving. As I took another drag, I slipped my hand near the waistband of my pants, my hand wrapping around the butt.

"Shouldn't you be enjoying the festival, kid?" I growled out as I turned and drew my Innocence out, aiming at the person behind me. The masked man aimed their own gun at me, with no response. I exhaled the cigarette smoke from my nose, noticing it waft towards the man.

"Good night, Cross." He quietly uttered. I narrowed my eye suspciously as the ashes of the cigarette hit the floor.

We both pulled the trigger at the same time.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Nova's POV**

"I've been getting different signatures all over the place, Nova! It's going crazy! I can't get a lock on Cross anywhere in the vicinity! Everything's in chaos due to the festival!"

The voice that desperately called to me through the receiver made me curse under my breath. I was stone still as I continued to listen to the scout's words, those standing at my desk looking anxious. _Dammit, Cross. I didn't ask you to die. _"Calm down, Herrman. What happened?" I quietly stated, the authority in my voice somewhat making the scout on the other end less frantic.

"Well when I last saw his heat signature, he was in his room like usual, doing his assignment. Observing. Then all of a sudden, another signature popped up out of nowhere. Then before I could see what was going on, someone pulled the plug on the monitor! I couldn't see for about five seconds but apparently that was all that one man needed because when I was back online, there were no signs of anyone inside the hotel room." Herrman hoarsely explained, his voice trembling over the receiver. As I absorbed the information, I let out a slow sigh, running my free hand through my hair in exasperation. _I can't have a man down already. We were just getting ready to see what they would do!_

"Well what's happening down there now, Herrman? I need to know what's happening at this moment!" I demanded, hating not being able to fully understand what's going on. All I knew at the moment was that Cross had been observing our targets, and now he's suddenly gone. The possibility of him taking shelter rose into my mind but I kept it aside for later, as a precaution.

"Don't worry, I'm here at the location now." Victoria's voice suddenly cut into Herrman's stuttering, providing me with some relief. Good. Victoria had made it. I heard some shuffling and the breaking of a door on the other line. What made me stiffen was the soft gasp that Victoria made after the breaking of the door.

"You're not gonna like this, Nova." She drawled out, her tone apprehensive. I twitched an eyebrow irritably, obviously wanting to know. Nothing can get worse beyond this point.

"Just tell me, Victoria."

"Cross might be potentially injured. There's a lot of blood here in the room."

I shut my eye at the news, clenching my fist into my hair. And it just got worse. This plan had all gone wrong! It was just a simple observation mission! How can things turn out like this in just the blink of an eye?! I cursed under my breath again as I heard approaching footsteps to my desk. With a glance, I saw that it was Komui with a concerned expression in his dark purple eyes.

"Anything else?"

"No, none. Whoever was in here is gone now. And for some reason they had a motive to hurt one of our own. We've been in the dark for so long. Why attack now when we haven't done anything yet?" Victoria inquired, resulting in me shaking my head as reasons popped in and out of my mind. I don't know. I can't figure that out right now. With a long sigh, I lowered my hand on to my desk.

"Alright then...Gather up all the clues you can, bring back Cross' stuff if he has any, take Herrman, and book it back to the Order. We've got some things to solve." I ordered steadily as I straightened up on my feet. The line clicked dead and I hung up, meeting Komui's raised eyebrow.

"Things aren't looking too well with the operation, sir." I addressed as I nodded towards him, a deep frown on my lips. Cross was in danger, and it was potentially my fault.

"I can see that."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Komui's POV**

It was now eight months after the defeat the Earl. Things had seemed pretty lively, now that Nova became the Exorcist Assistant. Though now that she had taken up the position of Head Operations, her post as Exorcist Assistant has been handed down to her very own apprentice; Lyra.

When she had taken up the position of Exorcist Assistant, I knew that she would do well. I didn't know that she would exceed my expectations. Soon, due to her growing name, the top brass began to notice her skill in the tactical division. Not even her mother had that.

In an effort to put her growing skill to use, the top brass of the Order created a new unit, one that would be used to execute observation missions. Thus, the Head Operations team was born. Now Lyra, one of the newest recruits that came last month, has the position of the Exorcist Assistant. As Nova's apprentice in tactical skill, Lyra is creating a name for herself, also possessing a similar personality to the Krest. Nova was good here, great even.

I raised an eyebrow as Nova tapped her receiver and heaved a sigh. "Things aren't looking too well on the operation, sir." She tiredly said as she closed her eye in frustration. Her brunette hair was in a bun, her black eye patch revealing the symbol of the Order.

"I can see that." I replied as I crossed my arms in front of my chest. We've been at it for months, observing those we call 'the Masks'. They've been creating havoc, according to the top brass and wanted Nova to send out a small team to check it out and observe. Now we've lost our chance.

"Cross is gone. Potentially hurt. My fault," She clipped out between her teeth, her fists clenching next to her tightly. I rolled my eyes at her attitude, knowing that she only got like this when one of her men out on the mission got her. Though I knew she had to accept that they're going to get hurt, I can't just let it seem like it doesn't affect me. I'm like that too.

"Victoria and Herrman will be back shortly. Probably by tomorrow. We'll know more about it then. I'll have to arrange a team to search for Cross too," Nova finished as she slumped down into her seat.

"We've been found out then?" I inquired as she opened her one eye blearily, locking it on to my gaze. She remained silent for a moment before nodding reluctantly. She soon got up to her feet, smoothing down the creases in her black and red long jacket.

"I have to go to the top brass now; to tell them that it's finished." She informed as she made her way past me. I was about to follow her out as well when she suddenly stopped, turning her heard slightly towards me.

"You know…there's something that doesn't feel right. It's like the top brass hasn't been telling us everything they've apparently observed about the Masks. Yet we're the unit that does the reconnaissance." Nova stated as a quizzical look appeared in her silver eye. I frowned slightly at her precise observation. That's what I was exactly thinking.

"But how would they know more about them than we do?"

"Maybe…someone tipped them off? Revenge against each other?" Nova supplied, raising an eyebrow as she tilted her head to the side. I thought about it for a moment and shoved the thought to the side, possibly having a use for later.

"Maybe. C'mon, I'll take you there." I volunteered as I came up to her side and began walking.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Foop...now it feels like it's gonna be a sequel. Uhhhhh...I originally had it planned to have just had Cross' part as the epilogue...but then it went to this. Should I have just kept it to Cross' POV?**

**Well...what do you think? Are you up for a sequel?**

**The choice is all up to you my readers.**

**-FallenWing21**


	44. Chapter 44: Just a Little Note

Hi guys!

I wanted to inform you all that I am thinking about the sequel at the moment. Trying to get the plot down, what's going to happen-all that jazz. :)

I don't know when I'll have the first chapter out yet, but I know I'll have it out in the interwebs when I get the chance to write it down. There is just one thing I'd like to ask you all (as my readers):

What do you think about the alternating perspectives in the previous story?

(I skimmed through the chapters just now and I saw that I hadn't switched to the format of "Nova's POV" or "Kanda's POV" till the 9th or 10th chapter. I'd like to know your opinion on what you thought of that. The switching perspectives. From the time it started, I think that you all enjoyed it thoroughly though. xD I dunno, I've been thinking of switching to third person writing lately. However, I realize that I do have fun writing in first person. It's just so hard for me to decide on something. So, I'd just like to get your opinion on this.)

Also, just a little mention for the sequel. I've also been thinking of increasing the length of each chapter. :) Every time I update I feel like it's not enough to satisfy your needs as readers. But hey, that's me. I guess I just keep going until I feel satisfied with what I have.

Another thing for me to address: Kanda and Nova's relationship.

I cannot, for the love of potatoes, write a freaking good make out sesh. No matter how much I try. When I read over the "table scene" in one of the chapters, I almost face palmed myself because of how I thought that would suffice in sating your desires to see a make out scene. *begins blushing furiously* I plan on working on that. I don't know how I'm going to work on that...but...I will try. I'll also try to work on their relationship more. Let's not always make them seem like the "perfect" couple hm? There's gotta be _some _sorta of obstacle right?

Anyway, I think that's all I really wanted to address in this note. :) Stay awesome guys. Hope to see you all soon.

-FallenWing21

P.S  
Just letting you all know, that when I write my action scenes, I listen to SnK OSTs and instrumental music. Does anyone else do this too?


	45. Chapter 45: IT'S UP

**HAI MY READERS. AGAIN.**

**Just wanted to let you know, for those who only followed this story and was hoping for a message as to when the SEQUEL would be posted...HERE IT IS...**

**ONE DAY LATE. **

**GAWD. I'M SO LATE AT THINGS. I'M SORRY. WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF IT SOONER?**

**Anyhoo...IT'S FINALLY POSTED. THE NEXT INSTALLMENT. X3 GO CHECK IT OUTTTTT.**

**And leave a review so I may know what you thought of it. Do you know how much I love you guys? It's as big as the entire universe. **

**Alrighty, I'm out. Enjoy the first chapter my darlings!**

**-FallenWing21**


	46. Chapter 46: Thank You

Hey guys. After going through my email, I've realized just the _sheer _amount of attention this story has received over the times it's been updated, and there's just something I'd like to say:

Thank you. THANK YOU. THANK YOU SO MUCH. You all actually gave this story a try and that's probably the best thing that could have ever happened to me on this site. Even after all its completion, people continued to read it and that just made me grin with happiness! And since people continued to read it, I thought that the only thing I could offer in return was my gratitude to you all (and that sequel that came out months later ^^;;)

You, my readers, decided you wanted more and because of your support in this one long hell of a ride, you got it! We got to the end of the story! And for that, I just can't express my thanks enough.

I know it's been months since I've said anything on here (because it's been completed), but when I saw the huge amount emails I knew I just had to do something!

So again, just as the title of this chapter states: Thank You.

Hopefully, you'll all continue to come with me on more journeys!

See you all!

-FallenWing21


End file.
